You win or you die
by Nina Vale
Summary: Season 2, my way. A year ago, Huntik Team, has defeated the Professor. Following the clues from Lok's father, they discover long buried secrets that will change faith of every seeker on earth. contains Universe Alternations(Paranormal). All ships/parings/couples inside.
1. The Doorway to Huntik

**Soundtrack:**

 **-Organization Central, The Fights: Assasin's Creed 2: Florence Escape / Venice Fight(not to be mistaken with Combat, those are two different tracks)**

 **The Cave Falling apart: -II- Flight over Venice 0:55-1:14(It includes Dante and Zhalia running)**

 **The Portal(first glimpse): -II- Flight over Venice 0:29-0:33**

 **\- Opening of the Portal/meeting with the Father: -II-Tour of Venice 0:45-0:48**

" **Tell your mom and sister..." Inception: Time 1:22-1:24**

 **\- Night scene/Ending: AC2 Darkness Falls in Florence 0:00-0:29/ Home of the Brotherhood 0:00-0:08**

* * *

 _ **Organization Central, Prague, Czech Republic**_

The peace and serenity of the night was broken by the sound of the siren, and the green walls reddened from the light of the alarm. All doors opened, as the suits started to pour out, adjusting their ties and glasses in visible hurry. Many of them didn't have the slightest idea of what was going on around them until the spells hit them. Only the occupants of further rooms got the time to realize their situation, and answer with attacks of their own. The cause of this ruckus and panic was no one other than Huntik Team, the very four seekers that were the end of The Professor and caused disintegration in his group. Today they once more infiltrated-or rather simply invaded- their foes territory. Their goal: Find the data about Ethan Lambert, a Foundation seeker and father of Lok Lambert.

"Come on, are they serious?!" asked the boy in question with disbelief, easily avoiding another spell thrown at him by suits. He then dashed forward and pushed through the two. But the danger wasn't only in front of the Foundation seekers. It also looked behind them. One of the female suits crept slowly, with spell at the ready aiming at their backs. But before she was even able to cast it, Dante Vale-the Foundation's number one seeker and the team leader- turned sharply around and threw a spell of his own at her, destroying the alarm in the process. After dealing with that the team ran further, avoiding the same pattern of attacks.

"I think we lost the element of surprise, Dante" cried Lok when their four caught up with each other.

"That would explain all the shooting" smiled Sophie Casterwill, the sole heiress to the famous but still mysterious Casterwills, a family who founded the seeker magic.

"Don't worry" said their mentor "the fun's just getting started"

With that they proceeded on towards the room in the very end of the corridor. With one blast they blew up the door, sending the guard flying and entered. The room was small and mostly bare, accept from thousands of wires attached to a computer on the back wall.

"That's the terminal!" cried Zhalia Moon- an ex-organization spy, turned Foundation agent- pointing at the machine.

"We'll cover you" told her Dante, spinning around with those words. The woman nodded ,and made her way towards the computer as the teens joined their mentor. They were quickly given the occasion to fulfil their words, for two suits-who used to be Professor's bodyguards-came from around the corner. The men fired spells imminently, not even bothering to say their names, but they met with very serious and worthy opponents. Dante easily dodged the attack, and jumped at them, with Lok and Sophie not far behind. The girl created a barrier, while the blonde casted a Boltflare at the enemy, sending the dark skinned man flying. Those sound were very defocusing for Zhalia who worked very hard searching for any information on Ethan. Dante knew that too well and therefore tried to buy her some time. Without difficulties he threw the suit he have been fighting with, pushed him away.

The mousy haired man stumbled touching his head

"You dare to attack Organization's Central!" he cried outraged

"No choice, unless you would be nice enough to invite us over occasionally" shrugged he amber eyed man. The suit's outrage grew upon hearing such arrogant reply and he attacked again. But Dante was quicker, and grabbing his elbow turned him around and held in tight grasp from behind. The others however had no such luck, or reflex. Few steps away Lok hit the ground with full force, as his and Sophie's enemy pushed him away. The suit stepped forward but his path to victory was blocked by Sophie. The Casterwill girl looked up with anger and determination, but on her little, still quite childlike face it did not look too intimidating. And this face soon changed on the sight of Organization's backup.

"Guys, we got to get going and fast!" she cried with very distinct worry, turning her eyes to Zhalia.

* * *

In meantime in completely different wing of HQ two men were watching this combat on their CCTV screen.

"The Huntik Foundation? What are they doing here?" asked one of them, a thin pale man with bald head and violet shirt. The man behind him furrowed his brow. Tall, blonde and tanned, dressed in smart white suit and pink tie he was a complete opposite to his companion.

"So it's come to this?" he muttered in wonder and silent outrage "Organization's enemies coming to as they please? Hold on!" he cried after a while, leaning closer in order to have a better look and his bright blue eyes lit up with recognition "this must be the famous team that took down the Professor!"

"Sir if you defeated them..." started the pale man smiling wickedly

"The entire Organization will be mine" ended the blonde smirking. Or trying to.

* * *

Lok shook his head, trying to get rid of the mist that enveloped his mind. When he finally was able to do it, and raised his head his eyes winded and a gasp left his mouth. There was Sophie held by her wrist by the suit they have been facing. The blonde quickly got to his feet and hurried to the rescue. The other man tried to hit him with a spell but missed, which the boy quickly took advantage off, making a flip in the air and using Clatterbang. The loud, shrill noise made the suit stumble and fall on his face. Lok quickly ran up to his girlfriend, and looking briefly at the fallen enemy turned his eyes to the terminal.

"Hurry Zhalia!" he shouted as the spells flew by his ears, hitting the walls and wires near the computer. The dark-haired woman furrowed her brow and begun to type as fast as she could. She was an expert but hacking in wasn't exactly easy during such blasting. Soon however her efforts were reworded. A green file titled ' _Ethan Lambert'_ appeared on the screen.

"A file on Ethan Lambert...Lok's father" she muttered to herself, before turning around to her team- I found it!- she shouted. Lok's face lit up at once, and he smiled. The triumph however had to wait, for the suits fired new portion of spells. Zhalia glared at them, and in this very moment Gareon appeared on her shoulder shooting the men with his laser gaze. On this cue Dante quitted playing around and threw his enemy at the other suits, before breaking into the run. His teammates followed close behind him.

"Now ,we split up and meet at the rendezvous point" revealed his plan Lok much in the spy-movie manner. Unfortunately his friends, or rather his mentor did not join in. The auburn-haired man shook his head in negative reply.

"No, straight to the airport" he said "Metz will have my head if you miss school tomorrow"

Lok blushed, smiling sheepishly. Here he thought that the others have forgotten and he might escape school this time. But it seemed like Dante Vale wasn't so easy to fool and confuse.

* * *

Lok was deeply asleep, smiling at the recent adventures that played before his inner eyes, when suddenly he felt some small hand touch and shake him.

"Give me a moment" he muttered "I was having this awesome dream"

Upon hearing those words Cherit's head popped out of the boy's bag.

"Your life of a seeker is no dream Lok Lambert" he said, causing Sophie, who stood by the desk to giggle.

"I can't believe it" she said at length in very bemused tone "even thought we face secrets of the ancient world on daily basis you still can't stay awake in History Class even if your life depended on it" with the last words she pulled out the red course book, showing it to him as if it was a priceless treasure. The blonde looked up at her trying his best to glare, but it didn't work.

"Very funny Sophie" he said at last "but every hero has his weakness"

He barely spoke those words, when a shrill, ringing filled the empty class.

"It's a message from Dante!" gasped Sophie. Lok waited for a while, till the teacher was really out of earshot before he pulled out his father's holotome and opened it. The screen shook and the russet-haired man's face appeared on it.

"Zhalia and Huntik Council finally finished checking that file" he informed his young friends straight away.

"We're going to South America?" asked Sophie hopefully

"Meet me at HQ in ten minutes" told them their mentor

"We'll be there in five" assured him Lok

"The class has just ended. Don't you need time to wake up?" teased the older man, smirking slightly evilly, causing the blonde to furrow his brow and Sophie to cover her mouth in order to stifle another fit of giggles.

Short time after this scene, the four teammates were already on the board of Foundation's jet on their way to South America.

"Thanks to the data from the file on Ethan Lambert, Metz was able to pinpoint the exact waterfall mentioned to Lok by the Professor himself" said Dante to his team as he displayed the replica of said place on his holotome "it's our best lead yet" as he spoke the image of waterfall disappeared, replaced by that of a female titan with white hair, and crossed legs. It was Janusea The Gate Keeper. The device quickly informed the occupants of the plane of her abilities and strength.

"For tracking we'll have to use titans sensitive to seeker's energy, like Janusea" continued the amber-eyed man

"Lok you're ok?" asked Sophie noticing that the other teen isn't paying the attention, looking at some piece of paper.

"This is it" he said softly more to himself than to her "we're really going to the spot where my dad and the Professor had their final battle"

Dante glanced briefly at the boy, before explaining their newest mission-Fate of the Father.

"And although finding Ethan Lambert might be Foundation mission, we know it means much more to you Lok" he said finishing and smiled warmly at the young seeker who has become like a brother to him. He was really happy that after all this time the blonde gets a chance to find out about his father's disappearance. He had been there, he too hardly knew his father. But at least _he_ knew what happened. His father was dead. That was a certain. Not like he treated it lightly, and didn't feel sad about it. Oh no, but at least he _KNEW_. Any certainty was better than not knowing.

Lok said nothing to those words of comfort, too lost in his own world.

"This time we'll find something Lok, I'm sure of it" said Sophie softly, smiling at the boy. Those words seemed to work on him, because he smiled too.

"You're right Sophie" he nodded turning around "this time feels different. Today is the day we find my father!" he cried raising his hand into the air

* * *

 _ **South America, Peru**_

As the Foundation plane made it's way towards the jungle, Stack - the pale bald man who had previously watched the team in Organization's Central - now put the binoculars to his eyes watching them from the tree. He smiled and putting the binoculars down gestured towards the fair haired man who stood below with four others. Those others consisted of short, elderly man with long white hair and busy beard dressed in green coat and three suits, two men and a red-haired woman.

"Go" said the blue-eyed man to them.

"Yes sir" confirmed the eldest of the group breaking into the run, with the suits following close behind him.

"Nowhere to land" said Zhalia turning to the team "we'll send her back on auto, we have no choice but to parachute from here"

"At least this mission isn't going to be boring" noticed Dante, putting his hand on the handle. He and the teens were already kitted out for such possibility.

"Go! Go!" hurried them the dark-haired woman, grabbing one of her own, and it wasn't long before they all were out in the fresh air. Literally. Zhalia jumped out as the last one and when she caught up with Dante, she gave him thumbs up.

He nodded

"Alright Team" he said, and on this cue everyone pulled their ropes, opening the parachutes. They did not go far on those, before they were shot at with spells.

"The Organization!" cried Cherit. The others too gasped as Sophie's and Dante's parachutes got torn, and the two had to use their powers in order not to fall. The amber-eyed man was the first one to land. Gracefully as ever. His expression soon lightened up when he saw three suits coming his way. It seemed like he'll have some training today. Sophie saved herself with Bubblelift and was about to throw some spells on her own, when Poisoned Fang, hit her bubble breaking it. She fell down grabbing a tree branch in last moment. This however wasn't the end of her trouble, for her attacker approached her with smile on his face. Her eyes widened. She knew she won't be able to fire spells in her position.

"We've got to do something! Quick!" panicked Lok, watching this from above with utmost fear and worry. Zhalia reacted before he even finished, throwing her parachute down and firing a doubled Toucharm. It hit the target perfectly, giving Sophie and the woman chance to land safely on their feet.

Dante was already fighting nearby.

"We've got you!" exclaimed one of the suits, taking out his amulet and summoning two legged lizard Wenommaster, while the red-haired woman called in Gigadrone, a insect-like titan with laser eyes and eight legs. Dante quickly avoided both attacks aimed at him and jumped away. Above him Lok, seeing that everyone is pretty much alright called in Kipperin. The titan like always wrapped himself up, but this time the grip was stronger and it seemed like the wings simply merged into Lok's back. It looked like they were growing out of there.

"What happened to Kipperin?" wondered the boy in amaze, checking himself out "he feels really powerful!"

"Maybe because you formed a strong bond with your father's titan, Kipperin became Powerbonded" suggested Dante, smiling proudly at the sight his student making such huge progress "your mental link strengthened" he added. But there was no time for chat. Enemy titan's, although not Powerbonded were quite strong and still could do some damage. And indeed they attacked at the same moment. Dante quickly drew back, causing them to hit each other, while Lok tripped the suits with his wings.

"It's time to get serious" said the amber-eyed man , pulling out amulet of his own and summoning Caliban, who at once jumped at Wenommaster, clashing with his whip before tripping the enemy titan around. Lok who had by this time landed, took care of one of the suits, and thanks to his stronger bond with Kipperin slapped away the other one. He then turned back to his original opponent and after grabbing him threw him into the air. The teen smiled. He was really making a progress, but it was time to end this fairy-warrior dress up. He landed and called his titan away.

In meantime Dante, who fought with Gigadrone, jumped at the titan's back and blinded it with Boltflare.

"Where was the last time you had your eyes checked?" mocked the man landing on the ground.

Caliban did not have as much luck as his seeker. Wenommaster managed to melt his sword down. Noticing the titan's problems Lok pulled out another amulet calling in Raijin The Thunderbolt, a humanoid titan with long white hair and blue skin, dressed in short hakama and shirt. He easily cut the enemies in half with his katana, receiving cries of joy from Cherit and Lok. Dante smiled briefly but his expression soon became more serious as his thoughts ran to the female part of his group.

"Let's check on Sophie and Zhalia" he said. The other two team members nodded and they headed for the part of the clearing where the two female seekers were fighting. It seemed there was nothing to worry about. The girls fought well, and presented perfect teamwork. It showed especially when they kicked the enemy in perfect synch.

"Nice moves Sophie" complimented Zhalia ,with a smile

"Not so bad yourself" answered the girl as they high fived each other.

"Is it me, or are these two getting along better?" asked Lok rhetorically, turning to his mentor. The amber-eyed man smiled. He was indeed happy that all the tension between his teammates was gone. He might've not showed it but he had been worried about it. Inner conflicts were never healthy for teams, for how were they to fight an enemy when they fought each other? Now however all was good, and since the enemy had been defeated and team reunited they went on their way. And it wasn't long when they reached their destination.

"Lok! Lok! You're not going to believe this!" cried Cherit ,feverishly pointing at high waterfall in the very middle of the jungle.

"The clue about my father is finally panning out after all this time" whispered the teen, looking at the place which he had so far seen only in his dreams "this is the waterfall"

"Lok I'm so happy for you!" begun Sophie, putting her hand on her boyfriend's back, but she soon drew it away as a sharp pain shot through her skull making her moan and stumble.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" asked Dante, slightly breathless. He knew that headaches like that ALWAYS have a reason, as well as he knew that Sophie was not a girl prone to having ones.

"I'm fine" assured him the girl ,opening her eyes and looking around "it's just seeker energy, what we use to channel to invoke our titans, is very strong here...like anything I've senesced before" she explained "and it's source is right below us"

"Of course!" exclaimed the amber-eyed seeker "Ethan spend his youth travelling Peru with Metz and Simon"

"I get it" nodded Lok "he senesced this place then. That's why he knew he can come here"

"If that's the truth I bet you that Ethan led Professor here on purpose" said Zhalia, looking at the falling waters as if she wanted to pierce it and discover it's secrets.

"Then he jumped, faking his own disappearance" muttered the son of fore mentioned seeker "but why?" he asked quietly.

"To find the answer to that we'll have to get down there and investigate" said his mentor seriously. Very soon his words became deeds, and the team was climbing the straight side of the cliff, heading for the falls.

"There should be a cave behind this waterfall" announced Sophie.

"Cherit, check it out" ordered Lok. The little titan nodded his head and flapped his wings. He did not get far when suddenly, a long vine came out of nowhere and grabbed him by throat

"Cherit!" cried Lok, but before he could even do anything another shrill cry brought his attention to the other side. His turned around to see Sophie struggling with same green ropes. The first thing he felt was panic, the next anger. How dared this thing touch her! "Oh no you don't!" he cried preparing to fire a Boltflare, but the vines wrapped themselves around his mouth. Soon whole team was trapped including it's elder members. Cherit broke out quickly, by biting through his ropes, and hurried to the rescue. But Dante stopped him.

"Cherit, forget us" he ordered sharply "find the cave!"

The little titan nodded seriously turning around at once. He knew far too well that when Dante Vale used _THAT_ tone, it meant that 'no' wasn't an option. Therefore the white gargoyle flapped his wings and soon dove into the waterfall. Indeed the cave was there. He quickly stuck his head out and called out to Dante. The auburn-haired seeker needn't be told twice. In less than one minute, he broke himself and Zhalia free, landed on some stone and caught the woman in his arms.

"Hurry Lok!" he told his student, before turning around and with help of Hyperstride, jumping to the other side. Lok quickly followed his lead, and succeeded. At least in freeing himself and Sophie. The other part didn't went so well, for it was her who had to catch him by the wrist and carry to the cave. All four of them dove inside the waterfall in almost the same moment.

"It seemed pretty awesome at the time, but now I'll be squashing around in wet socks all day" moaned Lok as his ears filled with wet, splashy sounds. Sophie also grimaced and hissed as the energy she had felt before hit her again. This time much stronger.

"We're getting close" she informed the others.

"I've noticed" muttered Dante halting. The others did the same and gasped in awe and surprise, for they found themselves in the heart of the cave. And it wasn't any ordinary cave. In fact it looked more like a medieval chamber, splendidly lit up with crossed ceiling. Here and there hung stalactites and roots of trees above. What however was the most interesting thing in this room was a tall blue crystal that stood in the very middle. Wasting no more time on admiring the seekers ran up to it.

"What...what is that?" questioned Lok, watching the huge piece of rock with wide eyes.

Cherit cautiously flew up closer and tried to touch the crystal with his paw. He quickly withdrew it, gasping in pain as violet energy almost electrocuted him.

"It's unbelievable" breathed Sophie, looking at her palm which was surrounded by blue light. The pain she felt in that moment made her grasp her wrist tightly.

"So this is the source of the energy you've been senescing" deduced Dante, scanning the thing before them with his eyes

"It's barely mentioned in oldest Casterwill records, but there is only one thing it can be" said the girl "a Nexus!"

"A door to the titan world? Huntik? Impossible!" opposed Zhalia quickly

"It's written that in places like this, the first seeker Lord Casterwill and his followers created the amulets" continued the Casterwill heiress paying no attention to her teammate's words. Hearing the story Lok fell deep in thought pulling out Kipperin's amulet and tightening his grasp over it.

"If this thing's a door what if dad used it and escaped to Huntik" he said slowly

"Think you can get this up and running, Sophie?" asked Dante, caressing the smooth surface of the crystal

"If it's a Casterwill artefact then my secret family powers should be able to do the trick" nodded the girl, raising her hand and using Findshape. The two warm rays of light flew out of her hand and wrapped themselves around the Nexus. The whole cave shook as the bright light burst from the crystal. When it died down, the little chip on the rock was gone.

"Now Zhalia will open the Nexus" said Dante "can you do it?" he asked quickly looking at the woman. Not that he doubted her but summoning such powerful titan like Janusea and tampering with ancient, and quite unknown Casterwill magic wasn't going to be easy.

"But she'll need some kind of focus or we'll never contact Ethan" reminded everyone Sophie

"Focus?" asked Lok ,with confusion written all over his face.

"Something of your fathers" explained Cherit to him "something of his to channel the power"

The blonde in an instant reached into his backpack and drew out the holotome.

"This was my dad's holotome" he said.

"Ok" said the leader of the team furrowing his brow "let's do this. We don't have time to spare"

His young student nodded and carefully placed the priced object on the stone floor in front of Nexus. Then Zhalia took out her amulet and summoned Janusea. Soon the shaman-like titan appeared before them and imminently send her power rays at Nexus. A blinding light filled the room once more, lifting the holotome up. The device opened on it's own accord and soon a figure of a man appeared amongst the seekers. It was Ethan Lambert himself. Or his hologram at least.

"Dad!" cried Lok happily, throwing himself at his long lost parent "it's really you!"

"Lok? It's a dream come true!" exclaimed the man with equal happiness and disbelief as he opened his arms, but since he was just a hologram the boy went through him. They had to wait for physical contact a bit more. Right now they could only see and talk to each other.

"The portal allows Ethan to communicate through his holotome" concluded Dante "however he is still trapped in Huntik the titan world"

The man he was referring to imminently turned to him.

"Dante, my how you've grown" he wondered, eyeing the auburn haired seeker from top to bottom. Then it hit him "but if you're here it means my boy...is the member of Huntik Foundation" he said turning back to his smiling child.

"It's been too long Ethan" croaked Cherit flying up to his old friend

"Yes , Cherit" nodded the elder Lambert "I see they finally decided to let you out of HQ"

"Dad" said Lok turning his father's attention back to himself "this is Zhalia Moon" he said introducing the dark-haired woman "she's...a top Foundation seeker too, and she" he continued turning to Sophie, and taking the tone of affection and pride "is Sophie Casterwill"

"Casterwill?" inquired his father breathlessly, stepping forward "did you say Casterwill?"

Before the blonde or any of his friends could confirm the fact or ask about the strange tone and behaviour, the whole cave shook once more and so violently that the stones in the ceiling begun to fall down. Sophie in last moment shielded herself, Lok and holotome from this heavy rain.

"We're under attack!" panicked Cherit

"It's the Organization! They're trying to trap us in here!" cried Zhalia with mix of outrage and fear

"We won't let that happen" said Dante determinedly, dashing forward without hesitation.

"But my dad!" protested Lok

"Stay here" told him his mentor "Zhalia and I will hold them off"

With that he and the woman in question ran out of the room, heading back for the entrance. They did not get far, when Sophie caught up with them.

"Dante I'm coming too" she said "I know I don't have strong titans like the rest of you, but I can still fight!"

"Sophie that's not it" shook his head the amber-eyed man. Sometimes he wondered which of the two is more socially daft. Lok or Sophie "Lok needs you more than we do. Trust me" he begged. It seemed to worked for the girl stopped in her tracks, letting him and Zhalia go alone. But she didn't go back to Lok either. She could not shake off the feeling that Lok's need for her was just a polite put off. That Dante doesn't trust her anymore and sees her as weakling who needs to stay behind. The scene from Professor's castle...Sabriel's death played before her eyes once more. She clenched her fist.

"Sabriel if only you were still here" she whispered ruefully. She wasn't however allowed to dwell on the past this day. A piece of falling stone, woke her up and reminded her of Lok and Ethan. She spun around and returned to the chamber. In exactly the same time Dante and Zhalia ran out of the cave, and almost at once had to dodge Gigadrones' attack.

"I must thank you Dante Vale" said a mocking voice from above and when the duo looked up, they saw a fair-haired man in white suit and his people "your destruction will pave a way to a new united Organization with me as it's leader"

Dante imminently got up and jumped on the nearest rock.

"Confident, are we?" he asked, with full seriousness "think it's gonna be so easy?" he asked pulling out another amulet and summoning his own new titan. Elf King Oberon. The titan was a cousin of Ariel, just like the other elf he had pointy years and long light hair. The difference between the two laid in clothing, Oberon had a red-and-golden armour on and his face was covered with mask, and on his brow rested a crown. He also fought with a sword rather than with bare hands like his cousin. Zhalia did not stay behind her partner, calling out Ghar-Ghoul's name. The stone dragon was her best bet, since they were close to the water.

Their enemy was quick to respond. The white-clad man ordered his people to attack and thus the combat started.

* * *

Meanwhile in the heart of the cave, Lok who obeyed Dante's orders was still conversing with his father and right now listening to explanation's as to why his parent decided to disappear.

"Listen, I didn't cross over to run away from the Professor" he said "I'm preparing for much bigger threat"

"Worse than the Organization?" asked his son in disbelief. Was it even...possible?

"So very much worse" confirmed Ethan in grim voice "I was hoping that the Professor would join me against this common enemy, that's why I led him here. Jumping into the waterfall was a plan B. Luckily I managed to make it into the portal before he senesced me, so he thought I was a goner"

"Dad don't worry" told him Lok "tell me what we're up against, alright?"

"An old enemy, defeated by first Casterwills that now must be faced by his heir. That's why I'm so interested in you young lady" said man turning his eyes to Sophie, who in meanwhile has returned to them. The girl gasped hearing that.

"There are dozens of Casterwill branch families!" she opposed quickly, shaking her head "I'm just an orphan and I've been cut off from the others"

"But Sophie, you're always saying that your family's got all this secrets and mysteries, so anything's possible, right?" tried to comfort and encourage her Lok. He suffered when he saw her so unsure...she used to be so confident in the past! So sure of herself and now she wobbled and looked so scared...

"Any Casterwill is more qualified heir than I am" said the girl stubbornly "there is no way I could be that important"

"It all makes sense!" cried Ethan, seemingly ignoring her words "my years of research are coming together. You're a direct descendant of Casterwill himself, who brought titans to world to save all life , and you're the inheritor of his legacy"

When the elder Lambert was speaking of her inheritance Sophie smiled a little, but as the speech went on to the part about legacy a shadow of doubt appeared on her face. She looked as if she wanted to believe but feared at the same time. She sighed looking to the side unable to keep the eye contact with holographic figure anymore.

* * *

Outside the cave the battle was fierce and brutal. Seekers and titans both clashed with each other, the spells whooshed and exploded all around mixing with sounds of kicks and punches. At some point of this fight, Ghar-Ghoul was sent back to his amulet by the blonde leader and titan Myrmidon, a colossal warrior in red belt and hoplite helmet. Zhalia feeling the loss of energy, fell to her knees letting out a hiss of pain. Her opponent, a female suit with yellow hair tied up in tight bun tried to took advantage of this situation but Zhalia still held fast, and used Shadowspeed punching the other woman and defeating her. But by doing so she took an involuntary step back, which put her in danger from a tall, female titan with big green hair and body. Luckily Dante noticed this and exclaim his beloved's name pushed her out of the way.

"Are you injured?" he asked worriedly, helping her up and scanning her body for bruises.

The woman raised her eyebrow and smirked

"You were worried about me" she noted casually "don't forget. I can take care of myself"

The amber-eyed man smiled. If she spoke like that then she was ok. He slowly nodded his head.

"Right" he said determinedly "let's step it up and buy Lok the time he needs"

* * *

The things in the cave were looking by this time very grim and rather shaky, Literally. The cave was collapsing, and the stones rained down without any control. The Nexus broke in half.

"This does not look good" worried Sophie running up to it. Both Lamberts looked at her.

"Sophie, you've gotta fix it!" implored her Lok, and she at once went to work. She threw one Findshape after the other, but in vain. Even more, the effect was opposite to her wishes, for the crystal rejected her spell backfiring it and sending her to the ground.

"No!" she cried shielding her head with her arm "the power is out of control!"

"Oh no" gasped the blonde, before turning to his father "hold on dad!" he cried.

"I'll be fine" calmed him his parent "you have the Casterwills to worry about. You have to help the Casterwill family realize it's destiny. You're the only one who can do it"

"Me? But how?" questioned the boy "how will I know what to do?"

"I've learned everything by studying the lost prophecies left by Casterwill family seer. Nostradamus" explained his father calmly. In that moment a piece of stone fell down, and Janusea was hit by the energy of Nexus. Some part of this power hit also the holotome causing it to lift up higher.

"Dad, you've gotta tell me! Where are the prophecies?" asked Lok hurriedly. He could feel that his talk with his father is going to end very soon and he as wild to know as much as he could.

"Right here in a secret file" said Ethan calmly "hidden in my old holotome" he added pointing at the levitating device, while Sophie did her best to buy him and Lok some more time. Her spells however only backfired on her.

"You must lead Casterwills to the Spiral" kept repeating his father "the Spiral"

"Dad don't go!" cried the teen desperately seeing that his parent is breaking up.

"Lok, tell your mother and sister that I love them and..." the man paused due to lack of power...he wavered . Lok exclaimed his name one more time in sheer despair.

"Don't worry I'll be back" repeated the older man "I love you son!" he cried before disappearing completely. Lok stared for a while at the spot before reaching out for the holotome. The moment he took the device the Nexus blew up, covering everything in thick cloud of dust and smoke.

"Lok!" cried Cherit looking around for his friend. He soon spotted the young seeker, kneeling in the corner and hugging holotome to his chest.

"Dante and Zhalia are still out there!" exclaimed Sophie also running up to him and reminding him and Cherit about the two friends that allowed them to have a conversation with Ethan in the first place. The blonde teen sighed and looked at her with sorrow in his blue orbs.

* * *

Sophie's anxiousness proved however to be very much justified. The two older seekers, were rather outnumbered and getting tired. The green haired titan who'd almost got Zhalia, now defeated Oberon. Dante hissed in pain backing off a bit. Myrmidon at once ceased this chance and approached the amber-eyed seeker. His master-the bearded white haired man- smirked viciously and prepared himself to throw a spell. Seeing this Zhalia jumped at him, but her way was blocked by the bald man in turtleneck. She tried to hit him but he dogged.

"They're fast" she observed "these are not your everyday Organization goons"

"We'll see" answered Dante and his fists lit up with power, as he shot Toucharm at the bearded man. But the foe, was fast to response with another spell. It would have surely hit the auburn-haired man if it wasn't for Janusea, who appeared in front of him seemingly out of nowhere and sent the spell back at it's caster. The bearded man fell on his back. As if on a cue Dante and Zhalia turned around to see Lok and Sophie standing on the shore of the lake.

"I think you've forgotten someone" smirked the Casterwill, putting her hands on her hips, while Lok summoned Basilard. The titan has changed a lot since the last time he had been summed, he grew much bigger and muscular and his armour and helmet were better and richer. Lok gave him order to attack by their telepathic link. Short afterwards Gigadrone was destroyed.

"You've Powerbonded with Basilard!" cried Dante, while the teen gave out another order dealing with Myrmidon. The Organization seeing what was happening, quickly turned around and escaped, like always threatening the team with promises of another meeting.

"They're good" said Zhalia when the green titan covered her masters' exit "I can't track them through that. What now?"she asked turning to her team.

"The Nexus burned out" informed them Sophie "there is nothing we can do"

"Lok...I'm so sorry" whispered Dante. He really felt sorry for the kid. This whole business with Ethan was getting more and more frustrating. Just when they were about to finding something out, when it seemed they're close to their goal it disappeared. Again. Like in some damn Greek myth.

"No" shook his head the teen in question trying to convince others as well as himself that it's fine "my dad knows what he is doing. He went there for a reason. This" he added looking down at the old holotome.

* * *

 _ **Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

The dark night fell over city of Venice and the full moon rose to the star sewed sky. It was time for most people to sleep, the only ones who weren't were those who had some bad intentions and those who persuade ancient secrets, like the Huntik Team. The four seekers gathered in the house of their leader waiting for Zhalia to find the file Ethan spoke about. They spent this time in various ways, for example Dante meditated, while Lok paced thou and throw, across the room.

"Don't worry Lok" said Sophie who have been hanging on the chair, watching Zhalia "if anyone can hack into Foundation's holotome it's Zhalia"

"I think I found it" said the woman almost at the same time "it looks like mix of old French and Latin"

"Let me see!" exclaimed Sophie almost tearing the holotome away from her teammate.

"What is that?" asked Lok coming up to them, and leaning over. The screen displayed some long text.

"These are properties in forms of poems!" breathed the Casterwill girl, barely containing her excitement "fifty of them!"

"Lok, Ethan left these for you to decipher" stated Dante also joining his friends "they must be filled with clues"

"About the Casterwills and also the Spiral he mentioned" added the heiress of said family, with wide eyes. Here she thought...she lost all hope to find out more about her family and now there was fifty prophecies!

"Sophie, my dad left us a mission" said Lok with deep confidence "and it might be the biggest one yet" he added furrowing his brow.

* * *

 **Ok rewritten because I need to change some things...and don't want to do that on past stuff as some changes are gonna be major ones. So I needed to delete the story. But it's up soon too. And I know this has mostly AC2 soundtrack but what can I say? This soundtrack is one of my faves, and well, since series 2 had been done in certain years, I wanted to include soundtrack from the games/movies ect, that were already out at the time. For new people, who are reading this for the first time. Yes, AC soundtrack has been here in previous version, only not in this chapter yet, and not so detailed but I've been taken down memory lane by Frye twins. And I SWEAR I DID NOT tear up or squealed when I heard _Ezio's Family_ when the train moves and the title appears. Stop spreading lies! (I did of course. _Ezio's Family_ moves me a lot, along with _Connor's Life_ from 3rd game and _Altair's Death_ in _AC Revelation's_ move me a lot. They are one of the saddest things I've heard. Esp the last one, when I think of Altair sealing himself alone in that empty room, and just dying alone, and then the corpse just sitting there...I damn. Listen folks, sorry if next words are gonna be misspelled or something. My vision gets blurry..) **


	2. The Tower of Nostradamus

**Soundtrack**

 **The night scenes/Lok/Father talk and Salon: ACII: Approaching Target 1/2/3**

 **The Plane Fight: -II- Florence Escape/Chariot Chase**

* * *

 _ **Salon, France**_

It was a beautiful day in Salon, the sky was clear with not even a single cloud over it. The dome over the Nostradamus's tower was shining silvery in the sun. Well it wasn't exactly a tower, rather a palace with tower in the middle. Above the entrance to this place, was a large clock and shield with Lion portrayed on it. Inside the exhibition showed manuscripts and portrays. It all seemed like quite a normal museum, people often visited it, both tourists and locals. After all many were interested and fascinated by the man whose name it bore. Nostradamus. That however were just appearances. In reality the place belonged to Huntik Foundation, and it's employees were it's agents. Right now there were only three of them. Peter-the French agent who had aided the famous Huntik Team on their mission in France last year- and his two female friends one being Billie, a pretty and elegant young seeker with long hair (which frequently changed colours, right now being pink); and the other Yvette- a willowy blonde with brown eyes.

Today was a rather peaceful day for them. It wasn't the season yet, nor the hour for school trips. But it was about to change when a group of people walked in. It consisted of an elderly man with long beard, a pale bald man, few people in same suits and a blonde man in white. Those early and unexpected guests imminently caught Billie's eye. She was sure she had seen them before. And those people in same coloured clothes were defiantly Organization's suits! She however didn't let her suspicions show, she gave them the tickets and took the money from them like she had done thousand times before with normal tourists. The only caution she took was hiding her amulet. Normal people would make nothing of it, taking it for a very fitting piece of jewelry, but those would at once be on their guard and god knows what they would do. She also paid more attention to their moves and words, watching them discreetly.

"I don't get it sir" said one of the suits, walking up to the blonde man "just walk in and buy tickets?"

"Sometimes Keith, the simplest plans are the most effective" answered the other man, smiling with superiority, as he went further into the museum with the others following close behind him. As soon as they were out of the way, Billie ducked under the table and retrieved a file with Foundation's insignia on it. She browsed through the pages, containing personal data of all Organization's agents. Both active and deceased. Finally she found it. The picture of the old man. His name was Hoffman.

"Sacré bleu!" she gasped. She was right!

"Tell me, love" she suddenly heard from above. Her head snapped up and she saw no one other than Hoffman. The man was leaning on the counter, smiling at her in a way that gave her the chills "do you believe that Nostradamus was a wizard who could predict future?" he asked.

She gulped, trying to act and seem as innocent as she could.

"Yea-Oui" she uttered, giving him her best smile, and once more covering her amulet with her hand. The man watched her closely for a while before departing.

* * *

"Organization" she said a while later to Peter, and her other friend Yvette - a pretty, blonde girl in jeans and green vest- when they gathered in CCTV room "I saw Hoffman, and I think the other one is Wilder"

"Why are they here , Bille?" asked Yvette, she was a local agent and therefore bore a distinctively strong French accent "I thought this place was catalogued"

"Well there're still historical accounts about the hidden observatory, right Peter?" asked the pinkette.

"I'm not surprised we never found it" said the mousy haired man "Nostradamus had all kinds Casterwill illusion powers" as the last words left his mouth one of the cameras switched off, hit by Hoffman's spell.

"We have to stop them, or try to at least" stated Billie

"Not good odds, five on two" noticed Peter

"Three" corrected him Yvette, but he shook his head.

"No" he refused "we need you to stay here. Just in case"

* * *

Meanwhile Wilder and his people went into a small side chamber, which stood next to the one with Nostradamus's portrays.

"This is it, Mr. Wilder" said Stack showing his boss a piece of paper, which seemed to be torn out of some old book.

"Show off" muttered Hoffman, who was the last one to come in.

" Take a look at this" continued the bald man, not bothering with the other's huffs, as he passed the page to the blonde man.

"This is that clue you found in Organization's arrives, is it now?" asked Wilder smiling. The pale man returned the gesture, running the sharp knife down the long crack in the wall. He was almost there when a Boltflare hit him. All Organization agents turned around in an instant, to see Billie. Peter was there too, with mop in his hand.

"Huntik Foundation scum" spat Wilder with disgust. The two agents he referred to paid him no attention. Billie called her titan - Meleeartist, a eight-handed and pink haired warrior of Asian origin.

"Now!" cried Peter, charging upon the enemy together with the titan.

"You'll have to do better than that" snorted Hoffman, knocking out the bespectacled agent with one spell. Meleeartist, had also been defeated pretty quickly. Billie stumbled backwards and fainted, straight into the arms of Peter, who by this time picked himself up. But there was nothing more he could do. He wasn't a seeker so he could only watch how their enemies aim spells at them.

Back at the information desk, Yvette curled up, in horror upon hearing her friends' shrill scream.

"I've got to call for help" she whispered to herself, opening her holotome and diailing the alarm number "Allo, Allo, it's an emergency!" she cried

"I'm sorry Miss" the voice she heard above her head made her blood run cold "but your call cannot be completed" she turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of powerful spell that shone out of Hoffman's hand. A second later she was lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

 _ **Huntik Foundation's International HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

Huntik Foundation Council was in the middle of another meeting in their conference room, situated on the top of one of Manhattan's tallest buildings. The subject of their debate was of course, The Organization.

"Has everyone been briefed?" asked Metz, who as the chairman took the highest place by the table.

"The Organization is weak without the Professor" said one of the few chairwomen, a brown-eyed blood with spiky hair and glasses.

"They're still dangerous Uffizi" disagreed an Asian man with moustache, who had been sitting across from her "my seekers were..."

"Yes" said Metz "we'll increase the resources for all our seekers" he informed turning his eyes to his second in command.

"Already done" reported Guggenheim smiling "we won't let the Organization get a foothold"

"But it's too late gentlemen!" cried a dark-skinned man in cream suit, standing up in clear agitation and shaking the papers he has been holding "I received an emergency message from our base in Salon"

"The Organization knows about that?!" exclaimed a rather portly man with red moustache and beard "we must stop them comrades!"

"Dante's team, are they available?" asked a brown-haired woman in long dress. In reply Metz opened his holotome, calling his ex-student.

* * *

 _ **Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

It was well after noon in Italy and the sun was high in the sky. Lok Lambert however was deep asleep, and even the switched TV with documentary about Nostradamus did not manage to wake him. Only when the loud and high-pitched sound of the upcoming message came, he stirred a bit. But still refused to wake up preferring to hid his head under the huge white pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll get it" laughed Sophie, as she approached the screen and switched the videophone mode, connecting with Metz.

"Good...afternoon seekers" said the man, looking at his wristwatch with confusion. Lok pulled the pillow away, and smiled a bit sheepishly at the chairman.

"Metz, what news?" asked Dante, also joining the team

"It's not good" sighed the older man "listen, Huntik Foundation Head Quarters, have received an emergency communication from the agents at the Tower of Nostradamus"

"It must be the Organization" concluded the amber-eyed seeker, furrowing his brow in anger. He really hated when that happened. Non-seekers being targeted and attacked. They had no means of protecting themselves!

"Yes" confirmed his mentor "it seemed they've broken in, and taken our task force well to task..." he tried to joke, but it did not come out well.

"Huh? Give me break!" moaned Lok loudly, searching for the remote with his hand "we've got to worry about the prophecies that dad left us. I was up all night reading"

"Just ignore him" said Zhalia causally, crossing her arms on her chest "before noon Lok can't even remember his name"

"You know the quatrains" continued the teen, ignoring or rather not hearing her as he skipped through the buttons on the remote "the prophecies, by...Nostradamus" he said finally, switching back on the documentary. It was then when it all dawned upon him. His blue eyes winded and a gasp escaped his throat "Nostradamus! We've got to get to that tower. Quick" he said getting up.

"But no one's ever found the secret observatory, right Zhalia?" checked him Sophie, turning to the one they deemed most well informed.

"Wilder's team must've found something in Organization's data bank" shrugged the woman.

"I bet that with dad's clues, we'll make some serious discoveries of our own" said Lok with outmost confidence in his voice, and Dante, who had been checking things on his holotome nodded in full agreement. It just seemed too coincidental that they would find lost prophecies and at almost the same time the Organization would appear in tower named by the great seer. He did not suppose that their enemies knew about Lok's father. It was rather impossible, but this coincidence was too suspicious. Something was up. He was sure of it.

* * *

It was well into the night when Foundation's jet took off for France, and most of the seekers aboard were asleep, leaving the plane on autopilot. Dante and Zhalia slept in their front seats, and the woman was additionally covered with the trademark yellow coat. Sophie slept well in the back. What was surprising Lok wasn't asleep. He who could not remember his name before twelve am, was wide awake doing exactly the same thing he had been doing on previous night. Checking the prophecies.

'Dad, dad' he begged in his mind 'help me out here'

The thought of his father, caused the memories of their talk in the Nexus cave to flood his mind. He shook his head.

"I don't even know what we're looking for" he let out a frustrated sigh as he scrolled up and down the screen "how can I..."

"Lok, you've better get some sleep while you can" advised him Cherit, popping his head out of the boy's bag.

"Cherit I just...well dad left me all those prophecies, poems whatevers" muttered the teen returning to work

"Nostradamus's lost quatrains" corrected him the little titan.

"Yeah" nodded the boy "and out of nowhere we get a mission to Nostradamus's Tower...hey what's going on?" he asked when suddenly the screen begun to shake and break up. He shook it few times, and to his surprise his father's face appeared on it "Dad?"

"Listen, Lok" said the man or rather his copy "to save your friends you must first find the" the screen wavered again "you need to find the path to The Willblade. You must find the seer's Scrying Glass. It will guide you through the quatrains. The Casterwills must survive. Defeat the enemy. It's you. Lok you're the..." but the message did not play out to the end. The power run out and the screen faded to black. Soon the cause for those disturbances on the line was revealed as the plane's radar showed another flying machine closing in. One beep was enough for Dante to wake up. He wasn't a top Foundation seeker and Vampire Lord for nothing. He wouldn't be respected as he was if he failed to act straight away.

"Zhalia get the others belted down" he ordered his partner as he pushed the buttons and pulled the levers. The woman, who also had perfect reflex threw his coat away and made her way to the back of the plane.

"Evening this is your captain speaking" said the amber-eyed man putting on his earphones "we maybe experiencing some minor turbulence. Don't be alarmed"

"What's happening?" asked Sophie tying her belt as the plane lost it's smooth course

"Buckle up you two. We're under attack" informed her and Lok Zhalia, who as the turbulence started grabbed on the nearest seat. Her voice was stern and decided, without any hint of fear "Lok!" she cried as the blonde instead of heeding the order stood up and headed for the cockpit.

"Good timing Lok" smiled his mentor as the boy sat beside him, taking the place of co-pilot "ready to put your flight simulator training to good use?"

"Awesome" smiled the teen adjusting his belt

"That was in a classroom!" cried Cherit worriedly "Lok, have you actually flown a plane?"

"Technically...no" answered the boy smiling sheepishly. Dante also smiled as his sister's incredulous expression appeared before his eyes. Nina would defiantly think him mad for allowing Lok to be a co-pilot. Unlike him the girl was extremely cautious. She had to be really backed into a corner to make any uncertain decisions.

"Then you need to" said Cherit meanwhile. But he had no chance to finish and tell his friend what he needed to do, for the plane sped up.

'Nina defiantly would think I've lost all the sense that I've had' thought Dante _(YOU'RE LETTING A CHILD FLY A PLANE? UNDER, ENEMY FIRE, ON TOP OF THAT? WHAT'S YOU FU-FRIGGING DAMAGE, DANTE!? )_ But there was no time for pondering about his sister's supposed words. She was not here, but the Organization was. And they did not take matters lightly. Foundation's plane soon was an object of two missiles. And they weren't any ordinary ones either. The russet-haired man furrowed his brow.

"Dante?" he heard his student ask

"Normal missiles can't maneuver like that" he said "must've locked onto us with a power. Hit the boosters!"

Lok nodded and pushed the big red button, adding even more speed. It didn't help much, but it gave the captain of the airship an idea of what they were dealing with. All this time with vampires and clan's weapon specialist paid off perfectly.

"Lok, keep it up!" he told the boy "it time we used some powers of our own. Zhalia" he turned to the woman. He needn't say more. She exchanged looks with Sophie, with whom she had been speaking with and closed her eyes. Soon afterwards, five ideal copies of them created by Thoughtspectre appeared parachuting on the night sky. The Organization of course fell for it, rejoicing at their foes' supposed stupidity and saying to themselves how the missiles have been after the seekers and not the plane. Their happiness reached it's highest point when the missiles hit the (fake) team.

"It's a hit! Radio Mr. Wilder" said one of them. But before any of the others had a chance to do that, their alarm went off and they realized they have been made fools off. Soon they felt something heavy land on the tail of their helicopter. They quickly parachuted out of it. And in a time too, for as soon as they found themselves in the air it blew up. The victorious Huntik Team watched this with happy smiles.

"Nice Thoughtspectre Illusion" praised Cherit, looking at Zhalia

"It was Sophie's idea" she shook her head, deciding to give the credit to the Casterwill this time.

"And we can thank Lok for keeping us alive long enough to try it" added Dante smiling at his student "good job everyone"

"If there's one class Lok can stay awake in is the flight class" joked Sophie, breaking the rather high mood and causing everyone including Lok to laugh.

* * *

While their teammates in the air, were being defeated the Organization members in Salon were busy breaking into the Secret Observatory.

"Sir the door doesn't seem to be locked or secured in any way " said the red-haired female suit turning to her boos.

"Wait" said the pale bald man, who had been staring upwards "there's inscription on the ceiling. He who dares to invade my sanctuary will be forever doomed" he read "it's the prophecy Nostradamus gave on his deathbed"

"We've checked the door Mister Wilder" said Keith "no traps"

Wilder nodded and turning to the wooden door opened it with a forceful kick. In the very moment it happened, thr Casterwill crest appeared above, and a green mist came out of the room and as deep male voice spoke up.

 _Organization, Organization, Wilder, Wilder_ it repeated but none of the seekers heard it apart from Keith. It seemed that the green mist had smaller effect on him.

"Did you hear something?" he asked.

"Sir" spoke the bald man, and his master nodded. They peeped inside once again. The observatory wasn't big, it had only two desks, a bookcase and many cardboard boxes. There was one curious thing about it, and it were three large statues of three-eyed men. But the Organization agates could not see them. They therefore stepped over the threshold and begun browsing around. It wasn't long before the voice called out to them again, and once more Keith was the only one who heard it.

"Sir, I have a bad feeling about this place" he complained, feeling very uncomfortable "and the warning..."

"Was a parlor trick to scare away the imbeciles, you imbecile" spat the blonde man

"But Sir, there's nothing here" said the ginger suit after a while

"Keep searching!" ordered Wilder sternly, walking up to one of the desks and showing everything away. It was visible that his temper is getting worse with every unsuccessful second so his underlings quickly returned to their work, not wanting to upset him further.

"Something's wrong Mr Wilder" the next to fall into doubt was the pale baldy, who had been scanning the things on the desk "this place is full of ancient trash but nothing magical"

"It's here" barked his boss browsing through another box "we're just not seeing it"

For once he was right there was something. A small wooden chest, and it laid right on the desk that his subordinate had been checking. The green mist had served it's purpose.

* * *

Meanwhile the Huntik Team, was creeping towards the museum taking the full advantage of the shadows the night provided them with.

"Up there!" breathed Zhalia stopping at the corner and looking up to the tower's window. The others followed her gaze and saw a dark shadow there.

"It's Peter. " whispered Lok recognizing their bespectacled friend despite the dark "he's ok"

"He's gesturing towards the main entrance" added Sophie, a bit louder then her companions, earning a glare from Zhalia. The woman might've warmed up to her, and praised for good ideas but when the girl was acting in a way which could bring troubles on them then Zhalia was well capable of telling her off. But there was no time for summons on stealth. They had to save Nostradamus's secret from falling into wrong hands. They crept up to the door and Dante peered in.

"Wilder's guards" he whispered at the sight of two suits "we need to take them down without raising the alarm"

His teammates nodded and Lok pulled out Springer's amulet. They then walked back behind the corner and whispered amongst themselves making plans. They soon made the perfect one and Dante climbed the tower, with grace of a cat(or vampire). Zhalia on her side used Thoughtspectre to change her appearance and indeed. If anyone looked at her now, they would've never guessed that this portly, middle-aged woman in green dress and flowery hat was indeed a slim graceful twenty-four year old. She knocked on the door, and the suits opened it.

"I'm sorry" she said smiling innocently "is the museum still open?"

"You're kidding lady?" asked the male suit looking at her as if she was mad "it's the middle of the night"

He then exchanged looks with his partner, and thus failing to notice a two-tailed squirrel passing between them. They soon came to regret their omission, for when they stepped forward to throw the supposed madwoman out the little titan tripped them with a rope. Lok and Sophie-who have been hanging head-down from the tower like bats- helped out by hitting the suits in the back, and sending them straight into Zhalia's arms.

"Nice look, Zhalia" smiled Lok as they went down. His smile soon disappeared when the woman hit him on the back of his head. He hissed, and muttered something about some people having no sense of humor before entering the building. The others followed after him and soon they were upstairs. There they found the missing agents, tied up and Billie with additional muffle over her mouth.

"Peter, are you ok?" asked Lok walking up to the young man

"I am now" nodded the mousy-haired agent as Springer untied him "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you"

"Not as happy as we are, to see that you're alright" said Sophie untying Yvette, receiving a very grateful smile from the blonde woman. Meanwhile Dante checked on Bille. The girl was unconscious, but she wasn't badly injured. However he knew she wouldn't wake anytime soon.

"Peter, can you take everyone to Foundation's hospital?" he asked

"Sure, leave it to me" assured him the bespectacled agent.

"Now, let's see what the bad guys are up to" proposed Lok. His friends couldn't disagree with him, and leaving Peter and Yvette to take care of things they went to the Observatory. What they saw there, exceeded their expectations. There was the Organization aimlessly wandering around the room and looking all the time in same places.

"What's going on?" wondered Zhalia, furrowing her brow

"I don't know" muttered Dante, also furrowing his.

"Can't they see those titans?" questioned Sophie baffled.

"It seems not" answered her mentor stepping forward to have a closer look "check with holotome" he told Lok "maybe it can explain all this"

The blue-eyed teen nodded and pulled out the device, and ordering it to scan three colossi.

"Wait a minute!" gasped Zhalia all of sudden, as a far of memory from her time in Organization hit her "I've dealt with those before! I ran into one of them guarding the workshop of Nicola Tesla. They're nearly impossible to hit"

Her words were soon confirmed by holotome. Triclops-for that was the name of the giants- had very unique special ability. Precognitive Dodge.

"Precognitive Dodge?" whispered Sophie in awe, turning her eyes away from the enemy

"Yeah, they dodge the attack, before you make it" said Lok

"Nice ability, but it doesn't explain...that" said the girl turning back to watch the wandering seekers.

"We have to get in there before the Organization finds the Scrying Glass" furrowed his brow her peer.

"You mean, before they step on it" snorted Zhalia crossing her arms over her chest. She was correct, for the little chest, was lying now on the floor but the Organization still could not find it. The team watched them therefore, and eavesdropped on their plans to take everything to their HQ in order to examine it. Soon it became more dangerous than that, for Wilder noticed the chest and bended down to pick it up. The Team knew they have to act quick, so they ran inside and Sophie used Bubblelift to lift the chest up and take it away from foe's grasp.

"Surprises, Surprises, you're full of surprises Dante Vale" mocked Wilder, trying to show that whatever Huntik Team may do it does not faze him "pity you didn't run into my combat shopper"

"We ran into it alright" answered Lok "and it ran straight to the ground"

"Well, you've confused them" noted his mentor, when Organization agents exchanged crestfallen looks. Sophie giggled and the blonde shrugged smiling. But he soon got back to business mode and using Hyperstride jumped over the suits. Zhalia dashed at the bald seeker and Dante at Wilder. Sophie on her part decided to tease Hoffman, by shifting the bubblielifted chest. This little game was short lived as the female suit crashed into the girl from behind, causing her to lose her balance and concentration. The bubble broke and chest fell straight into enemy's hands. The caramelette, however did not give up summoning Feyone, who tossed the chest out of Hoffman's grip.

* * *

Nearby Lok was fighting with Keith, and defeated him pretty quickly with Dragonfist.

"Hey! That gets easier every time I do it" he noted smiling to himself. But he had no time to marvel over his progress, as his opponent went to counterattack. The blonde waited, shielding himself from the hits, before sending the other man flying with Toucharm. Despite this short advantage the fight was still very much on. The spells flew every possible direction, up, right, left, down and across...and both sides summoned their titans. At some point of this chaos and mess Basilard got sent back to the amulet, when Hoffman shoot Lok with Poisonfang. Dante came to the boys rescue, but got himself in tight spot, when Wilder prepared for surprised attack from behind.

"Dante!" gasped Sophie breaking into the run and trying to stop the fair-haired leader of opposite team. She succeeded in distracting him, but soon found herself lifted into the air, by her wrist.

"No kid will stand in my way" sneered the man. That did it. If there was anything Sophie hated it was being labelled as a child. Her brow furrowed and her hand rose in the air as she slapped her enemy. Hard. That in turn was something Wilder's pride could not take, and he shot her with a spell, sending her flying across the room. But Sophie wasn't the only one who faced such problem. Zhalia got tricked and hit by her enemy as well. She tripped and would've fallen down if it wasn't for Dante who blocked her way, helping her regain her balance. Seeing their enemy tired and all in the same place the Organization closed in on the Team, preparing to finish them off, but when they were about to throw spells Dante and Lok dogged causing the rays of light to hit the Triclops. The titans woke up and begun to walk, easily avoiding the spells. The two seekers responsible exchanged knowing smiles.

"They're laughing. They lost it" sneered Wilder putting his hands on his hips. His expression changed a second later into a shocked and angry one when he and his people were lifted into the air, by seemingly invisible force. They tried to hit the new enemy but missed each time.

"What is this?" growled the fair-haired seeker.

"He who dares to invade my sanctuary will be forever doomed" quoted Lok "it's written right there, above the door. " he added pointing at the stone table, with said inscription.

"But why can we see those titans?" questioned Zhalia "we invaded the room too, didn't we?"

"Not true" shook her head Sophie "Nostradamus was a Casterwill seeker, he would have wanted us to help" she elaborated

"The curse is for them" added Dante referring to the Organization "and the prophecy would keep everyone else out of here"

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, muttering few profane words about arrogant men and know-it-alls. But her mood soon lifted when the Triclops threw The Organization out of the window.

"Nostradamus wasn't fooling around" she noticed when the titans returned to their places. Sophie walked up to the desk to take the chest. She did it without problem.

"This must be the Scrying Glass" she said barely contenting her excitement

But why would Nostradamus make it so obvious? He didn't even try to hide it" said Lok furrowing his brow. Something was wrong here, as far as he knew the Casterwills were extremely protective of their secrets.

"He didn't need to" answered his mentor, as Zhalia took the chest from Sophie "he knew the Organization will break in here, and that his trap will blind them to all his secrets. This is it Nostradamus's Scrying Glass. Fascinating" he said when Zhalia opened the box. Inside was a ground lens in golden frame with red and blue jewels.

"Let just hope that it can point us into right direction" said Sophie with voice filled with the feeling.

"There's only one way to find out" smiled Cherit

"Lok project the quatrains from your father's holotome on the wall" said Dante. The blonde teen nodded and quickly heeded the order.

"What now?" asked Zhalia rhetorically passing the Glass to him.

"Let's take a look" the boy took it from her and put to his eye, closing the other.

"What can you see?" asked Cherit unable to stop himself

"Nothing" answered Lok sighing deeply and drawing the lens away from his eye. It was truth, all he could see was a line of unknown letters, that made no sense whatsoever.

"Try standing in the moonlight. There" proposed Zhalia pointing at the spot. He obediently shifted and tried again. And this time something happened. The letters turned around like a windmill.

"Wow it's like kaleidoscope!" he exclaimed

"A kaleidoscope? Quick turn it!" told him Sophie slightly breathlessly

He did as she asked, and soon saw a quite normal text in very understandable language.

"Hey there's just a one quatrain" he said

"What does it say?" questioned Cherit

"On the island of king to the north. The lamps called Dragon's Breath, the sword saves the future queen, but the red eye shall shine on the world "read the boy "well that's not much help what does it to mean?" he asked baffled, pulling the glass away from his eye again.

"Just think for a second" encouraged him Sophie "in Nostradamus's day the mainland Europe was pretty much the know world"

"That would make the island to the north...England?" proposed Zhalia

"Wait a minute " interrupted her the Casterwill girl "the dragon was the symbol of king Arthur...king Arthur's island?" she asked

"You mean...Avalon" gasped Lok

"That's going to be worth checking out" muttered Dante "Arthur, Casterwill, dragons now we're getting somewhere"

"Lok!" their musings were suddenly interrupted by Cherit, who at some point during their conversation flew away "you're going to want to see this!"

Intrigued the seekers joined him and their eyes winded at the sight they met.

"Whoa" exclaimed Lok

"It looks like Nostradamus really did predict today's events" noticed his mentor

"At least he sounds friendly" added Cherit. Everyone peered into the chest once more. Inside it, was a sentence written on dead language, one name however stood out and was quite understandable and that was _Lok_.

"It's in old French" said Sophie smiling "it means good luck Lok"

The seekers exchanged glances. Now this was really something...


	3. Cave of the Casterwills

**The soundtrack is basically the same, with maybe a mix in of some usual Celtic music.**

* * *

 _ **Venice, Italy**_

It was a sunny early-summer day and it was hot. It was ideal for sunbathing, swimming or simply sitting down in the shade and reading books. Lok and Sophie were doing neither of those things, coked up in the private classroom of the girl's mansion. It had to be said though, that the room indeed deserved it's name. It had everything; two desks exactly the same as in regular school, tons of bookcases along the walls, the chalkboard...even the ceiling was adjusted with big convex globe with all the continents and oceans. The only thing that discerned this place from regular classroom at any school was a warm Persian carpet on the floor. Right now it was time for Art History class, thought-of course- by LeBlanche. The old butler used to teach Sophie when she was younger, and while the girl listened intently, making notes and checking out the books then Lok was a completely different case. He used those private lessons to scan titans on his father's old holotome. In regular school he couldn't do it for obvious reason, so out of pure boredom he usually chose the other option-sleep. But here he could do something else and he took advantage of it.

"Lok" he was suddenly interrupted by stern, rather offended voice. He startled and instinctively made a karate movement with his hands, ready to strike the enemy. It took him quite a while to realize who has spoken to him. Cherit and Sophie burst out in laughter seeing his expression "Lok, have you been playing with holotome during class?" asked LeBlanche sternly

"Maybe" muttered the teen, reaching down and putting the device back on the table. He was really embarrassed. This awkward feeling came over him not just because he had been caught, but also because of his own reactions. Gosh it was good thing nothing like this ever happened at school! He would've never heard the end of it if his classmates saw him in fighting stance just because someone had startled him!

"Forgive me if I'm boring you" continued the old butler deeply offended "but with the Organization active attending school is just too dangerous"

The blonde looked away, feeling more and more awkward. Of course they HAD to remind him about that...as if scolding wasn't enough to stir his conscience.

"Now" said LeBlanche turning around to the board again "I want no more interruptions.."

But he seemed to have a bad luck today, for the very moment he spoke the last words the door opened and Dante came in carrying a large book. Faced with such view even Sophie couldn't forced herself to concentrate, and exclaiming the man's name ran up to him. The old butler sighed deeply bowing his head in defeat.

"Come on Dante!" cried Lok jumping up to his mentor as well "we gotta get back on the trail of Avalon"

"We don't even know where to start" laughed Sophie

"What are you talking about Sophie? My dad's clues told us to go to England" reminded the other teen optimistic and enthusiastic as always.

"England is a big place" smiled his mentor "luckily for us there were studies on Avalon at Huntik Foundation's Head Quarters" he said browsing through the book and showing his young friends the map of England with some notes by it.

"Dad wanted me to go there" said the blonde getting more serious as the memory of the recording he has found on their way to Salon replayed in his mind "he said I have to go there to save the Casterwills"

"It makes sense" agreed Sophie "I've only found few mentions of Avalon, in the books I have but they're all linked to Lord Casterwill"

"Sounds serious" said Dante walking up to the holotome in order to scan the map "whenever we investigate your family we come up against magic beyond imagining"

"It's time to pack up again" smiled Lok happily. He was really excited about this new prospect of adventure.

"I must protest" opposed LeBlanche sternly "I'm not leaving these two until they've caught up on their lessons"

"Fair enough" nodded the amber-eyed man. Behind him Lok sighed heavily. It seemed like he won't avoid Art History after all.

* * *

 _ **Northern England, Coastline**_

The Foundation yacht was skimming across the shimmering waters of the sea, right for the white cliffs ahead of them. Lok and Sophie were already in their diving gear, Dante steered the boat and Zhalia navigated. LeBlanche on the other hand was sitting down holding his stomach. It was visible that he is sick.

"S-sorry" he stuttered "I'm feeling...feeling a bit off"

"Alright" said Dante stopping the ship "the shore is too rocky to make a landfall so we swim for the rest of the way"

"B-but I don't have a wetsuit" reminded him LeBlanche worriedly.

"You could talk Renaissance on the way LeBlanche" offered Lok "I won't be able to play on holotome while swimming"

In few minutes they were in the water. LeBlanche however couldn't talk about anything, he was too preoccupied with the waves that tossed his little board around. He even half-drowned once, but luckily he managed to swam out, and grab onto the board again. The others were doing better, but it seemed like they were about to came upon troubles as well.

"Looks rough up there guys" said Sophie pointing at the shore

"She's right, those waves will slam us right onto the rocks" worried Zhalia

"I'd say it's the least of our problems" said Dante pointing at something above them. When others followed his gaze they saw-to their great shock and even fright-two hooded, dark-clad figures standing on the cliff in company of Feyone and Icarus.

"Titans and enemy seekers!" cried Lok, and in exactly the same moment the titans attacked.

"We're sitting ducks" cursed Zhalia under her breath trying to avoid a ray of light that hit the water near her. Too near for her liking. Lok on his part got onto his feet, surfing on his board and trying to hit the enemy with Raypulse, but since they've got the high ground, he missed. Same thing happened when Dante and Sophie tried. Then it was the opponent's turn to show what they're made off, and Feyone's rays forced LeBlanche to dive. He waited until the coast was clear, and then got back on his board, but soon another problem emerged in form of big wave that lifted him up pretty high. The heavy shooting continued, but the Foundation seekers managed to stay afloat and Lok even managed to land on the beach. As soon as he set his feet ashore he ran up to the cliff on which the enemy was standing and lead against it's wall. Here the attacks could not reach him.

"Take cover at the base of the boulder!" cried Dante to Sophie and Zhalia, firing a spell in order to buy the two time to get ashore. They did and soon joined Lok, in his hiding place. Now all was left to do was to wait for Dante, who also made it safely there despite having his board broken by Feyone. He just jumped in the right time and landed straight on his feet. Watching him Zhalia wondered if he had ever been clumsy or even tripped over. But maybe damphirs and vampires just didn't posses such gene. The man straightened and was just about to use Toucharm for another time, when Sophie stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried out in half-panic half-peal "LeBalnche!"

Now everyone turned to the sea, and saw how the big wave, crashed the man's board against the rock and how he himself slams into the ground.

"No!" gasped the Casterwill girl hurrying to his rescue along with Dante. They didn't make it far when the shooting started anew. Seeing this Lok and Zhalia broke into the run too, the boy shielded his teammates and the woman summoned Kilthane, allowing the other two to pick up LeBlanche safely.

"LeBlanche, are you alright?" asked Sophie with utmost worry, which was rather rare for her to display. Her old carer moaned but before he could muster a better answer another ray of blue light hit the ground. Sophie's eyes squinted in fury.

"How dare they!" she cried, before using hyperstride to lift herself up. When she was in the air, she called up Augerfrost, ready to throw the doubled spell and avenge her butler. But before she could even cast the spell properly she got hit herself and with cry of pain fell into the water. Dante furrowed his brow at that. Now, he was used to being attacked and all this, but that was the limit! Those up there probably saw LeBlanche's poor state and old age, but they still aimed attacks at him. And that was something the amber-eyed man couldn't exactly forgive them. Attacking someone vulnerable and injured. And now Sophie. He really wanted to burn something...to use his powers but he knew it was not a good idea. First he could harm his friends and rather seriously too if he failed to control the fire, there was nothing to set it on and finally there was water nearby. But he still had to do something.

"That's about enough of that" he muttered summoning Metagolem, and once the colossus walked away to deal with enemy, he too LeBlanche to a nearby rock. Lok and Zhalia did the same thing, watching the gigantic titan from their hiding place. Metagolem walked slowly and steadily up to the cliff and begun to punch it until it and the seekers on it crumbled down. He then took a large piece of rock, and crushing it send the pieces at Feyone and Icarus. The female titan fell down. Icarus managed to escape but only for a while. Soon another rock sent him back to the amulet. Feyone shared his fate, although she fell victim to Kilthane's sword. Their seekers only waited for them to return to amulets, before disappearing into thin air. For when the Metagolem broke through the rocks, they were nowhere to be seen. Zhalia even climbed up on the rocks to have a better view, but couldn't see any signs of them being there at all. But she found a cave instead. Meanwhile Sophie emerged from the water, holding her hip. Lok sighed with relief upon seeing her in relatively good state. For a moment there he thought he'd lost her forever. He quickly shook off the unpleasant thought and ran up to her helping her onto the shore. Dante seeing that everyone in his team is alright called Metagolem away and came up to the teens with LeBlanche. The butler was awake and even smiling.

"Don't worry about me" he said weakly "it takes more than rough seas to put this old man down"

"But why were we attacked?" pressed Lok. It made no sense to him. Those titans...Icarus and Feyone he had never seen Organization use them, but he did know Sophie had them. And more importantly who where those seekers? Where have they come from, and where to have they disappeared? There was no city or village for miles away.

"I don't know but I didn't think we'd have to use such a strong titans just to get ashore" answered his mentor, thus hinting that HE had, been expecting to be attacked. He had said nothing to his teammates about those fears, but they didn't ask why. They got used to him having his secret plans and suspicions.

"It's all clear. Come on" said Zhalia, bringing their attention to herself and the cave she have found. Soon they all were sitting inside, by the campfire in nice dry clothes. Most of them had their usual attire, Zhalia and Lok changed them only by putting jackets on, the woman had her black-and-white one while the boy brown-and-white pilot one. Only Sophie dressed more differently than usual, she had a light shirt with naked belly on, a red skirt with brown piece of leather over half of it, pink tights, high boots and quarter-sleeved pink jacket. But her difference from the team that day went much further than just attire. It was in her whole behaviour, in the way she sat far away from them with her head bowed, while they talked about the ambush.

"Man, they knew we were coming" said Lok

"And their titans and powers...not what you would expect from the Organization" added his mentor, rubbing his goatee thoughtfully.

"I'd go and look for the best way out of this cove, and also for any signs of seekers that ambushed us" informed Zhalia, and after receiving a nod from the team leader she headed for the exit. The man followed her with his gaze. And he wasn't the only one, after the mention of powers and titans Sophie lifted her head in hopes of the woman taking her along, but she met with disappointment. She sighed and bowed her head once more, feeling rejected and unwanted. No one even asked her about her thoughts on the ambush! They simply ignored her and then ended the conversation.

"I was useless to the team again. I miss Sabriel. My titan, my friend" she whispered tearfully remembering once more the bitter scene of her friends departure "without her I feel like I'm just along for the mission because..they feel sorry for me"

"No m'lady" her unhappy wonderings were cut off by a gentle fatherly voice. Her head snapped up and she saw LeBlanche looking at her lovingly from across the cave.

"LeBlanche!" she cried with relief

"You'll find your strength soon" continued the man "you're Casterwill after all. Until then I'd be here to protect you"

"And I Sophie" added Lok coming closer to her.

"Thank you" she nodded "but I want to be able to stand on my own two feet"

With that she once more hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her waist and thus didn't notice a blue fire that appeared on her left hand.

"For now fill me in on Avalon, so I don't make a complete fool of myself tomorrow." said Lok, sitting down by her. He knew that talking about seeker stuff and ancient secrets always did good for her, and he was ready to listen this time.

"I'll do my best" smiled the girl, already bouncing back a bit "Avalon played a great role in stories of king Arthur, it was presided over by Lady of the Lake, a mysterious sorceress" while she went on with the story, Zhalia was climbing up the cliff, and finally reached a beaten country path. On it were tracks of feet. She imminently deduced that they belong to two men in heavy boots. She then glanced down at the beach, before making her way down and back to the cave. The first thing she saw was Dante in the entrance. He was waiting for her, but that wasn't anything new. He never took his rest unless whole team was there.

"I found tracks" she told him and as she came closer, she noticed the worry in his amber orbs turning to relief "pretty fresh, we leave now we can catch up with them"

The auburn-haired man nodded silently before turning to the insides of the cave.

"Sophie" he said to the Casterwill girl "stay here with LeBlanche and protect the base camp"

The girl's expression imminently showed her disappointment and hurt, buy the man ignored it or simply didn't notice. He walked up to Lok and woke the teen by kicking his shin.

"Lok, we're going" he said curtly. The teen imminently got to his feet and followed after him and Zhalia. Sophie followed them with sad gaze. She felt really, really hurt and rejected. They could've at least offer her coming with them! Even if she was about to refuse, she'd still like them to do this...out of politeness and consideration. She sat down and hid her face in her hands, but soon she tore her palms away as she noticed the blue light over one of them.

"W-what what's going on?" she stuttered a little frightened

* * *

"Grandma Nimue? What is going on?" the same question, was asked by a little girl with ginger hair, in green tunic and jacket, as her big blue eyes glanced over the shining crystals in their cave. Her question was directed at pale elderly woman with green hair, in long green dress with puffy sleeves and a veil attached to a wreath of flowers. On the woman's neck hung a golden amulet with green stone.

"It's the power of Lord Casterwill" she said to her granddaughter "it's reacting! Someone's here! Open the way! Lead our brothery open! Open!" she repeated closing her eyes and lifting her hands in the air.

As Nimue chanted, a blue-and-violet light appeared in the cave where Huntik Team camped. Sophie turned towards it and gasped.

"LeBlanche!" she glanced over her shoulder to her butler. The man was awake again and standing up.

"A portal!" he exclaimed noticing the light, and approaching his mistress

"This feeling" continued the girl "this power it's Casterwill magic I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe the portal is opening for you m'lady" suggested LeBlanche

His ward stepped forward cautiously.

"A strange power unlike anything I've senesced before" she whispered as if the man's words did not reach her ears."I feel like something important is...trying to reach out to me"

LeBlanche slowly came up to her. Hearing his footsteps she turned away from the power that called her.

"LeBlanche, you need to stay here and rest" she told him sternly

"Then let me lend you Albion once more" he pleaded taking the amulet out "he was a great help against the Professor"

But she shook her head "No" she said "I feel bad enough leaving while you're hurt. At least with Albion you'd be protected"

With those words she turned around and stepped over to the other side. Disappearing in the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the Huntik team walked down a long corridor drilled inside the cliff. This strange path led them to the other side, on the edge of the small forest. Zhalia looked around and soon spotted another cave with stairs leading to it's entrance.

" Follow me!" she cried breaking into the run, with the other two close behind her. They ran up the stairs and into the cave. It was completely different from what they expected. It was big, and from everywhere around sprung out crystals. It reminded Lok of Atlantis and not the one they've been to last year, but the one from Disney movie.

"They defiantly came out of here" said Zhalia, bringing him back to present

"But it doesn't seem there is a way out" he noticed quite soberly. Dante's eyes imminently went wide as the horrible realization dawned upon him.

"There isn't supposed to be!" he gasped. How could they be so careless! "it's a trap!"

"A trap from which there is no escape. Trespassers" spoke a loud male voice with thick British accent. The seekers looked around, unable for a while to locate it' source. Soon however they noticed-and to their great horror- that two middle aged men stood above them. One of them had white hair and moustache and the other brown hair and beard. Just like Zhalia deduced they wore high army boots. They altogether looked like soldiers thought, for they both wore similar uniforms. The brunette had white shirt and blue cape while his companion wore a coat of same shade. They both held swords in their hands, and behind them stood gigantic bearded titans in golden armours and long white hair. Those two held weapons, sword and axe. Huntik Team imminently went to their fighting stances. They didn't even have a chance to back off.

'What shall be, shall be' said Dante to himself.

* * *

After she stepped over, Sophie found herself on the top of narrow staircase. She slowly walked down. It was dark, and she could barely see so as soon as she reached the foot of the stairs she casted Boltflare. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of blue crystal throne at the very end of small chamber. The power and calling she have heard before grew stronger. Curiously but also cautiously the girl came closer to inspect the strange seat, she reached out with her hand but withdrew it a second later when strange crystal vines shot out of it. But the trap did not give up so easily, wrapping itself around her waist. The caramelette jumped away with help of Hyperstride, but soon was attacked from another angle and this time the vines caught her by ankle while she was in mid air and threw her across the room. She felt the air and her in her face. She knew very well that with this speed and from such height she'd be lucky if she just breaks a rib and few bones. In panic she searched her head for helpful spells and as she could not come up with anything better at the moment she called Honourguard. It wasn't as good as Featherdrop or Bubblelift but it served it's purpose. She fell to her knees breathing heavily. But she had little time to gather herself up, for she barely brushed the hair out of her eyes when the vines sprung at her once more. All efforts of getting out of it were in vain. The noose on her waist was too tight and she once more flew through the air. She was certain that this is the end, when suddenly a well known male voice boomed across the cove summoning Albion. The Dragon Slayer was quick to act, and imminently cut the girl free. She fell on her back, and when she sat up she saw LeBlanche. As soon as the man saw she's alright he called in Sentinel. The floating head blocked another attack of the vines, which with additional help of Albion allowed Sophie to get up and head for the throne again.

"I hope this works" she said to herself making a flip in the air and landing on the crystal seat. No sooner had she done it, when a bright light blinded her. When it faded she gasped in shock for she was no longer in throne room. No. She instead found herself in violet-and-blue space standing on hand of the Lord Casterwill himself. The man looked just like in all the pictures she had seen...in big tiara with golden horns, pointing downwards, long moustache and bared. He was smiling at her warmly, like a father to a lost child. She felt her heart skip a beat, and her eyes become glassy.

"I understand now" she said in tearful, moved voice and the moment she accepted the truth and understood it the man faded away, and the light once more burst out. When she opened her eyes again she was back on the throne just in time to witness LeBlanche calling his titans away.

"Are you hurt m'lady?" he asked coming closer to her. She smiled sheepishly, massaging her neck before regaining her composure and answering. Thought not exactly his question.

"The magic filling this place" she exclaimed standing up and walking up to her servant "now I'm sure of it. My family wasn't just named in his honour, I really am descendant of the first Casterwill!" she cried happily, turning her face back to the throne as if she wished to thank it. In that moment everything begun to shake. And a female voice spoke up.

"Yes" it said "welcome to the Caves of Crystals, made by Casterwill himself to protect his family from it's enemies"

As the voice elaborated, Sophie and LeBlanche got on the platform with the throne. It turned around, and the two found themselves on the other side, in a large cave with crystals on its walls and floor. Curious and amazed they got up and entered further, looking around for the person who greeted them. Soon a gasp escaped their lips at the sight of an elderly woman in veil and green dress and a young red-haired girl, who came to them through the water of underground lake.

"I am Nimue known as The Lady of the Lake and this is my granddaughter Viviane. Like us, you're from the ancient bloodline" said the woman addressing more Sophie than LeBlanche

"I am Sophie Casterwill" introduced herself the girl in question, greatly moved. After all she had never seen another Casterwill in her whole life.

"But your friends are not Casterwills and they're in great danger" informed her Nimue

* * *

The words of The Lady of the Lake were true, the Huntik team faced off against her guards, and that they were having trouble was an understatement. The two guardians really took protecting the caves seriously and gave Foundation seekers no chance to properly concentrate or rest, forcing Lok to summon Lindworm and Dante Caliban. Zhalia chose Gareon. The titans of both sides clashed, while their seekers fired spells at one another. But the guardians were using Casterwill magic, which was a bit stronger and better than that of Foundation. Every now and again a blue light shot out of their hands, getting through every barrier. Having enough of that Zhalia threw Poisonfang at one of the rocks, but it didn't help her. Quite on the contrary, she activated the same crystal vines that had attacked Sophie, and she would've fallen victim to them if Lok and Lindworm hadn't come to her rescue. But the tables soon turned again, when the bearded brunette summoned the blue ray again, this time revealing it's name. Kindlestrike. The blonde gasp and his eyes winded at the sight of the spell coming his way so fast that it seemed impossible to avoid it.

* * *

Back in the lake cave Sophie tried her best to convince Nimue to stop her people

"But we're all on the same side!" argued the girl warmly "you must call off the attack, please!"

"I'll gladly head your wish" spoke the Lady of the Lake calmly and politely "if I can trust you"

"But you can!" assured her the caramelette "only a Casterwill is able to pass the trap throne isn't that right?"

"To preserve our family we have set strict rules" continued the older woman in the same polite but stern way "even thought you do share our blood I must test you before you share our trust"

The green-eyed girl gulped and together with LeBlanche looked around in sudden fear of surprise attack. But nothing like this happened. Instead Nimue spoke up again.

"I senescence that the power of Sabriel touched you" she said, causing her kin not only to calm down but to grow saddened all over again.

"Yes but I..." spoke the girl quietly looking away as if in shame. Like someone confessing a deadly sin "I lost her"

The algae-haired woman watched her for a longer while deciphering her feelings and felt sorry for her. She had a test in mind but now she thought of something else.

"A kindred soul exists here Sorcerell" she said pointing at a tall pedestal in the middle of the lake "it is said that in the ancient times she came to earth with Sabriel like titan sisters. Make your way to the amulet. Only the purest of hearts can bond with her"

As she spoke, several pointy rocks emerged from the water, creating a path of sorts to the amulet.

"You'll do alright. I know it Miss Sophie" said Viviane reassuringly smiling at the older girl, who could not help but return the gesture before jumping on the first stone. She barely settled when two titans appeared before her. One of them was Coralgolem, the other a water maiden with messy blue hair and whirlpool instead of legs-which was separated from the human part of her body by belt of also had a shell-bra that looked like belly-dancer top, a pair of long earrings and two pairs of golden bracelets on her wrists. Sophie took a deep breath.

"Dante, Lok, Zhalia I will not fail them" she promised before jumping forward with determined face.

* * *

And the three friends really did need her to pass this test. The fight was getting more and more fierce with every second. Lok had to press his feet really hard to the ground in order not to be pushed away by Kindlestrike. Zhalia once again tried her luck with Poisonfang, Caliban fought with one of the bearded giants and even managed to knock him into the ground but the other titan quickly regained his strength and tossing his big sword away resolving to using fists. That wasn't the only problem Caliban was about to face for the white-haired guardian crept at him from behind. Luckily Dante noticed it just in time and hurried to his titan's aid.

Meanwhile the titan with the axe, attacked Gareon, but the little titan disappeared and the confused warrior was defeated by Lindworm. The brown-haired guard grimaced, feeling his friend coming back to the amulet.

"Mallory cover me!" he cried to his human companion, before using Newlife and once more summoning his titan.

"Lok, Zhalia based on their powers and titans I'm not positive they're not from the Organization" said Dante, who had been watching this from behind of a crystal wall where he hid with his friends.

"I bet they're Casterwills" added Lok "if we give up maybe we would get a chance to explain"

"Yeah, but if you're wrong we're gonna be in big trouble" snapped Zhalia, as always distrustful . This fight was really starting to get on her nerves. They couldn't even back off and retreat. They had to fight and for god knows how much longer! And they couldn't stay in hiding forever too, for they were still fired upon.

"We must do this without injuring them" said Dante, not bothering to be careful anymore "otherwise we'll endanger the mission!"

He barely said that when Gareon returned to the amulet, causing Zhalia to hiss in pain. That was all Lok needed, to make his decision. He quickly crept up closer to the battlefield, and hid behind another crystal. What he saw made him hold his breath. He witnessed Caliban's fight. The Aztec warrior once again knocked out his enemy, but the white-haired seeker quickly rescued the swordsman by powering him up with another Casterwill secret spell. The two titans once more clashed with each other, destroying everything that stood on their way, and finally begun to hit one another with fists. Once more Caliban gained the advantage, by hitting the other warrior on the head with some rock. The two seekers imminently jumped to the rescue. In this moment Lok decided to reveal himself.

"Wait!" he cried "we're just want to talk!"

But those words of truce did not have the desired effect. The guardians only got more angry and defensive.

"Another ambush!" cried the younger of them hitting the blonde teen with powerful Kindlestrike, thus knocking him out.

* * *

The trail Sophie had to undergo on the lake wasn't easier than her team's fight. The water maid titan raised her hands in the air and shot watery bullets at the girl, almost sending her into the depths of the lake. Luckily the Casterwill managed to get hold of the rock. But before she settled down on it safely she had to run again. In last moment she avoided being crashed by Coralgolem's foot. She hid behind another high rock.

"If I take those two out first I'll reach the amulet with no problem" she muttered to herself as she pulled out Feyone's and Icarus's amulets. The idea however left her head as soon as it appeared, when the realization hit her "No! They're are a distraction! This is not a test of my fighting abilities!"

After this discovery she left her hiding place, avoiding the attack of female titan easily by jumping up, but since she used no spell she quickly dropped down. LeBlanche gasped and made a few steps forward.

"We're sorry" said Viviane, correctly guessing his intentions "but no one can help her in the test"

Despite the initial triumph Sophie's situation was getting rather sticky, for the water maiden went for another level of attack. A whirlpool.

"I've got to save my strength to bond with Sorcerell" told herself the caramelette and using Hyperstride jumped to another rock, causing the whirlpool to hit Coralgolem. The giant fell down, and she closed her eyes reaching out for the amulet. The warm power ran through her as her body glowed with light aura and the amulet rose into the air. She saw the shape of her titan and felt the bond forming. She was almost there when the tables turned once more. Coralgolem stood up and her heart filled with fear, causing her concentration to break. The colossus raised his hand, and hit the rock forcing her to jump and fall on a piece of land.

"I-I can't" she said with panic as she watched him closing in, her ears filled with heavy steps and she heard LeBlanche scream from the other side. It made her even more insecure and weak. "I'm sorry" she said tearfully hoping that her friends will hear "maybe...maybe I really don't have it in me"

The titan came closer and she looked away, shielding herself with her arm, even thought she knew it's not going to help. Coralgolem raised his foot in attempt to crush her and she reached out with her hand in one last attempt to form a bond with Sorcerell. This gesture was a chaining point of whole situation. A well know symbol appeared on her hand and a blue powerful light shot out of it. She felt a familiar energy and spirit near her, touching her. She could barely...nay she could NOT believe it. Her heart went into made race of hope and disbelief. Slowly she rose to her feet, when all of sudden someone put their hands on her shoulders. She turned away and yes! She saw _her_ there, her armour was chipped and her helmet destroyed but it was _her_!

"S-Sabriel Is it really you?" asked the teen. She couldn't believe but knew it was real at the same time. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes feeling the old bond no, not returning- for now she knew it has always been there- but strengthen. Without fear or hesitation she cried out the name of her best friend. The purple light filled the room and soon Sabriel was there. Seemingly the same, but at the same time different. Her pink her grew richer and longer, it now reached her knees. Her once violet helmet was now golden, and a part of it fell off revealing a bright blue eyes. She also had golden bits of armour on her thighs and shoulders, on which she had a long red cape. Her skirt was longer it looked like bits of torn material. And now she held two sabres instead of one. Also-thought it was rather a feeling than visible change- she became much more powerful.

"How can it be?" cried LeBlanche in shock "Sabriel's amulet have been destroyed!"

Nimue smiled "Because her bond with Sophie was so strong" she ventured to explain "Sabriel became what we've named Powerbonded to her seeker"

As the Lady spoke, Sabriel charged on and with one swing of her golden blade sent the water maiden back to the amulet. Sophie laughed, shielding herself from the drops of water before healing herself with Everfight.

"A Powerbonded Titan has perfect telepathic communication with her seeker" continued the Lady of the Lake, as the titan and the girl exchanged meaningful looks before Sabriel attacked Coralgolem which allowed the caramelette to get to Sorcerell

"This is a rare sight. Even for an elder such as I" confessed the woman coming closer to see better. She had to admit that even though she believed in her newly found kin she still was surprised that it went so well.

LeBlanche smiled "With this new generation of seekers, m'lady it may be less rare than you think" he said offering her his binoculars, which she eagerly took from him. And just in the right moment for Sophie climbed onto the pedestal and took the amulet into her hand finally bonding with Sorcerell and summoning her. And the moment the female titan appeared, it became clear to everyone why she and Sabriel were called sisters. Just like her cousin Sorcerell had long pink hair, and golden horned helmet-though her horns were more spiralled and looked like pigtails- also the colour of their dresses was exactly the same and they wore matching brown boots with fur. The two titans watched one another in the air smiling happily at this reunion. Their seeker also smile before summoning them back to the amulet and hand.

"And now there's just this little matter of my friends" she said

* * *

Although Sophie's test came to an successful end, the battle in the other cave did not. It even became worse. Lok was still unconscious on the ground and it didn't seem like he was going to wake up any time soon. Seeing that Dante, Zhalia and Cherit hurried to his rescue, which was rather difficult task due to the continuing shooting. The dark-haired woman supported the boy, while her partner checked on him. After all the blonde got hit more than one time and before that he used some of his strength surfing and fighting on the beach. Dante begun to feel guilty. He should've never let the teen be so reckless. That however wasn't the end of trouble. Lindworm when he senesced his seeker unconscious and defeated went into anger, and decided to avenge the boy. He dashed upon Mallory and his friend, knocking them out and then aiming his attack at the younger guardian, who also happened to be the one who had hit Lok. In return the axeman attacked the team. Dante turned around sharply and Cherit shook Lok more violently. When that didn't work the little titan simply slapped his friend. Successfully.

"Lok!" cried Dante "you've got to call off Lindworm!"

"What?" gasped the teen looking around, as soon as he realized what was happening he quickly pulled his amulet out and called the titan back. Just in time, because the dragon's muzzle was right at brown-haired guardian's throat. But this merciful deed once more did not have any effect on the two Casterwill swordsmen. They quickly got up and with swords in the air approached the team. The giant with axe circled the three seekers, cutting them off from the other side. Dante cursed heavily under his breath. He really begun to consider using his powers now, because he wasn't so sure that the two Casterwills will heed the rules and spare their lives.

"Now what?" asked Lok "it was bad enough before"

As if in conferment the other beaded titan threw Caliban under their feet. Dante took a deep breath.

"We're not here to fight" he said slightly angrily.

"Unfortunately our laws are quite strict" said Mallory, but his voice bore no hint of him being sorry or remorseful "we cannot let any trespassers go"

The auburn-haired man felt his eyes widen and he took a step back. So his latest suspicions had been right after all. He turned to Lok and Zhalia. No. He could not risk their lives like this. Mission or no mission. There were things more important than that. It seemed like he'll have no choice but to turn this place to burning hell. He was just preparing to attack when suddenly a familiar girly voice echoed across the cave.

"Stop!" it cried. Everyone turned around to see Sophie and LeBlanche in company of green-haired woman and little girl.

"White, Mallory stand down!" called the elderly Lady putting her hands in the air "they're not our enemies"

The two guards put their weapons down at once. Sophie on the other hand slid down the slope and threw herself into Lok's arms, exclaiming his name.

"Sophie! Nice save" he said embracing her shortly before parting slightly to look her in the face.

"I'm finally back thanks to Sabriel's return!" she informed him breathlessly.

"Sabriel?" he asked furrowing his brow in utter confusion. It made no sense to him...

"Hey, as far as I know you never left" joked Zhalia. She was relived after all, just a moment ago she was certain she's gonna die.

"I know, but to tell the truth I didn't feel like myself at all guys" explained the girl "I felt like dead weight"

"We always need your skills" assured her Dante

"And your smarts. At least I do" added Lok hugging her again and this time the sweet moment lasted a little longer. The two held hands and looked into each other's eyes, while the others called off their titans.

"And unless I miss my guess, your heritage makes you even more important than any of us realized especially with regards to Avalon" said Dante summoning Caliban back, before walking up to Nimue and getting on one knee before her "Lady of the Lake, we come here as friends in the name of the Huntik Foundation" he introduced himself politely.

If any of his subjects could see him now, he would never hear the end of it. He was aware of that. Here he was, the almighty vampire leader and lord of pretty much universe-the non-human one- kneeling before a mortal woman. A seeker. But today he wasn't here as Dante Vale the Vampire King, but Dante Vale the Foundation Agent. And as such he had to pay more respect to a Casterwill Elder. The lady in question smiled warmly at him, nodding her head in perfect understanding of etiquette. When those pleasantries were over everyone scattered around, socializing. Cherit decided to play with little Viviane, The girl was excited and fascinated with the fluffy talking fur ball. LeBlanche stood by Mallory and White and Zhalia listened to Sophie's tales, while. Lok walked up to Nimue

"Lady Nimue, ma'am" he said politely and a bit shyly "If It's ok I'd like to check out the Avalon. I must find out why my dad told me to go there"

The Lady of the Lake sighed.

"Let me explain" she said bowing her head "the Casterwill clan has been devoted to protecting humanity since before recorded history, we have many enemies"

"Most of the family is still in hiding" added Sophie who also had joined the two "it's safer if our secrets are only known to a few"

"Avalon is one of those secrets" nodded Nimue, but there was something odd in her tone...

"You don't know how to find Avalon?" questioned Lok incredulously. The Lady of the Lake had no idea about that? Wasn't she supposed to live there or at least guard it or something?

"I will tell you all I know" promised the woman "and together we may uncover this legendary place"

"Lady Nimue" spoke Sophie again walking up to the woman "I don't understand everything yet, but I promise I'll do everything I can to help our family"

"I understand way less but I've got your back Sophie" told her Lok also coming closer. The girl turned to him

"Thanks Lok. I mean it" she said

"I'll show you what I have that might help" said Nimue, and she entered the cave again with others following close behind her. Only Sophie stalled a bit, thinking over the recent events. It was still hard to put it all together. She looked down at her hand, which begun to glow once more. Now it had Sabriel's new icon on it. She felt the confidence coming back and she curled her hand into a fist.

"I can do this" she told herself steadfastly "I won't let anyone down"


	4. The Knight of the Willblade

_**Coast of Northern England**_

The morning sun rose over the white cliffs, and it's rays shimmered in calm waters of the sea. It was indeed a peaceful morning and whole Huntik Team was fast asleep in their tents. One however was not, and surprisingly it was the one who usually slept the longest-Lok Lambert. The young blonde was sitting on small chair on the beach staring into the blue horizon.

"We didn't find anything useful on Crystal Caves" he sighed to Cherit who had been sitting on his shoulder "it looks like another dead end"

The little titan was just about to reply when suddenly, a strange blue light attracted his gaze...and it soon changed into a ghostly figure of Lord Casterwill. The gargoyle gasped in disbelief and rubbed his eyes, in order to check if he's not dreaming. When he looked again there was nothing. So maybe it really was just an illusion?

"Any ideas Cherit?" he was brought back to reality by Lok, the fact that they boy did not mention the strange phenomena conveyed even stronger impression that Lord Casterwill wasn't on the sky. But still Cherit could not shake off the strange feeling that came over him.

"I don't know Lok" he said still staring at the spot "but there's something familiar about the air around here"

Those words seemed to stir something in the mind of the teen.

"Wait a minute! maybe the answer lies not in the caves but in the clue my dad's left me" he said opening the holotome and reading once more the quatrain "the island of kings has got to be Avalon Cherit. It's place from all those king Arthur's legends" he said

"Once everyone's awake let's show it to Nimue" proposed Cherit "the Lady of the Lake might understand"

"Good call" praised Lok "I'm gonna shut my eyes. If Sophie catches me up she'll make me help with breakfast"

With that he stood up and collecting his gear headed for the tent which he had been occupying with Dante and LeBlanche. Cherit was just about to follow when he saw some shadow on the cliff. Suspicious he flew up closer. In that moment a piece of stone fell into the water, turning the suspicion into certainty.

"Who's there?" he demanded getting even closer and higher. On the cliff he was three Organization suits.

"We are" smirked one of them. The little titan gasped and dove down towards the beach calling Dante's and Lok's names. The eyes of the former imminently shot open. He got up and grabbing his coat ran out of the tent, followed closely by Lok who had been just getting inside his sleeping bag. Only LeBlanche seemed unfazed by the ruckus slowly taking his things. The commotion and screams woke up the girls as well, Zhalia quickly got out of her bag and took her amulet from underneath, while Sophie gasped and sat on the ground. They both ran out of their tent and joined the male part of their team outside. They did it just in time before both tents were set on fire by Gigadrones.

"Wait! Where is LeBlanche?!" panicked Sophie noticing that her faithful attendant had not been there. Her fear soon faded when she saw the man walking out of the smoke straightening his tie as if nothing happened.

"Organization. Looks like Wilder's men" growled Dante furrowing his brow. This was really becoming annoying those people followed them EVERYWHERE. But wherever he thought of the enemy they had the advantage of surprise attack, so his team had to make up for it. Sophie was first to call out her titan, since Sabriel lived now in her hand.

"Sophie synchronize your moves with Sabriel since now she's a Powerbonded titan" ordered the amber-eyed man, and the girl wasted no time in acting on it. Her barrier quickly shielded the team from any attacks.

"What? But that's impossible!" cried the female suit astounded. Her companions although surprised recovered fast and summoned Wenommaster and Bonelasher.

"We're out in the open here on the beach" noticed Zhalia seeing the titans charging upon them.

"We'll meet at Casterwill Caves" said Dante quickly cooking up a plan. The others nodded, and when the enemy was about to gang up on them Sophie called Sabriel back and Lok used Darkfog. The enemy titans jumped at the place they had been standing in but Huntik Team already escaped. There was nothing left to do but pursue and so the Organization did. Gigadrone soon caught up with Lok and Cherit in the forest.

"He's catching up!" warned the little gargoyle. His human friend only sped up, and pulled out Kipperin's amulet summoning the titan. A while later he was already in the air, trying to fool the other titan.

* * *

In another part of the same forest Dante was running away from a suit and his Bonelasher. He easily dodged an Augerfrost shot by the former, and using Hyperstride jumped onto the tree branch. He then used it as bounce off to get onto the tree on the other side of the road. He slid down and seeing the swamp creature running straight at him, punched tree with Dragonfist breaking it and crushing the foe. He then smiled and skipped away.

* * *

In his part of the woods, Lok still was doing quite well too. Gigadrone was an easy target and the teen soon defeated him with the help of Cherit and Kipperin. He then landed on the grass and called his wings off.

* * *

The battle in the forest was done and dusted, but the one outside it still on. Sophie and Sabriel faced off against Wenommaster and his seeker. The girl ordered her titan to use martial arts, and kicking away the suit used their Powerbonded link to activate synchronized strike, which defeated the lizard titan one and for all. That might've been over but the suit was still very much capable of fighting and he pushed the Casterwill heiress to the ground. Luckily for her, before he could strike her LeBlanche came to her rescue and sent him to his knees with single punch in abdomen.

"Quick m'lady into the caves!" cried the butler helping her up and dragging her towards the dark entrance. They soon were joined by Zhalia and Lok. All four quickly found themselves on the stone staircase. And it wasn't too long when Dante came out of the woods, looking very much at ease. Zhalia rolled her eyes, shaking her head torn between amusement and annoyance. He could be so god damn arrogant at times! But before the amber-eyed man could reach his team his path was blocked by Hoffman and two other suits.

"Dante! They won't follow us into the caves!" called Sophie out to him. He nodded and jumping over the enemy disappeared in the dark entrance with his team. Sophie was right. No one perused them, although Hoffman tried but his people stopped him by reminding him about Casterwill traps awaiting for them there. Huntik Team was safe, and they quickly took advantage of this peaceful moments to go and talk with Nimue. The woman was waiting for them floating above her lake.

"The Organization is probably also after the mysteries of Avalon" informed her Dante

""They're quite safe" she calmed him "but despite even my promise to help you, there is nothing about Avalon's location in our surviving records"

"We came back because Lok had an idea about that" said Sophie, turning to the blonde who opened his holotome.

"The reason we find you at all was a clue my dad left behind" he said passing the device to his mentor who then showed it to Nimue. The woman came closer, reading with thoughtful expression.

"It was defiantly written by the famous Casterwill family seer. Nostradamus himself" she stated

"Do you know what it means?" asked Dante hastily

"The sword he mentions must be the Willblade" answered the woman "forged to protect the family by original Casterwill's Eldest Daughter"`

"You mean...The Lady of the Lake?" gasped Sophie

"Yes, she was the first to have the title our Lady Nimue now holds" answered Mallory

"So what's our next move?" asked Dante looking at the newest Lady with eagerness and anticipation. She bowed her head before glancing at the prophecy again. Her face lit up.

"This passage! I think I know where to start!" she said turning around and floating away in a hurry. A few seconds later she led the seekers to the other side of the cliffs, where in one of the walls a muzzle of dragon with two stone lamps was sculptured.

"This ancient Casterwill site is called The Dragon's Cliffs" she explained.

"Those lamps must activate Dragon's Breath" concluded Dante

"I bet that nobody changed the light bulbs in two thousand years" said Lok

"Why don't you light them up Cherit" proposed the boy's mentor. Cherit nodded and hit one of the lamps with his energy boos, causing a blue light to appear in it and when the same thing was done with another a blue thread of light came out of dragon's mouth.

"The Dragon's Breath" smiled Nimue, but this moment of triumph soon came to an end when Dante's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of footsteps on the grass and the crackle of powers.

"Wait" he said "we've got company"

He wasn't wrong for behind them stood two suits with Augerfrost in hands.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" said the auburn-haired man calmly "you're outnumbered"

"We didn't come here to fight" answered one of the suits "just for the bridge. Step aside or we'll both open fire on Lady of the Lake"

"You won't get a chance!" cried Lok stepping forward with Zhalia but to their surprise Dante stopped them with single gesture. They looked at him with shock and disbelief. Could he really take such risks so lightly?

"Dante!"cried Zhalia giving him a stern look, but the man didn't even blink, his eyes were focused on the Organization.

"All you want is to cross the bridge" he said slowly "then be my guests" he continued stepping aside. The spells in suits' hands died down as the two exchanged surprised but gleeful looks, and one of them said how Wilder will reward them better for securing the bridge. With that they dashed forward and...fell straight into the sea. The bridge turned out to be just a ray of light and mist. Nothing more. Lok couldn't stop himself from sliding down and touching it with his hand. The cloud-like substance slipped from his fingers.

"Wow that was the best thing ever!" he cried as the behaviour of his mentor became clear to him.

"Dragon's Breath is not a physical bridge, it's only meant to serve as a guide" explained Lady Nimue

"We'll take the boat and follow mist trail. It'll leads us straight to Avalon" decided Dante. His words soon became actions as the seekers unmoored their yacht below the cliffs. Nimue and the others of course came along too, wanting to say goodbye. The Lady of the Lake even summoned the water-maiden Undine to aid her new friends in their quest.

"Lady Nimue, everyone thank you for all your help!" said Sophie greatly moved

"You'll come and visit us again won't you?" inquired Viviane, who came to see the caramel haired girl as an older sister, she'd never had. The green-eyed Casterwill nodded her head.

"Alright" said Zhalia interrupting this farewell scene "it's time to go"

With that they left, Lok and Sophie waved for a long time until the shore and people on it completely faded away. They however still could hear Nimue's words of farewell. The Story of Willblade's creation.

"Protect the Casterwills!" said Lok remembering the last words of the tale "no wonder my dad's clues led us here!"

Just as this exclamation left his lips a shape of an island appeared on the horizon.

"Everyone, looks like that's is the place" announced Dante

"Does that look familiar to you Cherit?" asked Lok making his way to the titan, who has been resting on the bow.

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure I've been here before!" cried the gargoyle

"Do you have any idea where to start?" asked the next question Sophie, also coming closer.

"My memory is a hit and miss you know but maybe something about a large..castle!" exclaimed the titan as the view of the island became clearer. Then it wasn't long till the boat finally reached the wild shore over grown with grass and tree. However before the seekers could dock their vessel the roots of the destroyed tree that stood next to the water, slowly made their way towards them.

"Something's wrong" cried Zhalia leaning from the side of the ship. No sooner she spoke this words when the roots wrapped themselves around the vessel lifting it up in the air. Luckily Undine had been on the watch and hurried to their rescue, cutting them off. The seekers quickly jumped off the boat and onto the shore, just before the yacht blew up. Not long after that Undine revealed the cause of this unpleasant experience. It was the very same green titan they've encountered in Peru.

"Dark Dryad" growled Sophie narrowing her eyes "if she's here the Organization can't be far behind"

She wasn't mistaken, for the Organization soon appeared on the horizon in their own boats and with titans.

"There's a castle nearby" said Dante "there must be a path from the dock. Spread out and look!" he ordered and the team broke into the run. Meanwhile Undine clashed with Dryad, but got sent back very fast. The same moment the water maiden went back to her mistress, Sophie got hit by powerful energy wave.

"I'm sensing something!" she cried holding her head "this way!"

With that she turned and ran into the woods with the others following close behind her. Soon stopped at the sight of tall ruined castle which stood in the very middle of the island.

"They won't be long, now what?" asked Zhalia looking at Dante in hopes for a plan.

"LeBlanche will stay here with us" said the man "Lok and Cherit will take Sophie to the Willblade"

His teammates exchanged looks and nodded, proceeding on. Lok and Sophie stopped before the doors of the castle and the boy pulled some of the branches away, revealing a Casterwill family crest. But instead of moving and doing something Sophie only bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lok gently. The girl sighed, before replying.

"Lok" she said walking away a bit "all of the sudden I'm being swept by my family's destiny. Something I've always dreamed off..but now that it's happening...it's hard" she confessed.

"Sophie" spoke her companion in warm, affectionate voice a "you've been studying your whole life for this moment" he said putting his arm around her in intimate manner "Whatever is behind this door you can handle it"

"And you've got us to back you up" assured her Cherit smiling broadly. This seemed to help a little because the girl smiled and nodded before turning around and marching up to the door, to put her hand on the crest. They opened at once, letting the two young seekers and their titan companion inside. Dante and the others followed them with their gazes, until they disappeared in the depths of the castle. But this peace couldn't last long. The Organization finally caught up with them mare seconds later.

"There's something I need in that old ruin" said Wilder jumping down from the log that laid across the path "get out of the way"

"I don't think so" said Dante lowly, pulling out his amulet and summoning Caliban. The Organization was quick to answer. Hoffman called in Redcap while the bald man Strix. The fight for the Willblade and time had begun. Seekers once more clashed with each other. Dante chose Hoffman as his enemy, while Zhalia took on the bald man again and LeBlanche faced off against Keith. He soon had to summon Albion. And although the appearance of the Dragon Slayer increased the chances of Foundation's team it was just the beginning. For Wilder had his own Ace in sleeve and that was Divine Mirror Kagami.

"Soon" he said to the invisible titan "very soon"

On those words as if on a nearby standing suit jumped down and pushed Zhalia straight into hands of her enemy, trying to punch her with Thundercut. The woman easily gave them the slip, and rolled away. As soon as she got to her feet she summoned King Basilisk. Unfortunately that was exactly the thing the enemy wanted. The amber-orbs' of Dante who had been fighting nearby winded at the name of the titan. He saw Kagami, for the brief moment that the titan appeared next to Wilder, and from there it wasn't difficult to deduce what was going to happen.

"Zhalia NO!" he cried jumping in front of the woman, shielding her with his own body. He succeeded, but paid a great price for it. King Basilisk's gaze turned him into stone. This was the sight which greeted Zhalia when she finally dared to open her eyes.

"No!" she exclaimed as her hands flew up to her head. What has she done? Gods what has she done? A year ago when she had had to she has refused to kill Dante, and now when she was Foundation's agents and did not want to nor had to do it, it happened. She turned him into stone!. What was she to do now? How was she to break it to Nina? How was she to live with it? She was so lost in her thoughts and in such despair that she did nothing when Wilder ran into the castle. She just let him do it.

* * *

Lok and Sophie unaware of the drama outside stood in the long, slightly ruined chamber on the end of which stood a stone with sword in it.

"Well I guess this is the right room" said the blonde teen breaking the silence and looking at his companion, who in turn was scanning their new surroundings with expression of awe and disbelief.

"This power...it's amazing...it makes me feel...safe" she confessed when Cherit pushed her forward. She slowly ascended the narrow stairs that led to the pedestal, with her two friends following close behind her. She was almost at the top when she halted. The sight of the gray sword with cut-in blade and handle with two horns facing down, caused the doubts once more filled her mind. For so long she had long to know the secrets, to learn everything about her family...and it was happening it was now within her reach but could she do it? Was she worthy?

"Go on Sophie" encouraged her Lok, as always light-hearted and eager "this is the Casterwill family secret weapon. It was made for you, right?"

"I-I don't know" she stuttered looking at the artefact unsurely "I guess..."

"Well this is gonna be great" he kept talking "we'll have your family restored in no time!"

She glanced at him and the confidence once more appeared in her heart. If he who was no Casterwill had so much faith in it, then she as the member of said family had to be even more sure. She nodded and jumped over the last step reaching for the sword. She was just about to grab the blue handle when a spell hit her in the back. She let out a yelp of pain and tumbled down the stairs.

"SOPHIE!" cried Lok in sheer panic kneeling down beside her. She wasn't moving. He raised his head to see who had shot at them and saw Wilder with Ikubane- a tall devil like titan with horns and long hair.

"Ikubane and I came to take care of things personally" said the man. The calmness and the nonchalance with which those words were spoken, caused the anger that built up in Lok to erupt.

"You coward!" he accused outraged "you're a powerful seeker! Why hit Sophie in the back!"

The elder seeker only raised his eyebrow clearly unimpressed.

"Sorry" he said lazily "I actually preferred to fight fairly"

"What?" asked the blonde boy incredulously, taken aback by this nerve.

"However this is too important for my future as the leader of the Organization" continued his foe breaking into the run. But he didn't make it far when Lok blocked his way. He was furious, he saw red. Sophie's scream still rung in his ears. He couldn't help her, he didn't know any healing spells apart from everfight, but he could stop Wilder from getting Willblade and that was what he was determined to do. At first he had the advantage, his anger made him faster and he easily dodged Wilder's attacks. But the tables turned when Ikubane shot at him from behind. The blonde jumped away and fell to the ground. His enemy tried to hit him with the spell, but he blocked it with Armourbrand, before picking himself up.

"You wanna a fight!? You've got it!" he yelled summoning Dendras. He didn't even wait for the titan to appear. He simply threw himself at the enemy. But fury is always double-edged sword, it gave Lok speed and strength but blinded him at the same time. And this caused him to hit the ground again. Holding his arm he lifted himself of the floor, searching for Ikubane. He soon spotted the titan climbing the wall.

"I must time it perfectly" he said to himself never taking his eyes of the devil-like creature. Finally he decided it was time, and gave Cherit the sign. The little titan was fast as lighting and pushed Ikubane towards the sharp rays of sun, that fell through the broken roof, causing the evil titan to cover his eyes. At the same time Dendras froze Wilder's feet.

"Now let's take over Ikubane" said Lok smiling to himself, and when Cheri t once more blinded the other titan he created Bubblelift around Dendras' puppets and guided them to Ikubane, successfully taking control over him.

"Clever" said Wilder after he freed himself, but his voice clearly showed he isn't impressed at all "but I acquired some new titans since we last met" he added summoning Kagami.

"W-what is that?" asked Lok astounded watching the legless ashen-faced titan in red with long arms and hair and mirror in the middle of his torso. As if in an twisted way of answering the question Kagami flew up to Dendras and reflected the strings onto the puppet-master.

"Kagami turns your titans abilities against them" elaborated Wilder in a tone of clear self praise "now I have control over Dendras"

Lok could do nothing but watch in horror how his father's titan falls to his knees, and Ikubane becomes free again. He had to admit he hasn't seen that coming. But the fear was short lived turning into vicious anger, for this Organization coward has not only hurt Sophie but also took Dendras away. This was the limit. The teen sprung up into the air, and clashed there with his enemy. Wilder hit him in the stomach, but he landed. Then he went to counterattack with Overslam, but it did not go too well, his foe blocked it and hit the boy with Raypulse.

"Goodbye Lok Lambert" he said and using Toucharm sent the blonde teen flying across the room. Lok slammed into the stone scabbed with full force.

* * *

The situation of the elder Huntik Team seekers wasn't much better, Dante and King Basilisk were still statues and things got even worse when the latter got sent back to the amulet. Zhalia fell to her knees in exhaustion but also in despair and sadness. LeBlanche the only one who was still able to fight quickly ordered Albion to act. The tall warrior without a problem destroyed Recap.

"I must...I must try and invoke King Basilisk again" whispered Zhalia to herself "I must try and save Dante" she raised her head up to the statue and her eyes filled with tears.

"Here. Let me help you" offered LeBlanche kneeling by her side and casting Newlife at her amulet. The woman at once re-invoked her titan.

"Quick turn Dante back!" pleaded his seeker. The stone dragon only needed to turn his head two times for the amber-eyed man and Caliban to be free again.

"Now where was I" asked the former and the Aztec furrowed his brow. With that they charged upon the enemy. The Organization seeing that all their enemies were united and strong again resolved to their good old tactic of retreating. Zhalia on her part broke away from LeBlanche and ran up to her beloved wrapping her arms around him.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried burring her face in his shirt. The man smiled before pulling her away slightly. She returned the smile.

* * *

While the things outside were settled and battle was won, but inside the castle the advantage was still on Wilder's side. Although Lok did try to pick himself up and stop the man, he couldn't even heal himself, and sunk to the ground once more.

"Oh no!" cried Cherit in worry and fear "he doesn't even has strength to use Everfight!"

But he was the only one to react like that, Wilder of course was very much pleased with how things turned out.

"Now that kids are put to bed let's see what I can do about this so called Willblade" he said to himself jumping over Sophie's body and ascending the stairs "with my Sorrowbond power I'll break it's link to the Casterwills once and for all"

"No!" cried the heiress of said family in raspy voice, as she raised her hand and with some effort grabbed the man's ankle.

"Get off" he barked at turning around to throw Poisonfang at her. She was sure she's gonna be hit and she closed her eyes but Cherit was faster and shielded her with his own body, falling few meters away.

"Cherit! Sophie!" cried Lok in despair. Or rather his voice would have this emotion if he only had strength for it. Unfortunately he was too weak and he could only watch how the events unfolded.

"Hey" said Wilder narrowing his eyes at Sophie as the sudden realization and memory from Nostradamus's tower hit him "aren't you one who struck my face? Not a wise thing to do, to the future leader of the Organization" he said and smiling viciously aimed the acid spell at the girl's face. Her emerald orbs winded and she once more turned her head away from him, and shut her eyes in preparation for pain.

"Stop! Don't you dare!" shouted Lok, his horror, shock and despair increasing. No it couldn't end like that. He could not allow this to happen! If that spell hits Sophie she'd be lucky if she gets away with melted face or burns. She could even die "I've got to do something, anything" he said to himself looking around in desperation, and it was then when his eyes fell on the Willblade. Normally he would never even think of drawing it. He was no Casterwill it wasn't his to use. But desperate times call always for desperate measures. With some effort he crawled up to the scabbed and grasped the sword. The moment his hands touched it a pale blue light filled the room. With that a new energy filled his body, without any problem he drew the weapon out and with battle cry on his lips dashed upon the enemy. The surprised Organization agent made a few steps back, but Lok did not stop burying the blade in the ground and thus creating a powerful wave of electricity that not only sent the man out of the room but also knocked out his titans. Cherit who has been lying on the floor nearby raised his head at this familiar energy, and looked around. His eyes at once fell on Lok, who now was on his knees.

"Lok? Are you ok?" he asked unsurely and when he flew up to the teen he saw that his eyes are clouded with some blue mist. The young seeker seemed to be oblivious to everything around him. That was until a blue light appeared at the top of the stairs. He then turned his gaze there. Cherit followed with his own and his green eyes winded. Up there, floating above the landing was no one else but Lord Casterwill himself.

"Lord Casterwill! Is it really you?" breathed the Gargoyle watching how the other titans, regardless of the side they took today are bowing to their master. The ghost floated down the stairs and stopped in front of kneeling Lok. The boy raised his hands offering the Willblade to the original first seeker. The man took it, and in his hand the blade sprung up becoming longer.

"Arise Lok Lambert" he said in serious and solemn voice as he touched the teen's shoulders with the sword, before giving it back to the boy and raising up into the sky. The blue light faded away and the room returned back to normal. Lok was still in a trance standing there with his new weapon raised high in the air. But that did not mean he was defenceless or unaware. Quite on the contrary his senses were sharp and he heard Wilder approach from behind. He gritted his teeth remembering how this man hurt Sophie. Hurt his queen and insulted her, That was something no knight could let pass. He therefore turned around and attacked, trying to slash the enemy. But the fair-haired 'future leader' managed to dodge, ordering his two titans and Dendras to attack. But the blue-eyed teen easily blocked and answered the attacks slashing Kagami. This duel, was just like in real medieval being watched by his lady-love and Cherit, whom one could call a page of sorts.

"Lok's amazing, but no one can defeat three titans and master seeker at once" said the latter, seeing that the enemy surrounded his friend in very tight circle. But he soon was proved wrong, when Lord Casterwill joined in the fight, showing the boy how to use Willblade. The young seeker raised it up, feeling a new power boost, and sending the enemy flying with blast of energy he spoke up the words of summon.

"Awaken Legendary Titan of Champions Pendragon!" he cried loud and clear. The moment he said it a warm light came out of the sword like fire, taking shape of huge white dragon. It had golden armour with brown rims on its torso, and golden protectors on arms and legs. On it's brow rested a golden crown with blue jewel from under which float long white hair. This creature landed behind Lok. The boy pointed his sword at the enemy, and a blue light radiated from the dragon's chest freeing Dendras.

"Yes! Wilder's control is broken!" cheered Cherit happily. His joy increased a moment later when Pendragon's blue fire sent both Kagami and Ikubane back to their amulets. Of course just like in the case of Lok becoming weakened Wilder did not share those feelings, grimacing in anger and pain. In revenge he aimed Acidheart at Lok, but the blonde blocked it whit Willblade throwing the sword at him. It flew through the air, turning around and broke through the protective barrier knocking the Organization seeker out, before burying itself in the ground again. Thus the enemy was defeated and Pendragon turned his head checking on Sophie and Cherit. When he was assured that they'd be ok, he returned to the sword, causing Lok to fall on one knee in exhaustion from such power drain. That wasn't however the only consequence. Now that the Willblade was drawn the magic which kept the ruined castle standing disappeared and the building begun to shake and crumble. One of the stones fell on Lok's head waking him up from his daze. The blonde shook his head and looked around only to see that Wilder and his titans are gone and that he himself is standing in the middle of the room.

" What happened?" he asked no one in particular. It was then he noticed the falling stones and looked up at the ceiling.

"Lok quick!" he was returned to reality by Cherit's panicked voice. He turned around and saw his friend by Sophie's side. The girl was still lying on the floor "we've got to get Sophie out of here!" urged the little titan. The teen needn't be told that twice. He quickly made his way to his girlfriend helping her up and wrapping his arms around her dashed towards the exit.

"Dante!" he called to his mentor as soon as he could see him "is everyone ok?"

"Everything's fine" assured him the man running up to him "we sent the Organization packing" he added as he threw Sophie's arm around his neck, helping his student to get her to safety. They broke into the run, and stopped only when they were sure they're in safe distance from the crumbling castle.

"Wait! Look there!" cried LeBlanche pointing at the sky. The others followed with their gaze and saw a red bolt of light shot up in the air.

"The sword saves the future queen but the red eye shines on the world" quoted Dante softly his brow, before turning his eyes to Lok and Sophie. To tell that the young seekers were exhausted was an understatement. The blonde was falling on his feet and kept his balance only by some miracle. He couldn't support Sophie anymore so the caramelette was held by LeBlanche.

"Let's go home" said auburn-haired man at length "we'll discuss everything there"

* * *

 _ **Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

It was well into the night, in fact it was closer to morning than to evening when the Huntik Team met up at their leader's house to discuss things through. But it soon came out that this case isn't going to be an easy one to solve, for none of the party from the castle remembered what have happened there. All they could remember was Lok drawing the sword and then the castle collapsing. What has happened in between was a blur at best. The Willblade laid therefore on the coffee table under Dante and Zhalia's careful watch. The two stared at it so intensely as if they wished to learn about what has happened from it's shape and form.

"So have you checked that thing out?" asked Lok, who after a nap in plane, and at home regained his vigour "after all I've beaten Wilder with it. It must be pretty awesome right?"

The elder seekers exchanged grim looks.

"This Willblade is defiantly a seeker artefact" said Dante at length, walking up to the window. He always did that when he had a dilemma to deal with. It helped him think "but as far as we can tell it's energy level is really low"

"I can't see why Lok was able to use it at all" said Zhalia "he's not exactly a Casterwill"

"Hey don't ask me. I can't remember a thing" shrugged the teen

"It probably bonded to Lok because it was the only way to save Sophie. That is it's purpose after all" said their leader walking away from the window and disappearing in the depths of the house.

Upon hearing his words, Sophie who has been sitting in an armchair with her legs under the blanket stirred in her seat a little as if startled. And her slim fingers tightened their grasp on the candle holder.

"Lok...was driven to save me" she whispered in disbelief. Now it wasn't like she doubted Lok's feelings for her. No, she knew he had loved her with his whole body, soul, heart and mind but still...to find out that he actually used a Casterwill artefact and defeated such a strong opponent while being so much weakened for her sake was shocking.

"Sophie" her musings were interrupted by Cherit who perched on the headrest of the armchair "did you happen to see anything strange when Lok took the Willblade?" asked the little titan.

"I remember a kind of light...that's it" she answered in a low voice, bowing her head. It was clear enough that she is far too preoccupied by her own thoughts to bother with titan's questions. Soon she put the candle away and throwing her covers aside followed the others to another room, leaving Cherit alone. The small gargoyle sighed deeply flying up to the Willblade.

"My old memory must've been playing tricks on me again. I thought I saw you again old friend" he said sadly putting his hand on the sword. Unbeknownst to him a sudden rush of air blew the candle out and the ghost of Lord Casterwill appeared behind his back.

* * *

 **Sorry! I know it's been long but firstly I've faced a little bit of burnout, and then RWBY, and my computer only now got to the repair(still am on the spare one) and I don't have SOW chapters, and really don't feel like writing them AGAIN. So I'll update it once I get the computer back, which will( hopefully) be this week(that is after the weekend). Because I really, really want to carry on with this story. RWBY + Talia's song put me in a GoT mood, and GoT mood= Song of War(which as you know IS play on Song of Ice and Fire).**

 **As for this story? Well only the first two reasons, because I have the files for this and only make some minor changes so for now I just have to upload the content, with little writing involved.**


	5. Chasing Void

**Soundtrack For the Chapter to put on while listening:**

 **Assassin's Creed II- Venice Rooftops/Chariot Chase, Ezio's Family(Library Fight and Lucas Casterwill)**

 **Nox Arcana- Labyrinth of Dreams(for Sophie's memory); Melancholia for thoughtful moments and reunion talks and maybe Lost in Darkness/Once Upon a Nightmare for Betrayer's tale it will be also used with Spirals.**

* * *

 _ **Paris Montmorency suburb, France**_

The white walls and tilled roof of Casterwill secret library in Parisian district of Montmorency were drawing in the peaceful atmosphere of sunny summer morning. Inside, in the main reading room situated on the ground floor Huntik Team was searching for information about The Willblade. The famous sword was presently lying on the table next to the pile of books that Lok and Sophie were browsing through. Dante and Zhalia were walking around the bookshelves, the woman picked one of the tomes, and put it on the table as she went back to searching.

"One of these books should be able to tell us something about the Willblade" said Sophie breaking the silence as she turned another page of the book she has been reading.

"Maybe we can figure out how I defeated Wilder with it" agreed Lok reaching for the weapon and returning with his thought to that faithful day "he's a powerful seeker something big must've happened to help me pull it off"

"Sorry, If I could only get my head straight about that night. Too many centuries rattling around there" joked Cherit pointing at his head

"None of us remembers Cherit. It was probably the magic of Avalon" the boy looking down at the sword he held now in his hand "but maybe..." he added swinging the weapon.

"It says here that when the First Daughter of Casterwill forged the Willblade..." started Sophie when suddenly the very sword flashed before her eyes. She quickly drew her head away, dropping the book "Lok! cut it out!" she scolded her peer glaring at him.

"Just trying to jog my memory" smiled the blonde once more preparing for a swing before slowly putting the sword down and in front of himself in defensive position. His expression became focused for a while.

"It's a _Casterwill artefact_ , we're _in a Casterwill library_ , so _read_ if you want to know how it works" told him the heiress of said clan sternly as she took the book into her hands again. But her companion did not seem to hear her as he took a swing and stabbed the air again.

"Be careful!" cried the girl when he preparing for another move he hit his hand on the nearest bookcase.

"e...maybe it's under warranty" he said smiling sheepishly and checking out the sword. Those words did not seem to work well on his girlfriend thought, her brow was still furrowed and expression stern.

"The warranty expired before recorded time" she spat, glaring at him.

"Wait!" he cried when suddenly something on the weapon caught his eye "I knocked something loose here at the handle, look! I think these pieces are supposed to turn" he muttered, getting lost in this new puzzle and turning the small rings of the handle until they created a perfect symbol of the sword. In the very moment they clicked, the weapon glowed and it's blade became about two times longer than it used to be, and the large blue stone opened revealing an amulet. It was very pretty, golden and in shape of a tear or scale with two horns and crown on the top. And the bottom was decorated with six thorns-three on each side. In the middle like a crown jewel sat a big majestic ruby.

"An amulet!" exclaimed Sophie "you might have a bond with it because you drew the sword Lok!"

In reply the blonde took the golden tear out and raised it in the air. A red light came out of the stone but nothing more happened. With a grunt of disappointment and frustration Lok lowered his hand, checking the amulet out.

"Feel anything at all?" asked his girlfriend slightly breathlessly, watching him expectedly. She wasn't the only one. Zhalia and Dante stopped their search also gathering around the boy.

"No, I'm not sensing any bond" replied the teen with a sigh "but it does feel kinda familiar" he confessed "it must have something to do with that night"

"Maybe it's bound to someone else then?" suggested Zhalia

"The holotome quickly Dante!" cried Cherit. The amber eyed man walked up to the open device and activated it, while Lok put the amulet over it to scan. The green laser ran through it, but gave no information, like it couldn't find it.

"Hmm" muttered Dante furrowing his brow in thoughtful manner as he felt a faint wave of magical energy "it's being protected by a power I haven't seen before"

"Trespassers." called a sudden male voice from across the room, and when the team turned around they saw a boy...well young man standing there with Feyone. He couldn't be more than twenty, twenty one years of age-they judged-he wasn't very high and rather slim. His head was covered with bunch of caramel messy hair, with bangs that fell into his large emerald green eyes. His attire consisted of white O-necked shirt, blue pants, sneakers and gray jacket with green sleeves and collar. He wore some sort of necklace on his neck and a brown bag over his shoulder "you do not belong here".

As he finished his sentence a sound of footsteps rang from the other side. Dante and Zhalia quickly turned there, to see a pair of people standing there. One of them was a young girl with unnaturally teal hair tried up in two pigtails, tanned complexion and large blue eyes. Her slim figure was clad in violet V-neck blouse over which she wore a short, brown sleeveless jacket. She also had short pink sporty-pants, red leg-warmers and brown shoes. Next to her stood a very tall man with musketeer beard and moustache. His long black dreadlocks fell on his broad shoulders. His sleeveless white shirt with golden rim drew attention to his muscular built and dark-skin. He wore a broad belt with blue stones in it, long red pants and high boots. The lower part of his arms were protected by golden armour. He quickly drew out a scimitar from behind of his back. After making those observations the elder Huntik Team members turned their eyes to the caramel-haired young man, whom-as they suspected-was the leader of the group.

"This library contains secrets" he continued in the same calm but rather angry voice "secrets you have no business uncovering"

"But I'm a Casterwill!" objected Sophie getting to her feet

"That may be so, but can you fight like one?"asked man smiling. Dante's eyes winded slightly at the sight of longer fangs. This man was a damphir. A faint realization came over him. It really couldn't be anyone else. The amber-eyed man felt stupid, he should have put it together much quicker. But he had no time to think about it. They had a battle on their hands. He imminently went to his fighting position and Zhalia followed his lead turning her head to the other two opponents. Sophie reached for her amulet and summoned her newest addition-Sorcerell. Their adversaries were fast to respond. The teal-haired girl reached into her pocket and drew out her own amulet, invoking Wild Wood Druid, a tall titan in short red-tunic that resembled a bark of a tree, with long green hair and branch-like legs and arms. There were also some smaller roots and branches sticking out from behind of her back, and her arms were covered with piles of leave-like warmers. The fight was on. The leader of opposite team acted at once using Sunlock, a spell that sent a pair of warm-coloured ribbons to shot out of his hand, and wrap themselves around Sophie's wrists. In vain had the girl tried to free herself.

"Do you always pick up fights with strangers or are we special?" asked Dante dryly. The words felt, a bit foul in his mouth, and he felt a pang of conscience, but he ignored it. He started this charade and he had to play it. The younger man did not reply to this question, ordering Feyone do attack instead. The green ray that came out of titan's hands hit the table and chairs, forcing Dante to jump away, as the bits and pieces of wood scattered across the floor. He got to his feet and for the first time wavered a bit due to the speed. Feyone did not give him time to recover preparing for another attack, but was stopped by Sorcerell. The pinkette defeated her with two blasts of power. The caramel-haired man gasped and gritted his teeth as his only titan returned to the amulet.

* * *

Few steps away Lok was facing off against the muscular swordsman.

"Prepare yourself!" cried his enemy casting Lightedge, which caused his sabre to glow. The teen gulped and quickly put back his amulet back to the Willblade.

"Come on" he pleaded preparing to block the attack. His opponent broke into the run, for a moment showing off his teeth. They were mostly pearly white apart from one which was golden. He raised his sword in the air and swung it. The power of the hit caused Lok to stumble backwards when their weapons clashed.

In another part of the room Zhalia was having a spot of bother with Wild Wood Druid. The tree-like titan send some poisoning fumes from her fingers, forcing the woman to cover her mouth and nose, and roll over to the other side where air was clearer.

* * *

Meanwhile Sophie still tried to get herself out of her magical ties, but in vain. Even with Cherit's help she could not break them.

"Maybe I can blast out of these things" she said calling Boltflare. Once again to no effect. She could not even feel the power flowing through her body. It seemed like it was blocked completely "I can't use my powers at all" she whispered in disbelief suddenly, feeling venerable and weak. And it frightened her. She wasn't the only one having problems. Lok and Sorcerell had those two. The pink-haired titan soon was defeated and sent back to the amulet by Wild Wood Druid's roots and fumes. When then ray of power came with contact with Sophie's bond the regular pain of power-drain became stronger, causing the Casterwill to shriek and stagger. And that wasn't the end. The enemy titan at once turned her roots to _her_. The girl didn't notice them until they were close, and her eyes winded. She couldn't even hope to dodge with her hands being tied behind her back. Luckily for her Cherit was nearby and getting into the root's path set them aflame with his breath. But it was a short lived victory as he almost at once fell exhausted onto the broken pieces of furniture.

* * *

The only person who seemed to be having no trouble at all and even enjoying the fight was Dante, who chose the leader of opposite team as his opponent. The young man was the first to attack casting Kindlestrike. But this time Dante was prepared for that and jumped away and grabbing a piece of broken chair threw it at the enemy sending him flying.

"Have a seat" he muttered under his breath, his amber eyes serious and filled with slight viciousness, as he silenced the little reprimanding voice in his head. What was done, was done. They were fighting, and he couldn't just back off. But his was the only advantage and victory over the other group. The others did not have so much luck. Zhalia despite her initial escape, was now entangled in Wild Wood Druid's roots, and at the mercy of teal-haired girl who aimed a blue spell at her. Presumably Kindlestrike. Lok was the next one to go when the dark-skinned warrior made a slid on his legs, causing him to fall on his back with loud groan. And when he tried to stand up he found the sharp blade of the sabre pointed at his throat.

"Not a chance, boy" warned him the other man, looking down at him coldly and calmly.

"Time for some weed killer" said Zhalia few meters away helping herself with Venomhand. The poisoning spell caused the roots to weaken and fall. She was free. But her seeker opponent wasn't someone who gave up quickly which she proved when the blue spell appeared in her other hand. However before she could cast it, she was stopped by the stern voice of her leader.

"Enough!" ordered the caramel-haired man "we've made our point"

That was the signal to end the fight. Dante glanced around his friends quickly, he saw Sophie still tied up, Lok on the floor and Zhalia in very disadvantaging position. He had a plan of course, he always had and in several versions too. And now it came time for one of those versions...

"Now I suggest you surrender" said his late opponent smiling with his hands crossed. The amber-eyed man without a word raised his hands in the air in gesture of defeat. Behind him Lok gasped in shock and surprise. He paid no attention preferring to keep his eyes on his adversary.

"Judging by your powers you're Casterwills" he said slowly in tone that resembled more Smalltalk about weather than words of heavily defeated man who could expect being shot any minute now "we have no reasons to fight you"

Upon hearing those words Zhalia drew him a short look but followed his lead nonetheless by putting her hands in the air. Lok was now allowed to stand up, and glaring at his enemy he rather ostentatiously walked up to Sophie and cut her free with Willblade.

"Fine then" she said with a hint of spat and spite in her voice as she massaged her hurting wrists "now I demand to know what reason you have to fight us"

"A very good one I assure you" answered the caramel-haired man calmly. He was still smirking and his arms were still folded in very off manner "to save your life Sophie Casterwill"

Those words were the least expected ones...to tell the truth they were completely unexpected. At least to Lok and Sophie. The girl's eyes went wide and round in shock and the blonde's head snapped. Dante however smiled as everything became clear now. He had suspected this was the case. He watched the other Casterwill unfold his arms and march up to Sophie. The young man stopped before the girl, so close they their faces almost touched.

"I'm here to see that you stop perusing family secrets. By any means necessary" he told her sternly

"Why?" asked the girl furrowing her brow as if she tried to figure out some mystery or put pieces of a puzzle together "you think that will save my life?"

"You're in no way prepared for dangers the Casterwills face on a day to day basis" said the man "the fact we defeated your team in moments proves that"

"I wouldn't be so sure my mystery Casterwill" said Dante lowering his hands. His tone was still calm but now had a slightly other feel to it. He walked away a bit and Zhalia raised her one hand in the air as if she wanted to wave.

The young Casterwill team leader turned away from Sophie to look at the two elder seekers with silent question in his green eyes.

"Ever heard of an illusion power called Thoughtspectre?" asked Zhalia in very nonchalant tone "maybe you'll understand better when I turn it off"

With that she snapped her fingers revealing Ghar-ghoul, Kilthane, and King Basilisk who stood respectively behind the swordsman, the girl and the Casterwill.

"We're not easy to surprise" said Dante smiling triumphantly at the fearful expressions of the trio. He couldn't help it, he loved surprising people. It was a weakness of his, perhaps connected with the strong pride and arrogance of his race. "Alrighty" he continued on, chaining his tone to the one of demand narrowing his eyes at the captured seekers "now why don't you tell us who you are and why you do you know so much about our friend Sophie"

The Casterwill gritted his teeth and looked at the girl in question before letting out a sigh. It seemed like he knew that if he doesn't want to be turned into stone he has to heed the strangers wishes.

"Very well" he said at length "I'm Lucas Casterwill. Your brother"

That was a shock. Sophie's eyes winded and filled with tears and disbelief. She shook her head as the far-off half-forgotten memory replayed in her mind...

* * *

 _She is skipping on one leg outside the library when she slips. She falls groaning in pain when suddenly a familiar shadow falls over her. She raises her eyes and sees a young boy, four maybe five years older than her. He smiles and offers her a hand..._

" _Lucas..." she whispers._

The memory faded...

"So you two were separated when your parent's house burned down" said Lok in much warmer and softer tones as the two teams met outside the library few moments later.

"I had no idea she survived a until last year when she started helping the Huntik Foundation" explained Lucas. His sister, greatly moved walked up to him.

"Lucas I thought I'd never see you again" she confessed trying to hug him "aren't you happy to see me?" she asked when he pushed her away "wait a minute! Why didn't you come to see me any sooner?" she demanded as the hurt in her eyes mixed with slight anger and offence

"There's no time to talk about that" said Lucas, his voice becoming despite his will harsh. He could not tell her that...he could not bring himself to explain all this. All he wanted was to her to leave, to go back to her normal life. But things had long gotten out of control.

"But you came for her now" pointed out Zhalia with slightly offensive tone. She had to admit that she wasn't too fond of this young man. She particularly disliked the way he talked to Sophie. Not that she thought the girl has to be always right, but still she had some right to respect after what she had done last year. And she was his sister too! He attacked them and revealed himself, the least he could do was to answer their questions like a respectable man.

"Because of the appearance of the red comet" he answered choosing not to pay attention to hidden tones in her voice "events had been set in motion that spell the undoing of seeker world. You don't know what I know Sophie" he continued, his voice getting softer "and you haven't seen what I've seen. I can't let you be involved"

But softer tone did not comfort his sister, her face became even more hurt and she looked like she was going to cry. It was then when Dante decided to step in. He tried not to take any sides, he knew that Lucas was just trying to protect his sister, and the young man was a damphir on top of that; and therefore Dante's subject. Sophie however, was his good friend, and the amber-eyed man couldn't betray her like that, especially since he believed she should at least get to know the secrets. She was a Casterwill after all.

"Lucas Sophie has the blessing of Nimue, the Casterwill elder" he said.

"Yeah, we even found the Willblade, jeez" Lok was much less on the side of peace and compromise, as he took the weapon in both hands as if it was a baseball bat. His blue eyes were cold like ice and glared daggers at the Casterwill.

"And I see a child wields it" replied Lucas, also losing his patience, narrowing his eyes at the boy "without a drop of Casterwill blood"

That was enough for his sister. Her face lost all the sadness and filled with rage.

"He saved my life at Avalon!" she growled angrily marching up to her brother, standing up to him in threatening manner.

"When you recklessly exposed several members of our family" he answered before turning away sharply, showing her that for him the conversation is over.

"Sophie" said Lok walking up to the frustrated girl and turning her around to face him "haven't the Casterwills always given us a chance to prove ourselves before? Maybe it's some kind of law" he suggested, and the girl's expression imminently lightened up. Yes...she remembered Nimue's test and Atlantis. Feeling new confidence she turned her face to her brother again.

"Lucas by Casterwill law I demand you test me" she said sternly, and tone her voice indicated she won't take no for an answer. Her sibling said nothing, but one his teammates the black-haired man called Dellix(who also happened to be half-jinn) did.

"To be tested on a Casterwill team on a mission you must take it on. Yourself" he said

"We have to retrieve an evil amulet" added the teal-haired girl named Lane(a pixie) "have you heard of Void?" she asked and her voice dropped a bit with the last word. As if she feared to speak it in the light of day.

"Yes, but the details are sketchy at best" nodded Dante grimly. He had heard of the amulet. Some from the seeker sources, some from vampires. None had been good. From what he'd gathered from his people, this amulet was the One Ring, of the seeker world; an artefact that could not be used for anything else but evil.

"A few years ago the Organization managed to steal it from us" told him the pixie

"We can't tell you why, but it must be recovered" said Dellix.

Lucas who had been looking at his sister, turned his head away closing his eyes as if he could not stand her saddened, pleading gaze.

"We had some problems finding it's location" continued Lane

"Stealing Organization secrets wouldn't be easy for an honourable Casterwill" noticed Zhalia , suggesting what she had in mind

"You think you can do it without your chaperons then?" asked Lane, turning to Sophie.

"Sure she can" answered Lok as if offended that anyone doubts the girl's talents "and I'll back her up with the Willblade" he added showing the sword as to remind the trio of Casterwills that it had been him and her who had obtained it.

"Sophie it's dangerous" said Lucas in his last attempt to convince his sister, and save her from sharing the fate of all that knew "I insist you turn it down"

But the girl did not shake her head, instead her eyes filled with hurt again,

"Lucas we'll prove ourselves" she said in a pleading voice "please, believe in us"

The young man turned around again with grunt of frustration. It seemed like he had no luck today. For a while he wondered what has he done in his life to deserve all this, because fate, God and whoever else was there clearly hated him.

* * *

A day had passed since Paris, and Huntik Team was once more in Venice, planning their newest mission. Zhalia was sitting in the armchair displaying something on her technonomicon, Lok sat across from her bended forward with his hands on his knees. Sophie was on the sofa in similar position, hugging herself with hurt expression. Seeing her torment and senescing his misery Dante who as the only one had been standing walked up to her.

"It will be ok Sophie" he said gently and sympathetically putting his hand on her shoulder . She raised her hurt-filled eyes at him "we know it's hard for you right now"

"I barely remember Lucas" said the girl in a bit tearful voice "I certainly don't remember him being a jerk"

"He seems sincere about protecting you at least" said the amber-eyed man trying his best to lessen the hard feelings. To make his student see it through her brother's perspective. Especially after the dressing-down _he_ got from Nina. He had to give his sister that, she barely got into rage and sermons. But when she did she turned into hurricane or tsunami. He defiantly didn't want her to get pissed off even more. He wouldn't put it past her to come over and slap him at this stage. He couldn't blame her though, he was a king after all, and he chose a side of a human against a damphir. And a son of one of their most faithful and closest clan-members. But as he had said to himself in the library. What has been done, has been done. He made a choice, a mistake perhaps, but he has made it, and there had been no option but follow through to the end.

"But he's got no clue how to do it!" said Lok making it crystal whom he shall forever defend, and whose side was forever right for him in this deal. His heart still burned with silent anger towards the caramel-haired man. Lucas not only had attacked them out of the blue and tied up Sophie(what kind of brother ties his sister up from the first moments he sees her? Lok found it hard to believe that Lucas loves her...loving brother wouldn't do that) but later despite being defeated acted like he owned the place and all secrets...and Sophie had lived there too. She had same rights to the library as he had.

"For now, you two had a mission" he was woken from his bitter musings by Cherit's voice. And in the same time Zhalia clicked the button on technonomicon, and the deep male voice-opposite from the Holotome's female one- informed them about their goal-finding out information about Void.

"Lok, Sophie you're taking the lead" told the teens Dante.

"Let me guess, you and Zhalia will be working behind the scenes" smiled Lok. He was sure that with such engineering they will get the info easily and prove themselves to Lucas once and for all ending this charade.

"The Organization stepped up the security at HQ since our little visit" said Zhalia in her usual business tone "however there are other locations where they keep their operations. Alchemist Rue" she continued showing the teens the map of Prague and reconstruction of the building in question "since our mission last year the Organization turned it into a safe house..."

With that she and Dante went into details about the plan...

* * *

 _ **Prague, Czech Republic**_

It was nearing evening when Sophie pressed the binoculars to her eyes watching the movements of Organization suits on the roof of Judah Lowe's workshop. She had Lok had been lying on the roof across the street, dressed exactly the same way they had been in England. Cherit was of course with them.

"We have to take down at least two guards" she said, putting the binoculars down.

"You know it's actually kinda cool doing a mission all on our own" smiled her companion, though technically they were still under watchful eye of Dante and Zhalia who had come up with the plan.

"Right! Let's show them a thing or two" nodded the girl smirking evilly, at the thought of the devious plot. Only their team could come up with something so brilliant and elaborated at the same time.

"You were too harsh" stated Dellix, as he and the rest of his team watched the teens from few roofs away. His words were of course directed at his leader.

"I have to convince Sophie to go into hiding" sighed the caramel-haired man. He knew very well that he had been harsh, with the girl. He already had had doubts about such way being the best. But he was desperate and he was ready to do anything in his power to make the girl drop, even if it meant hurting her and himself by making her hate him "she shouldn't be involved"

"But we do need to find void and fast" argued Lane, per usually taking standing more on Dellix's side.

"Think they'll do it?" asked the half-jinn casually

"I don't know. We'll see" answered Lucas shrugging his arms and returning to watching his sister and her...was that kid her boyfriend or something? From what he knew it seemed to be the case, and the way the blonde had acted back in Paris seemed only to confirm this info.

Unbeknownst to them, they themselves have been under the watchful eye of Zhalia Moon.. A small smile appeared on her face before she disappeared behind the chimney, she had been standing by. She dialled a certain number and put the mobile to her ear.

"Listen, I have a message for Mr. Wilder" she said in muffled voice, so no one but the person on the other side would hear her. The very second she spoke those words, the red-haired female suit on the roof of Lowe's house pressed her receiver to her ear nodding her head, before walking away. She didn't go far when she noticed something strange on the roof. A little white statue of a gargoyle. She furrowed her brow.

"What?" she said "that wasn't..."

She made few steps closer to examine the thing, when the gargoyle moved and pointed at something above her head. She turned just in time to see Sophie floating in Bubblelift. Her eyes winded as the bubble broke and the girl jumped right at her. She stumbled and hit something, and when she raised her head she saw Powerbonded Sabriel. The titan smiled and raised her sword, and a second later the female suit was lying on the ground.

"Sabriel return!" ordered her Sophie, summoning her back to her hand. She was noticed doing this by another suit, this time a man with dirty blonde hair, but before he could say anything more than 'Come in' he was sent flying by Lok's Overslam. The teen smiled and brushed the invisible dirt from his shoulder, and after his two friends joined him he opened the small door leading to the attic with farslip and they entered.

"This must be it" he said. The place hasn't changed much since their visit here last year, accept from being much more bare and empty. And there was a laptop on the table. The blonde imminently walked up to it and begun to type in the coded and passwords while Sophie and Cherit scattered around in search of printed files.

* * *

While the teens entered and begun their search for clues inside the workshop on the outside something was being cooked up for them as the Organization cars-one white and three black- sped through the silent narrow streets, heading for Alchemist Rue. They stopped sharply before the building and Wilder and his men walked out of them, entering it. Of course it could not escape notice of Lucas and his team, and they imminently understood(or at least thought they did) what was going on.

"There's no way they can escape!" breathed Dellix.

"It's a trap!" cried Lane, her face paling and filling with worry, as she turned her blue eyes to equally distressed Lucas "what do we do?"

* * *

Sophie and Lok still were busy researching the files seemingly oblivious to the danger that was about to come upon them. Then suddenly it came, the door blew out of their frame and Kagami appeared in them, blinding the two seekers with his mirror. Cherit shot the other titan with his ray, but Kagami being a mirror reflected it and the gargoyle got hit instead, falling onto the ground. When he opened his eyes again the Organization was there.

"Why do I feel like we were set up" said Lok in strangely confident tone, like there was no danger at all.

"I must confess that I received an...anonymous tip" smiled Wilder "I'm going to enjoy spending some time with you two"

What should've been surprising and alarming for anyone with just a little bit of experience, the teens did not even try to fight back. They didn't cast a spell nor they reached for their titans. They put their hands in the air admitting defeat at once, and without complaint or grunts of pain they let their enemy handcuff them. Only when they sat down on the floor they put on angry, bitter faces.

"Mr. Wilder" said the bald man who had been responsible for that as he came to his boss "there was nothing on them at all. Not even an amulet"

"Some part of me wishes that Zhalia were here" confessed Sophie, leaning closer to Lok so only he could hear her "she'd deliver the perfect line on the spot"

"Sophie, remember the plan" warned her Cherit. Indeed it was all part of Dante's and Zhalia's plot, but of course for it to work the kids had to keep their act together. If they had, then in the end they'd not only complete the mission, make fools of the Organization but also be admitted to Casterwill family secrets. So there was much to win.

"Right" said Lok "if we can't trick them with a lie, we'd get them with the truth"

"Don't bother getting your stories straight" they conversation was interrupted by wilder, and as expected they both gasped and stirred startled "I'll get the truth out of you. Eventually" smirked the man, while Hoffman laughed.

"You want us to tell your everything?" asked Sophie "I will. On my honour as Casterwill"

Now if Wilder was a smart and experienced man, he would've imminently smell the rat. But as he was the arrogant and self-satisfied man he thought it perfectly natural that two Foundation agents would spill the beans so willingly and quickly.

"Why did you break into our safehouse" he asked then.

"Our mission is to recover something you have" answered the girl without betraying a single emotion. She said it just like that "I'll explain...on one condition"

The bald man laughed, clearly amused by such offish behaviour from a prisoner. Wilder too seemed to be in good humour.

"Go on" he said

"You must give me the information we came for in exchange" replied Sophie looking him straight in the eye.

The fair-haired man laughed and winked at his co-worker, his pride and ego were becoming bigger with every second of this conversation. And of course this was what his enemies were hoping for. Not that he knew it of course.

"Why not" he said "it's a deal"

"Sophie! Don't trust him!" cried Lok, playing his part of the careful one perfectly, but his companion did not seem to listen to him still staring at Wilder. Her eyes showed no lie.

"We came to find out information about the titan Void, because we're going to try to steal it back" she said simply.

"Void?" questioned Wilder raising his eyebrow "no Hunt Foundation seeker could use a titan of such ruthless might"

"You mean evil" snorted Lok

"How amusing" laughed the older man "don't be so naive. Evil is for storybooks my boy"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Casterwill team was waiting. It was far too quiet, they expected the Organization to be out ages ago with their prisoners, or something of that sorts. But nothing happened.

"It's been too long" worried Lane unable to bear this silence and tension anymore. She was a very kind and loving person, and she especially worried about her friends and family and even though she did not know Sophie she felt protective about the girl Not only because she was her teammate's little sister but also because she was a fellow Casterwill. As to Lok...well the boy seemed so awkward, innocent and naive. How could she not worry about such a person?

She barely spoke those words when suddenly a distinctive chink of metal came from behind. The three seekers quickly stood up and turned around to see Zhalia standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked in casual but slightly mocking voice "don't trust your own sister?"

Lucas sighed deeply, trying to settle himself down. This tone annoyed him and unnerved him, he wanted to argue, he wanted to fight back but he didn't cause a scene and this woman was with Dante Vale..Vale the vampire king...his king therefore she was the queen. His queen. Lucas had been brought up in respect to royalties and people of higher position. So he swallowed the annoyance and spoke up in calm voice.

"If the Organization learns we're after Void they'll figure out the secret it holds" he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry" continued his 'queen' in the same tone as before "but you never told us about any secret"

'Really' thought Lucas 'what DOES this Vale see in her?'

* * *

Back in the workshop the interrogation of Lok and Sophie has been drawing to an end. The kids were standing on their feet again, ready to leave.

"So these Foundation brats are after Void, are they" muttered the bald man "it must be really special..."

"Hold it!" said Sophie, losing her patience a bit "it's your turn! Where is Void?" she demanded

"Don't be a fool" sneered the pale man while Wilder chuckled turning with his back to her. The girl tried therefore again...this time with praise.

"Mr. Wilder" she called after him in sugar-coated tone "I know you'll tell me...you're not a sneak. You're a leader!"

"Everyone knows the Professor himself was a king of lies" said the bald man again

"The Professor that I remember didn't need lies to control anyone. The man had absolute power" corrected him Hoffman

"A strong leader like him wouldn't be caught acting like common thief" the Casterwill girl imminently used those words to her advantage and it worked. Wilder, always hungry for praise and recognition couldn't resist the temptation to show off and prove himself worthy of his predecessor.

"It's of little consequence since you're my prisoner but Void is locked away in Klaus's library" he said

"Spoken without fear like true leader Mr. Wilder" said the girl humidly

"Sir! That information could be used against us!" protested the pale man

"Then you have better be very careful escorting them to headquarters" said his boss furrowing his brow. He hated being told off. A few seconds later, they all left, leading the kids and Cherit-who was tied to Lok's leg- outside. Of course on the eyes of Casterwill team. That was enough even for Lucas. He forgot about the politeness due to a queen. His feelings for his sister were stronger than that. Especially since he never had much contact with world of immortals and didn't know the woman at all.

"You set them up didn't you!" he cried outraged "you traitor!"

This outburst however made no impression on the woman. She still stood there straight and calm as ever.

"It's part of the plan" she explained in same casual and even annoyed voice of someone who's getting tried with other person's nonsense "did you think the Organization would leave information just lying around?"

Lucas raised his eyebrows, impressed despite himself. Well, well, it seemed like there was more to this lady than just sarcasm, intelligence , good looks and stealthiest. She was real hell in high heels.

"You allowed them to get captured?" he asked.

"Sophie's clever. She'd get the info out of them" answered Zhalia lazily

"That's not the point!" he argued bouncing back. He was impressed that was true, but he still was a protective brother and thought that although brilliant the plan was too risky.

"Point is they've got the guts to pull it off" interrupted him the woman, while Lok and Sophie got into the white car "unlike three seekers appear watching and doing nothing" she sneered with deep contempt in her voice.

"Watch what you say" barked Dellix. His temper was much shorter than that of his teammates and he was the easiest to get to.

"Save it" cut him off Zhalia "now are you three about ready to help us rescue Sophie and Lok?"

The three seekers exchanged looks.

* * *

Meanwhile on another rooftop Dante was closely watching the empty road and Organization cars. Suddenly the bootie of the white one opened and his trained eyes spotted Cherit there, giving him thumbs up.

"That's the car" he muttered walking away. He then moved to another rooftop, one that was overlooking a small square, for there his trap was waiting. Metagolem. The gigantic titan blocked the cars' way and crashed one of the black ones as if it was a metal tin. That was cue for Dante to jump down and smash the other car with his fist. This time he used only Featherdrop, he had been drinking blood so he needn't help of spells to make a hole in a vehicle. Then he easily avoided the spell thrown at him by suits and responded with his own. And he wasn't the only one, for Zhalia appeared behind him also firing one. Metagolem then raised the broken car into the air, causing the white car to stop and the bald man in violet to come out. When the agent saw what was going on, he turned to the astounded and shocked suits.

"Get your titans out already! Destroy them!" he told them. They rather quickly collected themselves and summoned Gigadrone and Venommaster. The fight became more fierce that moment. Gigadrone managed to blind Metagolem, forcing him to drop the car he had been holding, and then Venommaster tripped the colossus down, wrapping his bony whip around his legs. The suits at once attacked with spells. Dante grimaced from behind of the trashcan, where he and Zhalia took cover. It wasn't nicest of places...not that there was too dirty or anything it seemed like citizens here cared about the litter NOT being on the ground but he was a vampire and his sense of smell was stronger...

"They have us outnumbered" noticed his companion as he turned back to her again.

"This will make difficult for us to reach Lok and Sophie" he whispered back. He then returned to watch. Metagolem was still on his knees, but he did try to fight back and hit Venommaster. The humanoid lizard easily escaped, and soon enough Gigadrone attacked from behind. The large titan slumped down. Venommaster smiled and was just about to serve the last stroke when a powerful ray of light sent him flying. It was the Casterwill team.

"I summon the power of nature, Wild Wood Druid!" cried Lane pulling out her amulet and invoking her tree-like titan again, while Lucas used both Sunlock and Kindlestrike at once easily defeating one of the suits and Dellix used his sword on the car cutting it in half thanks to Lightedge.

"I guess your motivational speech worked" smiled Dante giving his partner a proud smile. Here was his secret weapon and a person to send on diplomatic calls with Nina.

"Maybe I should write self-help book" joked the woman sharing his smile.

"Let's get out there" he said and with that they both joined their new allies in their battle. From that moment on everything went downhill for the Organization. Venommaster and Gigadrone were defeated by Metagolem and Wild Wood Druid respectively. Dante clashed with the bald seeker, while Lane shielded by Lucas used Kindlestrike on the suits. And to top it all the white car soon blew up sending Keith flying when Lok summoned Basilard.

"Zhalia, Dante we're ok" said the blonde smiling

"Check mate" smirked the man before turning to his enemy. The Organization agents at once understood that they're outnumbered and defeated. As soon as the kids will be free they all were dead.

"You've won this battle Dante Vale" said the bald man "but you'll never get to Void before us!"

With that he turned around and scurried away, with the others following closely behind him.

"Well met Casterwills" praised Dante turning to his new allies. For now they were allies and he needn't to pick sides. He was happy about it and even happier at the thought of Nina's delighted expression when he tells her that. He knew how she advocated the idea of royalty being close to it's people. He wasn't the only one filled with happiness. Lucas too smiled, which was a new sight but not unwelcomed one. He then turned to his sister who still was in the car.

"What you did was brave" he admitted warmly, causing her to smile too.

"And we make a pretty good team" chirped Lane turning to Zhalia.

* * *

It was night again, and the two teams gathered in Huntik Foundation's Hotel the very same place where Huntik Team had met Zhalia for the first time before their very first mission. They even were in the same room. They scattered around the place talking to each other, Lane was conversing with Dante and Zhalia-whom she imminently came to like. The woman was very similar to her in some ways- Lok talked to Dellix, the older man gave him a lot of tips on how to use a sword. Sophie of course was talking to her brother.

"You asked me why before" he said in much more gentle and softer voice. Now he had no need to be harsh and pretend "why I didn't come to see you sooner" he bowed his head closing his eyes for a while.

"I don't understand" she confessed coming closer to him.

"To protect you" he answered simply "I never wanted this life for you. I wanted my only sister to be safe and happy" he explained looking away with a sigh. He relieved once more all those horrid moments in his life, the pain, the grief he had felt after the fire...for so long had he thought she's dead. Of course he wanted to see her when he found out but...he just couldn't destroy her life like that. He wasn't that selfish.

"I am happy" he heard her reply and saw the happy smile on her face "I love being a seeker"

"But the idea of you getting hurt or worse..." he pressed on, unable to even say the other word as if he feared that the moment he speaks 'killed' all of this will turn to be a dream or she'll drop dead right in front of him.

"Thank you" she mumbled bowing her head for a while "but since the Red Comet appeared...I senesced something is...terribly wrong" she confessed with slight shudder "I know I have do _something_ but I don't know what"

Lucas sighed deeply, it seemed like he couldn't have everything. She was still going to peruse that knowledge.

"Our Casterwill family secrets" he said quietly turning around and bowing his head "that only the nobles know of"

"I was too young, but you were taught. Before we lost our parents" she reminded him and he felt her pleading gaze on his back.

"You know, our mission isn't over" joined in Lok, causing the Casterwill to look his way and find that everyone is now looking at him and all looked sympathetic and friendly. Something stirred in his heart...it was so rare in his hectic life to see something like that...

"But if we're going after Void it would help if you told us everything" added Dante. There seemed to be no way out, and Lucas knew he has to accept it. Especially since he was indebted to the team for coming to his sister's rescue today and keeping her safe for such a long time.

"I'd still rather Sophie be away from all this" he said glancing at his sister one more time. He had to make it clear how he still feels "but after all you've done. I owe you this much. It starts with the oldest surviving Casterwill record. The History of The Spiral Mark"

"The Spiral?" exclaimed Lok cutting him off "like from my father's message!"

In one moment the memory of their talk with Ethan replayed before his and Sophie's mind. Lucas raised his eyebrow but said nothing picking off his story.

"My story takes the place after the great war that was fought against the Nullifiers. Lord Casterwill had passed on, leaving the future to his sons and daughters. However his best friend was a traitor. He's only known to us now, as the Betrayer. The Casterwill Children found him by Spiral Mark one day, summoning creatures of darkness and death. In his hand was the mysterious amulet Void"

"But Casterwill's sons and daughters defeated the Betrayer, didn't they?" asked Sophie quickly.

"Yes" answered her brother "and they sealed the mark. As Casterwills we must never allow it to open again"

"But if Void is so dangerous why haven't it been dealt with before now?" questioned Zhalia. If those people could summon some demons from hell and dark powers why haven't Casterwills destroyed it at once?

"Because there is one more part of the story" said Lane

"The Red Comet!" exclaimed Lok

"Yes Now that it's in place..." said Lucas trailing off

"The darkness will return" whispered the blonde teen in horror.

* * *

Lucas sighed deeply standing on the balcony, lost in his thoughts about the just ending day, when suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind, and a while later Dante Vale came up, standing by his right side.

"Mind if I join you?" asked the amber-eyed man. The young Casterwill shrugged

"Since you're already here, I think it does not really matter" he remarked. Dante chuckled, before looking out into the garden again.

"I'm sorry" he said at length

Lucas blinked and turned to him

"For what?" he asked

"Yesterday, and today" answered the russet-haired man "I believe I might have made few mistakes along the way, like capturing you and treating you the way I had back in the library. I was in your house, and I was treating you like the intruder. I'm sorry, it was extremely rude and wrong of me"

Lucas nodded slightly, a little surprised by those words.

"And today?" he asked

"I think my queen could have been a bit offensive towards you, when she was requiring your help" answered the amber-eyed man "I know you were there to test Sophie, and therefore accusing you of being unhelpful didn't make much of a sense, but to my defence I really did not have much of another choice"

The young Casterwill gave him a curious glance, but Dante did not elaborate.

"Either way, sorry" said the older man again "I hope that we will get along better from now on, I'd hate any resentment to stay between us. Firstly it doesn't do for a king to have some petty disagreements with his subjects, and secondly it would not look good at family dinners"

Lucas blinked, starting at his converser, the man smiled.

"I know of you and my sister" he elaborated "Nina might have not told me where you live, respecting your privacy and wish to stay in shadows, but she did speak of you ; and with all the other facts I knew, I very quickly made the connection; don't worry" he added "I have nothing against you two, or anything. And that is why I don't want any awkwardness"

Lucas could not disagree with that. He knew that Dante was important for Nina, and that any bad blood between the two of them, would only hurt her; and he didn't want that.

"So, maybe we'll start again?" asked Dante extending his hand "Dante Vale"

Lucas looked between the extended hand and the older man's face before complying.

"Lucas Casterwill" he said

* * *

 **So yeah, some changes. I thought it would be good to repair relations between Lucas and Dante, because I think they would get along well, if they started on a better note, and if loyalty to Lok and Sophie wasn't demanding different behaviour from Dante. And yeah, I will say it here. I am rewriting it. I will change only a few things, but I want to change a large portion of the story regarding the Clan's involvement and Nina's role in this story. I've been thinking about it, especially in episode 43, I wanted to go another way with her and with how things go in the Dracula's Castle.**


	6. The Blood Spiral

_**Organization Central, Prague, Czech Republic,**_

Wilder smiled to himself as he sunk in his chair, reaching out for the file on his desk. He was very pleased with himself and the plan he has constructed. He had all threads in his hand, he had not only fooled Huntik Foundation, but also doubled-crossed this traitor. He had played his part to the last, and now he could easily start the phase two. Blackmail. This way he'd not only get strong seekers working for him, but he'd also obtain a great power needed to rule. In that moment the heard a ring. He pressed the little button on the desk.

"Mr. Wilder there are three people waiting for you" said a male voice

"Good" smiled the future leader of the Organization "let them in"

The suit on the other side nodded and told the awaiting people they could come in. Wilder pressed the button again and sunk further into his armchair. Soon the heavy round door opened and three figures clad in brown walked inside.

"Well hello" said Wilder

The people did not reply, to his words. They just stood there without even uncovering their faces. The fair-haired man furrowed his brow.

"Common civility and respect for a leader of the most powerful seeker group requires to answer his greetings" he said, but the figures again made no reply "silent are we?" asked Wilder "well then I'll go straight to the point. You see I've been collecting some data on you...and I have certain things that you may want to have. I'll give them to you..but there is a condition you know" he smiled and leaned closer. And for the third time his guests did not reply. One of them did move forward in anger but was stopped by the other one. And then suddenly the figure raised hands in the air. Something flashed in them a spell. Wilder's eyes winded and he pressed the button calling help, he barely said the first word when three powerful spells hit him. His head snapped up and then hit the desk with full force causing blood to come out. In that moment Hoffman, the bald man and few others ran in. Seeing their leader unconscious and the three strangers they at once understood what have happened. With shouts and screams they threw themselves at the enemy...

The man clad in brown watched the room that few minutes ago was a battlefield, he then stepped over bodies lying on the floor and pressed a little button revealing a hidden drawer. He took a file from there and checked it. He hid it in the depths of his cloak and then nodded to his two companions they understood and dropping something on the floor ran out, using one of the secret passage ways leading out in the street. They were far away when a sudden explosion tore the peacefulness of night apart...

* * *

 _ **Austrian Airspace**_

The Huntik Team once again boarded the Foundation's jet heading for Austria. Again. Just like in the case of their last year's visit they were heading for Klaus's Library. This little trip affected all of them for many reasons. Firstly- the story Lucas had told them in Prague. This mission was important and they would be fools if they underestimated it, but for some there was another reason; for Zhalia their destination wasn't just another safehouse, it was a place that used to be her home until last year. It brought all the bad and good memories she had from her childhood, and from the time she had spend with her team there. It reminded her of her betrayal of them and death of Klaus. She shivered at the memories, once more reliving the guilt she had then.

"Zhalia" her musings were interrupted by Dante. She raised her eyes and saw him standing over her. He gently squeezed her shoulder "are you sure you're up for it?" he asked "I know, I've asked you this again, but it's still not too late to draw back. You can always stay in the plane or somewhere in the city while we take care of Void"

She smiled weakly. He always has been so kind, so considerate of her needs and feelings. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I'll be fine" she told him "I have to. I'm a pro and this is a mission. Very important mission, many lives are at stake. I'm not going to let my past interfere with my duty. If I give up now...what kind of queen will I make in future when our people shall be in danger?"

The amber-eyes of her partner winded at the last words. He was torn between amaze and shock. It was as if he heard Nina again. His sister always said That _Land and people first have needs that I cannot deny._ He felt his heart melt, and the warm feeling of pride filled him. He was proud that his beloved heeds the same rule, and that he had chose a good queen for his people.

"Alright" he said at length, nodding his head, before letting go of her shoulder and turning back to cockpit. They were nearing Vienna and it was time to land.

Few minutes later the four-man team was standing before the little gray house where Klaus used to live, while Zhalia and Dante dealt with the door Lok and Sophie stood few meters away, watching them and talking.

"Do you think Zhalia will be alright?" asked the caramelette

"She'll be fine. She's a pro" replied her companion who had overheard a great deal of the conversation in the plane, and heard Zhalia speaking about her queenship. Soon the very woman called both him and Sophie motioning at the open door. They entered. Of course Dante was the one to go in first in case any rusty old traps were still active. Luckily it seemed like the Organization had bigger problems than that or they thought that the grim reputation will scare away the intruders. And for most part they were right, if their cause was not so vital the Huntik Team would never venture here. But today they had for the sake of whole seeker world and Casterwill family. They slowly made their way across the dark, dusty rooms of the library. The old boards squeaked and moaned under their feet, causing shivers to run down their spines, even thought the place had been long abandoned the four looked around warily, as if expecting a surprise ambush by something inhuman. But nothing happened they made their way to the so called children section and Lok pulled away the Hansel and Gretel book. The door to secret lift opened. This time there was no spiders. They entered and Dante pulled the lever. Squeaking and scratching the lift slowly made it's way down..

* * *

 _ **Devon, England**_

Nina Vale didn't look like a queen, and defiantly not like a queen of vampires nor like granddaughter of chief angles. She was rather petite, her height varied between 159-160 centimetres. Her oval shaped-faced was surrounded by locks of dark-brown hair, always neatly brushed, and tied up in a ponytail. Her slim figure was clad in long tight dress, cut in Victorian fashion. The white material was painted with big blue roses and yellow petals, and the small butterfly sleeves showed off thin arms. The olive-green eyes in shape of almonds were looking out of the large window from behind of square glasses. Suddenly the peace of the summer afternoon was interrupted by " _Pearls in her hair_ ". She quickly picked it up.

"Yes?" she asked

" _M'lady_ " said the voice on the other side. It belonged to a female and bore very heavy Austrian accent.

"oh, hello Marlene" she said smiling "what is it?"

" _Well, m'lady I'm calling to tell you that something bad is happening here in Vienna_ " said the woman " _the weather has gone crazy, and my girls tell me they've seen some strange people all clad in gray with hoods and mask on their faces, and there is also a titan with them. A big one they say, something like snake with wings. On it are people. One is dressed in some brown cloak, he has two companions - A man and woman. She has green hair he has black, and both are dressed in red. I can tell you they're up to no good. Magical energy radiating from them is bad...very, very bad_ "

Nina felt hear heart skip a beat and she shivered as she heard that. If magic was so strong that it caused nature to go wild then it _was_ bad; additionally the description of people involved was familiar. The girl was sure she heard it before. And then she remembered. That Organization agent - Rassimov and his two companions. They fitted the description to the T.

" _I'm calling m'lady, because I've seen your brother today in Vienna_ " continued Marlene " _I'd like to warn him to watch out, but I don't know his number or if he has a mobile with him at all. You will warn him..._ "

"Y-yes, sure" Nina knew very well that her voice is trembling, as she ran her shaking hand through her hair. Now her heart was racing like mad. Her brother, Zhalia, Lok...and Sophie too they were in Vienna. This could not be a coincidence. It was too striking. She barely heard Marlene saying her goodbyes and barely uttered her own. As soon as the Viennese woman switched off the nephelim quickly dialled her brother's number praying for him to pick up.

* * *

 _ **Klaus's Bookshop, Vienna, Austria**_

The Huntik Team oblivious to the changes in the atmosphere and weather due to being indoors was desperately searching through the main laboratory in search of Void. They had to look through almost every drawer, and it was tiring but finally it happened. Zhalia finally found the name on the long list of 'Dangerous and Dark'. Lok who was the closest one to the shelf opened it and reached inside. He drew out a sharp piece of glass or crystal-like rock on black string. Heavy shivers ran through his body as the jewel glowed an ominous purple light.

"It's giving me a headache just being near it" he muttered to himself, but despite the danger and very strong wish...nay urge to look away he could not. There was something in that ruthless, malicious power that simply drew his gaze to the amulet.

"I don't think I've ever seen an amulet like this" said Cherit, drawing away a little bit. He felt the evil power even stronger than his young friend and wished to be even more further away from it. They weren't the only ones. Zhalia thought she stood far away took a step back wrapping her arms around herself and Dante shuddered. Sophie grimaced grasping her head. She felt a terrible headache coming her way. She just couldn't believe that something so little can have such a strong effect on her when she wasn't even near it. Suddenly a loud raspy scream rang through the room as Cherit hit one of the cases, pushed away by the ruthless power of the amulet. Lok kneeled by him exclaiming his name in tones of worry and concern. As soon as he made sure the little titan isn't seriously hurt he stood up.

"It's too weird" he said holding the responsible object a bit further away from himself. Now that he knew what it could do he didn't want to take any chances "I need to check this thing out with the holotome. Pronto" he then quickly put the amulet over the already opened device ordering to scan it. But then the most strange thing happened, the device just like Cherit flew in the air and hit the case with full force before dropping onto the ground. Lok who also has been sent flying by the power of the blast stood up with fear on his face

"No!" he cried "dad's holotome!"

He quickly ran up to the device and begun to check it out frantically. Luckily nothing seemed to happen as the screen lit up again. From another part of the room Dante observed his student and was just about to say something when the mobile in his pocket vibrated. He at first wanted to ignore it but it seemed like the person on the other end did not plan to give up. He reached into his pocket and saw Nina's name on the flat screen of his Smartphone. He quickly picked it up. The girl wouldn't call him like that, especially after he told her he's on a mission. Something must've happened.

"Yes sis?" he asked. He heard a heavy, almost hysterical breath on the other side. He at once got worried "sis, is everything ok?" he asked

" _Run!_ " he heard her panicked voice on the other side " _Dante you must get out of there now!_ "

"But Nina what's going-" he tried to ask but she didn't let him finish.

" _There is no time!_ " she cried getting close to hysterics " _Dante there is no time! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!_ "

There was so much plea, so much force in her voice that it made him shiver. He decided to listen to her, and ask questions later. He turned to his teammates.

"Team" he said "get your gear, we need to leave. Fast"

The other three looked at him curiously but did not argue seeing that he is really, really serious. Lok quickly and despite knowing better put Void around his neck and closed his father's holotome. In exactly the same time the ominous amulet hung around his neck everything started to shake as if in sudden earthquake. The call with Nina ended and Dante's mobile went dead. The amber-eyed man cursed under his breath. It seemed like whatever Nina tried to warn him from was about was going to fall upon them after all. He wasn't wrong as very soon the ceiling blew to pieces and to his and his teammates surprise and horror they saw Shakrit, the very flying serpent that has caused them so many trouble last year and on his head were the very two people they have thought. The mute and Rassimov's sister. Soon things took even worse turn when from every corner, and from behind the cases a squadron of people walked out. Heck they even were on the metal beams above. They all were dressed the same way in gray tunics with long sleeves with red bands, dark hoods and metal racoon masks. They also had the same claw-like shoes and gray pants, with bands on it and belts with huge buckles on which a sign of triangle and three spiralling blades were engraved.

"Bring destruction!" cried Rassimov's sister and her eyes glowed the same purple colour Void had just few moments ago. On this cue all the gray-clad seekers bend on their knees and fired strange red spells at the team.

"Everyone get down!" yelled Dante quickly pressing his body to the floor. His teammates consciously followed his lead, closing their eyes as the red bullets flew above their heads, making whooshing sounds. But they knew that they couldn't stay like this forever. The attacks would soon be aimed at them again. They therefore picked themselves up and Sophie put Honourguard before herself. However soon it proved to be too weak as the spells broke through it sending her flying. She would've hit the floor or even worse if Lok hadn't caught her and rested her against his knee, putting his other hand on her lap.

"Honour guard didn't work?" stuttered the Casterwill heiress completely shocked. It was the first time it ever happened to her.

"Who...what are these guys?" asked Lok completely at loss

"Big trouble" said his mentor curtly "Zhalia, have you ever read about seekers like these in Organization files?" he asked in hopes that the woman would know. So far she was their best bet when it came to other fractions and darker side. But to his disappointment she shook her head.

"No" she said "nothing like this"

She barely said the last words when another red spell flew right by her ear. Dante felt anger stir in him and cast Toucharm in response.

"Don't let them!" shouted Rassimov's sister in her thick Russian accent from her place above "obliterate everything!"

Her minions imminently heeded her order. One of the raised hands in the air summoning Harlequin. A violet-skinned titan with head that resembled cap of a joker. It was dressed very much the same too, in a red mantle. The two clawed palms were covered in fingerless gloves. The thing looked positively scary, like an evil clown from horror movie. And to make that image even more so, it's razor sharp teeth were shining in most crazy smile there was. Before Huntik Team was able to get their gear together and recover one of the women in gray invoked Marauder. He was a total opposite of Harlequin. Tall, and slim with breathing mask and goggles on it's face. While the joker had close to nothing on his torso accept from a belt with stripe of material , Marauder was wrapped in bandages from top to bottom and wore a green tunic with striped end. It also had a hooded cape on it's shoulder and two golden blades on it's arms.

"Everyone fight back with everything you have left" ordered his teammates Dante. He might've not know the name of his enemy but he could tell one thing. They were hell strong and hell dangerous. And he was right, for soon things went from bad to worse as the muted seeker jumped down to join the fight.

"I hope I'll have a little more time before running into you again" muttered the auburn-haired damphir getting to his fighting stance.

"It's ok, we can do this" said Lok to Sophie, few meters away. He then put his hand in the air and summoned Willblade with newly learned Casterwill spell-Bladecall.

"I won't give up!" vowed his girlfriend getting slowly up as Everfight healed her injuries and restored her energy. And as soon as she got to her feet she used a double Kindlestrike on her enemy, while Lok cut the other with Willblade's blast sending the man flying across the room.

"We're just getting warmed up" he said gripping the sword tighter. He wasn't wrong, the things picked up but not exactly the way he threatened they would. Marauder managed to defeat Sabriel and sent her back Sophie's hand. The girl swayed a little bit grasping her hand in obvious pain. The minus of Powerbonded titans and stronger bond was that their return was even more draining, and Sabriel was yet worse, since there was also a psychological issue connected with her being defeat in Sophie's mind. But her boyfriend quickly avenged that loss by destroying the masked titan with one swing of Willblade.

"They're not invincible" he noticed raising the weapon in preparation for another blow.

"No, but they're pretty close" said his mentor.

"We've got no chance with that horrible thing flying around" observed Sophie pointing up at Shakrit, who just swallowed Gareon. Dante smiled and reached into the pocket of the inner side of his coat, drawing out a flower-shaped amulet with blue stone.

"I have a surprise for our giant friend" he said smirking

"Of course!" exclaimed Lok "Archwarder dustups powerful titans!"

"I'll cover you" offered Sophie, shooting with doubled Boltflare while the amber-eyed man summoned the titan who had helped them defeat the Professor last year. The brown-and-green titan resembling a huge plant at once shot the flying serpent.

"It's working! Way to go Dante!" cheered Lok seeing the enemy titan wriggle around, knocking the domes of the cases, but the happiness aroused by this victory was short lived, as well known, raspy voice with thick Russian accents rang from above.

"Clever move Dante Vale" it said, and when the seekers raised their eyes they saw-to their great horror- Rassimov in brownish hooded cloak "of course I gave you the titan myself so you can defeat the Professor for me" he declared clenching his gloved hands. With that movement, the cloak parted showing the brown tunic he always wore.

"No way! Rassimov!" Lok gritted his teeth in disbelief and anger. He should've know this man was here since Shauna and Wind were there too, but he still have thought that this enemy fell into the trap and disappeared forever.

"Now I will take it from you" continued their foe and his eyes lit up with red glow as he cast Darkvoid. The terrible power caused the black hole to appear in the floor sucking Archwarder in. The amulet in Dante's hand turned to dust and the seeker felt incredible pain shot through him like none he felt before.

"Dante!" cried Zhalia worriedly at the sight of the slumping man. She imminently knew that he lost too much energy, and that sent her into near panic state not only for concern over his health but also the situation. He was the strongest and their leader. The only one amongst their four who stood a single chance against Rassimov. If he fell what chances did they have? Meanwhile Rassimov jumped down and threw his cloak away revealing that he is dressed in long brown tunic, with red-and-golden coat with trumpet sleeves and high stand at the back. With additional metal pads on his shoulder and bracelets on his sleeves' forearms he looked very much like an emperor.

"Rassimov, what are you really?" questioned Dante gritting his teeth still in obvious pain. Instead of answering the other man shot him with Bladewave sending him flying across the floor. Zhalia and Lok gasped loudly in horror and worry seeing their dear friend motionless on the ground.

"Such simple fools" sneered Rassimov at length " as his sister, Wind and minions surrounded him "certainly you must've suspected it, we're the messengers of war. Part seeker part nightmare"

"You" gasped Dante in raspy, weak voice trying to lift himself off the floor "the Betrayer..."

"Yes" nodded the other man "we serve the Betrayer, we will bring him back and finally obtain what's ours. Destroying the Casterwills. Fear the Blood Spiral!" he cried and the tattoos on his neck and his two companion's arms-which were the same sings that were engraved of belts of their minions- glowed in menacing way.

"The Betrayer is...my family's ancestral enemy!" exclaimed Sophie in fury clenching her firsts as her green eyes filled with same emotions that stained her voice.

"And now your end has come!" answered the follower of her enemy preparing to cast another dark spell to end the lives of Huntik Team. Dante watched this and felt a cold wave ran through his body. He was weak but his sense of duty and love for his friends combined with stubbornness and will to fight that marked his family name made him stand up.

"Stand back!" he threatened

"But Dante!" cried Zhalia. She always trusted him and had faith in his choices but this was too crazy. Too crazy to be his plan. He was confident and arrogant but not stupid. Her fear grew even stronger when she saw the ominous spell in Rassimov's hands. It hit the amber-eyed seeker sending him to his knees again. But he didn't give up. His face was covered in cold sweat and his body was aching but he was The Anasso-as some of the books called his position- he was a Vampire King and son of Adalberto Vale. He was a fire master. He was not going to be defeated by mere mortals whomever they might be. Especially since there was also his partner and friends at stake.

"There's only once chance now" he panted lifting himself up and tearing Caliban's amulet from his neck. The blue stone glowed with a powerful light, which sent Rassimov flying "To Powerbond! Come out and play Caliban!" cried Dante loudly. And his titan responded. Just like any other Powerbonded the Aztec has changed. His hair grew larger and bushier, his armour got better; it had golden pads on shoulders and white counters on elbows. His tights were protected by golden cuisse. He also had spikes on arms and legs. His mask grew larger and it's mouth and top became golden. And from behind of his back stuck two pairs of tentacle-like strings. His sword became now nothing short of light sabre.

"Caliban really Powerbonded!" exclaimed Lok watching this show of might with amaze.

"Dante managed to tap into the true strength of his bond with Caliban" added Sophie in slight disbelief, not because the man had done it but because it came so late. She had suspected it to happen much earlier if not before Lok's first powerbonds then certainly before her's.

"What?" stuttered Rassimov. It seemed like his grand plans for today didn't take Powerbondings into account. He tried to defeat the titan with Bladewave but Caliban was now much stronger and the spell only crashed against his armour before he sent it back at Wind and one of the gray-clad seekers with single sway of his sword. Dante meanwhile regained much of his strength thanks to the stronger bond, and now fearlessly and soundlessly gave orders to his titanic friend. The Aztec easily defeated both Harlequin and second Marauder that the enemy has called at some point of the battle.

"Awesome!" cheered Lok "Caliban's even using Dante's moves!"

As he spoke those words, Void which still hung around his neck begun to glow again. This did not escape Shauna's notice and her eyes winded in shock and outrage. But Shauna was no person for fear and shock. She was more prone to anger so soon only this emotion was left and her pupils narrowed. She dashed at the teen. He gathered his power and made a swing at her but she ducked easily and with one quick and swift motion tore the amulet of his neck. She then glared back at him

"You" she snarled her voice trembling with fury "you dare have our scared objects!? It's ours! I have it brother" she told Rassimov. The pale leader smiled widely

"Very well" he nodded in rare praise "Blood Spiral devotees we're done here" he said to his people "leave only destruction behind"

As soon as this order was spoken Shakirt, who now was back to himself again let out a screech and begun flapping his wings damaging the ceiling even more, while the devotees fired more of the red spells, causing the cases and equipment in the lab to blow up. Rassimov got back on the flying serpent and with his people, Shauna and Wind escaped laughing. As soon as he was gone and even sooner the Huntik Team broke into the run, trying to avoid the explosions. The lift was destroyed so they had to climb up. When they reached the second floor everything was already on fire. Now Dante's powers would come in useful but the man was too injured and exhausted from the fight to even try and calm the flames down. He even needed Lok to help him walk and stand. As the fire spread Sophie begun to show more and more discomfort. This did not skip her boyfriend's notice.

"It's ok Sophie" he told her thinking she's worried about their escape "we're almost to the top"

"You don't understand" she shook her head as she helped Zhalia up "when I was little my home was burning around me" she confessed her biggest secret. The dark-haired woman's eyes winded and then filled with sorrow and compassion.

"My home is burning" she muttered to herself watching the flames burst out of the hole they've just climbed out of "right now..."

But there was no time for sorrow and nostalgic thoughts. They had to get away so she turned around and ran. It was time to let those memories go, let all of it go. Forever.

'And maybe that's for the better' she thought when mare minutes later they all were standing on the roof of opposite building watching how the flames consumed the library completely. They all were grateful for one thing. That they made it alive.

"I have to go and make a full report to the Huntik Council" said Dante who imminently after they got out healed himself with Everfight. His face and voice were stern and quiet. He never felt uncomfortable or bad around fire or watching something burn, but this was for one a narrow escape, for two a part of his team was deeply touched by it and for three...Rassimov and those Blood Spirals. That was something that bothered him the most for he knew that his teammates will be eventually ok. Speaking of which. He turned to the two females and put his hand on Zhalia's shoulder before speaking to the younger one.

"Sophie, you have your own business to take care of" he said. He was sure her brother would worry and would like to know she's ok. Besides someone had to tell him the news about Void, and Sophie seemed like the ideal person for the job. Understanding his reasons the girl nodded slowly.

* * *

"I'm just happy you're alive" said Lucas when his sister finished her tale. The girl gasped and her eyes winded at the statement and the care in his voice. She still was kind of unused to her brother showing her kindness and loving her. She looked away from him feeling a little overwhelmed.

"The Blood Spirals" said Dellix who together with Lane also was in the reading room to hear the news "this must be the true identity of the Casterwill Hunters that'd been after us for the past ten years"

Sophie gulped at the words feeling another shudder coming.

"You mean the ones who...who..." she struggled but still could not say the word. It felt like someone grabbed her throat in iron grip forbidding her to form them "our parents.." she closed her eyes once more reliving the turmoil and sadness. Her brother was even in greater distress. After all he remembered it all better, but he was now used to it and years of hiding taught him to bottle it up and keep calm. Especially since there was something to do.

"And burned our home" he said therefore in perfectly calm voice "now that their goal is clear we know they'd be on the move"

"We must help the other Casterwills who can't protect themselves. And quickly" added Lane

"That would be our new move" confirmed Lucas, putting his arms on his sister's shoulders "Sophie those enemies are too dangerous. Go into hiding, I beg you" he pleaded, hoping that now when she saw the might of their enemy, their powers and determination she'd understand and save herself by hiding. Because now that Void was gone he had no doubts that the danger was even greater. His hopes were short lived as soon as he looked into Sophie's eyes. The green orbs of his younger sibling were filled with apology and determination. He already knew her answer before she opened her mouth.

"Lucas there are things I have to do" she shook her head. His arms dropped from her shoulders and he turned away not waiting the others to see how much he was affected by this answer. It seemed like his conflict with his sister was going to escalate, because he wasn't giving in either.

* * *

 _ **Dante's House, Venice, Italy**_

Dante sighed deeply putting the phone away. Metz's words still rang in his head. He couldn't believe it. He was in shock. The Organization had been raided last night and their Central blown up. That couldn't be an accident. Dante felt it with every quiver of his being. It was too coincidental that the Organization which was after Void, just like his team should be attacked and destroyed, and not more than half-day later his team, was attacked while retrieving the amulet. And Rassimov used to work for Organization too. No, those things had too much in common and happened to quickly not to be connected. He felt another shiver down his spine. He couldn't say he wished Organization to exists, but they were still people, and died in probably horrible away. But what worried him even more was the situation that he and his friends found themselves in now. Because now that the Organization was gone for good there was a vacancy of power and of enemy and he knew very well who will take it's place. Blood Spirals. They had Void in their hands and now the only sang in their plans was Huntik Foundation...and Casterwills. His friends. He sighed deeply falling onto his chair. He knew now that something started...

'Something that will change seeker world forever' he thought.


	7. Foundation vs Spirals

**The Soundtrack:**

 **AC: II Chariot Chase/Florence Escape for fights and flight from the Spirals**

* * *

 **Rotterdam, Netherlands**

The city was bursting with life, people were walking their dogs, the elderly couples were peacefully strolling along the streets and pathways in the park, the small children were laughing; none of them aware of the great danger that hung in the sky in the form of Red Comet. None of them aware of the secret war that was going on in the shadows. None, accept those who fought in it. Like Lok and Sophie, who were currently on a mission from the Huntik Foundation. They were just about to cross the road, when a cyclist crossed their path. Lok, who true to his nature wasn't really paying that much attention almost got under the bicycle's wheels. The cyclist, however had his wits about him and manoeuvred away, causing the blond only to trip and fall on the pile of newspapers, that laid on the curb.

"Careful, Lok" said Cherit, popping out from the boy's bag "we're supposed to deliver this amulet to the Huntik Foundation's safehouse not the hospital"

"That's right, Lok" agreed Sophie as she leaned closer to Lok, and put her hands on her hips "we're on a serious mission"

Lok watched her for a while, before pulling out the amulet in question out of his pocket.

"I don't see a big deal about Vigilante, though" he said examining it for a while "kinda gives me the creeps" he admitted.

"Metz believes it once belonged to an evil seeker" explained Sophie, furrowing her brow "that means it will bond more easily to someone with a stronger dark side"

"Not only that" added Cherit "but it's presence alone will attract evil seekers"

He wasn't wrong, as on the roof above them, two Spirals were watching and awaiting. Unaware of the spies, Lok got up and brushed off the dust and dirt from his white shirt.

"Now I know why the rest of our Huntik Team stayed at home" he smirked

"But I though Dante had a big meeting with the Huntik Council, and Zhalia-" said Cherit visibly confused, by his friend's words.

"Is taking care of personal business?" asked Sophie "that's right. Lok was being funny" she explained "or trying" she added winking at the little titan.

Cherit was silent for a moment, letting her words sink in before gasping loudly in revelation. And the Casterwill heiress couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Lok smiled too, unaffected by the jab. Whatever made Sophie happy and giggling was ok with him. Besides there were other things on his mind.

"I wonder what Zhalia does when she's on personal business" he mused out loud, putting his arms behind his head and looking into the sky.

* * *

The woman he was so wondering about, was currently turning away from her former flat. It had been renovated since her little mishap one year ago. She inquired and found out that there was a young couple living there now. She was happy that someone has found their home there, and that the other residents are not at risk of a bomb going off, or a sudden invasion by suits. Not that it would happen anyway now. Not after the destruction of the central in Prague. She shivered at the thought. It was true that she had cut the ties from that place, and was a faithful agent of the Foundation for a year now, but it still was a part of her. It was a place where she spend most of her life after all, and she knew a lot of people there. She shook her head, unwilling to think about it anymore. There was nothing anyone could have done, and maybe it was all for the better. They had a new enemy to fight, and with Organization it would only be more complicated and dangerous. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she paid no attention to where she was going. She only woke up when she found herself on the backyard of some old building, condiment for destruction. She sighed, telling herself off for getting herself so distracted and was just about to leave when she caught some movement from the other side. She turned and to her surprise she saw the Blood Spirals. Two of them were young soldiers, the third was a short, elderly Indian man with long white hair. He must have been a leader or someone very important as he didn't wear a uniform but rather loose brown robes, and his face and head were uncovered. He was also holding a long wooden staff. He was powerful, she could feel it. Very, very powerful. What has terrified her most and caused her the strongest shivers wasn't the dark aura around him, but rather that he had a group of young children with him. She knew that this could mean only one thing. Blood Spirals were recruiting. And that wasn't good. She remembered Lok and Sophie, who were on the mission to deliver Vigilante. She made her decision in an instant, she lowered herself and crept alongside the wall, heading towards the bushes. She made it, and hid behind them, before taking out her mobile and texting Dante.

* * *

 _ **Huntik Foundation's HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

Dante was standing before the Huntik Council, in the conference room. He has finally given them his report couple of days ago and today they've finally finished reading it and summoned him for the hearing.

"Dante's report on these Blood Spirals is very disturbing" spoke the head of the French brand-Nasher, the same one who had informed the Council on the attack in Salon "we must recall our seekers from across the globe" he urged, and received a nod from Teien, a mysterious Japanese woman in red kimono and white mask.

"Yes Nasher, but we can't be hasty" said Guggenheim, stepping forward a bit. Before Nasher or anyone could say anything, or before Dante could say anything himself his mobile buzzed in his pocket. He immediately reached for it. Everyone knew where he was, including his sister and the clan, so whoever was calling it must have been important. He wasn't wrong. The text was from Zhalia, and the news weren't good.

"Listen" he said, turning to the Council, his voice and eyes stern "The Spirals are on the move"

The reaction was instant, all the council members turned around sharply, their eyes wide from fear.

* * *

Back at the abandoned building's yard, the training of the young children that the Blood Spiral recruited has already begun. The Indian man, who took them here and whose name was Tantras watched his new potential students doing push ups, and sparring. They were doing well, and he congratulated himself upon being so clever as to pick them up. He chose them carefully, they all came from bad and neglectful families that would never care about them. They all were runaways and he offered them a place to belong. Truly he was a genius. His eyes slid from face to face, finally stopping at a very pale boy with brown hair, who was currently doing some pushups. He interested Tantras the most of all. He was frail and looked very sickly, but he possessed great bitterness and hatred that Tantras knew Blood Spirals could exploit. He therefore approached the boy.

"You there, Harrison" he said, yanking the teen up from the ground. Harrison looked up with slight fear and insecurity. Tantras held back a smirk.

"You are very angry, aren't you? Everyone has always picked on you, haven't they?" he asked instead. Harrison's pale eyes immediately went cold and steely, and the boy nodded. Tantras reached into his robes and pulled out Marauder's amulet swinging it back and forth.

"Gather your anger Harrison" he beaconed "your loneliness, your hate, turn them against your enemy with Marauder."

As he spoke the last word he took the boy's hand and dropped the amulet in it. He needn't wait long. In an instant Harrison's body got enveloped by a violet mist. Tantras smirked, before putting his hand on the boy's shoulder and uttering Underfear. It was a dark spell, that triggered the negative emotions, and helped to unlock the seeker powers. Harrison cried out closing his eyes, and called for Marauder. A second later the titan was there. He and Harrison locked eyes, activating their bond.

"Good, good" nodded Tantras, before turning to the other boys. They had stopped their activities for now, watching the new arrival with mixed emotions. Predominantly fear. The Indian smiled at the sight and approached two that stood the closest-a chubby blonde with freckles and a blue-haired boy with dreadlocks.

"Are you afraid?" he asked "Good, your fear is a weapon" he continued not bothering to wait for an answer "so is this, Harlequin" he said as he pulled out two violet amulets with three spikes, that ended with spheres "I'll help you focus your hate. Underfear"

The spell once more shot out of his hand, wrapping around the boys and activating their powers, allowing them to summon the titans. One of them charged forward and the fight has begun. For the first few minutes Marauder did quite well, but he soon begun to lose.

"He's weak" said Tantras, turning to the second Harlequin "finish him"

The evil titan needn't be told that twice, as he leapt upon Harrison. The boy turned around, gasping and put his hand forward. A spell shot out of it pushing Harlequin back, and sending the titan back to the amulet. He blinked a few times. Looking at his hands. Tantras on the other hand smiled. He walked up to Harrison

"Good job" he said

Crouched in her hiding place behind the bushes, Zhalia clenched her fist. It all seemed a bit too familiar too her.

* * *

Unaware of the Blood Spiral's presence and training, in another part of the city Lok, sat down to scan Vigilante and find out something more about this mysterious titan. He opened his holotome and hung the amulet above it. Soon enough the mechanical, female voice informed him about the titan: _Vigilante, attack: 4, defence: 2 Tupe: Draco-titan warrior. Size: Medium, Special abilities: Duel-wilder._ The very moment the holotome spoke the last words Sophie came up. She stopped before Lok, and raised her eyebrow, scowling a bit. The blond sighed.

"I've told you" he said closing the holotome and putting it back in his bag, before getting up "we've been that way before"

Sophie however didn't seem to be convinced.

"Winding those streets in these Dutch names?" she asked, a bit annoyed "it would be hard enough to find the right address in English"

With that she turned around sharply, marching off, ignoring Lok's outstretched hand and cutting him off before he could say a word. Giving the boy no choice but to follow her.

"And the hidden Dutch HQ, is supposed to be..well hidden" chimed in Cherit, again popping his head from Lok's bag and looking up at the young seeker. The teen let out another sigh, getting a bit frustrated with all these reminders and walking around.

"Man, doesn't Huntik Foundation mail anything?" he wondered out loud. These words-of course- had not met with Sophie's approval, the girl turned her head slightly and glared at him as hard as she could.

"I'll pretend you didn't just suggest putting a stamp on an ancient, priceless amulet and stuffing it into a post-box" she scolded, before turning around again with a face that said she's just given up.

"Come on Sophie, what about using Cherit as our carrier pigeon?" asked Lok, unfazed by her words in his optimism. And this time, he got Cherit on his side.

"I'll make an excellent messenger" agreed the little titan, excitedly "I've never lost an amulet" he boasted. These last words, reminded Lok of something he was meaning to ask for a long time. And it seemed like now would be a perfect chance to do so.

"Hey, Cherit whatever happened to your amulet?" he questioned hanging Vigilante's amulet around his neck.

"It's been so long now, I can't even remember what's it looked like" admitted Cherit sadly. As they were having this conversation, ahead of them, Sophie was once more looking over the directions they'd been given in hopes of figuring out where to go next. After a while she glanced up, and a smile appeared on her face, as she finally reconsigned something.

"It's this way!" she cried joyfully, before speeding up, and turning around the corner that led to small short-cut behind one of the houses. Lok followed after her, but it seemed like their luck has run out the moment it started; as there was an unpleasant surprise waiting for them in the passage in a form of two Spirals and a Marauder. Sophie let out a sigh

"Or not" she muttered under her breath, visibly annoyed by such a turn of events. She wasn't the only one. Lok's face also displayed anger. The boy was much quicker to act than her though, casting Hyperstride and jumping over their enemies' heads. One of the Spirals turned around, and immediately attacked Lok, with Newfury, and then tried to punch him but the blond evaded every one of the blows, before making his escape by catching onto the fire escape. Meanwhile the other Spiral made a move on Sophie. Seeing both of his friends busy, Cherit turned to the sole titan of the group.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me" he called out boxing the air. His confidence however, soon turned into fear when Marauder swung his duel blades. Cherit barely dogged them and was forced to retreat, and sit on the trash can. He couldn't rest for long however, as his foe attacked again. Only this time, Cherit had much better way of defending himself, using the lid of the can as his shield.

Few steps away, the duel between Sophie and her own enemy too went into not-such-a-great start, as the Spiral managed to hit the Casterwill heiress in the face. The girl however made a quick recovery, dogging the next attack and at once making her own move by lifting the trash-can with Bubblelift, and dropping it on her enemy, and knocking the woman out.

Meanwhile, above her, Lok was still running from his foe, jumping first at some ventilator and then at a small balcony with flowers on it. Seeing the Spiral approach, he jumped down, landing on the back of Marauder. The titan tried to shake him off, but the teen dogged the slash, by bouncing off and jumping away. Once back on his feet, the blond called out for Willblade. This fight called for more drastic measures and much more serious approach. He felt a jolt of power, rush through him as the blade formed in his hand. Once his fingers curled around the hilt of the sword, he charged at Marauder. He sparred with the titan for a while, keeping him busy and thus giving Cherit the chance to act. The little gargoyle gathered all his power and shot the enemy in the back, defeating him and sending him back to his amulet. And this seemed to have settled the matter completely, as the last remaining enemy- the Spiral who has been chasing Lok- jumped down, and picking up his fallen teammate made his escape. Lok called of his sword, as he and Sophie watched their enemies disappear.

"It seems like Vigilante really does, attract evil seekers" remarked Cherit tiredly, as he fell on Lok's shoulder.

"No" disagreed the teen, looking down at the amulet on his neck "something's up, they didn't put much of a fight" he explained "Rassimov's goons usually comes in a bigger groups too"

Sophie, who up to this point, still has been staring at the place where their opponents has vanished, turned to Lok. She could not say, he didn't have a point. Because he had, and a very good one.

"We need some answers" she said turning back to him "let's get to that Foundation safe house on a double!"

With that she set off, with Lok close behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, many streets away Cathy Lambert, was looking out of the window of her hotel room. She was in Rotterdam on small vacation with her girlfriend Gemma. They have been planning this trip for a while now, wanting to get away from Ireland and their stressful lives as collage students.

"So?" she was woken from her thoughts by Gemma "what are we going to do?"

Cathy turned around

"I thought we could go light today and eat our dinner at Café Rotterdam today" she said "it's quite a nice place, even if a bit faraway from here"

"What is a small walk for us" smirked Gemma "and it would be romantic I think, to walk the Erasmus bridge at dusk or at night. With all the lights reflecting in the water. Like in a movie"

Cathy couldn't help but smile at that, and nod.

* * *

Having left the small backstreet, Lok and Sophie were back in the open space again. But it seemed that their adventure with Blood Spirals has not ended yet, as the pair that ambushed them, has already recovered and was on their track once more. The teens however soon got alerted to that, as Vivilante's amulet started not only to glow but move as well.

"This guy's kinda jumpy, think there are evil seekers around here?" questioned Lok, glancing down at the amulet with concern.

"Or maybe someone Vigilante wants to bond with" said Sophie in meaning tone, as her careful eyes caught the glimpse of the two Blood Spiral soldiers, in a mirror that was continently standing on display in one of the shops

"What is it Sophie?" asked Cherit, catching the warning in her tone

"Just keep walking" she answered, keeping her eyes straight ahead

"I can't, I'm in a bag" reminded her the little titan

"Not you" she answered, trying her best not to roll her eyes, at such a silly remark "anyway we've got company" she explained "don't look Lok" she warned, noticing in the corner of her eye that the blond raises his head to look around "they'd know we've spotted them"

Lok let out a small gasp, once more looking at the amulet before turning to Sophie, with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry" he assured her "for once I've got a new power to show you Sophie" he boasted, as he cast Rearview. As he spoke, his eyes became clouded by a light, blue mist allowing him to see what was behind him. Just like Sophie, he saw the Spirals only with the spell, he could see them much better and closer.

"wow! That was cool!" he said after second shaking his head. Unfortunately, in his awe as well as in the aftershock of the spell, he didn't notice what was ahead, and bumped right into a large, sing that hung above the door of the shop.

"We all saw that coming" said Sophie, smirking as he massaged his sore face

"Except Lok" chimed in Cherit, not wanting to be left out of a joke this time "so, what are we up against?" he asked a second later, returning to the more pressing matters.

"Same two Silent Soldiers from before" answered Lok, straightening up and looking at Sophie "better lose them"

"Leading Blood Spirals to a Huntik Foundation safehouse is clearly not an option" agreed Sophie, as for the second time this day she and Lok broke into the run, once more turning into a short-cut backstreet, in hopes of misleading their enemies. Te Spirals watched them for a second or two, before following them from above

* * *

The night has slowly fallen over the abandoned yard where Harrison and the other potential new spirals had been training. Only now, the training has come to an end and the time of final judgement has come, as Rassimov, Shauna and Wind has arrived to pass it.

"Rassimov, I present you my young recruits" said Tantras making a wide gesture with his hand "I believe they are worthy of your training"

Rassimov said nothing for a while, letting his eyes scan the nervous faces before him.

"So much fear and weakness" he said at length "I hope you're not mistaken Brother Tantras"

"I am not, if they show promise tonight, I will build them into powerful seekers Mast R-" said the old man, but Rassimov interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Look at this one" he said, his eyes fixed on Harrison "see his anger, perhaps you have discovered something valuable after all, however even the strongest new recruits have to know their place"

As he spoke the last words, his whole body started to glow a malevolent purple aura. The moment the glow settled in his eyes, he raised his hands into the air and let out a loud cry. The new recruits, watched with slight fear and awe how their sleeves reap apart, and how a dark tattoo of of a triangle with a spiral inside it, appears on their bare skin. Soon enough the ritual was over, and Rassimov returned to his previous calm state, as if nothing has happened.

"I've arrange for our new recruits to ambush a pair of young seekers" he told Tantras "be sure they are capable of doing, what must to be done"

"Indeed" agreed Tantras "this final test will reveal their destinies, the good and the bad"

Zhalia who still was behind the bushes, felt a shiver of fear running down her spine as she listened to this conversation.

'Young seekers' she thought in panic and fear 'he must mean Lok and Sophie! I must warn them!'

With that she silently and steadfastly withdrew from sight, using the shadows of the night as her allies. As soon as she found herself back on the street she pulled out her mobile, trying to call Lok, but to no avail. She tried Sophie, but the girl too was silent. She sighed deeply trying once more, and then again, and again, each time begging them in her mind to pick up. About sixth time she gave up, and just sent a message to Dante, before putting the phone back into her pocket and moving to the roofs. Following the Blood Spirals alone will have to do.

* * *

When Zhalia was trying to call them, Lok and Sophie were on the run from their own enemies. As it turned out the Silent Soldiers, although the lowest in rank were not suits, in any shape or form and therefore were much more difficult to lose. But the team had to. Lok bit his lip as he ran. He really needed something, a flash of genius and quick. He looked up and then it came.

"I've got a plan, follow me" said Lok to Sophie, before jumping onto the roof with help of Hyperstride. Sophie obediently followed after him, but her trust very soon faded when the Soldiers still continued to peruse them.

"It's not working" she cried out, looking over her shoulder and glaring at the enemies. She hated them so much. And not only because they had been responsible for the deaths of so many of her kin, but because they were so difficult to beat. She hated such stubbornness in an enemy.

"Don't worry Sophie" said Lok, shooting her a smile "I saw this in a movie one time"

"Why doesn't it make me feel better" she shouted in reply. Really? Movies? He was going for fiction and stuntmen here? Sometimes she really wondered about how naive and improper he could be. Lok however didn't seem to be bothered by her words much, as he continued to run. He didn't say anything either, until they got close to the edge of the roof, and had a tall sky-scraper right before them.

"Cherit, grab on!" he called, turning around "Sophie, on three activate Featherdrop"

She gave him a half curious half doubtful look, but she humoured him. It wasn't as if she had any other plan. So they bounced off, literally flying up the tall building. When they got close to the roof, they started counting, and on three activated Featherdrop, jumping over it and landing on the other side. It worked. The Blood Spirals, jumped pass them.

* * *

Cathy and Gemma, were just finishing their deserts. Café Rotterdam, was indeed a nice place, with very good food and the girls were greatly enjoying their time there. Especially since the staff was very nice, and understanding of them.

"Well" said Cathy after a while "I guess we should get going. They're closing in half an hour, and we still have some time to get to our hostel"

Gemma nodded, before raising her hand, and calling for the waitress. The young woman quickly came, and they thanked her, and paid their bill, even leaving some tip. The girl thanked them with a smile, and the two girls headed for the exit

* * *

"That's the Erasmus Bridge!" cried Sophie as she and Lok run onto the famous construction "the safe house is just ahead!"

"And with no Blood Spiral seekers behind use, we'll make it there in no time" grinned Lok

His joy and good humour were to be tarnished, the moment he spoke those words, as suddenly a new threat appeared on the horizon.

"There are no bad seekers behind us..." trailed of Cherit pointing at a group of seekers consisting of a stout Indian man, and couple of teenage boys. It was Tantras and his new students.

"Remember all those who have left you, all those who have caused you harm" said the man, turning to the boys "destroy them" he ordered. His student's needn't be told twice. They all wanted a place in Blood Spirals, they all wanted the power and place to belong, they all wanted to learn under Rassimov. So without a second thought or moment of hesitation they charged at Lok and Sophie.

"They're just kids!" cried out Cherit, in disbelief and shock as he watched the events transpire

"I can't believe they're sending kids to fight!" said Lok, equally disgusted

"They can't be serious! It's awful!" added Sophie, glaring ahead. She had known that the Blood Spirals were vile, but it seemed like she has underestimated how low they could stoop.

These words, did not fall upon willing and understanding ears, as Harrison, who had been running in the very front furrowed his brow in anger.

"Who are you two calling kids?" he questioned. For him it was just appalling and infuriating that people, who were clearly his age would dare to call him kid. It reminded him of how everyone looked down on him and bullied him. On how everyone was mocking him. And he had let people do this. But not today. These two shall witness his greatness. He chose Lok for his opponent, as the blonde had been the one to say the word kid, and immediately send few punches in the blond's direction, forcing him to take on defensive position. Meanwhile Sophie was forced to take on the freckled plump boy, and his blonde-haired friend. And they did not play nice, as the latter distracted her, while the former shot at her from behind with Raypulse. She yelped in pain, almost falling, but caught her balance in the last moment

"That was a dirty trick!" she cried in outrage, turning around and glaring at her enemy, while instinctively putting her hand to her back, to massage the sore spot.

Nearby Lok too seemed to have troubles with Harrison, as the brown-haired youth shot a perfect double Nullcurse at him.

"This is getting serious" noted Lok, dogging the attack, and the next two blows that came right after it. He could not understand how these clearly new recruits, could be so good. His answer-at least partially- came from Harrison.

"You're in the way!" accused the pale boy, casting another double Nullcurse, that barely went over Lok's head. The blonde felt his patience- which has already been running thin, due to the long walking and evading the Spirals earlier- reaching point zero.

"That's it!" he cried angrily, before raising his hand and using Overslam, to knock his foe down to the ground.

"Let those boys go!" said Cherit, flying up to Tantras, the only unoccupied Blood Spiral. The old man, tore his eyes apart from the fray and looked up.

"They've chosen their path" he informed, before shooting the little titan down with Skingrip.

"You put them on a dead end not a path!" came a voice from above, and when Tantras and the others looked up, they saw Zhalia crouching on the metal lines of the bridge "you'll pay Tantras!" she vowed.

Tantras scowled in reply and twirling his staff, reached into the folds of his robes to pull out Jericho, a monstrous titan whose body consisted of bare ribs, bony hands and a skull with burning eyes. And whose only dress was a pointed cap on the head, a torn green cape, and large golden gloves. Roaring he flew towards Zhalia. With one titan on the bridge already all pretences had been dropped and other seekers reached into their pockets to retrieve their own amulets. The two Spiral recruits that had attacked Sophie called their Harlequins, and the girl herself summoned Sorcerell.

Few steps away Zhalia, who has been forced to jump down landed a Venom-hand infused punch at Tantras, and retreating before the man could answer with the same.

"Hey, what's going on here!?" called a very familiar voice. Lok who was fighting Harrison stopped dead in his tracks, and his face paled. He slowly turned around- as did everyone else- only to see Cathy standing there, with a tall brown-skinned girl by her side that Lok recognized as Gemma- Cathy's room mate. This could not be happening. His sister simply couldn't be here, in the middle of all this chaos!. He felt a pang of fear, no! Terror grasp at his heart.

"Cathy get away from here!" he shouted "now!"

His sister however didn't move, too shocked and scared it seemed to do anything. Seeing this Tantras smirked and gave a curt nod. In almost the same moment Jericho tackled Zhalia down, and one of the Harlequins advanced towards Cathy and Gemma. Lok's fear at once turned into fury and pushing Harrison away, he bend and grabbed at the curb; tearing it apart with help of Dragonfist and throwing it with full force at Harlequin. The concrete piece hit the titan and send it to the amulet, however the strength of the throw has also caused the string of Vigilante's amulet to break and it fell into the ground few feet away. Harrison spotted it almost at the same moment and sprinted to catch it. Luckily Lok had good reflex and threw himself at the boy, knocking him down. They engaged in a fight.

"Lok!" cried out Cathy, stepping forward.

"Cathy, run!" replied the teen "we'd all be fine, just run!"

Cathy didn't move, only bit her lips and then turned around and was about to go when one of the other young Spirals blocked her way and tried to shot a Nullcurse at her and Gemma. Terrified the blonde girl took a step back and thrust her arm forward, closing her eyes. She waited for the impact of whatever has been thrown at her but it never came, instead she heard Gemma gasp behind her, as well as few other voices expressing shock and surprise. She blinked a few times, looking up and a gasp escaped her throat when she saw a glow of blue shield before her. And it seemed like she was the one holding it! And from this moment everything has taken a turn. Zhalia, seeing the sudden distraction summoned King Basilisk, who at once sprung into the fight- destroying Jericho. Tantras and his students backed away, gasping at the sight of the dragon. And almost in the same instant Dante dropped in with Powerdbonded Caliban.

"Good evening, how is the mission?" asked the man, looking around. He spotted Cathy and some other girl, standing there with his team but he pushed any feelings of surprise away. There would be time for questions and wonderings later.

"Oh...well it's just..peachy" replied Sophie with a small smile. She barely spoke these words when the last remaining enemy titan- Harlequin launched at them with maniacal laughter. Dante only cocked an eyebrow and an amused smirk appeared on his face.

'Caliban, leaping slash' he ordered his friend mentally and the Aztec immediately responded, cutting through the enemy and sending the evil jester back to the amulet.

Seeing that the game was up, at least for now Tantras raised his hand in the air.

"Enough! Class is over!" he said casting Darkfog at the Foundation seekers, blinding them to his escape.

* * *

 _ **Some time later, Huntik Foundation's Safehouse,**_

Cathy sat in silence as she processed the information she'd just been given. Lok has just finished telling her about the titans and seeker world. She could scarcely believe it but then again she had seen it with her own eyes, just a short time earlier. AND she had used some kind of shield spell herself. But this was all unreal. So unreal.

"I know it sounds crazy" said Lok after a while "believe me, I was just as shocked as you are now when I've found out about it a year ago"

Cathy still did not reply.

"Can...I have a moment to think this through?" she asked

"Of course" nodded Dante synthetically "you'll have all the time you need"

Cathy didn't answer, disappearing behind the door to her room.

* * *

A couple of days has passed. Cathy has since returned to her hotel with Gemma, who has blissfully forgotten everything after Zhalia knocked her out with Simplemind, right after the battle has ended. Cathy was glad for that. At least Gemma would be happy and safe from all this. Which was more than she could have said for herself. She let out a sigh, and looked at the clock. She was supposed to meet Lok and the others and give them her answer. She still didn't feel like she was ready, but at the same time she couldn't put it away forever. And she wasn't one to procrastinate, anyway. She therefore picked her stuff and left the room, and telling Gemma she is going to see her brother who was in town, she left. Soon enough she was knocking on the door of the safe-house. Dante opened.

"Cathy" he said, smiling at her warmly "I see that you've made your decision"

She nodded, and he stepped aside. The rest of the team was already in the room, and they all got up when they saw her come in. Cathy took a deep breath.

"I have made my decision" she said "I have to say all of this wasn't easy for me, but after thinking about this for a long time I've decided to accept your offer and join you"

"Are you sure?" asked Lok, quietly. She let out a sigh

"Yes" she said "I won't shy from saying I'm not over the moon about this, however dad has left us this mission and there is great danger to the world from what I understood. Innocent people are at risk, and knowing this? I cannot turn away and just go back to my life. I have these powers and it would be plainly selfish and wrong not to do something when I clearly can"

The room fell silent after these words, as everyone stared at her. Finally Dante spoke up.

"Well" he said smiling at her "I guess there is only one thing I can say to this. Welcome to our world Cathy Lambert"

* * *

 **Uff. I finally finished it. And don't ask. I know the ending is kind of lame but I really, really didn't know how to finish it better tbh.**

 **On another note, yes I've changed Den to Cathy. First she deserves to know, whole her family and a family friend know of seeker world. She is the only one left out. Second, it was hypocritical of Lok to just keep all secret from her but call out Lucas and others on doing same thing to Sophie. Thrid, the family thing conflict is there with Casterwills. Fourth, Den was filling in for Zhalia and was there to be the sarcastic one. Like really his character was there so we get a snarky one on the team. Cathy imo would be much more interesting. She still has to learn how to be a seeker, so we have the newbie factor. And we don't get Lok as a teacher. I mean he's already gonna be a hero and champion and whatever else. Let's not overdo it with the roles. Also Cathy is a lesbian. Fight me.**


	8. The Last Homely Home

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **The usual for the fighting**_

 _ **Lucas: Ezio's Family**_

 _ **Lucas/Nina: Enya: Lothlorien**_

 _ **Sophie's vision: Chariot Chase/Nox Arcana: Frozen Memories**_

* * *

 ** _Valletta_** _ **, Malta**_

Lucas walked the sunny climatic street of Valletta. He and his team were on a mission here, one they'd took on themselves on that faithful day when Sophie had come to tell them about Void getting into hands of the enemy. Lucas had promised himself then that he'd find all Casterwills and ensure their safety. So he and his teammates had begun a wide search for all surviving and hiding members. And they had heard recently that there are some living on Malta. They quickly made it to the spot, and now were looking for the Casterwill hiding place based on the notes they've received. Those of course were very cryptic and complicated to ascertain that no one else would find the safe house.

"Well, we're finally found someone" his musings were interrupted by Lane "I'm so glad...we'll be able to warn them and they'll hide. No more Casterwills will die"

The caramel-haired man nodded his head, and a small smile appeared on his face. Yes, no one else would be killed, and when that is over, when he ensures their safety he'll try again to ensure the one of his sister's. And only they can start thinking about how to defeat Blood Spirals. One thing was for sure- an open fight was not an option, the family was too weak; there were too many people who couldn't even use spells and didn't have titans due to being separated or hidden, or simply were too old or too young. However there could be something done, maybe they could somehow inform the Foundation for that Foundation was to take care of everything seemed to be the only way. He let out a sigh as they turned around the next corner, when suddenly something caught his attention. A strange shadow flashes across the street. He raised his head and saw a Silent Solider running across the roof. He made an eye contact with his teammates, to see if they had noticed it too and to warn them if they didn't. They understood him, but instead of looking around they kept walking, and turned into yet another small street. As soon as they found themselves there, they heard a grunt and chink from behind. They turned around and saw the Silent Soldier standing behind them. Soon another one joined him and yet other two from another side.. It was clear that the fight cannot be avoided.

"Hello Casterwills" said one of the soldiers on the ground smirking "it's a nice day for family visiting isn't it?"

"Lucas, we'll take care of them and stop them. You escape and warn the Casterwills" said Dellix bending his knees and putting his sword in front of himself. Lucas glanced at him with disbelief and shook his head.

"No" he said "I'm not leaving you two. Either all of us gone, or none. And you can't fight those guys on your own. They'll follow me there. We can't take such risks"

"But they must be here for Casterwills" objected Lane "they must be warned before they're attacked by surprise!"

"Don't worry we'll keep all of them busy, and even if some of them follow you'd be able to keep them at distance. Lose them..." pressed Dellix "we must warn our brothers and sisters and if we all stay here..."

Lucas was about to protest again, but when he looked around he saw that it was very true. And there was something that bothered him about the remark one of the Spirals made about family visiting and the way the others snickered. As if they knew something. He therefore nodded slowly, hoping that he is making a good decision, and using Hyperstride jumped over the enemy. He at first he weaved his way through the small streets in hopes of losing possible pursuit. Only when he was sure no one is following after him he turned the right way. It wasn't long before he found himself in front of the house.. From the outside the house looked pretty normal one family house. Just like others of it's kind both in the street and in the whole of the island; but Lucas at once felt there was something wrong. His sixth senescence told him that the magical barriers are gone. He knew that he probably should wait for his teammates but from the other hand every minute counted. He looked around once more and slowly tried the handle. The door opened, he stepped inside carefully holding Feyone's amulet at hand. His eyes warily scanned the stone walls, and the elegant, antique furniture in the hallway. Nothing seemed wrong here. He ventured further, walked into the living room...when suddenly he heard some movement behind one of the doors. He looked that way ready to strike when he saw a little girl with pale face, big blue eyes and blonde hair. He at once hid his amulet and crouched down to show her he means no harm. She opened the door and his eyes winded. She looked so much like Sophie when she was younger! She had a high ponytail and two clips in shape of stars, she wore a shirt dress with white sleeves and blue checked front...she had small roman sandals on her feet. For a long while Lucas could not speak a word. The girl stared at him with slight distrust and fear but made few steps.

"Don't be afraid" he said softly "my name is Lucas...I'm a Casterwill. I can prove it. I have our family crest and I can summon Feyone if you like..." he pulled out the amulet showing it to the girl.

She looked at him curiously and noticed his belt. She slowly came forward and was just few steps away when something hit her from behind. Her body fell to the floor. Lucas quickly made his way to her kneeling by her side. She was dead. His head snapped and he looked around and then he saw them. The Spirals there, and recognized them at once. The red robes, and pad on left arm...they were the ones who hunted him and the others down for years.

"Enjoyed family visit?" asked one of them clearly amused "I see that our Silent Soldiers had done their job properly...Casterwill"

"You..." whispered the caramel-haired man as suddenly the realization dawned upon him. It was a trap. Those goons there were to make sure, that he and his teammates hurry here to warn the family. But there wasn't anyone to warn any more. He knew it. He quickly stood up and summoned Feyone. He at first wanted to fight and avenge his family but he remembered his teammates. They were in grave danger. There could be more hunters and they could be in trouble already but on the other hand they could be led into same trap as he by coming here. Either way he had to warn them. He had to get out of this house and warn them. But in the back of his mind he felt that he might not get a chance to do that. He was outnumbered and the enemy had the advantage of having it all planned out. But he still did fight as the survival mode switched on. He send back spells, and ducked the attacks. This however couldn't last for long. He soon felt a spell hit him straight on the chest and he flew across the room hitting the wall. The last thing he saw was a group of people running in, and the screams of agony...then was nothing.

* * *

Lucas furrowed his brow lightly. He could hear something...a soft voice and he felt something soft on his face around his body. He felt warmth and softness beneath his back too. He tried to remember what has happened; and then in one moment it all came back: Malta, Silent Soldiers, the house and the little girl; his eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was a pair of well know olive green orbs with concerned look in them. It took the caramel-haired man to understand that it was their owner's her hand that he felt earlier caressing his cheek.

"Shhh" whispered Nina "hush...it's fine, it's ok...you're safe"

It couldn't be helped really, her presence, her gentle touch and the general aura around her calmed his racing mind, at least to a degree when he wasn't hyperventilating as he sat up. But he still was slightly panicked. He looked around he was lying in rather comfortable oak bed, in spacious rooms with sandy stone walls, on the side there was a night stand with small lamp, before him a chest of drawers also made from fitting oak woodwork, next to it a door. On his left a window with drawn curtains, and on the right another door. The floor was covered in soft Persian carpet. Nina was sitting on the bed.

"Where am I?" he asked "where is my team?"

"Your team is safe" she answered smiling "and answering your first question you're in Florence. Rivendell"

"Rivendell?" he asked

"It's one of clan's sanctuaries" she replied

He nodded slowly, still in shock, and then it occurred to him. She said Florence and he had been on Malta.

"How did I get here?" he asked. Nina smiled lightly

"My people took you here" she answered "they were on Malta keeping an eye on you, and as soon as they found out where you were they went after you. They got to the house in time and rescued you"

He blinked still in shock. He couldn't make anything of it. Sure he heard her and understood her words or rather the meaning of them but it still was a mess to him.

"How did you know I was on Malta?" he asked "I don't remember telling you..."

"Lane and Dellix told me. They called me just before you've left and then after you landed. I sent some of my people after you. They helped Dellix and Lane deal with Silent Soldiers and then went to the house. They defeated Spirals and took you here in our plane" she took a deep sigh and then did something that utterly surprised him. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "I was so worried about you" she muttered.

He hesitated for a moment but then embraced her back. It calmed him down so much. He laid his head on her shoulder inhaling the herbal scent that always surrounded her. He knew it so well, chamomile, melissa and nettles. Today they were mixed with lavender too. She must've taken a bath. It all worked strangely well together, and it helped him to calm down more and more...making the recent memories less vivid and horrid. He pulled away after a while and his hand went to her hair, and he brushed the stray locks away. She put her hand over his, keeping it on her cheek and leaning into the touch.

"I'm so glad you're ok" she said "I was so worried"

"You've already said that" he pointed out

"I know, but I was really worried" she said "And not just because of my own feelings towards you. It's also about your dad...I...don't even know how I would break it to him if anything serious happened to you"

A silence fell after those words and he bowed his head. He felt a pang of guilt. For making her worry and for the hypothetical grief he would cause not only her but his father as well. He already had tons of guilt for the previous time.

"I'm sorry" he said

"There is nothing to be sorry for" she shook her head "none of this is your fault. The most important thing is that you're safe and sound" she smiled a little "Now go back to sleep, you need rest"

With that she leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before standing up and leaving. She paused at the door and send him one more smile before closing them.

* * *

Nina walked down the long sandstone corridor, tucking her dressing gown tightly around her body. Her thoughts were- of course- on Lucas. She still saw his scared, pale face and wide eyes and her ears were filled with mutterings. He kept saying sorry, and repeating Sophie's name. She let out a deep sigh. From what she has learned from her people, there was a body of little girl and her parents in that Maltese Casterwill Safe House. Faced with such facts she could well understand Lucas's distress. Finding bodies...especially ones of children was always traumatizing. And when it was family, family she knew he had sworn to protect...her eyes filled with tears. He'd been through so much already! And it didn't look like things were going to end any time soon. The Red Comet was on the sky, and as if this danger wasn't enough to ensure sleepless nights for him, his sister wasn't exactly cooperative. Sophie wanted to fight. Nina sighed shaking her head. The girl had no idea about war and the danger that loomed on the horizon, she was still very young and very naive. The nephelim hoped however, that the talk she'd planned to have with Dante on the next day will bring some more promising results and some kind of plan. Because that war was upon them was a fact nobody could deny. They only could think of how best to wage it.

* * *

 _ **Next day, Florence, Italy**_

Lok, Dante, Zhalia and Sophie walked down the streets of Florence finally stopping before a tall Renaissance building.

"This is it" said Dante knocking on the door. Soon it was opened by a young, black woman in her early twenties with curly hair and brown eyes. Her name as it turned out Maya. She stepped aside and let them in. The teens and Zhalia looked around curiously. They found themselves in rather large hallway with tilled red floor and stone walls, on one of which hung a great picture representing Rivendell from Lord of the Rings; next to it stood a large desk with a book and flower vase on it. In front of them was a large wide staircase and on the left and right wooden doors leading to other rooms. On both sides next to the walls stood long church benches coated in red. The woman who had opened the door told them to sit down and wait while she's going to fetch Lady Nina. With that she disappeared upstairs. The seekers sat down.

"What is this sanctuary place anyway?" asked Lok finally

"It's a refuge" answered his mentor "my father established few of those on Nina's requests. This is the place runs by the old laws of sanctuary. Here people who need help and safe place to hide or to stay can come. The salves saved from auction houses, those unaccepted by their race or groups, those who escape wars and pursuit in immortal and magical world. In short all those who want to escape some sort of violence aimed at them can find safety here. No one, can chase them here for anyone who disturbs a refuge and breaks the laws of sanctuary is severely punished. They can only ask for whom they seek but it's up to the one who takes care of it-in our case Nina- to say yes or no"

He barely said his sister's name when they heard footsteps on the floor, and a female voice spoke up

"Ah, Dante, Zhalia, Sophie and Lok" it said. Lok and Sophie turned that way and their eyes winded slightly. They saw a young girl coming down the stairs, she looked as if she wasn't much older than them. She was rather petite and slim, and had middle-length brown hair. She was dressed in simple summer dress with blue flowers, and had glasses on her nose. She walked in normal way, there was nothing proud or royal about her. She looked rather average, to be honest. For a while the young seekers even thought that it must be another worker, but when Dante stood up and greeted her by name, hugging her it became clear that it was indeed Nina Vale. She hugged her brother and Zhalia back before turning to the teens.

"Lok and Sophie" she said smiling friendlily "it's so nice to finally meet you in person. I'm sorry I've kept you waiting. I had some things to do..."

"So?" asked Sophie when all the greetings and pleasantries were over "what has happened?"

"Maybe we'll discuss it somewhere private" said Nina "there isn't much to discuss but it's not exactly a thing I want to do out in the open. The Last Homely House is not place to discuss dark things...accept from certain areas"

She then led them through the warm, corridors to a small room with a desk, and few seats in it.

"Sit down" she said.

"So, what happened?" asked Sophie impatiently, as they took their places.

Nina took a deep breath, looking a touch uncomfortable.

"Your brother and his team were attacked yesterday on Malta, as they carried out their mission of warning and protecting Casterwills. There was a branch...side branch of Casterwill family there" she sighed and bowed her head "unfortunately it was a trap and Spirals were already there. The family was...killed. There was nothing your brother and his team could've done to save them" she added quickly, as if on a reflex.

The silence that fell in the room was a heavy one. Everyone looked down in sadness and shock. Sophie's lip trembled a little, she did not know those people but they were Casterwills. Her sadness however was soon replaced by anger. She clenched her fingers on her short red skirt. She boiled inside. Her resolution to fight Blood Spirals head on became even stronger, it was no more just about them being her ancestral enemies and her parents murderers. Now more family members came on her list to avenge against Rassimov and his people. She knew was not going to rest until her job is done. She at once remembered the vision she had had previous day on a mission...

* * *

 _She stands there on top of Casterwill Compound on Atlantis. Wearing Dante's coat. Before her Dellix, Lane, Santiago and LeBlanche are standing. They all look ahead with blank stares. LeBlanche bows to her._

" _Most excellent plan milady" he says. She blinks not knowing what he means. What plan?_

" _Yes we only live to follow your orders" nods Santiago as he and Dellix bow deeply to her._

" _Well good" she says trying to smile. She doesn't really know what to say when people are so...submissive to her "thanks everyone" is that what she should say?_

" _Shall we ready your great army?" ask LeBlanche looking at her with delight and expectation. He seems eager to just dash of on one single sign from her, but his voice is sort of dazed "they're waiting to lay down their lives for you"_

 _She cannot believe it and once more doesn't know what to say. Lives? People wants to lay lives for HER? But why?_

" _News! We bring news!" she hears a soft, a little shy and apprehensive voice. She turns and sees Mallory and White approaching her with caution like people who fear they might offend with too decisive voice or step. White is carrying a Cypherdex, on which a strange creature appeared. From waist up it was a Marauder, from waist down a spider._

" _Lady Sophie the Spirals approach!" informed her Mallory breathlessly. He was clearly in panic and seemed to look up to her. She gasps and her eyes widen...she feels like they're going to explode. Her head is a mess, especially when she sees those stares, so expecting, so fearful but trusting in her superiority._

" _Orders ,m'lady?" asks White imploringly_

" _Yes, tell us what to do!" supports him Mallory. She gasps when suddenly a screeching, unpleasant noise comes to her ears and something crashes. She looks down and to her horror she discovers that there are thousands of Spirals attacking the compound...she sees fire below and how they come through it climbing up the smooth wall._

" _I can do this" she tells herself before her eyes harden and she turns to the people around her "Ok! Everyone protect the Casterwill compound!" she barks an order "we have a mission"_

" _Yes our queen" reply the people in one, unanimous voice. She blinks and her eyes widen for umpteenth time. She had to heard that wrong...what did they say?_

" _Your...queen?" she questions when suddenly she feels something cool and heavy on her brow. She looks up and touches it. It's...Sheba's crown the one she wore last year on Tao mission "what's this?" she asks astonished. What this crown is doing here? She was certain it had been given to HQ...and why she is wearing it now all of the sudden? In that moment the scene changes. She looks around and to her own astonishment she finds herself on a large wooden throne. She looks down and almost falls of it when she sees a chess board...but instead of usual pieces there are busts of her family members. On the other side are Spirals. She looks at her opponent. He is a tall man in same clothing that Rassimov wore, but he is not him. He has wrinkled face, and long hair and beard. His eyes glow with ominous red light making her shiver. She wishes to run away as far as she can. Especially when he speaks up._

" _My move Casterwill" he says in deep inhuman voice. She heard such voice only once, when she watched this paranormal investigation show with Lok. A demon spoke in such voice. She's frozen with shock and fear. Then one of the Spirals launches at LeBlanche's bust._

" _LEBLANCHE!" she scrams in agony and fear. She sees the Spiral land, and she already knows what's going to happen. She gets of her throne and unsurely, binding her hands together she walks up to the board._

" _Your move Sophie Casterwill" says the Betrayer. Yes, she know it is her ancestral enemy. She feels it. As he says that the figures, at least some of them...the no-nobles turn back into their human forms but they're so tiny! Like toys! Santiago and Dellix at once turn to her, and she recognizes the look in their eyes. It's the same pleading and expecting one they had previously._

" _My queen Sophie...do something now" implores Santiago. She stares at him for a long while, before shaking her head._

" _Get it together Sophie" she says. She HAS to snap out of it. They're not real. They can't be real... "it's just a game!"_

" _No it's not!" Mallory's voice causes her eyes to snap open and she turns her shocked gaze to see him trying to keep the Spirals at bay with his sword. She knows she has to act quick so she grabs Dellix and lifts him up._

" _No wait!" cries the terrified man "no!" he pleads and she drops him. She doesn't know what to do...she watches them all fight...she sees this scene but cannot make anything out of it. Her head is empty._

" _What am I supposed to do?!" she asks desperately. As if on a cue Santiago and Dellix turn to her._

" _My queen please" they ask "tell us what to do"_

" _I'm not a queen" she argues "but I'll save you!" she declares feeling that they need her, feeling their dependency. They're just poor lost souls. She has to do it. She is stronger isn't she? Bigger. She marches onto the board and begins to kick the Spirals around stomping on them, like on insects they are._

" _No!" cries Lane from behind waving her little hands. Her blue eyes are filled with fear and anxiousness "queen mustn't! Don't!" she shouts desperately. She barely finishes when everything starts to shake, the board cracks and light comes from underneath...light that consumes everything.._

* * *

Sophie shook her head returning to the present.

"Is there something more Nina?" asked Dante

"Yes but I would like to share it with you alone" she said "so you kids will have to leave I'm afraid"

"But I'm a Casterwill!" protested Sophie, at once regaining her composure "I have the right to know"

"I never said it's about this case Sophie" reminded her Nina "I have lots of other things to discuss with Dante and Zhalia"

She then pushed the button on her desk and summoned the same worker who had opened the door for them. She ordered the woman to take the teenage seekers out and show them around. As soon as the door closed behind them and there was certainty they're out of the earshot.

"So?" asked her brother "you have any more details about what have happened? Has Lucas told you anything?"

She sighed.

"Well as I've said, the team went on Malta and got attacked. From what Lane has told me she and Dellix stayed while Lucas went ahead. The rest I know from vampires. They found Lucas fighting with Spirals ;he had hit the wall and lost consciousness. Our people have dealt with the enemy and inspected the house. There were three bodies: two in the bedroom and one in living room where Lucas was. The one in the living room...was a body of little girl. I don't know if Lucas found her or if she had been killed right before his eyes.." she paused, fighting the tears that came to her eyes "...I think she awoke the memories of Sophie and what he had felt after her supposed death, because he kept repeating her name in his sleep" she took another sigh "he is more worried than he has been...if something happens to her...Dante talk to her please..."

The amber-eyed man took a deep breath, he already knew that his next words weren't going to meet with a warm and welcoming response.

"That might be a problem" he said "I told you about this mission we had with Arc yesterday..."

"Yes, and I've told you _not_ to believe in those prophecies because future is not set in stone, let alone seeker rings. Even the most gifted prophets and seers were mistaken" she answered "the vision will only come true when you believe in it. But that aside, what about this mission?"

"Well" said her brother "Sophie saw herself as Casterwill leader and queen in her vision, of course she did not believe that; but what she saw there was herself and Casterwills fighting the Blood Spiral. She told us it looked like chess match against some ghostly man. I think it really shook her, and it seems like the fight-"

"The fight nothing" she interrupted him "I've told you this already a while ago. It only becomes true when you _believe in_ _it_. And you really shouldn't be putting so much faith in magical rings. Magic should always be approach with caution. From what we know Arc is a treacherous thing. You and Zhalia had told me about the visions it had bestowed upon the team last year. You've said that it may as well show you your insecurities and fears. None of the visions last year had been good, right? It all played upon something you felt insecure about, am I correct?" she asked turning to Zhalia. The brown-eyed woman nodded slowly, feeling a bit uneasy. It was right. It has been the same this year. The thing she'd seen...

"Exactly" continued the nephelim. "this ring can very well lie to you, play with your mind to make you do things that you shouldn't do. It may deceive you to bring you to a miserable end. You should not trust it"

Dante sighed. She had a good point, but the situation was a bit more complicated.

"We may know or believe that" he said "but it does not mean others have same opinion. Lok and Sophie, may well believe in their visions. They of course say they don't, or rather _can't ,_ but I fear that deep in their soul they believe those images to be true. And if they really fear those visions, they might accidentally make them happen. Especially as Arc isn't the only thing that indicated Sophie to be a queen. There is also Nostradamus's quatrain. And so far the guy had been right. The Red Comet is in the sky, and Lok pulled out the sword"

"Also, all those clues come from Ethan" added Zhalia "and he'd worked so hard on all of this. Lok seems to greatly believe in his father; he won't let go of it easily, if at all. And you've said it yourself, seers _MIGTH_ be wrong, which means they might also be _right_. And anyhow Lok and Sophie believe in all those prophecies and visions so it doesn't really matter if they are wrong or right"

Nina let out a deep sigh.

"I know, I know" she said "things may happen, and I am not dismissing Nostradamus. I do know he may be right. I know that there are true seers, and that he probably was one; just as I know that Lok and Sophie might make it come true. Still, Dante at least _try_ and talk to them. I know that war is most likely a sure thing-I never disputed that- but _please_ _talk_ to Sophie about her family's involvement. Open her eyes! These people cannot fight! They are not strong enough, they are not good enough. Not anymore. In early 1900's, they maybe could fight and be of some use, but now? _No way in hell_ "

The amber-eyed man let out a breath. He knew she was kind of right, but he also knew it would be difficult. He himself had been brought up and conditioned to see Casterwills as huge power, and Sophie had this mindset even more so. Zhalia seemed to be of the same opinion.

"It won't be easy" she said "Sophie does have some support, or at least the Lady of the Lake and her granddaughter gave her their blessing"

"How about a compromise then?" asked Dante "let the Casterwills meet- or at least some of them and talk this over. Sophie is stubborn, but her family might show her another point of view. She is a sensible girl, once she hears out the majority she will change her mind"

Nina had a thoughtful expression for a while, but then she nodded.

"Fine" she said "that seems a good solution. It is after all _their_ family. Let them handle it"

Just as she spoke these words there was a knock on the door, and Lucas popped his head in.

"I'm sorry" he said hastily "I...was looking for Dellix and Lane. We should be going you see Nina..."

"They should be somewhere around. Maybe they're in the cafeteria?" said Nina softly "I'll take you there in a minute. You should eat something, anyway. Then I'll ask vampires to take you to the airport, just give me a sec, ok?"

The young Casterwill nodded and walked out of the room.

"You go now" said Dante "we've got everything covered. I'll ask the Foundation to help with looking for the family, and if they all oppose the war I _promise_ I'll drag Sophie to the safety myself. If she still would want to fight that is. And if she gets their agreement we'll send those who cannot fight to the Sanctuaries"

Nina nodded her head in thankful gesture, and both she, Dante and Zhalia went for the door. The two seekers at once went to look for their own teammates while Nina took Lucas to cafeteria.

"Nina" he broke the silence as they walked down the warm, sunny corridors "what did your brother say?" he asked not being able to hold his curiosity. He hoped very deeply that now, when Dante and Zhalia have heard of the real danger they'll persuade Sophie to drop.

"Well, he said that we leave it for Casterwills to decide" she replied "If the family stands by no to fighting Spirals in an open war, and decide on the defence and secretive help then he'll persuade Sophie to go along with it. He also said that all those who cannot fight will be send to the Sanctuaries"

Lucas nodded his head. He had to admit he had hoped for something more, but he was nonetheless grateful for Nina's help and her brother's promise. It gave him hope, the other Casterwills may be reluctant to fight he also got the assurance that those weakest and most venerable will be given protection by her own people. And considering how she felt about helping his family this was really something.

"Thank you" he said

The girl around and smiled at him, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"It's nothing, really" she said opening the door. They found themselves in long chamber with very high barrel ceiling of light colour. On both sides and in the middle of the room stood long lines of benches and tables, on one end there was a counter behind which was the large kitchen. Every here and there people were sitting down, eating, drinking and talking. Nina p led Lucas to one of the tables and ordered something for him to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile Dante and Zhalia walked down another corridor in search of Lok and Sophie. The amber-eyed man glanced at his companion. She had been acting strange ever since they've come back from their last mission; she was distracted, and very quiet, well more than usual. And she bit her lip a lot, and fumbled with her fingers. He could attribute it to her vision- which to tell the truth was quite troubling- but he had a feeling there was more to it. He had asked her once or twice but she blew him off.

"Zhalia?" he tried again "is something wrong?"

She became visibly tense at the question, but quickly put on her usual mask of calmness and stoicism.

"Of course" she answered "everything's fine"

"Are you sure?" he questioned "you know you can tell me anything, right? I just want to help you..."

"But I'm fine, really" she said "I'm just a little nervous about this whole Casterwill thing" she supplied, shrugging. In that moment however, any further questioning became impossible anyway, as they got reunited with Lok and Sophie. The two young seekers immediately bombarded them with their own questions, as well as opinions about Rivendell, completely chaining the topic. He let out a deep sigh, deciding to let the subject go for a while.

'At least until this Casterwill business won't figure itself out' he said to himself, following after his teammates.

* * *

 **I do hope this was alright. I had a little bit of trouble with the ending, I hope it wasn't rushed in or anything. Anyway, I'm working on next chapters as well as on Song of War.**


	9. Zhalia's Secret

_**The fights usual stuff, same for Sophie's memories.**_

 _ **Zhante moment: Serenity Nox Arcana**_

* * *

 _ **Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown**_

Deep under a cracked and dried out earth in far of wasteland Rassimov knelt down in his regal clothing in front of a tall narrow staircase. On the top of it stood a high throne on which a green corpse with long white hair and golden-and-red robes; similar to Rassimov's was seated. On his two sides stood large stone barrels filled with gooey dark substance. The man of course was The Betrayer. Rassimov put Void in front of himself carefully before speaking up.

"Oh, he who sits on a throne of lies" were his humble words "known only as the Betrayer, The Red Comet is here, the Void is ours. Now speak to me, your most humble slave"

As he spoke his body begun to burn with ominous red light, the substance in the barrels boiled and started to pour down the stairs. Now everything was radiating with the same crimson light. A while later the shrill scream of pain echoed through the halls as Betrayer's spirit entered Rassimov's body. This possession lasted only for a second or so, but still the black-haired man had to support himself with his hands, after the first shock was over.

"Yes my master" he said in raspy exhausted voice "we will increase our numbers. The Blood Spiral will be army once more" he vowed smirking maliciously. In that very moment he heard someone stopping behind him. He spun around ready to fight only to see Shauna and Wind.

"Forgive our intrusion my brother" said the woman as she and her partner bowed. Rassimov let out a deep sigh relaxing.

"I'm done here anyway" he said "why have you come? This better be good"

As he spoke two more people approached him. One of them was Tantras who was holding a cup with something hot. The other a bulky, muscular man with bald head and thick red eyebrows. He was dressed in open sleeveless red robes, that exposed his abs and enormous chest with a Spiral tattoo on it.

"A powerful dark titan from Greece has shown signs of waking up" said Tantras "Medusa"

"That would be an asset" nodded Rassimov ,remembering that Medusa could turn into stone, just like King Basilisk

"But Huntik Team and that blasted Casterwill girl will surely try to obtain it too" noticed Shauna "they should be stopped!"

Tantras took a last sip of his brewage before speaking further.

"Rassimov, let send our hunter Kiel" he proposed "to retrieve his titan. He can win the prize easily even when faced by Dante Vale" he said throwing his cup into the bald man's direction. Kiel caught it and melted it without a single problem. Rassimov smiled. Of course a fire seeker versus another fire master. This was truly an asset that could help them win this time.

* * *

 _ **Aegean sea, Open waters**_

In a complete different place in the glory of Mediterranean sun and gentle breeze Huntik Foundation yacht was sailing through in the middle of calm waters. Three members of said team were sitting on the bench, while their leader sat across from them on a small white chair with holotome in his hand.

"This is Medusa" he said finally, displaying a picture of a half-woman half-snake "a very deadly titan"

"Lok" said Sophie, prodding the blonde teen who had been playing with Pendragon's amulet. He at once refocused and the Willblade disappeared from his lap.

"Let me guess" he said, smirking "Medusa's been missing since the ancient Greeks"

"Until just now" nodded his mentor "our information has tracked it to that island" he added pointing with wide gesture at mountainous little piece of land in the middle of the sea. The holotome in meantime informed about their newest mission codenamed Medusa's Trap.

"Also, there have been reports of Blood Spiral activity in the area, so be careful" warned the auburn-haired man getting up

"I didn't think we'd see them again so soon" said Sophie worriedly, remembering all too well their encounter in Rotterdam. Zhalia looked away with slight groan, and Lok sighed.

"I guess everyone is feeling down" he said "what's wrong Zhalia?" he asked, noticing the woman's forlorn expression.

"Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about this mission that's all" she muttered bowing her head. She had been worried, but not only about the mission. She still couldn't get over that Arc nightmare and the recent news she's got...it all was just too much. Even for her. She didn't know what to do, but she feared to share it with others. Especially Dante. But she could not reflect on this stuff any further because they moored their boat and were about to get ashore where caution was much advised.

"Ok, team" said Dante "let's look around but remember about the Spirals. If anything happens we call for help" he added giving them out small communicators. They nodded their head seriously jumping down onto the sandy beach. As soon as they did that a group of Blood Spirals walked out of the forest.

"Well, well, well" said the amber-eyed man, trying to get time for Zhalia to escape into the forest and get to the titan. Or see if there are any others "lookie here. Have your leader finally allowed you to go on vacation?"

The other seekers did not reply, summoning their titans. Dante replied with the same thing calling Caliban and Lok summoned Kipperin, and Willblade. They fight has begun. They exchanged punches, kicks and spells. Meanwhile Zhalia catching Dante's eye nodded and quickly made it to the forest.

She hid behind the bushes and soon spotted some Blood Spirals that looked very familiar to those that attacked Lucas and his team on Malta; they were led by a muscular bald man. There was something wrong with him. He seemed so menacing and bad. She could smell that on him. She shivered.

* * *

Back at the beach the fight was escalating. Sophie called Sabriel and together they were battling one or two Soldiers with their Harlequins. The soldiers seemed to be a little weaker, they probably were newest recruits so the girl quickly managed to beat them down. Lok had a little less luck when a spell hit him, ridding him of his wings and fell to his knees. Fortunately Dante was finished with his enemy and came to his rescue.

"Dante let's hit them together!" cried the blonde using Everfight. The seeker tried to attack them but they send him flying with a punch.

"Are you alright?" asked Dante seeing that his student is panting heavily

"Yeah, I can fight a little longer if I had to" nodded the boy

* * *

Meanwhile Zhalia has followed the strange man and his companions to a large cave in the side of the mountain.

"It's here master Kiel" spoke one of the red-clad seekers. The bald man raised his hand without a word, and imprinted his palm on the side of the rock, using a spell of very high temperature. Then he and one of his minions walked inside, while the other stayed behind to guard the place.

'If I switch places with that guard I can get inside' thought the dark-haired woman, narrowing her eyes at them. The second that thought occurred to her, a memory or rather memory of a dream flashed before her eyes.

* * *

 _She is kneeling down, in total despair when she suddenly hears footsteps. She raises her head and sees a Blood Spiral. The woman takes off her mask and hood only to reveal herself to be HER!_

* * *

She shook her head not wanting to dwell on it. That mission had not been particularly pleasant. In fact it had been one of the most horrid things- aside from nearly betraying the team, and turning Dante into stone-that she had been through. She had to do her best and forget about it, she had a mission. She slowly crept along the light stone wall of the mountain, trying to sneak up on the guard and fulfil her plans. She haven't got far when suddenly Dante's very concern voice spoke in her ear. Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked behind the bushes. Just in time for the noise attracted the attention of the Spiral.

"I totally messed up and left my radio on" she told Gareon "I got so used to friends being there to back me up that I totally lost my edge" she sighed, turning way to her little titan "It's probably better if I don't try to infiltrate that cave without them, right?" she asked. She felt so guilty. She had just lost her team a chance to get there, to get there safely and win this race. She just messed up a whole mission. She blinked away tears. Why was she falling her team? First she nearly killed them all, then she almost turned Dante into a stone and now she lost them a chance. Again. She stood up and slowly headed back for the beach.

And there things were going much better. Nearly all of the Spirals had been defeated and now they faced whole Huntik Team, apparently still ready to fight. They looked at each other and then quickly absconded. Huntik Team at once relaxed going back to their normal poses.

"Well, it seems like you've done better than I have" they heard and noticed Zhalia there. Dante let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You haven't found the cave?" asked Sophie

"I had" answered the woman "and some more Spirals"

She then told the team everything she saw as they sat down on some logs.

"The enemy's got a head start" said Sophie, taking her sandwich into two hands "but we better regain our strength before another fight with them"

"Sounds good" nodded Lok, reaching into the blue canister for another one but the girl took it away.

"On the second thought you don't need that much strength" she said, smiling, while Cherit took the last little triangle of bread, causing the blonde to groan unhappily.

"Ok" said Dante, who up to this point had been checking out Medusa again "we know the situation thanks to our scout. Good work Zhalia" he praised turning to the woman. He was worried about her...she was sitting on the edge of the log, munching on her bread so forlorn and down that it broke his heart to pieces. He hoped that his praise will raise her spirits but he failed, as she didn't even look up.

"It was nothing" she muttered under her breath, causing his heart to clench even more. He sighed.

"The Silent Soldiers are out for the running, but our enemy is still powerful. We'll plan our tactic accordingly" he explained

"Right" nodded Lok, while Zhalia sighed deeply once more, she had been fighting with herself for a long time, but she decided to do it.

"Sophie" she said, turning to the younger female "there is something else. Kiel had some kind of special fire powers" she confessed. She hoped she's doing the right thing...she knew very well what effect and what suspicions she will plant in her friends head. But she felt that it was too important to be held back.

"A Blood Spiral with fire powers?" whispered the girl, all her good humour vanishing as the memories from past flooded her mind once more.

* * *

 _Her house is burning, the flames consume everything from the bottom to the very top. And there is she, backing away in fear and horror..._

* * *

The memory ended. Per usual. It always had been like that...only her and the fire. She sighed and looked to the side, and small smile appeared on her face when she saw Cherit's supporting one. She also noticed how Lok is trying to reach for the little titan's toast.

"Lok" she warned him sternly. The blonde at once withdrew his hand

"Hey, all this drama is making me hungry" he said "let me guess you've got a plan" he remarked seeing Dante standing up. The amber-eyed man nodded.

"Seekers, we have a mission" he announced. Soon they made it to the cave. Dante gave Cherit a nod and the little titan knocked out the guard with rocks. The team then crept up from the other side and the auburn-haired seeker summoned Metagolem. The giant punched a hole through the wall.

"Phase two" muttered his seeker as they all walked in. They found themselves in a huge cavern with a sculpture of three women on the wall. It seemed like their enemy had awoken Medusa already for the green half-snake lady was roaming around, hissing and trying to deflect attacks of a bald seeker, his minion, Kagami and a magma female titan with robes and fiery hair. Lok at once called in Dendras.

"Now stop that titan!" he cried pointing at the fire titan. Meanwhile Sophie took on the bald Spiral, casting Breakspell at him. As soon as she done it Dante jumped at him, causing him to fall straight into the arms of Metagolem.

"You got him!" cheered Lok "titans, powers..."

"And even his nasty martial arts" added Sophie "all under control"

"No enemy is insurmountable if you have the right plan" smirked Dante. He then glanced down to see the other Spiral struggling with Medusa, before turning to his two students again "Lok, Sophie stay with our prisoner. Zhalia let's approach Medusa very carefully" he added to his partner. She nodded weakly, before following after him.

Kiel watched them leave before turning his eyes to Sophie.

"You girl" he said harshly "you're a Casterwill aren't you?" he asked

"I am" she admitted feeling uncomfortable. He was imprisoned, held by a titan but she still felt shivers from looking at him. His answer scared her even more.

"That's good" he said "very good"

"Don't act thought buddy" Lok glared at Kiel, putting his hands on his hips. He just couldn't stand people like that, threatening others while themselves being in a pickle "you should never come here alone"

"Whoever said I'm alone?" questioned the bald man angrily "Hunters!"

As the last word left his lips a loud Nullcurse rang throughout the cave. Dante and Zhalia at once turned around and to utter horror and shock discovered that there are three red-clad Spirals and a long-haired man with brown shirt and sleeveless jacket, in company of Harlequin.

"Take cover!" cried Dante as the spell flew at them. On his way he grabbed Zhalia. The woman only managed to utter that it's her fault before she was dragged behind the wall. From that moment on, everything sped up. Dendras returned to the amulet and Kiel destroyed Metagolem with Hopeshater, a very powerful purple spell that could send any titan back the moment it hit it. The bald man then landed in front of Sophie.

"No way" gasped Lok backing away "he beat Metagolem in one shot!"

"You're mine Casterwill" said Kiel glaring at Sophie. The girl at once got to her feet taking a fearful step back. The predatory look in the man's eyes filled her with terror. At the same moment the two Harlequins attacked. Lok responded to it at once summoning Basilard, and at once ordered the Powerbonded titan to activate Doubleagression attack. The fight between titans was on again. Meanwhile Sophie was facing off against Kiel. She swallowed all her fear, refusing to give into it and glared at him.

"You called your men Hunters, what do you hunt?" she demanded even though deep in her mind she knew the answer. But she had to hear it from his own lips.

"Casterwills" he answered as he got into his fighting position and cast an Armourburn spell. It was one of his fiery tricks, which created a sort of aura of fire around his body. Sophie gasped at this sight and her eyes winded to the size of sources, as once more the memory of her ordeal from the day she had lost her home and parents came back to her. Only this time she was in library. But she had no time to get lost in thoughts about past. Her enemy wasn't one to stall and she at once had to duck and dodge his attacks. She of course tried to respond to them too, but this idea quitted her head quite soon for when she tried to hit him his fiery protection burned her leg, causing her to skip in pain for a while. He smirked and attacked her with another one, but luckily she was fast enough to shield herself with Honourguard. But this protection failed her very soon and she fell onto her back with cry of both fear and pain.

* * *

Below with others things weren't looking much better. Dante was facing off against three Spirals, and Lok together with Basilard against Harlequins and the female fire titan. The amber-eyed man caught one of his enemies and threw him against the wall.

"These Hunters are even better than the usual ones" he cursed under his breath. It was then when he saw his student's trouble. He at once freed him from one of his opponents by using Toucharm on the fire titan, and then send two other of his enemies to the ground.

"Lok, we have to finish the mission" he told the teen sternly, and the blonde at once broke into the run and rolled further away.

"It's up to us to save everyone" remarked Cherit to him.

"Yeah" nodded the boy looking around the battlefield, his eyes went to the sculpture on the wall "that's it! I bet Medusas' amulet is over there!" he cried overjoyed "and it's some kind of riddle"

* * *

Back on the upper side of the cave, Sophie had been driven to a corner. She was injured, exhausted and scared, she clung to her rock watching her enemy approach her. And the closer he got, the more frightened she was. The fire burning around his body caused her not only to sweat but also awoken some more memories. And suddenly...it came back to her. The rest of her memory. She once more saw herself backing away, but this time she knew what she backed away from. A lanky boy with red hair and cruel smirk.

'This fanatic' she gasped in her mind as the realization hit her 'I've seen him before...'

"It can't be" she said out loud. Her eyes widening. She couldn't believe it..."NOOO"

* * *

Meanwhile Lok still was scanning the area. He already knew what he needed to do. The only thing left was to find someone to help him out, but there didn't seem to be anyone. Dante was far too busy with Spirals; there was no way he could be of any aid. The teen then looked up and locked his eyes on Sophie. She was his best bet. She knew everything there was about mythology, especially the Greek one.

"We need Sophie to solve that riddle" he said determinedly.

"But we'll never get to her through all this Lok" pointed out Cherit gesturing at the utter chaos around them, and at the fact that the girl was herself in big trouble cringing behind the stone. The blonde although very unwillingly had to admit that his friend was right. But if not Sophie then who? Everywhere where he looked he saw the enemy and then...he remembered yet another member of his team.

"Wait! I've got an idea" he said turning around to Zhalia, who stood behind the very wall where Dante has left her "Zhalia, over here quick" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Lok! What are we doing?" she asked as they sped ahead.

"Trust Dante and Sophie to hold down the force" answered the teen, ignoring all spells and cries that came to them from below. He only stopped when they reached the sculpture of three women "Zhalia tell me what you know about Medusa and those witch-ladies" he demanded quickly "what does the legend say?"

"They're gorgon sisters, everybody knows that" she answered "the story is that Medusa and Poseidon had a meetup in Athena's Temple, and the angered goddess cursed the unfortunate woman by giving her stone gaze and snakes for hair"

"Hurry Lok!" cried Cherit, turning his face from the battle to the two seekers. The blonde was quick to respond and with help of Hyperstride he lifted himself up onto the sculpture. He reached out and took the eye of the figure in the middle. It glowed and then the eyes of other two did the same.

"I think the light travels through the stone somehow" he deduced quickly

"Stay there" told him Zhalia, realizing now what was the solution "we'll chase the light to you"

She then joined the boy on the sculpture touching the eye of the sister on the left, while Cherit touched the eye on the right. Lok took out the middle eye and called Medusa back. The titan returned to the amulet but not before destroying Kagami. The second this happened the ball broke, and the amulet trapped inside it fell onto Lok's hand. That was the moment everyone had been waiting for. Basilard made a swing and took out the fire titan, killing himself in the process.

"Everyone regroup!" ordered Dante pushing his own enemies away and Sophie jumped down form the shelf, breaking into the run.

"Running way? Brave Casterwill?" mocked her Kiel, while the rest of the team gathered together. Then he jumped down rejoining his own men, and preparing for another attack. It was time for Huntik Team to get away. Dante turned to Zhalia.

"Zhalia cover our exit" he told her. She bit her lip...

"I...I'll try" she stuttered before focusing and using Thoughtspectre. The air trembled and the team disappeared from the eyes of their enemies and it wasn't long before they were back on the boat. Dante turned to Zhalia to congratulate her but before he uttered a word the woman staggered and fell down unconscious. He quickly caught her in his arms supporting her.

"Zhalia?" he asked shaking her in panic and worry "Zhalia...can you hear me? Speak to me"

When she did not answer he turned around to Lok and Sophie who stood behind him with worried faces.

"We need to get to hospital. Now" he said sternly. The two teens nodded their heads.

* * *

Dante walked nervously back and forth in the limited space of the corridor before the room where they were examining Zhalia. Why did it have to take so long? Why? He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing at his clock. In that moment the door opened and a female doctor walked out.

"Mr. Vale?" she asked. At once the amber-eyed man turned to her with fear and demanding question in his eyes.

"How is she?" he asked breathlessly

"Alright" she said "both her and the baby are fine. You can go and see them now"

As she spoke the last words the three team members looked at each other with shock and amaze.

"What?" asked Dante when he finally got himself together. His voice was hoarse and rough and his heart was beating 220km/h. The doctor blinked

"You didn't know?" she asked quite surprised "your wife is pregnant. Two months"

The auburn-haired man said nothing only pushed past. Normally he would be more polite but right now, he needed to see Zhalia. He needed to ask her few questions. His mind was a mess. Thousands of feelings boiled inside him. Shock, disbelief, feeling of betrayal, confusion...happiness. Hundreds of questions roamed his mind. Could it be true? Why hasn't she told him? Why haven't he noticed himself? Weren't life's mates supposed to sense changes. Surely pregnancy was a big change...right? He pushed the door to the room and entered. His heart clenched at the sight of Zhalia in the hospital bed, dressed in hospital pjs with all this stuff monitoring her. There was a chair by her side. He took a deep breath and sat down taking her hand into his.

"Zhalia" he said softly "Zhaal, please talk to me"

She didn't respond for a while but then she turned her head and looked at him. He noticed at once the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"It's fine" he assured her trying to muster a smile. For few seconds there was silence before he spoke again "Zhalia...I spoke to the doctor do you know that you're..."

She didn't let him finish nodding her head

"How long?" he asked

"I got the results few days after Rotterdam" she replied

He sighed "Why haven't you told me?"

"I...there was no time" she said "It's not something you say casually just walking into the room. Hi, how is the search for clues? Has Foundation called? Oh by the way you're going to be a father" she quoted before shaking her head "I couldn't say it like that"

He watched her. He was a bit upset and angry with her. He felt that he deserved to know. He was the child's father for crying out loud. Also he was terrified when he looked back at what they've been through. He dragged her with him on very dangerous missions where she could get seriously hurt. It was a miracle everything turned out ok.

"I'm sorry" he heard her utter weakly "I'm so sorry...I mess up everything lately don't I?"

Her eyes filled with tears again and he at once felt guilty. She's been through so much today and she was in delicate condition. She didn't need his load of emotions and strain. He gently whipped the tears from her eyes giving her a warm smile.

"Don't be" he said "there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm just worried and I act like an idiot. I'm sorry" he added. He smiled at her again before opening his arms. She at once cuddled to him burying her face in his shirt. He didn't say anything but only rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed the side of her face. Things were going to change for sure. And a lot too. He was going to be a father. He felt a smile appearing on his face. It wasn't going to be easy that was true but still this was the most excellent news he's got in ages. He hugged Zhalia tighter.

* * *

 **So here it is. Yes, I remove Zhal from spying and leaving and all. I mean it seemed so "let's rehash season one" to me in the original..**


	10. First Moves

_**Sprials v. Huntik Team: Wetland Combat/Wetland Escape(ACII)**_

 _ **Morning in Venice: Florence Tarantella/Home in Florence(ACII)**_

 _ **The usual stuff for the Spirals**_

* * *

 _ **Venice, Italy**_

Zhalia sighed, opening her eyes slowly. The light of the scorching summer sun was dimmed; the wooden shutters allowing only some of it to slip inside, making the room drawn in sort of semi-darkness. The dark-haired woman let out a sigh stretching on the bed and looking to the side. Dante was lying by her side.

"Good morning" he said, smiling "Slept well?"

She nodded returning the gesture. It was so easy to smile back at him. Especially on a lazy summer morning like this. It made her forget all her worries and troubles. She stretched a little more and looked at the clock to see what hour it was. It was past ten.

"I think we better get up" she stated "we're meeting Nina in HQ in fifteen minutes"

Dante let out a sigh, nodding his head. He, his sister and the rest of the team were meeting to settle a few things, in the light of Zhalia's pregnancy something had to be done.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were at HQ. Not surpassingly Nina was already waiting for them there, dressed in a long, wide summer dress. When they approached she smiled and run up to them and hug them, giving each one of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Now look at you" she said to Zhalia as they parted "you look absolutely radiant"

"Thank you" smiled the woman "but now I think Lok, Cathy and Sophie are waiting inside..."

"Ever so practical" remarked the nephelim as they entered the building. The main hallway was a large space in shape of a square with shiny marble floor and creamy walls with columns and arcades leading to the other corridors. It all was covered by a great glass dome. Both Lamberts and Sophie were already waiting there. They exchanged greetings and proceeded to one of the rooms. Their talk quickly turned to the Spirals and the spy that had to be sent over there.

"So, ok" said Zhalia "Cathy is taking my place on the team, however we also need a spy in Spiral ranks. But we don't have any qualified people in Foundation"

"That's why we're sending out a clan member" said Nina. In that moment the door opened, and a woman walked in. She could not be more than twenty five or six years of age, she had a dark-olive skin, and brown eyes, and the right side of her head was shaved.

"This is Claudia" introduced the nephelim "one of the best mercenaries in the magical world. She is also a powerful witch capable of using all kinds of magic so she'll learn the spells quickly"

"I have already mastered most of the basic Spiral Magic" said Claudia calmly "and although it's darker, and more difficult as far as seeker magic goes, I must say it's pretty easy to learn as compared to the one I use. I'm pretty much ready to go"

Nina and Dante smiled at that, nodding their heads, while Sophie narrowed her eyes a bit clearly not appreciating the comment on magic discovered by her ancestor being weak.

"Excellent" said the amber-eyed man "you really are a gift Claudia"

"Great, all that is fine but how on earth will we communicate with her?" asked Sophie "wouldn't the Spirals get suspicious if she just disappears? What if someone notices? And how will we meet?"

Zhalia smiled at that and pulled out a blue book out from the bag.

"This is the answer" she said "it's called Logosbook, it's a magical journal used to communicating. What is written in one, can be written in a second copy. Claudia already has it . She will be able to write down everything as it happens"

"Now, the only thing we need is an opportunity for Claudia to join them" said Dante "but knowing Spirals, it will present itself soon enough"

* * *

In the dark gloomy and rocky halls of Blood Spiral Head Quarters the training was going on. The newly appointed members were sparring with Tantras.

"You're not a coward are you?" asked the older man turning to Harrison "come at me!"

The teen needn't be told twice.

"You asked for it" he snarled using Raypulse, but before the spell even came close to his mentor Jericho blocked it. Now it came time for counterattack and Tantras did it, launching at the boy and forcing him to dodge and duck, which went pretty well. The boy rolled away and summoned his own newest titan. Hitokiri, a Japanese devil-like titan with red face and sharp, sticking out teeth. Together they dashed at their opponents without holding back. After short time however, Tantras having the experience managed to defeat his young student. Nonetheless it was an impressive fight for such a young novice. The only one who made such progress was his best student named Kiel, but even he took some more time.

"Master Tantras!" called a female voice as one of the Silent Soldiers jumped down with other newest members "forgive us master" she said bowing deeply "but we were instructed to seek you out for a newest mission" she explained.

"Well" he said "you have proven yourself to be worthy of my wisdom, now it's time for our first real mission" he said summoning Jericho back and freeing Harrison.

"It was good work" he praised

"Thank you master" nodded the boy

* * *

 _ **Venice, Italy**_

The Huntik Team, that is Lok, Sophie and Cathy were training in the HQ, Huntik Foundation truly had a remarkable technology of interactive holograms, that allowed seekers to for example, change colours of three dimensional balls on a board. Lok was particularly taken in by. He loved all sorts of logical games and puzzles. But they trained their bodies as well, with dummies, and obstacles that could be brought to life with a single push of a button.

"You're doing better and better, Cat" remarked Lok, passing his sister a bottle of water when-after few good hours- they finally sat down to rest.

"Thanks" said his sister, nodding "it's still hard to get used to this though" she added after a while "I mean this whole stuff reads like a fairytale or a fantasy book. Magic, mythological creatures, witches, angels and vampires"

Lok nodded

"Yeah, it is rather unbelievable, and I was just as stunned as you were" he said "I still kinda am in regards of this whole vampire thing. I mean we haven't known until after we'd defeated the Organization. Only then Dante has told us that he's a damphir and a king at that. Our jaws had literally hit the floor, believe me"

"Yeah" added Sophie, who has also joined them "even I was surprised and couldn't believe it at first! But then again it explained so much about him"

"And now it turned out to be quite useful" added Cherit "without his connections we'd be dead in the water with the spy thing"

The other three nodded, unable to disagree with that, although Sophie still seemed a little bit reluctant and unsure.

* * *

In Spiral HQ the newly formed squadron was preparing for their mission, but Tantras wouldn't tell them anything until the time was right-as he put it himself. But when the hour arrived the group could no longer check their anticipation.

"Forgive me master" said one of the boys "but what will be our new mission?"

"Your mission will be to destroy the meddling Huntik Foundation. Our sworn enemy's allies" answered the man "and eliminate anyone who stands in our way"

"Yes master" they nodded

"You have to use any means necessary even if it means using powers on non-seekers and civilians" he continued

"Yes master" they answered

"Can you do it?" he pressed

"Of course we can" said another one of the boys "no one will stand in our way"

The tone of his voice was steely and determined causing his teacher to smile.

"Good" he said "now let's go. We'll wipe them out when moon rises"

"Yes master" was the last answer of his devotees.

* * *

In Venice the nigh has fallen and the moon and the stars rose to the dark sky, making it look like a beautiful shawl laced with silver thread and diamonds. It was a perfect night for romantic rows on the river or strolls in the moon light. But surprisingly no one seemed to get such idea. The canals were empty and so were the streets. If it wasn't for those few gondoliers and lights in the windows it would be a perfect ghost city. Such situation was of course more than perfect for those who has mysterious and dark plans. Like Blood Spiral Brotherhood. And that was what Huntik Team has been discussing. Suddenly, Dante's phone called. The man picked it up, listening to what has been said.

"Thank you, and no don't do anything yet. We'll go after them" he said at length, before turning to the team "Blood Spirals are coming. They're planning on attacking our HQ" he informed then.

"On our own territory" said Zhalia shaking her head "what a cheek"

"Let's teach them not to trespass then. And this will be the good opportunity for Claudia to join them" smirked the amber-eyed man, closing the book. With that the team got up and headed for the exit. It wasn't long before they reached the bridge on the way to HQ. They imminently saw Spirals coming their way from the other side.

"Well, well isn't it Dante Vale and his team" said Tantras "the very best team. I knew you would come to save your friends. But tonight you will not stop us"

"We'll try" said Dante calmly. That was the cue for the fight to break out. One of the seekers, with dyed blue dreadlocks summoned Harlequin, which at once begun to chase Sophie.

"That's the Casterwill!" cried another youth aiming at and hitting her with the Raypulse. She turned around but before she could do anything Lok was in front of her shielding her with her name upon his lips. Then a Nullcurse flew their way, but Dante neutralized it with Augerfrost.

"Dante I can protect Sophie from these guys" assured him the blonde "you better worry about the others" with that he pulled out his amulet and summoned Lindworm for help. They were in the city but if the enemy used their titans they had to respond in same way. And it was late. People weren't outside. Luckily. Lindworm emerged from his amulet and at once attacked the other titan. Meanwhile the three other seekers launched themselves upon remaining members of Blood Spiral group. Dante at first attacked Tantras but seeing another Blood Spiral on the roof he decided to chase him. He knew that this person is heading towards the HQ and he had to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight below his feet was still on, and even more fierce than before. Lindworm was fighting Harlequin and Lok and Sophie two of the younger seekers, exchanging blows and kicks with them. Sophie at some point saved Lok from his enemy by knocking the other guy out with Raypulse, allowing the blonde and his faithful titan to finish both him and Harlequin. But this wasn't the end by far. Another boy this time the one with blondish hair aimed a Nullcurse at Lok, but the blue-eyed teen dodged them. When he turned around next time he saw his enemy rushing away to the other side of the canal.

"No you don't" he growled, before also speeding across the still waters.

Few steps away Cathy was forced to fight Harrison. She had great difficulties with that. This was a human being, after all. On the side of the enemy, that was true, but still a kid. There was no way her mind would shut that off.

"We'll bring you all down" he called viciously "we shall prevail and no one will stop us. We're the strongest and the best. We're the future"

The Lambert girl shivered at the excitement in his voice, and she could see that his gray eyes were filled with devotion and belief in his own words. She gulped and got into her fighting position. It seemed like she had no other option really. She then shot out a Boltflare, but she was agitated and scared so it missed.

"Is that what they're teaching you?" laughed Harrison, looking at her bemused before using Nullcurse sending her flying. She groaned trying to get up.

"Finish her" said Tantras to him. She gasped, but remembering her training rolled away, trying to shoot another spell. This was self defence now.

* * *

On the other side of the canal Lok was still chasing his own enemy, but when he got to one of the backstreets the other boy was gone. He looked around and finally spotted some movement under the door of one of the houses. He first tried to pull the handle and when that didn't work he put his shoulder to it and broke it open with Overslam. He found himself in a large room filled with boxes. He at once begun his search, what he didn't know was that his lost opponent was hiding right behind him.

* * *

Dante jumped from one roof to another looking for the elusive Spiral.

"Show yourself! I haven't got all day!" he demanded angrily. He wanted to come back to his team. He turned around and noticed Sophie fighting Tantras. He turned around and was just about to go there and help out when he remembered the escaped foe. What if this Silent Soldier aimed at them from behind? The russet-haired seeker knew he cannot allow such slip ups, he therefore used Slipsnare spell, to create and hide a rope on the roof before jumping down and landing behind Tantras.

"Ok Tantras, fun is over" he snarled as the fire ball appeared in his hand. Yes fireball. He wasn't going to hold back this time. This time he was using his own powers. These were his King's Lands after all. The old man probably noticed it and felt the strange and immense power coming from behind because he looked around desperately and finally caught the eye of the Silent Soldier, ordering the minion to attack. Of course the obedient member of the faction dashed at once down the roof. Dante smirked to himself seeing that the enemy is heading straight for his well-laid trap.

"Sorry to leave you hanging" he muttered when the helpless victim was dangling upside down from the roof. While checking on her, he also stole a small glance around in search of Claudia. She should be here in a minute to try and join the Spirals. He couldn't see her however, and he didn't have time for closer looks, so he turned to his opponent.

"Alright Dante Vale" said Tantras, turning around "let's see how good you really are"

"Fine by me" muttered the amber-eyed man. The air around him and his opponent became thicker, hotter and tenser.

* * *

In the back few steps away from them Cathy was still dodging the attacks of adversary, while Cherit tried to distract him, but the boy quickly turned his attention back to her and she found herself being slammed against the wall.

"This is too much fun" he said, coming up to her "I'm having you all to myself"

With that he pulled out Hitokiri's amulet and summoned him, ordering him to do his worst. Cathy's eyes winded and she rolled away. She reached into her pocket, and withdrawing Freelancer's amulet called out for the titan. The warrior immediately materializer before her, joining the fray.

* * *

Back in the storage room Lok kept looking for his own enemy, but he couldn't find him. Not until he felt a warm glow of power behind him. He turned around and came face to face with the other blonde, a second later his back hit the opposite wall.

"I've got you right where I want you" smirked the Blood Spiral jumping over the boxes and preparing a spell to use on the seemingly helpless Lambert, but the young Foundation seeker picked himself up.

"I was about to say the same thing" he said smirking lightly before calling for Lindworm. The titan responded to his call the same second bursting through the wall and tackling the enemy down "nice" commented Lok turning to his titanic friend "there was a door you know"

* * *

The fight between Cathy and Harrison was becoming more and more serious. The girl was now less resistant to throw spells, and with Freelancer and Cherit, Hitokiri was quickly send back to the amulet. She smiled, nodding thankfully at her friends. Harrison let out a cry of pain and staggered backwards glaring at her, before sending a really powered up spell her way. She summoned a shield, causing the power to recoil and hit it's sender. Knocking him out. Cathy pulled her shield down letting out a sigh. In exactly the same moment she felt a push from behind. She turned around and saw Claudia. The woman gave her a meaningful look before turning to Harrison. Cathy understood, and obediently closed her eyes, pretending to be knocked out. The dark-skinned witch watched her for a while before checking on Harrison. He seemed ok. She then turned to see how Dante and Tantras were doing.

* * *

Dante was still fighting with Tantras, sending spells and fire balls one after another, making it difficult for the other man to dodge. But the Spiral still managed that, and he had few tricks up his sleeve. He knew Dante Vale was protective of his friends. He therefore called upon one of his students who attempted to attack Sophie. Dante at once turned around. That was enough soon him, the girl and the young Spiral were tied up. Tantras raised his staff in the air preparing to kill them all. He laughed while doing it, when suddenly a loud whistle brought his attention to the roofs. He looked up and saw a bunch of men and women standing there, almost at the same time a sound of footsteps came from the side. It were Lok and Lindorm. Seeing now, that he is surrounded the old Spiral decided upon retreat. He raised his hand.

Seeing this gesture Claudia picked Harrison up, and jumped in front of the older man, disappearing with him as he called Darkfog. As soon as the enemy disappeared the group on the roof jumped down and came towards Huntik Team who has all come together now, including Cathy.

"Are you alright, M'lord?" asked one of the men, turning to Dante. The amber-eyed man nodded.

"We are sorry it took us so long" said another one "and that it had to happen at all. We simply didn't know when they came until they appeared" he shook his head "they had to use some magical way to get here. But we promise that it won't happen again. We'll multiply our guards, and keep a better eye on Venice and other places where Foundation has their HQ. Next time they won't be bothering you"

* * *

"You've done us a favour" said Tantras, looking at their newest member. This woman has saved the best of his students today. The woman nodded her head.

"I have heard of your power" she said "the rumours of your goal to bring darkness to the world. I long sought to join you, but I could never find you. And then I found out you were in Venice, and saw this Foundation and Casterwill scum harassing you. I could not help myself. It was like the gods themselves send me an opportunity"

Tantras watched her before smirking. The glint in her eye as she spoke, the power he felt around her, the aura of death. Yes, he could tell when he found someone who fought just like him.

"Welcome to the brotherhood then, soldier" he said. She bowed down to him.

* * *

 **Dante's house, Venice, Italy**

Dante opened the door, letting his teammates in; Zhalia got up from her seat at once.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Well enough" answered Dante "we got into a spot of trouble, but luckily our people came in to the game in the right moment"

The dark-haired woman let out a sigh of relief.

"and Claudia?" she asked, moving to the more practical points

"She's in" answered Lok "she saved one of those kids, the skinny pale one and went off with them"

Zhalia nodded

"Good" she said

"All we have to do now, is await her messages" added Dante "we have officially made our first real step"

* * *

 **Ech, not proud of the ending but this is the best I could do. Also I appreciate all the reviews you've left me.**


	11. The Casterwill Connection

_**Soundtracks for all have been established.**_

* * *

 _ **Museum of Modern Art, New York City**_

The Huntik Team together with LeBlanche and Santiago were heading down the 53RD street. Zhalia was also with them. Since it wasn't a mission trip Dante took her along. The day was sunny and rather hot, especially in the middle of the busy and always noisy city.

"Our next stop is down here" said Sophie, her voice was laced with excitement.

"You said we've come here for some rest and relaxation" reminded her Lok furrowing his brow "but we've done nothing but spent twelve hours in museums" he complained causing everyone to smile. They knew very well that anything of more academic, arty and historical matter which doesn't move and have plot to it is going to make him fall asleep.

"I know!" cried Sophie, throwing her arms in the air in overzealous happiness "isn't it great?!"

"Yeah, great something like that" muttered the other teen.

"And we've got five more museums to visit tonight" continued the girl excitedly. Zhalia groaned, rubbing her temples.

"Are you ok?" she heard Dante ask by her ear "if you're too tried we can go back to the hotel"

"No" she said "Sophie seems eager. We won't hear the end of it, and I fear I might lose my temper. Remember the last time we've missed out one of those places? And I can always sit down on some bench and rest; and I'm not _that_ pregnant anyway"

The amber-eyed man chuckled.

"Alright" he said "but for tomorrow I have a little detour planned, so we'll just have fun"

The woman looked up at him questioningly but said nothing, he helped her off the stairs and they walked into the museum.

* * *

 _ **The Cloisters, New York City**_

The nigh that fell over the Cloisters Museum was dark and cloudy thought not in a way that would foreshadow rain. It was still and quiet, perhaps too much so, since a green light came out of green stone set the walking cane of museum's keeper. He was an elderly man, but he stood tall and straight. His head was bald accept from the ring of short gray hair that circled the back of his head. He also had a matching, well cut bared. The only clue as it's previous colour were his thick black eyebrows. His way of dress could be described as semi-formal; green trousers and black turtle-neck with light brown jacket over it. He did not move when his walking cane gave him warning but his blue eyes scanned the area carefully. He could not see a thing, but soon his ears picked up a sound of gentle buzz. He turned around and noticed a wasp, or at least most people would see the insect as such, but for him the glowing red eyes betrayed a titan. His suspicions soon were confirmed when a very deep-undoubtedly altered by some device to avoid recognition- voice came out of it.

"We finally found you, Casterwill" it said and as it spoke, a red light flashed on the top of a nearby tree. The elderly man at once glanced that way, knowing now where his enemy was. He turned around and then jumped away using Hyperstride. The second he disappeared a male silent Soldier jumped down from the branch.

"Where did he..." he muttered angrily looking around for his pray, not noticing a shadow appearing just behind his back. Until it spoke up.

"Ha" said a calm sophisticated voice "youngsters today. No patience"

The Soldier turned around sharply and came face to face with his smirking target. The smug expression of course only seemed to fuel his anger, he swung his both arms and cast Raypulse. But the old man wasn't as slow and as incapable as someone might've thought looking at his cane. He quickly responded with Honourguard, deflecting the spell and sending the Spiral at the wooden gate knocking him out.

"As I was just saying, no discipline, so reckless" he sighed moving closer to the body "what's have we here?" he asked when a red-and-yellow slug coming from under the unconscious man's body caught his eye. He crouched down, but quickly turned around. This was another of those little spies. He scanned the area once more and noticed the same glows as before only in various places on the trees and in the bushes. It at once became clear to him that he was surrounded.

"Maybe not so reckless then" he muttered getting up "much to do now" he remarked, reaching into the inner pocket of his jacket to draw a round old-fashioned watch" and so little time..." he sighed before his eyes became stone cold and focused again "no doubt, the Blood Spiral Hunters are coming..."

* * *

 _ **Huntik International HQ**_

"Chairman Metz I dare say things aren't looking so good out there" noticed Guggenheim, as the council body sat down around the conference able once more; a Japanese woman in red kimono, long hair - some of which were tied in a bun - and white mask on her face, served the tea "The Blood Spiral are more fearsome than we could ever have imagined"

"The reports are still flooding in" exclaimed Nasher getting up and shaking the papers in his hand "capturing titans, recurring followers, gathering power!"

The masked woman raised her head a little bit, as she poured the tea into the cup. It seemed like the information startled her but no one noticed; and even if they did they could never tell for sure due to the mask covering her face.

"What can we do against such evil?" questioned Uffizi worriedly

"At least we have a spy in their ranks. Claudia" reminded her the head of Chinese branch

"Hopefully she'll give us some information we can use soon" said Metz. He barely finished when a soft, ring echoed in the room. The Japanese woman looked around. It seemed to be coming from the long red pin that held up the little bun. She reached out and pressed the little button at the end of it.

"Excuse me but I have a call" she said, bowing lightly. Her voice was a little muffed do to her mask but her words still were clear and understandable to everyone around.

"Yes Teien. Go ahead. Answer it" encouraged her Metz smiling warmly. The woman nodded and suddenly the red eyes of her mask glowed red as an ice-blue light appeared around her hands. She made a few moves with them in the air, casting Cyphersummon and soon she was holding the device which inspired holotome. The Council members gasped. This device was said to be used only by members of Casterwill family...

"A Cypherdex?" questioned Uffizi narrowing her eyes suspiciously, but before she or anyone else could ask anything more a mechanical female voice announced _Code Blue_. Everyone turned to the large narrow screen on the wall, and saw a face of elderly man with gray beard on it.

"The Blood Spiral have found us, the Blood Spiral have found us" he repeated twice before switching off.

"I deeply apologise" said Teien turning around to the Cypherdex and her body once more glowed with the pale blue aura "but I have a matter to bring before the council"

* * *

Meanwhile in completely different place in New York City, Dante and his young companions were preparing for another drop of their roller-coaster. Zhalia declined getting in since she felt sick from even looking at the rising and dropping attraction. He didn't push her, after all it was about enjoyment. But it seemed like the fun day and further trip is going to be cut short, when the holotome hidden in Dante's bag begun to ring. He furrowed his brow and reached for it. He did not fear being noticed. People were too distracted; and even if they've seen something they would probably think it's some kind of laptop. They were in the middle of the city. He opened the device and saw Metz's face; and his own appeared on the large screen back in the Briefing Room.

"Dante, can you read me?" asked the Head of the Council

"Metz, what can I do for you?" answered Dante, also with a question

"We need you to head over to The Cloisters imminently" replied the older man "The Spirals discovered the place is the Casterwill stronghold"

"There's a Casterwill stronghold in New York?" suddenly Sophie's shocked face came into the view, but she soon was pushed away by Dante.

"Sorry about that" he apologised "you were saying?"

"Here's the mission" answered his mentor clicking something on his side as he explained the details. For a while the conversation broke off as the roller-coaster dropped.

"A mission?" cried Cherit, sticking his head out from Lok's bag. It was a mistake as the speed and sudden drop caused him to fall out. Luckily Lok caught him by tail.

"This sounds bad Dante" he remarked pulling the little titan down and scooping him in his arms "The Spirals are probably already there"

"There isn't a moment to lose" agreed his mentor narrowing his eyes, but they soon winded and his announcement of the mission got lost in the screams as the roller-coaster dropped for the last time.

Back in the HQ Metz closed his holotome, with a small smile on his face, before turning back to his fellow members.

"It's a bit late, but let me formerly introduce Teien Casterwill the lesion between Huntik Foundation and the scattered family" he said, pointing at the dark-haired woman, who for some time now has been standing with her back to everyone; but as the last words were spoken she turned around.

"I hope this does not alarm you, my friends" she said softly. Her colleagues looked at one another and smiled.

"You're a trusted comrade Teien" spoke the stout redhead0Siergi, who was a head of Russian branch "we're happy to have you with us"

"I agree" nodded a brown-haired woman with French accent

"I apologise for the secrecy" said Teien humbly, she clearly was relieved to know her friends did not scorn her for her strange ways "but we Casterwills like to keep a low profile" she continued, pulling her mask of and revealing a young face of a woman in either her late twenties either early thirties, with squinted but still rather big, green eyes and crimson lips "and for a good reason. If the Blood Spiral found us it would be a disaster" she explained

* * *

While in the Foundation conference room things were finally coming to the light, in another part of the town Kiel, and his black-haired helper and hunters were flying across the park on big green insects with two pairs of red eyes.

"America" remarked the black-haired man as they lowered their flight "I never imagined Casterwills would flee this far"

"Fear know no borders" answered Kiel. Now they were so low that they almost touched the ground. The people who were walking in the park, backed away frightened and jumped into the water.

"Shall I send my men ahead after the feign Casterwill secrets?" asked his companion, clearly unfazed by the fact that normal mortals can see them.

"Eliminate the enemy first" told him the bald man gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, once more showing where his priorities lied "we'll find the secrets easily among the pieces"

As he spoke they finally reached the cloisters, but there was something wrong and the black-haired man did not fail to notice it.

"The door is open and the area evacuated" he said

"We're expected" said Kiel jumping down onto the courtyard, the others soon joined him landing their insects. This all have been watched from the window by the elderly Casterwill who once all his peruses were on the ground closed the door. But this was no obstacle for Kiel, who once more calling upon Armourburn blew them to pieces, allowing his companions to enter. His black-haired companion looked around and soon his experienced eye of the tracker caught a glimpse of the enemy somewhere in the corner.

"The old man is hiding. There" he said pointing in the right direction. Kiel chuckled evilly and made a step forward. A second later the old man was before them, casting Augerfrost. One of the hunters tried to answer with a Nullcurse but was defeated and pushed to the ground. Then the old man escaped using Hyperstride. The tracker wanted to hit him, but Kiel caught his hand.

"Why shouldn't the old coward lean back when we can hunt him?"he asked.

"You're right" nodded the black-haired male, while behind them the other Hunter helped his friend up.

* * *

The Huntik Team, this time without Zhalia but still with LeBlanche and Santiago was ploughing across the sky, nearing Cloisters.

"Look at that place!" cried Lok when the complex finally came into their view "sure doesn't look like it belongs in the middle of New York City" he remarked. That was true, the buildings that stood in the middle of circle of trees looked more like some medieval castle than museum in a very modern city.

"That's because the building itself was brought over brick by brick from France" told him his mentor

"I guess the Casterwills really wanted the place to keep their secrets, right Sophie?" questioned the blond, turning to his teammate. But the girl wasn't in as good mood as she used to be before. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes hard and filled with slight hurt.

"All the secrets locked up in there were kept from me too" she reminded her boyfriend, with slight resentment. She couldn't believe that Metz knew about that. It made her heart clench when she thought that a man, who was not a Casterwill knew about this place while she did not! She felt so excluded. It seemed like whole world knew more about her own family than she did. And it hurt like hell.

"But Lady Sophie" she was brought back from those dark musings by Santiago, who had left his co-pilot post to sit down across her "don't you think that coming here will change all that?" he questioned, trying to turn her thoughts to happier moments. He just like Lok couldn't stand to see any sort of hurt in her eyes.

"Today we'll meet another member of the Casterwill family" added Cherit smiling.

"And when it's over there will be no more secrets between you and them" joined in Dante, smiling at Sophie reassuringly. Faced with such massive support and assurances the girl smiled too. Yes, today she was going to learn more, she was going to be admitted to the long lost secrets. Today the days of ignorance and darkness were coming to an end. Today was the day she gained equality.

* * *

But for now she had to wait, for the situation inside the Cloisters did not look well. The old Casterwill ran into a tall cylindrical room topped with glass dome from which hung an old globe. All the walls were filled with books, from top to bottom and in the very middle stood an round terminal powered by huge blue crystals. Usually it was a quiet place but now everything was shaking. The Casterwill gasped jumping over the two low steps and quickly typing something into his Cypherdex. The control centre at once was surrounded by a blue shield and the female voice from Cypherdex informed the room about incoming message.

"Ah, Chairman Metz I presume" said the elderly man, when Metz and Teien appeared on the screen.

"You presume correctly Monsieur Foucauld" nodded the man "what is your situation?"

"I managed to lock the Cloisters down, but they're already inside" informed him Foucauld, looking around before turning his eyes back to his converses "I've retreated to the hidden library"

"There's no choice" said Teien sternly "see to the safety of our secrets"

The older man raised his eyebrow, clearly feeling a little insulted for being told such obvious matters.

"Of course" he said with matching tone "I am the keeper of knowledge. It's my job. It will take all my power but I'll hide them in Cypherdex crystal" he elaborated, taking a three-pieced crystal from one of the shelves.

"We still don't have enough data on the Spirals" confessed Metz with slight guilt and remorse in his voice.

"Sadly, my prisoner isn't much help" sighed Foucauld; referring to the Blood Spiral he had captured last night and kept tied up in the library now.

"Let's see if I can persuade him" said Teien in her soft and calm voice, stepping forward a bit and settling there with her eyes fixed ahead.

"Fine, fine" sighed the older Casterwill, understanding at once what was going through her head. He did not believe this could work, as the Spirals were known to be stubborn but this was their last resort in finding out what was actually awaiting them. He therefore turned around and walked up to the captive turning the Cypherdex to him.

"Look alive boy" he said in almost resigned tone, and in almost the same time Teien's face appeared on the screen. She went straight to the point, casting Oathmaker. As she spoke blue swirls appeared in her eyes, and a mist came over the ones behind the racoon mask.

"What were your orders Silent Soldier?" she asked "why were you sent to the Cloisters"

The swirls now appeared for a brief moment in the eyes of the young Spiral but he shook his head, fighting with the daze.

"I will never reveal our secrets" he stated stubbornly , and the mist disappeared. But Teien too wasn't a person who easily gave in. She was after all a Casterwill. So she tried again. And this time the spell seemed to work.

"Now then" said Foucauld, who judged it better if he spoke. His voice was clearer and not weakened by the device "why were you sent here? Come on speak up" he demanded sternly.

"For...the knowledge, the secrets" answered the Soldier, finally giving in. His voice was now different than it had been before, it was monotonous and had a certain echo to it, like the one in radio or walkie-talkie. Oathmaker was evidently working "find the secret hiding places of the Casterwills" he quoted.

"How many men?" asked his captor quickly, not wanting to lose any precious moment before the spell wore off "how many men have been sent?"

"How many?" asked the Soldier smirking evilly "it will be like stars on the night sky. Billions. The Spiral Mark will open and the dark powers will pour forth into your souls. And we'll be victorious. We'll reign!"

"What's wrong? Isn't your power working" asked Metz, turning to Teien, in shock. He had to admit this talk gave him creeps, but he also couldn't believe it to be true. It sounded...it sounded too crazy.

"Oathmaker causes one to tell the truth. Nothing more" answered the woman as the light swirled in her eyes again, before dying out a second later.

"I'm afraid that for a fanatic like this Silent Soldier this is the truth" sighed Foucauld sadly.

"Don't worry" told him Metz "our top seekers are landing as we speak"

"Dante Vale?" asked the other man, but he seemed to be talking more to himself than anybody else "of course. He is with that famous...Sophie Casterwill" the girl's name came out of his mouth in patronizing snort. Metz raised his eyebrow in slight worry as the screen faded. He didn't know why anyone would speak in such way about such fine and brave young lady. After all it was thanks to her everything started. She was the one to send Lok to Dante, and later she helped out a lot thanks to her resources.

* * *

While the conversation between Foucauld and Metz was going on, the yet was true to the latter words preparing to land.

"Bring us in low" said Dante to LeBlanche "we're not going to bother with the parachutes"

No sooner he spoke that when Lok opened the plane's door wide.

"Hold on tight everyone" said LeBlanche, lowering the flight while Santiago pulled a lever of their heads.

"LeBlanche" spoke Dante again, narrowing his eyes "if there's trouble back us up with Power Amplifier"

"Power Amplifier?" furrowed the older man "I've never heard of such a thing"

The auburn-haired man didn't answer at first, approaching the side of the plane where a table with lots of buttons was installed, and clicked on one of them.

"It more than makes up for jet's like of heavy weapons" he explained, as a small holographic screen appeared before the table.

"Oh dear" muttered LeBlanche. Now that was something that worried him a bit. Heavy weapons...he did not know that Foundation's planes had something like this. It sounded pretty deadly and dangerous. He feared that he might hurt someone unintentionally...

"Keep it to low level powers" continued Dante, seeing his lack of confidence "we wouldn't want to...overdo it" he added with a smirk, before walking off. The elderly butler followed him with an unsure gaze. He had to admit he sometimes didn't get Dante Vale and his strange remarks; he sometimes couldn't tell if the younger man is just joking or sending some cryptic message. But there was no time for wondering and asking, as they were now close enough to the roof for the team to get off board. Lok jumped first followed by Sophie, Cathy and finally Dante.

"Roof looks all clear" stated Lok, looking around, but was contradicted by a Spiral Hunter also jumping down from somewhere. Cherit gasped at the sudden intrusion, and Dante turned his head around, squinting his eyes.

"Look's can be deceiving" he muttered, before turning to face the pair of foes.

"Hello, Hello, Miss Casterwill" said the male part of the couple. He sounded much older than the gray-clad seekers "we've been anticipating meeting you!"

His threatening voice and pose did not make any other impression on Sophie than making her angry and even more determined than ever. She wasn't going to be intimidated by a pair of Spiral bullies!

"Let's finish them quickly" she said with steely voice, clenching her little fists and furrowing brow "and then get down to the library"

As soon as she finished two Nullcurses flew her way forcing her to duck and Lok to jump away. The fight was on. Dante at once chose an opponent for himself, pushing him away with Raypulse before summoning Caliban for help. Lok quickly followed his lead invoking Ironsquire. A robotic titan with gray-and-yellow shield and two squint red eyes whose weapon was a large yellow shield. The titans faced off against the Spirals, while Sophie, Lok and Cherit quickly backed off from the fighting scene, they didn't get far when a spell hit a wall quite near them.

"Those guys seem extra mean" remarked the little titan

"They're Casterwill Hunters" said Lok

"Then Kiel is here" concluded Sophie half-closing hers. She once more remembered their last encounter with the man. She still couldn't get rid of that memory of lanky boy...was that him? But he looked so different...but then again it had been some time...still the boy didn't look too old and Kiel had some wrinkles around his eyes.

as she was busy with such thoughts the male Spiral ordered his titan-Midnight Rook to attack. The titan resembled pretty much a bird he was named after accept that he was of course bigger and had some sort of golden stripe on his eyes. It launched upon Ironsquire almost at once, while the female Spiral summoned Dark Pharaoh. Rook imminently left Squire and moved on to fight Caliban, distracting him while Pharaoh shot one of his orange power balls at the Aztec; almost throwing him off the roof. Luckily the Powerbonded titan managed to catch on the edge, but couldn't get back due to the bird titan sitting there at the ready. That left Ironsquire to fight off Pharaoh. The two titans clashed therefore in even duel.

And their seekers too were fighting. That is Dante was fighting with the female Hunter, exchanging spells and blows with her, quickly sending her at the wall. Meanwhile his students and Cherit were looking around for her partner, who seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Where did the other one go?"asked Lok worriedly "we have to find him fast!"

His wish soon fulfilled but not at all in the way he wanted, for the very man appeared behind Sophie and putting his hand on her shoulder uttered a spell called Abyssalfall, which created a black hole under the girl's feet.

"What is going on?"she cried in fear, feeling the ominous dark power pulling her down. She tried to get away but couldn't move; it was like quicksand or worse! Even Cherit couldn't help her, and soon even this support and littler ray of hope was taken away from her when the Spiral knocked the little titan out with Augerfrost.

"Today Casterwill you will look into the Spiral " laughed the man.

"Sophie!" gasped Lok, panic and worry surging through his veins as he saw that. His instincts at once kicked in and he broke into the run. He didn't care how he'll do it; all he knew was that he has to pull her out. She was nearly sucked in! He could only see her arms and head above the dark pool or whatever it was! He lunched at her but before he could reach her he got kicked in the abdomen by the very Spiral who trapped her. He fell to his knee, glaring at the red-clad man and holding his stomach. He had to admit those boots were really heavy and those people were really strong. The man smirked and was about to cast another spell when a Boltflare from Cathy hit the vile man, while his other companion was taken down by a Kindlestrike shot from the jet by LeBlanche.

"What ruffians" muttered the butler.

"LeBlanche! Way to go!" cheered Lok, at once picking himself up and getting back to rescuing Sophie.

From that moment on, things started to look better for Huntik Team. Dark Pharaoh was sent back(thought together with Ironsquire so it was a bittersweet victory) and Dante activating his Powerbond with Caliban defeated both Midnight Rook and the last Spiral. To top it all Lok finally managed to pull Sophie out; and the girl stepped onto the safe ground of the roof just before the void disappeared. She smiled at her boyfriend as they held hands; the green eyes looked into the blue pools, owners of both happy and grateful that this ordeal was over. They both thought for a while there that they won't see one another again. But this lasted very short as they let go of each other after mare second or two. Meanwhile Dante called Caliban off. His eyes met with the eyes of his teammates. Now was time for phase two. Library where Foucault was finally preparing to lock all the contents of the books in one single crystal.

"I will so miss the printed word" he said to himself rather sadly, briefly glancing at the books that had been his companions for some many years. But he knew there was no choice. He was trapped; he couldn't allow the enemy to get hold of the information inside those tomes. He therefore grasped the crystal with his both hands, but before he was even able to cast the spell something exploded behind him. He looked that way to see Kiel, his companion and Ignatius standing there.

"Casterwill insect" growled the bald man; he looked extremely threateningly with his massive body and scowl on his face, but the old Casterwill wasn't afraid and if he was he did good job hiding it.

"Greetings" he said calmly, turning around to face his possible murderers "I'm afraid the museum is closed. Please return somewhere between the hours of ten-" he ventured to explain

"Silence!" ordered Kiel, hating that another of his prays is standing up to him, but Foucauld didn't pay much attention to this threat, he as much as furrowed his brow.

"Am and five pm Monday to Saturday, we happen to close early on Sundays however" he continued calmly and coolly.

"Hand over the Casterwill tomes" ordered Kiel's right hand man. He was much more calmer than his friend and waited until the old Casterwill finishes his little speech.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that" answered the old man with equal calmness, before turning around and grasping the crystal again before uttering Knowledgelock. A blue spell which erased all the books turning transferring them into the crystal. It was a brilliant enchantment, very useful but also very powerful and it soon took it's toll on Foucauld; causing him to drop his cane and bow his back slightly with moan of pain. Kiel at once took advantage of this situation, breaking the thin blue barrier.

"That was your last trick ! Now you're mine" he cried

"That may be" nodded Foucauld, turning around and taking his stick into his hand "but no Casterwill goes down without a fight"

As he spoke those clam words the black-haired man untied the Spiral Soldier.

"Size your revenge" told the younger man Kiel.

"Thank you my master" was the humble reply "and now you'll pay Casterwill" added the Soldier as a Nullcurse appeared in his hand. It seemed that this fight was over before it even started, for what could an elderly and exhausted man do against three much younger and stronger opponents? But before anything could happen, before any of the three males even cast a spell another explosion shook the room; shattering the glass ceiling. Foucauld's eyes grew wide and he looked up. There in the huge hole stood a group of four people two girls, a boy and a man in a trench coat; above them floated a plane. The Huntik Team has finally come!

"Not so fast you creeps!" cried a caramel-haired girl angrily, while the man in a trench coat made a sign with his hand. In that moment Albion walked up to the door tossing his sword with rope down, thus creating a path for the seekers to get down.

"Alright team, let's move" said Dante sliding down. The others followed his lead and soon they all were on the floor. Lok even knocked the Silent Soldier out on his way.

"First floor senior citizens and Blood Spiral losers" he announced "everyone on"

"Senior citizens?" asked Foucauld a little offended. He didn't mind his age, but he did mind when he was reminded of it in rather cheeky way by some unknown teenagers. Cathy glanced at him curiously. He looked like an ordinary gentleman of old age. She'd say he fitted more with Victorian times than modern ones. But there was no placing people in times and eras. Albion jumped down from the plane, joining the team and soon Shinobi followed his lead. The Spirals were fast to respond by summoning Cerberus a three-headed dog with flaming tail and mane.

"Everyone, engage the enemy" ordered Dante and the teens took on Kiel almost at once.

"What's this Dante Vale?" demanded Foucauld "I thought you were supposed to keep Sophie safe!". He didn't like it at all and it was visible in his stone cold eyes and tone.

"I can take care of myself fine Foucauld!" spat the girl in response, narrowing her eyes at the older man. She really hated such attitude! Here she came saving him and he acted in such way!"I'm not a child!" she scoffed, as she turned back to Kiel, determined to prove her point to her fellow family member. Seconds later however both she and Lok were pushed away by the Fire master's spell.

"You fight like children" he mocked

The young seekers weren't the only one in trouble as Shinobi returned to his amulet. The two teens got up however and once more prepared to battle; but their enemy was nowhere to be seen. They felt slight panic...for they both remembered what has happened on the roof. Spirals were the enemies one needed to see all the time.

"Where did he go?" asked Sophie her brow. Lok scanned they area and soon spotted the bald man running towards the centre of the room where the blue crystal in which all the knowledge stored in this place for centuries was kept.

"Stop him!" cried Foucauld "or our struggle against The Spiral will be lost!"

In the same moment Kiel picked the crystal up with proud smirk on his face. Lok and Sophie at once dashed to stop him, but before they got near Ignatius blocked their path. Sophie stopped and called on Honourguard engaging him while her boyfriend summoned Kipperin and took off on the wings. However due to the flying spells and general commotion he found it difficult to get to Kiel and snatch the prized crystal out of muscular man's hands. Sophie saw this and desperately tried to think of something, when an idea occurred to her. It was reckless or rather bold and risky but somehow she was sure it will work.

"Dante" she said while dogging a spell "rally on LeBlanche and tell him to ready jet's power amplifier"

The amber-eyed man turned to her with doubtful expression.

"Sophie are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked cautiously. He knew that sometimes harsh decisions were needed but he also knew his Casterwill student had tendencies to do things without thinking them over. Like when she had decided to help him on Argo and almost got herself killed; but the girl nodded seriously. He sighed, still not convinced about this all, but it seemed they had no other choice. He could use his fire powers, but that was about as reckless and dangerous as her idea. So...why not give her a chance?

"Be serious!" cried Foucauld, who also got hang of what was going on; but unlike Dante was absolutely convinced that it wouldn't work at all "she could destroy us all!".

"Trust me!"shouted back Sophie.

Dante watched her for a while before putting his communicator into his ear and repeating her instructions to LeBlanche. As soon as he had done it he joined Foucault and her in the now destroyed control centre.

"This is reckless!" cried Focauld. He couldn't believe that Dante Vale was agreeing to such thing. Here he thought the man was a top agent: calm, collected and right in his head "a true Casterwill acts with reason and patience"

Sophie said nothing in response to her kin's accusations and doubts; preferring to show him what she can do and that it can work out quite well. She raised her both hands in the air summoning all the power she had left and activating the shield anew. As if on a cue LeBlanche fired Toucharm, blinding and knocking out the enemies. The power of the combined spells created such a strong blow that Kiel was forced to let o of the crystal, at the same this magic allowed Lok to catch it. They've won, and even Kiel's threats of melting them all couldn't really faze them.

"LeBlanche! It worked perfectly!" cried Sophie happily, jumping up to Dante and hanging on his shoulder.

"Come on. Before they recover"" said the amber-eyed man scanning the surroundings. Kiel was still able to fight, and so were the other two. Cerberus got up as well. It was clearly time for tactical retreat. After all they had what they came for. Foucauld and crystal, he then tossed the older man's arm around his neck and caught on the glowing rope, followed closely by Sophie and Cathy. Lok had his wings this time, so the plane took off into the air. And as soon as he got inside the doors were closed and they hurried away from the Cloisters.

"Most of the Casterwill family had no idea you were alive until LeBlanche took you to Venice for High School" explained Foucault to Sophie. They were now in safe distance and sure of no foes being sent after them and the girl finally drew something out of her older kinsman.

"Of course" she nodded, her voice turning softer at the mention of her faithful servant "he wanted to keep us in hiding as long as he could"

"There was some debate about what to do after you appeared" continued Foucauld, in same steady voice as before "it seems like keeping you in the dark was the right move. What a pity it's no longer an option" he added remorsefully, making it clear where he stands on this topic.

Sophie's brow as her green eyes narrowed with fury and outrage. She was nearly shaking. She came to Cloisters to find out, to finally learn to finally BREAK OUT FROM THE DARK, and here was this man who had it all telling her that she was better off as she had been. In the dark! Had he known what she'd gone through? Being the one who never got to learn, while everyone else, everyone even...non-nobles, even members of allied families and guardians had this chance! Heck even METZ knew about Cloisters!

"You're the Keeper of Secrets Foucault" she snarled almost through her teeth, while Santiago who stood by her side growled clenching his fists ready to attack; but she despite her own anger stopped him "I want to know everything! I want to fight side by side with my family. Understand?" she demanded.

"You're a perfectly capable Foundation agent Sophie" said the man "stick with that"

The Casterwill heiress took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before she hits someone or does anything else that she might regret doing later. She then looked to the side with saddened and hurt expression. She wondered if she'll ever learn anything. But she had to, right?

"What's with you?" Lok imminently took it upon himself to defend her, seeing the state she was in "I thought all Casterwills were supposed to be heroes"

But the old man did not answer his demands, instead turning around with a huff and crossing his arms on his chest. It was clear that this conversation was over. At least as far as he was concerned. Dante watched all this with mixed feelings, he understood why the man was acting this way...a bit...but he also couldn't help but feel sorry for Sophie. The girl had dreamed about those secrets for so long. It was like him with healing Metz and Lok with finding his father. He remembered Christine...Sophie's illusion from Medea's island.

"Don't worry you two" he said finally, deciding to have a talk with Lok later in private "we'll already getting started"

"What's the plan Dante?" asked the boy with steel determination in his voice. He wasn't going to give up on this whole business. He couldn't. For his father's and Sophie's sake he was determined to do anything to pull it through.

"We're gonna bring this matter before Huntik Foundation Council. Directly" answered the russet-haired with equal determination.

The two young seekers exchanged glances before looking at the floor with low grunts.


	12. The Titan in the Temple of the Sun

_**Music: Fights and memories as they were**_

 _ **The fight in Pyramid: X-ray dog: On the Wire**_

 _ **Star Ascends:**_ _ **-ii-**_ **Caped Crusader**

 **Star: -II-Ascension 2:08-end/Hope awaits**

* * *

 _ **50 km from Mexico City, North America**_

"Cathy? Cat? Where are you?" called Lok and Sophie as they walked up the road on the edge of the jungle. They were looking for Cathy. They currently were on yet another mission following Ethan's clues and this time it led them to Mexico.

"It's her first time in a jungle like this" remarked Lok worriedly, when they stopped for a while "she must've gotten lost"

"No she was only out of sight for a second" disagreed his mentor. "we're being hunted" he said trying his best to hide his concern. Lok gasped, and his face creased with worry. His sister has been captured!

"Don't worry Lok" said Cherit "we will find her"

"Yeah" added Sophie

"Let's get going" said Dante after a while "we need to keep moving"

Lok nodded reluctantly and they set off again.

* * *

 _ **Blood Spiral Base, location unknown**_

In the murky, gloomy throne room from the steps covered in violet fumes, Rassimov was addressing his three most faithful and strongest:Tantras, Wind and Shauna.

"The Betrayer, the master we all serve has been speaking through me once again" he informed proudly, looking down at his companions obviously enjoying the fact that he is the chosen one.

"Tell us Rassimov, are the events in motion?" asked Tantras eagerly. He was one of the oldest members and of course he was also blindly devoted to the ideals and the cause.

"Oh yes" nodded the black-haired leader, his voice becoming slightly more excited as his eyes lit up "very soon we'll regain our strength and take what was ours"

His fellow members smiled

"But what about Sophie Casterwill" asked Shauna "she'll try to stop us. I want her destroyed!" She shouted, stepping forward. Her brother however did not approve of such behaviour, hitting her with his newfound powers. She stumbled back, straight into Wind's arms.

"We all want her destroyed" said Rassimov "but do not forget who is in charge here" he added sending her a death glare. His sister she might be, but that did not mean she could defy him or speak out of the line.

"Don't worry, dear Shauna" said Tantras "I've sent out Kiel, he's my most brutal of students. She'll be reduced to ashes" he promised, causing Rassimov to smirk

* * *

Back in North America, the very girl they were talking about, was tearing through the bushes with Lok and Cherit. They found themselves on the other edge of the forest, and gasped at the view that met their eyes. Beyond the jungle below there was an enormous complex of buildings. In the warm rays of the sun the pyramids and streets looked as if they were made from ivory and liquid gold. It was a sight straight from Indiana Jones or some fairytale of old.

"Look down there" breathed Sophie in amazement.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Cherit, equally taken in "it's the ancient city of Teotihuacan!"

"Never mind that Cherit" told him off Lok in stern voice "we've got to find Cathy" he reminded everyone. He was very worried about his sister. He couldn't help but think of the awful things that might happen to her, and how scared she must be.

"Not to be rude Lok or uncaring but" said Sophie looking around "Dante's gone too!"

But before her companions could as much as look around or react in any way to this news, a deep male voice reached their ears.

"All alone in the jungle?" it asked. It seemed to be coming from somewhere behind and above them, so they turned their heads and saw two Spiral Soldiers perched on the tree.

"Spiral thugs, huh?" asked Lok. His voice was tough and calm. He wasn't going to be intimidated while Dante was gone "we're not afraid of you!"

"Here children" said suddenly a very well know-perhaps too well-mocking voice. The two young seekers turned their heads, only to see Kiel and his right hand man. They had Cathy with them. gagged and bound "your little sheep lost her way" mocked the bald man as his two minions jumped down from the tree.

"Just what a big bad wolf would say" sneered Lok. He was trying his best to act the way Dante would if he was there. Collected, snarky and not at all intimidated. That was the way with people like Kiel. Bullies who liked control over the situation. Plus he was furious with them for capturing his sister, and that gave him strength and courage.

"Enough jokes" said the bulky man, clearly unimpressed "where is Dante Vale?"

"Above you, of course" came a calm and even bemused reply. Everyone turned that way and saw Dante crouching on a branch with smug expression "let Cathy go" he said "I have the advantage"

Kiel turned around and shot a Rippleburst at him, which of course-as it was a fire based spell-the amber-eyed man easily sent back empowering it on the way. Lok and Sophie covered their eyes from the dust and light. When all was over and they lowered their hands they saw the two Spiral Soldiers charging at them. The duel has started. Cherit at once seized this chance to free Cathy, who swept the legs of her captor and quickly made it to the team. But even then it was far from over, as the Blood Spiral Soldier summoned his Harlequin. Dante was quick to respond, invoking Metagolem. The two teams faced off against each other. Kiel smiled sweeping his eyes through them to finally lock his gaze on Sophie. A small smirk appeared on his lips and the girl gulped, feeling a sudden rush fear. There always was this predatory look on his face and this sound in his chuckle that made her want to get as far away as she could. She turned her face to Dante.

"Dante, the mission comes first. Then fighting..right?" she asked almost pleadingly

"Good point" nodded the auburn-haired seeker, before passing orders to his titan. The colossus came forward and dug his big hands in the ground tearing out a long root and throwing it at the enemy. This was enough and the four teammates broke into the run. The seekers used Niblefire to get down the steep mountainside. They gained some distance at first, but soon the Spirals started to catch up. Dante tried to put them off with Slipsnare but the Soldiers dodged it. Understanding that there is no other way, the amber-eyed man turned around sharply and bend down, causing the running foe to slip and tumble down.

"That's gonna hurt" remarked Cherit to Lok. The teen sped up and seeing that the road is getting more and more steep he summoned Kipperin.

Sophie kept running down the now very steep wall it was so steep that almost vertical, and the fact that Spirals kept the fire wasn't helping her. She knew that she cannot go on like this for long...

"Here goes nothing" she said to herself stopping and turning around sharply before leaping upon her enemy with Hyperstride and swinging her leg to kick him. Lok and Cherit followed her lead trying to distract the female soldier. But the fire didn't cease. It continued even more fiercely than before. It stopped only when Dante threw a Raypulse at the male Spiral forcing him to jump away.

"This isn't a fight!" objected Sophie, putting more speed "it's a marathon!"

"Well at least we'll make it in good time to the ancient city" remarked the auburn-haired man, smiling at her.

* * *

Kiel grimaced watching the Huntik Team disappear in the forest below.

"You weaklings" he growled at his hunters and helpers. It angered him that his subordinates cannot defeat a single team, consisting of two kids and rookie while having the advantage of high ground.

"Master Kiel, I will track them down without fail" said his right-hand man coming up to him.

* * *

The Huntik Team seekers were making their way through the jungle. Despite the shade and the trees it was hot, even in their safari clothes, so from time to time they swept the sweat from their foreheads.

"You ok, Cat?" asked Lok worriedly, turning back to his sister. They've been walking in one line now so they can all see each other. Lok was leading the way while Dante as the strongest closed the this line. Cathy blinked, as if woken from a daze.

"Don't you worry about being captured" added Cherit sympathetically "it happens to the best of us"

"I...I guess" muttered the girl looking aside with a deep sigh "It's just...not so long ago I was just a regular girl"

"And today we're on mission to save the world" smiled Lok, trying his best to bring her mood up and change the subject.

"And not every regular girl gets to meet Huntik Foundation" added Dante, causing everyone to remember the event.

* * *

 _ **Huntik Foundation's International HQ, Manhattan, New York, One week earlier.**_

 _The newly established Huntik Four stood, politely and humbly in the back of the Conference room, listening to Metz's address._

" _I'm sure you all already know the reasons behind this emergency session of the Huntik Council" said the man seriously from his rostrum. The place was bare the table gone, since the next meeting wasn't due in few days._

" _Yes" agreed the head of Chinese branch, smiling as he looked around his companions "never had our colleagues put their rivalry aside so quickly"_

" _Nobody can deny this is a time of crisis" picked up Metz, raising his hand as he spoke "The Blood Spiral are undoubtedly the most dangerous force on earth. They mean to destroy the ancient order of our world. Much of our information is thanks to Dante Vale and his Huntik teammates" he smiled turning around and introducing the said group with wide gesture "Lok Lambert, son is expert at controlling titans"_

 _The blond in question gulped, shifting uncomfortably. He feelt that all eyes are now fixed on him, watching him curiously. He didn't know what to do. In school -both the one in Ireland and in Venice- he has was the student in the back, the one who rarely spoke-since he usually was asleep- and never brought much attention to himself, he never had been popular, he never played on football or basketball team or anything. He was too much of a klutz. He had boyish look and wore clothes that never caught female's eye. Besides as it was said he was a klutz with not-so-good grades, so the girls never really bothered with him too much. He wasn't invisible, he did have some friends and mates and all but he wasn't on the top of the list. He was...average and regular, and now...now he was treated like an expert. Like he was the best. And he didn't quite know how to respond._

" _Cathy Lambert, also child of Ethan is newest member" continued Metz, meanwhile "she's on the team replacing Zhalia Moon. She is a very promising seeker"_

 _The young woman blushed lightly and smiled, waving at everyone. She wasn't as shy and awkward as Lok, but still to hear such praise..._

" _And lastly, Sophie Casterwill" finished the inductions Metz, extending his hand to the girl and helping her onto the rostrum so she could now explain everything. Sophie looked up and suddenly all the charismatic, uplifting and fiery words she had so neatly organized in her head vanished like vapour. She swallowed and glanced down at her hands, to discover they're shaking terribly. She coughed trying to sort things out again. She knew people are waiting, she felt their piercing and expecting gazes._

' _Get it together' she told herself, clenching her first 'everyone is waiting for you. It's just like presentation at school. You're a Casterwill remember? If you want this alliance to work you have to talk to them...no one else would...'_

 _That was a useful reminder as the faces of her brother and Foucauld appeared before her. They would never do it, she knew that. Nimue was in England, Viviane wastoo young, and other Casterwills were still in hiding. She was the only one. She rose her head therefore, her eyes sparkling with steely determination._

" _I am the member of Casterwill" she announced finally, in perfectly steady voice "a family dedicated to defeating the Blood Spiral Brotherhood. Our Team has been investigating the Brotherhood since the appearance of The Red Comet, a light in the sky that can be only seen by Seekers..."_

* * *

Sophie halted on her way looking up into the sky as her own words replayed in her mind. She wondered if...then suddenly someone touched her...she felt a rather large hand on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and she almost jumped startled.

"Sophie?" asked a warm male voice. She turned around and sighed with relief as she realized it was Dante

"I was just thinking about my report to the council" she said quickly, trying to cover up her fear. She didn't want him and the others to think she was jumpy or something "I hope I did ok"

"Relax" smiled the amber-eyed man reassuringly

"Dante is right" added Lok "you did way better than me. I was really nervous" he said, giving her thumbs up and smiling.

"I'm sure no one noticed Lok" smirked Cherit once more sending everyone to the past

* * *

" _Now, the Huntik Foundation will be able to join forces with the remaining members of the family" finished Sophie, while Lok who now was standing in front of the room swallowed._

" _I agree" spoke a soft female voice. Everyone turned their eyes towards it, only to see a masked woman dressed in kimono. She pulled off her mask revealing a pretty face and green eyes._

" _Teien Casterwill at your service" she introduced herself, in loud, proud voice. Sophie gasped in disbelief, stepping forward. This was...like a dream...she never expected to see a member of her family in here!_

" _You're kidding!" Lok was even more surprised, and his open nature did not allow him to keep this shock restrained "a Casterwill? On a Huntik Council?!"_

 _Teien didn't answer, only bowed deeply in eastern manner. Only after she straightened up, did she speak again._

" _There is only one way to bring Casterwill family out of hiding" she informed "our family has been hunted by the Blood Spirals. We're scattered across the earth, for safety" she elaborates "to call the Casterwills together once more someone must activate the ancient signal. It is known as Blue Star"_

" _Teien" said Dante, coming forward and putting his hands on the shoulders of his two young friends "I have just the team for this job"_

" _But the signal will be most difficult to reach" checked him the woman, furrowing her brow "and even if you do, secret to activate it's light has been lost for centuries"_

" _Finding long lost secrets is our speciality" assured her Lok, before he could control himself; he only realized his faux pas, when he noticed the stunned expressions and caught eyes of his teammates "I mean it's my dad he left me those notes..." he explained, opening his holotome as the words of his father echo in his mind "take a look" he said, showing the lines to all present._

" _These are the quatrains" explained Dante "prophecies left by Casterwill seer Nostradamus to help stop the Spirals."_

" _Nostradamus?" muttered Teien thoughtfully_

" _With these we can unlock the signal I know we can!" declared Lok warmly "so...please tell us where to go" he pleads. The Casterwill link smiles_

" _Very well" she agrees. On this sign Metz came forward and clicks something on Lok's holotome._

" _This is now an official Huntik Foundation mission" he announced, in loud joyful voice, smiling at everyone while Lok and Sophie cheered for it. Then the chairman passed the details to Dante, who nodded and said his trademark words._

" _Seekers we have a mission"_

* * *

 _ **Ruin of Teotihuacan, Mexico**_

Finally between the memories and talks Huntik team made it to the ancient city, just in time to experience the sunset on it's streets.

"Wow, would you look at this place" whispered Cathy looking around. She was amazed, up until this moment she could only watch such things on TV or Internet! This was the first time she felt the true joy of being a seeker. She could go to so many wonderful places!

"It's amazing, right?" asked Lok "did you know it was left behind by the ancient Mayans?"

He barely said it when all of the sudden he heard Sophie and Cherit laugh. He stopped turning around in confusion.

"Actually, the city have been conquered by several cultures" clarified Dante "each trying to erase the history of those before them"

"We do know it was dedicated to Quetzalcoatl" added Sophie "a mythical feathered serpent"

"Let's get started, Lok why won't you show us the quatrain you found earlier with Teien?" said Dante, reminding everyone about the real reason of their presence here. The blond nodded reaching for the device and displaying the text.

"A blue fire lights in the shadows eye, fear fails before the reunited family" he read

"Well, according to lore of Teotihuacan the pyramid of the sun was a kind of signal" said Sophie "if the sun is directly behind the pyramid it cast the shadow of Quetzalcoatl on the square. There" she said pointing with her head at the centre of the town, causing everyone to turn their eyes in that direction, but not everyone was so sure about that theory.

"Nice idea" said Dante "but it only occurs when the sun pattern lines properly, and I'm pretty much it isn't now" he muttered thoughtfully

"But there has to be a way" protested Lok almost pleadingly, desperately even. They've come so far and he wasn't going to draw back because of some stupid sun movements "should we look around for clues?"

Dante was just about to answer when some feign rustle caught his ear, he turned around and saw the birds taking off with a cries and flutter. He furrowed his brow.

"Let's split up" he said seriously "we don't have much time"

And he was right. Very right for Kiel and his men were closing in...planning to wipe them out when night falls.

* * *

Lok and Sophie walked down the narrow, dark hall of the pyramid their footsteps echoing in the emptiness. The boy held Boltflare in his hands, lightening their path. Finally they reached a small chamber on the very end of the hallway. It's walls were covered in inscriptions and some pictures and in the very middle stood a small pyramid.

"What's this?" questioned Lok as they ventured further, looking around curiously "I think we're in the middle of the pyramid" he breathed in amaze stepping closer to the little pyramid.

"This place reminds me of something" informed him Cherit.

Lok at once turned his head to his other companion "Sophie I think this is important" he stated

"Maybe" she said a little doubtfully, clenching her fists "but it's too obvious!" she pointed out.

"You're right" he nodded, and then a small smile appeared on his lips as the idea popped out in his head. This was like a puzzle and he had exactly the titan for the job. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Springer's amulet invoking the little squirrel.

"Search the room" he ordered and the two-tailed furry titan at once went to fulfil it. He searched for a while sniffing around one of the walls, before pressing the eye of the snake represented there. In that moment the small pyramid model opened revealing a blue stone.

"Good job!" exclaimed Lok and Springer turned around with gleeful expression "now try to find one that represents the sun"

He barely finished and his friend ran across the ceiling to the other wall and pressed a large, metallic circle, causing the table to draw back so only the frame was left. The two teens watched everything holding their breath but in vain.

"Nothing happened" said Sophie hanging her head and crossing her arms in obvious disappointment. But her companion refused to give in so easily

"Wait" he said turning to her "what did you say about the shadow of the sun?" he asked and not waiting for her to answer walked up to the empty space in wall putting his boltflare there. The whole room lit up as if sun truly was there. Sophie's eyes winded.

"Lok look at the floor!" she gasped almost breathlessly. The other teen turned around and saw that right in the middle of the floor a shadow of in form of a feathered serpent appeared. In almost the same second a light shot out of the stone and a lower part of one of the walls shifted with scratching sound reviling a small hiding place filled with big gray sacks.

"What's this stuff?" asked Lok as they approached it. His girlfriend knelt down and opened one of the bags, revealing tons of powder. She dipped her finger and it came out that although dark on the surface, underneath the powder was blue. Furrowing her brow she smelled it.

"Sulphur, magnesium" she muttered to herself "it's a pyrotechnic of some kind..."

"Pyrotechnic?" questioned her the blonde with expression that showed she could as well say those words in Chinese or even Mayan.

"She means fireworks Lok" sighed Cherit a little put off. This boy could be so utterly clueless about even the most basic things...

The blond furrowed his brow "Now we're onto something" he said with deep confidence, but before he could say more a sound of hurried footsteps brought his and the other's attention to the entrance of the room. It was Cathy and she seemed to be somewhat agitated and in a hurry.

"Guys, there are Spirals outside!" she informed them in one breath. The two teens looked at each other, and abandoning their current puzzle followed the brunette out of the Pyramid. They stopped. Below them, at the foot of the building Dante was facing off against Kiel, Murdock, and two hunters.

"Did you think you can escape destruction so easily?" snorted Kiel

"Who said we wanted to escape?" asked Dante causally, but upon hearing his friends on the staircase he turned around to them "you three activate the Blue Star. I'll take care of them" he ordered in voice which clearly indicated he won't take no for an answer.

"But you can't!" objected Lok "there's too many of them and the sun's going down!"

"If I need light I'll fight until morning!" shouted The russet-haired man, glaring at their trio so harshly that they just obeyed him. Kiel only smirked at the sigh of retreating enemies.

"Find another way in" he told his own companion, before turning around to Dante with malicious smirk "I will burn all of you!" he announced, pulling out his amulet and summoning Balem Pyre, a gigantic titan out of fire and stone with one eye and two horns.

* * *

Cathy, Lok and Sophie ran through the corridors at full speed, when suddenly Sophie stopped in her tracks. She felt sudden pang in her heart, like something inside her was outraged and protesting. Some little voice in her mind was screaming at her angrily for what she was doing. _Are you running? Are you really abandoning your post and duty? You're no better than Foucauld. Even worse, you're refusing to stand up to those Spirals. A Casterwill is fearless and stands up to the enemy! Remember your vision! And this man too, you know you've seen him before. This may be your only chance to get answers you want so much..._

"Wait!" she called out to the others, causing them to halt sharply and turn around with confused expressions "I've got to go back and help Dante" she announced .

Lok gasped and ran up to her, almost in panic.

"But he told us to-" he started

"I don't know why...but it hit me all at once..." she cut him off, too agitated to listen to him. She was in such turmoil...such hurry "I'm a Casterwill!"

"Sophie-" he tried again, but she didn't let him get words in edge ways.

"My purpose is to fight the Blood Spirals" she continued in steely tone "I'm not running anymore"

Lok however was equally stubborn, and it seemed like when worry took over him he was capable of raising his voice and biting back.

"Whatever happens to the mission comes first" he argued "it will take both of us to crack that puzzle!"

Sophie's eyes softened at those words. She smiled, but it was not a smile of someone who has given in. No, it was smile of someone who, although appreciates the worry and different opinion has come to terms with their fate. Like someone who knows there is no other way.

"Thanks Lok" she said gently "but you can do it yourself. I know you can"

The blond looked like he wanted to bit his lip.

"Sophie I don't want-" he paused, desperately searching through his heads for the words. He had to convince her. He remembered what Kiel had said on Medusa's island, he knew how strong the man was, and he didn't want Sophie to face him alone. Sure, there was Dante, but Dante was busy with the others, and therefore would not be able to help. Sophie would be all alone, against someone who had every intention of slowly killing her, and was stronger than her. She barely stood a chance against the guy the last time!

"It's too dangerous!" he said finally, trying to sound firm, show some nerve, make her understand the situation. But Sophie only put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Lok" she said in sad voice, again sounding and looking like someone who has accepted their fate "I have to"

With the last words she turned around to the entrance of the Pyramid. The blue-eyed boy sighed deeply in defeat. He was never good at arguing his point, and he run out of arguments anyway.

"Ok then" he said, regret present in his voice. He hated that he has to say those words "go"

She nodded and giving him the last smile turned around and ran for the exit.

"Remember the signal has to reach into the sky, like a Blue Star" she shouted back.

Lok bowed his head.

* * *

Outside, Dante was fighting the two hunters and didn't seem to be in need of any help soon. He sent another punch and by doing this he saw Kiel and Balem Pyre heading for the entrance of the Pyramid. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and summoned Elf King Oberon. The eleven titan dashed at the enemy, slashing the fire with his sword. Kiel however was still free and he made a run for it. But he didn't get a chance to get inside since when he was at the doorstep a sudden Boltflare forced him to roll away. The spell had been cast by Sophie, who stepped out into the sun with confident step.

"Blood Spiral" she said sternly, glaring down at him with steel cold eyes, as he turned around "I'm a Casterwill warrior and I'm here to bring end to your evil"

This brave announcement met only with laughter, as the bald man picked himself up before making few steps forward never taking his eyes of her. The girl looked down and pulled out her own amulet.

"Join me Enfluxion!" she cried and her green eyes lit up with ice-blue mist. Same light came from the amulet too, taking shape of a female with two glowing white eyes. Her body was entirely made of water, which fell to the ground like a dress. Kiel was quick to respond to that, summoning Vulcana-the very same fiery titan in green robes which he had invoked in Medusa's Cave.

"Destroy" he ordered the flame-haired woman.

* * *

Meanwhile Cathy and Lok had made it to the heart of the pyramid. The blond stepped forward and touched the blue stone on the pedestal, but nothing happened. He sighed frustrated. His mind was still on Sophie, and he could hardly focus. He couldn't help but worry and wonder about all the bad things that can happen to her out there.

"Lok?" his sister's voice brought him back to reality. He shook his head

"The quatrain said: _The blue fire light's in the shadows eye_ , so lit it up" he proposed casting Boltflare and putting it near the stone. The blue light grew stronger and the floor begun to crack, forcing him and his companion to jump away. The light in the sun's representation died.

"What do we do now?" asked Cathy, looking down at the great hole.

"No clue" answered the teen with a sigh "this is pretty complicated and I could use Sophie's help"

"Just relax and think Lok" said Cherit "she's counting on you"

The boy nodded remembering how important it was to her. His thoughts ran to the moment of their parting...

* * *

The fight by the door and below the Pyramid was still going on. Dante still fought the Blood Spirals. He managed to push of the female one but the male grabbed him from behind and twisted his arm. Then the female run up and putting her hands on the ground created Abyssalfall hole beneath amber-eyed man's feet. He however escaped before the spell could be finished and knocked her and her partner down with single kick. He landed few steps away and healed himself with everfight, before looking up to where Sophie and Kiel were. The caramelette and her titan held fast. Enfluxion was doing her best creating a watery shield to stop the flames thus causing vapour to cover the battlefield. After few minutes of pointless struggle Vulcana raised herself higher and threw a powerful shot. This time she won. The heat was too strong and Enfluxion evaporated. Sophie screamed shielding her face from the hot steam as the explosion sent her tumbling down the side of the pyramid. She picked herself up and was on her knees when she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind. She turned around and saw the mighty figure of her foe towering above her. She once more felt the fear grip her heart as she looked into his cruel face. His next words only made the matters worse...

"You are my pray" he declared "you won't escape me again"

In that moment Vulcana flew down, causing the vapour to roll down as well. Sophie got back to her feet cautiously. She watched Kiel raise his hand and utter another spell. Fireswarm. She was quick enough to use Chillskin to shield herself. But this made her vulnerable to attacks of Vulcana, who at once created a ring of fire around her. This caused the caramelette to lose her concentration, her shield disappeared as she fell back to her knees. The hissing of fire, and the close proximity of the flames made her sweat and sent her heart into mad race. She gasped as the same memory flashed before her eyes. She saw herself in the library and then backing off from the grinning lanky boy who stood behind the fire...

"So my flames have burned out your will to fight" she was brought back to the present by the thick voice of her opponent. She turned around to him.

"Y-you have b-been to Paris. Montmorency" she stuttered. She was sweating, her temples were tromping and her mind was fuzzy and cloudy only she did not know if it was confusion, heat or fear. Or maybe all of them together.

"Paris? Casterwills?" asked her foe furrowing his brow thoughtfully as if he tried to remember something. Shortly his face lit up with realization and malicious, predatory triumph "So it is you. I thought as much. I never forget the face of my pray" he stated with pride of a master-hunter.

"Why?" she questioned, letting his remarks pass. She barely even heard them...she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and the heat was getting to her as well "why do I have a memory of you?"

The man smirked even more evilly and cruelly, obviously finding her muddled state amusing.

"Didn't know?" he sneered "your parents were my first target!"

The green orbs of Casterwill heiress winded at those words, and her heart once more started to race; she hardly knew what to think. She was in turmoil, grief, fear, confusion...every possible emotion mixed in her bosom...

"No" she whispered as the last pieces of confidence and strength left her...she was nothing but a mess now. She bowed her head..."it can't be true no"

* * *

Unaware of the horrible turn outside, the two Lamberts still were trying to figure out how to make things going. Finally the light dawned upon the blonde.

"That's it!" he exclaimed as his eyes fell on the burning stone

"What?" asked Cathy, woken from her own musings.

"That's a symbol" said the boy quickly pointing at the flame "a symbol to let us know that the entire temple is the Eye of Quetzalcoatl"

"So we have to change the entire temple into a big blue bonfire?" questioned the girl, though it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual one.

"Yeah" nodded her brother "and that blue powder has got to be the fuel"

"You'll never know for sure, boy. Your time is up" cut in a familiar voice, causing all three occupants to turn around. To their utter horror they saw Kiel's tracker in the entrance. The man smirked and pulled out the metal torch from the wall turning it into a long, sharp staff. He at once dashed at Cathy

"What are we going to do about the Blue Star?" she asked dogging; she was getting better and better as the time passed.

"I'll hold this guy off" told her Lok "you grab those sacks"

Cathy looked at him worriedly but obeyed, while Lok charged upon the enemy and avoiding a Nullcurse punched him. The man swung his weapon in response, forcing the blonde to dodge. Meanwhile His sister and Cherit tried their best to toss the sacks into the pits. The young woman brought them close and was just about to spill the contents when the tracker threw his harpoon burring it in the sack and thus causing the blue powder to fall down. Both Lamberts smiled. That did the job for them.

* * *

"Oberon! Return!" called Dante, standing over the beaten enemies. His fight was over, so he turned to one more check on Sophie. Especially since he could no longer hear the sounds of fighting. What he saw frightened him. The girl was slumped down in position of obvious defeat with her enemy standing over her in a circle of fire.

"That can't be good" he muttered to himself before breaking into the run. He needed one sweep of his arm for the fire to part for him. He then caught Sophie and putting her arm around his neck he made his escape, just before Kiel could do anything. He then jumped over a rock and settled the shocked and unconscious girl down. But their foe followed blocking their way and setting his body aflame. Dante grimaced. With Sophie there he feared to use his powers. He didn't want to hurt her further. She had enough heat already...and he had to support her too. His only hope laid now in Cathy and Lok..

And this point his young student was being thrown at the wall by his own enemy.

"I need some help" he said to himself, opening his palm and summoning Willblade so when the other man took his harpoon he was able to block it. His sister bit her lip, before turning to Cherit.

"What now?" she asked "what about this bonfire?"

"Well..."started the little titan "Sophie said it should reach into the sky...it has to be visible"

Cathy looked around and then up. At first she couldn't see a thing, but then a square gap in the roof caught her eye. It was a separate piece! And it had something like a switch or button in the middle!

"Cherit, Springer hit that switch!" she ordered. The little titan lifted up the squirrel and hit the switch. The little platform moved up opening the gap in the roof.

"Cat, that's it!" cried happily Lok. Cherit flew down and hit the fuel with his energy ray. In the same moment the powder was set aflame Lok and his foe fell down. Cathy gasped covering her mouth.

"Lok!" she cried out in panic, stepping closer to the pit.

Down below the boy blinked few times, trying to get rid of the mist that clouded his mind and eyes, but soon his eyes got used to the light and he smirked seeing the flames coming closer and closer to the end of their path.

"What are you smiling about?" he heard his enemy ask. He did not reply to this, judging-quite correctly- that the sudden explosion would be answer enough. He felt the wind blow though his blonde hair and then...a strange power, mighty but friendly and warm encircled him creating a bubble of light around him and raising him up. In the same time a tall tower of light shot into the air.

"Is that it?" asked Cathy in awe. This was simply unbelievable! Wonderful! Amazing!

"No, it's something else, I senescence familiar energy" informed her Cherit , as the light made it to the sky piercing the clouds.

"And I know what it is!" exclaimed Lok, opening his eyes and raising his head as he ascended the skies, calling on Quetzalcoatl - The Legendary Titan of Summons. Just like the legends had said, Quetzalcoatl turned out to be a large blue serpent with two sets of feathered wings. His eyes were narrow and green, and his neck and head covered in golden armour piece with a small stone in the middle, just below his mane. In the place where his ears should be he had two large stones with red ribbons coming out of them.

All the seekers outside the pyramid looked up, regardless if they were beaten up or not and for once all their faces showed signs of disbelief and shock. Thought of course for different reasons.

A second later a blue light shot out of Quetzalcoatl's open mouth, straight at the Blood Spirals. They at once gathered themselves up and scurried. Huntik Team followed them with their eyes. The titan in meantime lowered Lok down before ascending the skies and turning into a large blue ball of light, thus creating a counterpart for the Red Comet. And his light was seen all over the world by all Casterwills. From Nimue and Viviane outside their caves, through Foucauld to Lucas and his teammates in Paris; they all gazed at the sky with smiles on their faces at the thought of upcoming reunion and with it a final resolution to their differences. Back in the Mexico the Huntik Team watched it too.

"Now that's what I call fireworks" said Lok as he and his two companions walked down the road towards Dante and Sophie.

"You did it!" exclaimed the girl, clasping her hands together and breaking into the run. She was so happy, so happy...but she was also tried and still a little weak so she stumbled on one of the stones. Luckily Lok was there to support her and catch her. She smiled and looked up at him, resting her hands on his abs.

"I knew you could" she told him confidently. The blonde teen looked down at her worriedly before turning his questioning gaze to his mentor. The man smiled

"She's got a thought day" he explained evasively. Deciding to question him further later on Lok looked down at Sophie again.

"But it was worth it, right?" he asked hopefully. She pulled away slightly from him giving him the biggest and happiest smile as her response, before looking over his shoulder at the bright star.

"Now all Casterwills will come together and the fight against the Spirals will really begin" she said to herself.

* * *

 **This is it. I hope it went well and all that, and PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS PEOPLE. I also hope you like the soundtracks to this.**


	13. Sophie on Trail

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **Fights: The same things from ACII and X-ray dog: Ravenous.**_

 _ **Looking for Spirals- Approaching Target 3(ACII) 3:34-5:00**_

 _ **Spirals- the usual thingy**_

 _ **Sophie's test- X-ray dog: Black Fortis(Shadows)**_

 _ **Mytras- -II-Final Challenge 1: 47-2:44(for his awakening)**_

 _ **Claudia message- Flight Over Venice(ACII) 00-1;23/Live or Die(x-ray dog): to 0:22**_

 _ **The Spiral Army(ending)-**_ **Nox Arcana Nightmare Parade/Legions of Darkness/Steeds of Thunder**

* * *

 _ **Kenya, Great Riff, Valley**_

The Blue Star, visible despite the scorching sun, was shedding it's light on the yellow grasses of Kenyan Savannah where in a tall white tower built into a massive mountainside, the emergency Casterwill family meeting was taking place. The members of the family had met in oval-shaped chamber with gray walls and stone tribunes, under which magical lights were set between the wings if Icarus statues. The floor was gray and bare accept from a big five-armed star with five golden chariots on the ends and platform supported by sculptures of Feyone in the centre. On this ascending, under the shelter of a gigantic figure of Coralgolem with Lord Casterwill on his palm stood the Casterwill Elders. There was five of them, Teien, Foucault , Nimue and a bearded man in blue hooded robes. The rest of those present were: Lucas and his team, Viviane, four other hooded men, Mallory, White, Santiago, LeBlanche, Sophie and Lok and three other Casterwills.

"The Blue Star is high in the heaves" spoke Nimue solemnly, addressing the group. "so by our secret lore we Casterwills had gathered in our ancient stronghold - The Fortress of Iron Will. Now the time has come for the Casterwill elders to deliberate. But first we must recognize those who signalled our meeting"

"That's us" whispered Lok to Sophie taking her hand as they made their way through the crowd. The girl was dressed very differently from her usual attires. She had a off-shoulder green shirt with naked belly, a white strapped top in beige-white colour and match pants with a brown bag attached to it. This outfit was completed with blue gloves, long brown boots and blue ribbons tied around left arm and leg.

"We activated the signal titan" spoke Lok

"And we have something to discuss with the elders here" added the girl

Foucauld's eyes narrowed at the sight of the blonde standing there. He turned his head to Nimue.

"Nimue, what's the meaning of this?" he demanded "Sophie may come before us but that boy is no Casterwill" he added glaring at the teen once more, visibly showing his contempt. He still had not forgotten Lok's words about senior citizens and overall behaviour in New York.

"It was his hand that set the signal, Foucauld" reminded him the woman gently, and as if to prove her point the blonde summoned Bladecall showing everyone now that he was the one who drew it, and therefore he is entitled to presence at the meeting..

"And he has bonded to the legendary Casterwill artefact. The Willblade" added Nimue, smiling warmly. She was very fond of Lok, and therefore glad that when a Casterwill was unable to drew the sword he was the one to do it; but not everyone shared her views.

"That's ridiculous" stated Foucauld, turning his head to the other side and luckily he found a supporter in the hooded man.

"Now, speak Sophie, why have you called all the Casterwills together?" questioned The Lady of the Lake on his left. She of course knew the answer but for the sake of the order and formalities, as well as for the wish to cut any further remarks she still asked.

The caramelette looked to the side, once more feeling a little shy. This was different from a simple school presentation, and even from her earlier speech on Huntik Council. In the latter case, people had been friendly towards her and eager to hear her out and accept her ideals. Here it would not be so easy, she already had an opposition and additionally there were new people of whose opinions and stance she had no idea. She realized she had to gain their support, like real politicians do during elections.

"Go on, Sophie" said Lok noticing her hesitation and putting a comforting, reassuring arm on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine" added Cherit. She gave them a brief glance, thankful that they're here for her. She steeled herself then and stepped once more forward, her eyes firmly set on the platform.

"Honoured Elders" she said, in same solemn voice in which she heard Nimue speak. That would surely make a good impression. She would show them that her views are a serious option and she knows what she is talking about

"I'm here to propose an organized offensive strike against the enemies of all life, The Blood Spirals" she announced.

* * *

While the Casterwill meeting took place, Cathy and Dante, who as non-family members could not go inside. Cathy soon got lost in her thoughts. She could not help but wonder about future. She knew that the meeting that took place in the tower behind them was about a war. And caused her stomach to twist in thousand nots.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dante's voice brought her back to reality.

"I...I was just thinking about the future" she said "I mean them up there are discussing war. I guess...it all only started to sink in now...The Blood Spirals want to start a war and kill us all. It just...seems so surreal and true at the same time. I hope I make sense"

Dante nodded gravely. She did. He himself felt exactly the same. There was a lot of tension in the air, a promise of bloodshed and a feeling of constant lack of time. It was a calmness before a storm. And the feeling only grew stronger with the Blue Star shining there, calling upon Casterwills. He let out a sigh and gazed up. In that moment he noticed a spy in form of Midnight Rook, perched on the branch of nearby tree.

"Speaking of plans and Spirals" he said, out loud, brining Cathy's attention to himself, before firing a Boltflare at their winged spy. The titan at once took off, flying off into the jungle.

"You missed!" exclaimed the girl "he's getting away!"

"You're gonna lead us right to your master" muttered Dante, summoning Soulwing and sending the hawk after the other bird. He and Cathy then followed in suit. It wasn't long when they made it to the clearing where-as to be expected- Blood Spiral Soldiers were waiting. They at once sent Midnight Rook at the Vale duo and the fight has begun. Dante easily dogged and evaded the blows. Cathy was doing slightly worse. He turned to her

"Sweep his legs" he advised. She followed it, and soon the Spiral was on the ground. She knocked another one with Boltflare. It wasn't long before all the Spirals were unconscious. After he and Cathy piled them up in sitting position, Dante cast Ropetrick and with help of Soulwing tied them all up.

"That about wraps this up" he smirked at his own pun, before turning to his companion "think there's more of them?"

"Surely" said Cathy "but I doubt _they_ will tell us, that. Isn't there a power you can use?" she asked remembering the lessons about Simplemind. Dante shook his head negative

"Powers like Simplemind work only on the weak minded" he said "or on seekers who have not activated their powers yet. Powerful ones like these guys would barely be affected. We'd have to search the area ourselves"

* * *

"We have reached the time to deliberate" said Nimue back in the fortress, when Sophie's and Lok's report has ended "Elders take your positions"

As she spoke those words the golden chariots glowed with blue light and raised into the air stopping before the platform.

"Nimue" she continued, raising her hands and letting the familiar green flames to surround her feet "The Lady of the Lake and Elder of the House of Blade Makers" she introduced herself floating onto her chariot "Foucauld" she said when the Keeper of Secrets ascended the chariot on her right "Elder of the House of Knowledge, Teien Elder of the House of Strategist" the Japanese woman took her place most on the left "Rune Guardian the Keeper of Curses that protect our secrets"

At those words the fifth and final Elder floated onto the chariot most on the right.

"Curses?" muttered Lok a little unsure, his eyes filling with slight distrust and suspicion as he watched the hooded man "I don't know about this guy"

"He _is_ a member of the family, he _must_ mean well" assured him Sophie, calmly. She herself was kind of fascinated by the mysterious Elder. She had wondered why he had not spoken at all, where did he come from, what was his purpose on this meeting, and why was it him who was the Elder out of five of his brothers.

"It is unfortunate" continued Nimue, her voice quieter than before and filled with remorse and sadness "but the Elders of the House of Nobles are no longer with us; so their eldest son will take their place, Lucas Casterwill" she announced and the young man jumped onto the last remaining chariot.

"My big brother!" exclaimed Sophie with disbelief and slight resentment in her voice "why didn't he tell me about this?"

"Remember" said her sibling in his usual stern and serious tone "we must all agree before we take action. Nimue, why don't you begin?" he questioned, turning his head to the fellow Elder.

The woman nodded before turning back to the other Casterwills.

"The purpose of the Casterwill family is to ensure that the Dark Ones never return. If they do the world will be at their mercy" she said with voice strained from suppressed emotions.

"So you support Sophie?" more stated than asked Lucas, trying to restrain his disappointment. He could understand his sister, Lok heck even LeBlanche wanting to fight, the older man was after all girl's butler and guardian, but Nimue? This was unexpected. The woman seemed reasonable and wasn't as cut off as LeBlanche. She should be aware of the consequences.

"Unconditionally" confirmed the Lady of the Lake, as if she was offended and astounded that someone can even ask such questions "let us fight!"

Lucas turned around to Foucauld with almost pleading eyes. He had been looking forward to this meeting not only because of the rest of the family nor his position- thought he would lie if he said he wasn't pleased with being an Elder. Especially since he was the youngest one yet- but for the positive resolve of his disagreement with Sophie. But for her to go into hiding - or rather having her friends persuade her- he needed full agreement from the others. He therefore looked at the Keeper of Secrets expectedly. This time he got lucky.

"No" said the older man warmly "we've lost too many already! The Blood Spirals are after us"

"But we have allies! The Huntik Foundation" came Teien's soft voice from the side.

"You've guided the Foundation until now. Let them handle the rest" pressed Foucauld

"We still posses excellent resources, we can't fight of course" persuaded Teien, obviously trying to find a compromise for the situation "but we can find the Mark and the Spiral Head Quarters "

But the Elder of the House of Knowledge was an obstinate man, and he hardly gave in to other people, especially when they were considerably younger than him.

"It's Foundation's time now! Ours have ended" he argued "let's preserve our history by surviving"

Lok and Sophie exchanged looks few times during this conversation, and with each word they were feeling less and less secure about their case. Just like Lucas they have thought that meeting other members and putting them together will resolve the discussion. Thought of course their hopes were on opposite side to the one's Lucas had.

"And the Rune Guardians?" asked the very man, turning to the hooded sage. The two teens too looked at the last member, hoping that he would nod or say something in their favour. They needed more people on their side. They needed him desperately, especially now when they discovered that only the elders have votes and that there is almost no nobles accept from them, Sophie and Viviane (who at any rate was too young to be considered credible by anyone up there) Those high hopes were soon shattered when the bearded guardian shook his head with a grunt of clear disapproval. This was a huge blow. Unless...

"Lucas, you have not shared your thoughts yet" noticed Nimue, locking her piercing greyish eyes on the youngest member of the Council. The caramel-haired man gave her same nod she'd given him before turning back to the gathering below.

"Despite the signal only few factions of Casterwills are here" he said with calmness "our resources must be used in finding and protecting the others"

The emotion hidden in his voice rose at the end of sentence. This was important to him, he needed to make people see it from his point of view and support him. Protecting others was his creed of sorts. He had first thought of it after the fire, and during years it had crystallized into a very clear goal.

"You're right" nodded Foucault "but we can't do anything before we reach an agreement"

"Not good" muttered Lok furrowing his brow. This conversation was heading all the wrong ways

"We have only one of the five votes" worried Cherit

Sophie knitted her eyebrows as her green eyes filled with disbelief and outrage. She could not believe it. She could not believe her own family. Ok, she felt there would be trouble with Foucauld and maybe Lucas, but still she thought those two would change their minds once they see that there are others. They were here after all and they heard about those Casterwills in Valetta. She could not believe they would turn their backs on those who had died. She could not believe her brother would just shrug at the death of his own parents! And others too! He was the one in Valetta for crying out loud! There was a Spiral army against them! The enemy was awakening!

"Lucas, don't you think it's an emergency!?" she cried warmly, her voice rising with each syllable "if the Elders can't take action, then I'll fight in the name of our whole family!" she vowed clenching her fist tightly in the rush of the emotions that boiled inside her.

Her brother said nothing. Lok expected him to start being argumentative like he had been before but nothing like this happened. Lucas only checked something with the corner of his eye before locking his orbs in his sister.

"You are a noble" he said perfectly calmly "so you do have the right to make claim for leadership of the Elders"

The eyes of the girl winded, all anger and outrage disappearing from them. She at once remembered her vision. No, it couldn't be! Could it?

"Leadership?" she asked out loud.

"Let me guess" said Lok matter-of-factly "another one of your Casterwill tests"

"That's right" nodded Lucas "The Trial of Courage"

His sister's brow furrowed again. Now, that her shock was over her eyes and heart were once again filled with silent anger and determination. She abandoned the thought of her vision and all her statements that she is no queen, because it seemed like she had to become one. If becoming an Elder or their leader would give her actual vote and power to change things? Then she was going to do it! After all she wasn't doing it for herself was she? She was doing it for the rest of the family, for the world. She was doing it out of noblest of reasons, That was her destiny, and she could not change it. She could only face it now. For everyone.

"Fine ! I accept" she said in half-snarl.

"But there's one condition" said her sibling, flying up to her on his chariot "if you fail you have to give up the fight and go into hiding with the others"

She nodded slowly, fully understanding the implication. She hated the very thought of backing away, Lucas' deal made her physically sick but she had to agree; she had no other option.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the depths of the jungle that spread under the Iron Will's cliff the Spiral Army was marching steadily ahead. Their purpose-to find Casterwills and destroy them.

"Murdoch" said Tantras, turning to the black-haired tracker "have your hunters discovered any signs of this cursed Casterwill meeting?"

The man in question shook his head.

"Very well then" said the Indian man "then all we have to do is wait for Rassimov's message"

As he spoke Claudia furrowed her brow reaching into her pocket, patting it to feel her Logosbook; ready to drew it out any moment to send out the signal boost for Dante and the others about upcoming danger.

* * *

Back in the Fortress a heavy wooden door that was set below the tribunes went up with screeching sound, revealing the path to the test.

"Ready?" asked Lok, turning to Sophie and trying to keep the agitation at the thought of her going to do a test on her own out of his voice.

The girl in question nodded smiling, but soon her expression turned back to focused and determined one. She had a business to take care of. With that she turned ahead but before she could made two steps, LeBlanche stopped her.

"M'lady Sophie wait!" he cried. He too was dressed differently for this occasion. Instead of his usual gray suit or jersey he wore a long beige robes with trumpet sleeves with blue cuffs, buffs and collar. He also just like Sophie had a little bag but he wore it over his shoulder. There was something in his different in his voice as well, a sort of sadness, despair and guilt. Sophie and Lok turned around as he approached them with Santiago.

"LeBlanche? What's wrong?" asked the girl worriedly, noticing the guilty and self-reproachful look in her guardian's eyes.

"I want to apologise Lady Sophie, I've been a poor teacher" admitted the butler shamefully. That was a shocker for everyone who knew him, especially his ward.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, astounded "your lessons made me a seeker I am today!"

"But I still couldn't prepare you for your own family" sighed the man.

"Everyone's older brother or sister can be a pain sometimes LeBlanche" pointed out Lok trying to comfort the older man. To no avail.

"Oh Sophie I'm afraid I have let you down " said the butler, shaking his head and closing his eyes "I was just a caretaker of Casterwill country safehouse when they sent you" he explained, the events that took place ten years ago replaying before his eyes . He saw himself as young man with brown hair and warm smile, sweeping the tilled terrace before a large house, when two kids which he recognized as Sophie and Santiago came in. They both had sorrowful expressions and dirty clothes and faces.

"They didn't even leave me a way to contact them" he continued, seeing his younger self smile "the less I knew...the safer you'd be" he finished, opening his eyes again and looking at his mistress, pleading with them for forgiveness. If she could ever give him one. He had utterly failed her after all, he participated in this sordid business of keeping her in the dark. Even if unwittingly.

"LeBlanche" said the girl, breaking him out of his trance by putting her gloved hand on his shoulder. Her voice was cracking "you gave me something more than secrets. You gave me a home, even more you were like a father when I didn't have one" she confessed standing on the tips of her toes and wrapping her slim arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile, and felt tears of joy in his eyes. If she had only forgiven him, he'd be elated, but this...this was an honour like any other. He simply didn't deserve it.

"Oh Sophie" he whispered, hugging her back "be careful" he pleaded pulling away, but still keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make your proud" she assured "all of you" she added turning to Santiago and Lok, who both had worried expressions on their faces, obviously regretting that they cannot go with her.

"Don't get your hopes up" said the deep voice of her brother from somewhere above her. All four turned to him with annoyed and a bit angry looks. Especially Sophie's glare was hard and stone-cold.

"What makes you so sure I won't pass the test Lucas?" his name came out of her mouth as a spat. She hated him at the moment, more than she has ever done.

"Because I'm a stronger seeker than you" he answered with calm voice with hint of superiority "and I failed"

* * *

"Seriously, who does he think he is?!" she muttered to herself, as she walked down the barrel shaped corridor below the stairs. She was just so angry. She wanted to scream or destroy something! Or hit someone. Preferably Lucas! She just wanted to spat in his face, or slap him like she had Wilder or maybe punch him and break that straight nose of his! He was a jerk! An arrogant jerk. Oh how she would like to sweep that expression from his face! She just wanted him to eat his words, to fall to his knees begging for forgiveness. Like he ought to! Stronger seeker than her? Did he beat the Professor? Did he have a Powerbonded titan? Had he fought Shauna and Rassimov? No. Better and stronger than her indeed! Bullcrap! She had saved the world, not him! She was ready to fight! Not him! She was so much stronger in every aspect! She was so lost in her thoughts, that she had not noticed that she's reached the end of the corridor. Only when her foot slipped, and she heard the sound of crumbling stone, did she realize that. She blinked, looking down at first, straight into misty abyss. She then looked ahead. There was a narrow path, a bridge, leading straight into the fog.

"It looks like I've reached my first challenge" she said

'But with all this fog, it will be running blind' she thought, could she do it? She shook her head. No! She had to. It was her test, she had to be brave. She had to pass it. if she won't, it would mean defeat, and her brother's and Foucauld's triumph. She could not allow that.

"Well, here it goes" she said out loud, stepping on the path and breaking into the run, her arms outstretched on her both sides to keep the balance. She ran for what it seemed eternity. She couldn't see anything, and the sounds of her footsteps echoing in the silence made her shiver. She only wished it to be over. In that moment she tripped. She let out a yelp but she was fast enough not to fall. She stood there, panting loudly for quite a while, her heart pounding in her ears and her hands resting on her knees. After few seconds, she straightened up, and continued running. She was on a mission here. And it turned out it was not such a long way, for she soon was on the other side. She took one, deep breath of relief, smiling to herself as she glanced back.

'Part one, done' she told herself as she entered the second room. She wondered what it had in store for her. As she turned around the corner, she felt the air leave her lungs, and the gasp leaving her parted lips. She found herself in a rather long chamber, filled with portraits of her family members. She hesitated at first, and then started to walk, looking around, mesmerised.

"This is amazing!" she told herself "I could spend all day studying these paintings!"

There was everyone here, Voltaire, Napoleon Bonaparte, and many, many other famous people, both military leaders, philosophers and inventors. They all were her family! She felt a sense of pride swirl in her chest, at the thought of everyone in the world admiring her ancestors. So thinking, she came to the end of the hallway.

'Hmm, three choices' she thought, as she looked at the three archways before her 'which one to choose?'

She pondered on it for a while, but could not come up with any conclusion. In moments like these she wished Lok was here, or that at least he lend her his Springer. The little puzzle-solver would be ideal. But she had neither. She has to do this alone. She titled her head to the side, and closed her eyes, trying to get something. Again, nothing. She sighed again, reopening her eyes, and then she noticed something. A small, picture on the side. She came closer to inspect it and gasped. It was a portrait of Lord Casterwill and Cherit! Only her white friend, had red fur in this one. It had to be reimagining of him in his younger days.

'There has to be a reason this is here' she thought. Wait, the titan was pointing at something! She followed his claw with her gaze, and it fell upon the first door to the right.

"Is it this one?" she asked herself. She was still unsure, she looked at the picture again, this time closer but there was nothing there "well, I guess I'll have to trust my instinct, huh?" she said to herself, stepping over the threshold.

* * *

 _ **Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown.**_

In the now empty Head Quarters Rassimov once more stood before his master.

"Great Betrayer" he said "Following your visions I sent your limitless army into the jungles of Kenya" he told the dead man "My master please! There is no sign of this cursed Casterwill meeting! Help us! Help us find your enemies!" he implored desperately. And he was heard. His body soon begun to burn with hot red-and-black fire that went right into his eyes, causing him to scream in agony but soon the pain was lessened by malicious, evil joy.

"I see! I can see them!" he shouted fanatically "The Fortress of Ironwill!"

The mighty, dark powers given to him by his master allowed this cry and message to telepathically get to all higher members and in case of the army-Tantras.

"Yes" said the old man with pleasure "there's a fortress hidden in the valley. It's not far everyone!" he announced happily.

* * *

Dante and Cathy were looking around for their enemy when suddenly they felt an ominous aura, it was faint, very faint and brief but it was there.

"They are coming" said Dante grimly, before looking at his companion. She bit her lip but soon determination filled her eyes; and they had to hurry and see what was awaiting them. They had friends to warn.

* * *

Inside their fortress, the Casterwill family was waiting too, but for something completely different. They waited for Sophie to return. Some less patiently than others, like Lok, who was sighing over and over again, playing with the handle of the Willblade, and Santiago who was pacing back and forth nervously. His footsteps where echoing loudly, in the silent room. He was supposed to protect Sophie from harm, but how could he do it when he was trapped in here! He should have been allowed to go with her! Test or no test!

"She's been gone too long!" he snapped finally "we have to go after her!"

"Have faith in Sophie Santiago, she'll past the test. She promised" said LeBlanche, who per usually was as calm and professional. His voice never trembled a bit. But he truly believed in Sophie; in her fire and inner strength. In one words-her Casterwill spirit. There was no doubt in his mind that the girl is going to come back victorious.

From the platform Nimue was observing the two men and heard their conversation. She turned to Lucas, and a disapproving glint appeared in her eyes. She didn't particularly like the way the young man behaved towards his sister. She remembered the girl's visit to England and her humble ways, her determination to save her friends, understanding of importance of Casterwill family task ,and her will to take the helm. It was completely beyond the Lady of the Lake, that anyone and especially Lucas wouldn't approve of such bravery and dutifulness. Of such good heart and will. Sophie was truly a hero the world needed. She and Lok both.

"You don't seem to have much respect for the wisdom in your sister's words Lucas" she scolded the young Elder.

"It makes me wonder why you chose to tell her about the test at all" joined in Foucauld "it was made by our strongest Rune Guardians in ancient times, you know" added the man looking in direction of the five hooded members of their family.

"Yes" nodded Nimue "They're not know to be forgiving"

Lucas sighed deeply. How was he to explain it all? To tell everyone else what he had seen? To tell them about his childhood and the helplessness in the face of death of his mother...and stepfather too? Of his guilt for not rescuing his sister, his grief and guilt over the last three victims...that little girl...how was he to explain his own fate? Wandering the earth for days and nights for eternity, unless someone murders him? Seeing all the ones he loves die one after another and not being able to do anything, because mortals are doomed to die? He at least wanted to protect them while he could, save them from unnatural and untimely death. He wanted them to be there for as long as they could. He cared for Sophie too much, and he already thought he had lost her; he wasn't going to let that happen again but this time around for real.

"Exactly" he said "Sophie will fail the test. Then she'll have no choice but to listen to me. It will be for her own good"

* * *

As he spoke, the object of his worry and concern was walking down the hallway she's chosen. Her eyes were cast down and her head bowed. Now, that there were no magnificent portraits to distract her; she once again fell into sadness and doubt. She could still hear in the silence of the corridor the disapproving, disagreeing voices and opinions. She had always wanted her family back; she seen in the eyes of her vivid child and then teen imagination how they all get along, happy and proud of their heritage; working together, to save the world. Like a team of heroes in days of old. Then she had met them and while some had not been perfect, she still maintained hope and confidence that when they meet together they'll come to understanding and organize their strengths to leash upon the enemy, to fulfil their destiny and duty to the world. But now...she was not so sure. She thought again of her own brother. Maybe he was right? Maybe she should go into hiding? How could she hope to win if everyone save one person was against her? In her vision she was beloved queen , but here it seemed like no one really wanted her. Maybe it was true after all? Maybe she was not fit to lead anyone? Maybe it was just a deceitful projection of a malicious titan? In that moment, she felt a warm aura, enveloping her hand. Sabriel...she could feel their bond and her friend's reassuring voice rang in her head. _You can do it, you will do it. You have me with you, there is nothing we can't do._ She smiled, feeling the confidence levels peak up. Yes, she will do it. She has passed all the test so far, has she not? She has won Sabriel back, even. It would be ok. She raised her eyes again, and immediately stooped in her tracks. The corridor, has come to an end, and she found herself in front of a large, stone door with no handles, or key holes.

'How on earth am I gonna tackle that?' she thought 'maybe I've chosen the wrong path after all?'

She sighed, looking back and wondering if she should not turn around, but something stopped her. This was the test of confidence and courage, and a Casterwill test at that. Of course it would not be easy! She walked up to the door, examining it closely, inch by inch. And then she found it. A lever, hidden in a small niche on the left side of the doorframe. Still smiling, she reached out for it. A set of spikes immediately sprung out, but she did not back away.

"Here it goes" she said, pulling the lever. For a split of second, it seemed like nothing would happen, but then she heard the unmistakable sound of stone shifting; and the whole frame trembled. She backed away, watching the stone slab rise up.

"Clever" she muttered to herself. She was proud though. She had figured it out, and beat another part of the test. She wandered with interest, what will be her next test. Finally, the door opened completely, revealing an arena-like chamber. It was dark at first, but soon the torches on the walls started to lit up, shedding light on the room; it was empty accept from a large figure, representing a lion with flaming mane and armour. His mouth was open in a roar and two of his six legs were kicking the air as if he had been turned into stone in his moment of glory. Sophie felt her eyes widen and slowly, even gingerly raised her hand.

"It's the Legendary Titan of Valour!" she whispered. So, this was her final challenge! She had to bond with it now. But could she do it? Could she really do it? She has come this far, yes but the previous tests were easy. Running in the fog, choosing a path, pulling a lever. It did require a bit of courage, but bonding with a titan, required a lot of spiritual and mental strength. It was a bit more tricky. She begun to doubt herself again, once more remembering everything that has happened, and not only today. She remembered her talks with Lucas and Foucault before, and she remembered Avalon. It had been Lok, who had bonded with it. Not her. And he wasn't even a Casterwill..

 _But I can't see how Lok could bond with it, he's not exactly a Casterwill_ she remembered Zhalia saying, on the same night, they've retrieved the sword.

 _And I see a child wields it, without a drop of the Casterwill blood_ her brother's words rung in her head.

 _Nimue? What is the meaning of this? Sophie can come before us, but this boy is no Casterwill_ Foucauld's words, even from today!

The sword has been foraged by the Lady of the Lake to protect the family, it had been meant for a Casterwill. And yet...she was not the one to wield it.

"Maybe, maybe I'm not cut out to lead the Casterwill family?" she asked herself. This was not a happy realization at all, and she felt her head drop again, as she closed her eyes.

"That's right! You're not good enough" spoke a well known voice, and the room filled with eerie blue light. Her head snapped back up, and her eyes grew to the size of teapots "Lucas!" she gasped.

There on Mytras' s pedestal, stood her brother. But he was so alerted! His eyes glowed with spiteful, almost evil red light, and the aura surrounding him caused Sophie to shiver. She wanted nothing more than to run, but she could not. It seemed like her feet had been nailed to the floor.

"You should go into hiding for the rest of your life" taunted her the figure of her sibling, and each word was like another nail, another icicle. She literally could not move, or say anything. She could only stare at the demon before her. She shook her head. She could not let herself fall into this again!

"This is not your brother, Sophie" she told herself sternly "it's just a trap, looking for your fears. Don't let it win"

"Your fears, will destroy you" said the illusion, raising it's hands up into the air and creating dozens of shadowy red-eyed-and-big jawed monsters. She backed away with a yelp, instinctively turning to the door. It was locked. She was trapped here until she either bonds with the titan, either looses to the shadows. And right now, the second possibility seemed more plausible, as they attacked. She let out a yelp, and fell back. Her enemies advanced whispering to her.

 _It probably bonded to Lok, because it was the only way to save Sophie, that is it's purpose after all_ Dante's words echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and the shadows advanced, whispers becoming louder, reminding her of all the times she had been saved.

 _You're the only one who needed saving, you always need saving!_ Mocked one of the shadows

 _Just look at her!_ Added the other

"No!" she shook her head "No! The prophecy-"

 _The prophecy! Oh yes, Sword Saves The Future Queen. That's all it said_ quoted another shadow, in a completely different voice

 _And it did come true, you had been saved, haven't you? Like every princess in every fairytale_ jeered the first shadow. She shut her eyes tightly. They were right...

'No!' spoke a determined voice in her head 'get yourself together, they are just trying to dissuade you from your mission'

"Join me Sorcerell!" she cried, pulling out the amulet "Take Flight! Icarus!"

Her two titans at once appeared before her, ready to fight the shadows with, and for her. She smiled at them, already feeling her confidence peak.

'I can, and will do it' she told herself as she shot one of the shadows with Kindlestrike. It evaporated, with a whiny sound, and Sophie smiled. Her joy however was a short lived one, as a second later two monsters appeared exactly in the place of their defeated brother. The Casterwill heiress looked around, and saw that it was the case with every shadow her titans defeated as well. One killed, two or three reborn in his place.

'They're multiplying' that was the only solution 'like Hydra's heads...but they don't have one body, like her...how am I to defeat them?'

She had little time to ponder over it, as another monster launched at her, forcing her to shot at it. Of course it was reborn. She grunted, and looked towards the pedestal. The imitation of her brother was still there, smirking at her with mix of pity and malice. And then it hit her. His words to her... _Your fears will destroy you._

"Fears!" she exclaimed looking around, at the swirling shadowy heads "these are fears!"

Oh how could she be so stupid!? She had the answer given to her on plate! She could have kicked herself. But there was no time for it. Now, that she knew what was up it was time to do something about it. She turned to the pedestal again. She had to get to Mytras. She had to be brave, and pay no attention to the monsters around her. She knew though, that it would not be easy and some may try and attack her. She turned to her titans. Yes, they would try and keep the enemy away from her while she tries to bond. She therefore drew a deep breath and marched on. True to her predictions, the shadows moved out of her way. She reached the pedestal, ran up the stairs and passed her brother. She then reached out and touched Mytras, closing her eyes and concentrating as hard as he could on bonding with him. And at first it went good. She could feel the faint power, she could feel the distant warmth of his flame, and she could almost make out his voice. She tried to speak to him, to beacon him nearer to her. All of this was shattered the very next moment, when she felt the pain of Sorcerell returning to her. Her concentration broke and she once more became part of her surroundings. She could hear every hiss of the fear, and feel their aura, almost licking her like they were wild animals, tasting their pray. And she could also feel her fake brother's patronizing glare on her back.

"It's useless" he mocked her "you can't do it"

She gulped, trying to tell herself it's just an illusion and closed her eyes again, trying to regain the contact with Mytras.

'I can do it, I can do it' she told herself 'I am strong, I can do it. I am strong...'

But those words sounded unconvincing in her own head, they were too silent to block out her block out everything that was happening around her. She kept worrying about Icarus, and her brother's voice was becoming louder and louder. His stare was burning into her back, so hard that it almost physically hurt. And the shadows grew in strength too, multiplying with every second, their aura suffocating her. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can do it, I can do it" she repeated weakly , and then it suddenly changed "I can't do it, I can't do it"

She felt so weak, so useless. She let her hands drop, and dropped down to her knees.

"I can't do it, I can't do it" she repeated shaking her head "I'm sorry LeBlanche, I'm sorry Lady Nimue, I can't do it! I've failed you all. I can't do it"

'Yes you can' said a sudden voice in her head

'Sabriel?' she whispered back, weakly

'You can do this Sophie, I'm here with you. Icarus is here with you' continued her titaness 'remember, you have powerbonded with me, and got Sorcerell, you have doubted yourself, and yet you've passed the tests. Remember what you've said then?'

'That I won't let anyone down' she replied

'Yes, and you can't give up now. There are people counting on you. Lok, LeBlanche, Santiago, Lady Nimue and Viviane. You have promised them to come back. They are counting on you. They believe in you. And so do I. So do we all'

Sophie blinked at that, her head flooding with memories both those far-off and those more recent. She remembered how LeBlanche and Santiago had always been there for her. How they were willing to protect her. And Lok too. She remembered all his confidence in her, all his support. She remembered how they all were on her side today, LeBlanche hugging her and looking at her with such confidence! And Santiago! And Lady Nimue too! The Lady of the Lake counted on her. She felt new strength enter her body, and she gritted her teeth and lifted herself off the floor. She turned around. Icarus was doing his best to fight the fears, but he couldn't hold on for much longer. He needed support.

'Everyone is counting on me' she reminded herself 'I know in my heart, I can't fail them'

With that, feeling the new determination and confidence she turned around and touching the statue again, she yelled

"ROAR LEGENDARY TITAN OF VALOUR MYTRAS!"

As soon as those words left her lips she felt it. It came to her all at once. She heard the magnificent roar in her voice, and a rush of power surged through her veins. Something like sparklers burst under her fingers and she could no longer feel the cold stone, but rather warm and soft fur. She opened her eyes, but had to shield them with her hand as the bright orange light that filled the chamber was practically blinding. Then she heard the roar again, and the light disappeared, revealing a huge lion with golden armour and blue fur. The tip of his tail, and his mane were both burning with a blue flame. This was Mytras, The Legendary Titan of Valour in his full glory. And he was magnificent. Sophie watched in awe as he roared again, kicking the air, before turning to her fake brother and crushing him under his enormous paws. She watched how he then turned, to the shadows and destroyed them all with one shot of his fiery breath. She could feel his joy, as well as Icarus's. But large portion of this, came from her own heart. Because she's done it! she's passed the test, she has finally bonded to a Legendary Titan. She turned around to face him. Their gazes met, and Mytras bowed to her deeply before turning into a ray of light, which wrapped itself around her finger, turning into a golden ring with a red ruby in the middle. She smiled to herself, looking at Icarus. The winged titan nodded his head, before returning as well. She put his amulet back into her pocket. In that moment the door before her opened, finally allowing her to leave the chamber and go back.

"Now let's see if my real brother takes the news as well as the fake one" she said to herself, giggling lightly in the anticipation.

* * *

The Spiral Army marched on, heading for the Ironwill, their steady footsteps echoing across the silent jungle. Faces and eyes of all were fixed ahead. No one noticed a lone female figure departing the group and heading for the nearby bushes. Claudia crept along the green walls listing intently. When she was sure no one is following her she knelt down and slowly took out her copy of logos book. She opened it carefully and flipped the page. She quickly wrote a short sentence in it. It wasn't even as sentence. A small wicked smile appeared on her face as she closed the book. The task was done.

"Game and set" she muttered, putting the book back into her bag and returning to the others. No one noticed she'd been missing.

* * *

Dante and Cathy reached the edge of the jungle on their way back to the fortress. Suddenly the amber-eyed man felt a gentle power somewhere in his pocket. His eyes winded as he reached inside, pulling the notebook out. He opened it. The page was blank but a second later two words appeared.

"A Spiral Army?" he whispered "Cathy you're not gonna belive this but..." he started turning to the blonde who stood at the top of the little hill they were on.

"Oh I believe you Dante" said the girl. From her high place she could see a line of thousand marching soldiers.

"We better get going" muttered Dante, and they both turned back to the jungle racing against time to warn their friends.

* * *

 **Yes, Sophie went alone. This was A DO ALONE TEST. Alone meant last time I've checked:** **having no one else present; on one's own. Despite of what show tried to tell us, Lok and Cherit are separate from Sophie, they are not extensions of her body. No matter how much Lok loves Sophie, they are different and independent human beings. They belonged to themselves. And I know that Lok's Willblade was a key and all, but that, you see is in the show. It's made by authors as an excuse for him to be there and show off with his sword, and do all that. That's why I erased it. Plus this test is about Casterwill leadership, it should be all about the one who wants to become the leader. So here you have it. Sophie DOES IT ALL ON HER OW FINALLY.**


	14. The Spiral War

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **Fights: the usual stuff**_

 _ **Spirals Approach:**_ _ **Nox Arcana The Siege**_

 _ **Nimue's Sacrifice: Greatest Story Never Told 00-0:47/3:07-3:41 (it has reprise when Sophie fights Kiel, and remembers her)**_

 _ **Sophie vs. Kiel:**_ _ **Pt.1**_ _ **X-Ray Dog 1 Hour Epic Music Mix Vol. 1 40:51-41:07(this also may play when she sees him on the cloud).**_

 _ **Pt.2**_ _ **X-Ray Dog 1 Hour Epic Music Mix Vol. 1**_ _ **summoning (Mytras, and beating him down): 36:16-36:40**_

 _ **Lok vs. Efreet King/Ritual and end of the fight: -II- 43:52-44:05**_ _ **X-Ray Dog 1 Hour Epic Music Mix Vol.2 00:00-00:55**_

 _ **Casterwills accept Sophie:**_ _ **Greatest Story Never Told 4:13-4:23 or 5:18-5:50/ Nox Arcana The Quest Beings.**_

* * *

 _ **Casterwill stronghold, The Fortress of Ironwill**_

"Let me go! We have to go after Sophie!" the stone halls of the fortress echoed with Santiago's shouts, as the man tried to wriggle out of Mallory's and White's grasp. Those endeavours were vain for the guardians despite their age were both strong and well trained.

"You're causing a disturbance, please step back from the gate" ordered Lucas coolly. He and Foucauld stood by the closed door to the test, guarding it from anyone who would want to enter before it was over. The law was the law.

The Spaniard glared at them and once more moved his arms; now more than ever wanting to break free. The others watched this scene with mixed feelings. LeBlanche felt sorry for his young friend but also knew that rage and shouts will fall upon deaf ears; but he too was concerned about Sophie and wanted to help her or at least see if she was alright. It was really a long time now. Few hours. Was it possible for a single test to last so long?

"Lady Nimue" he turned the most friendly of Elders, the one who was most likely to agree "I have faith in Sophie, but please allow us to go and check on her"

The Lady of the Lake let out a sigh. She herself begun to worry about Sophie. She had come to see the teen as another granddaughter or even daughter; but there were strict rules and even she could not alter them.

"LeBlanche" she said gently, half-turning to the man "the Trail of Courage must be done alone"

She barely finished when all of sudden a warm glow enveloped the door and all seekers present felt a powerful force like one they've never experienced before. The gate begun to shake and Lucas and Foucauld were forced to scurry away. They barely made it, for a second later the door exploded sending the pieces of wood everywhere and creating big cloud of smoke and dust; and it didn't even have a chance to disperse when a large blue lion with flaming mane jumped over the gathering, stopping sharply at the now empty platform with a loud roar. Everyone watched this magnificent figure with their mouth wide open, and their eyes wide.

"Is it?" whispered LeBlanche, who as the first regained his voice "can it be? The Legendary Titan of Valour? Mytras?"

The name was then repeated in awe and shock by everyone else in the room. In that moment they heard the familiar, boyish voice coming from behind.

"Sophie!" it called joyously.

They all turned and saw the very girl walk out of the destroyed gateway. With smile upon her lips she raised her hand up into the air, showing off the still glowing ring on her hand. Taking advantage of the general distraction it caused, Santiago broke free from Mallory and White, running up to Sophie in clear intention of hugging her. He stopped himself in mid-step however, remembering that this wasn't his Lady Sophie anymore; this was a lawful queen, who was above the Elders and nobles, while he was only a humble servant, bottom of the ladder. He had no right for taking such liberties with her. So he did the only thing he could: He fell to his knees and bowed.

"Lady Sophie, I'm so glad!" he exclaimed, his voice breathless and rough from raw emotion.

Sophie came up to him rather slowly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry I've kept you all waiting" she apologised in a dignified tone fit for a queen; Santiago raised his head, finally daring to steal a glance at her. She was smiling at him with warmth. It took his breath away.

"All is clear! Sophie is now the leader of the Casterwill Elders." announced Nimue, turning to other members of her family and pointing at the girl, who had been at the moment enthusiastically congratulated by Lok, Cherit and LeBlanche. The Lady of the Lake smiled widely at the sight. Sophie was back, and with Mytras. Now the disagreements will be over and everyone will follow the girl's wise words.

"So it's settled right?" asked Lok excitedly, mirroring the woman's thoughts "we can all get along?"

But no one answered him; there were no cheers and no smiling faces other than Nimue's and LeBlanche's. Lucas scoffed with arms crossed on his chest and Foucauld stood there with furrowed brow. The expressions of Rune Guardians were unfathomable behind the hoods, but the men didn't move nor made a sound. The non-family members too didn't show much of enthusiasm. Finally, after a while of silence Teien moved forward.

"Lady Sophie, as a leader I hope you consider _my_ plan" she said in her smooth, mild voice

"Yes" spoke Lucas grumpily "we have no choice but to accept you, but our opinions have not changed"

These words at once put down all good spirits and shattered hopes of everyone who looked forward to resolution of the previous disagreements.

"Man, what is with you guys!?" cried Lok in disbelief and annoyance. Nimue on the other hand bowed her head in deep sadness and regret. It pained her to notice such harshness and blind stubbornness in her fellow Elders. They were supposed to be wiser than this!

"No, they're right" came Sophie's voice, she sounded quiet and subdued.

Lok straightened up and looked at her. What he saw broke his heart. His beloved, who few second ago was triumphant and confident, now stood there with her head hung, helpless and defeated. Like her world just came to and end.

"I proved myself to Mytras; not them" she stated, raising her hand and calling the titan off.

Mytras bowed deeply once more before returning to the ring.

"Besides" she went on, looking aside "leader or not, the Casterwill family can't act if we're divided like this"

"No way!" cried the blond, gesturing towards the door of the test in pure outrage "after all finding Mytras is gotta be worth something!"

She has come so far! She'd gone there alone, faced God only knew what, and bonded with a powerful titan! She'd proved she was brave and confident, right? And yet, people were still doubting her skills as a leader! Even with all his kindness and sensitivity – and maybe because of them- Lok, could not let it slide and forgive so easily.

"You know, for leaders in many cultures election by ancient magic lion would be quite acceptable" added Cherit. He barely finished speaking when suddenly a swishing sound, and feeling of foreign aura struck everyone; distracting them from their current conversation.

"What's this?" asked Nimue, turning around. Seconds later she, Lucas, Lok and Sophie all ran out of the fortress.

"It's Dante and Cat!" cried the young Lambert, as they stopped on the edge of the cliff. Indeed the two were making their way up towards them.

"They're here" said Dante grimly, landing and turning his head towards the savannah below.

"The Blood Spirals, a huge army!" added Cathy breathlessly, pointing that way. And true to her words on the horizon squadrons of Spirals could be seen marching towards the boulder of the cliff. They were moving steadily and quickly; their steps echoing like ticking bomb in the silence of the afternoon. In that moment, the rest of the Casterwills joined in. All faces were grim and serious. There must've been thousands on the side of their foes, while their own forces counted only nineteen or twenty people.

"I'm not expert on maths, but I think we're outnumbered" noticed Lok unsurely. He now begun to understand why exactly Casterwills didn't want to fight the Spirals. This army was pretty intimidating, and even he had to admit that their chances of coming out of this alive were pretty low. Not to mention winning. But there were people who still-despite the sight- were full of hope and confidence.

"In number perhaps" said Nimue "but not in spirit"

But as if to contradict her, the universe decided to put Kiel in their line of view. Sophie has spotted him immediately and tensed, feeling whatever was left of her confidence and bravery leave her heart.

"No" she whispered, her voice trembling "not him..."

"Dante" spoke meanwhile Nimue, turning her head to the auburn-haired man "when it comes to battle you're the wisest amongst us. What should we do?"

"Hold the cliff" answered the man calmly "and hope that enemy doesn't have too many soldiers that can fly"

As all of this went down, the army below stopped before the cliff, looking up.

"Master what do we do?" asked Harrison "the enemy is out of reach"

"Nothing is out of reach of the grip of chaos" answered the older man, reaching out for his amulet and summoning Bazela Hive. The fearsome titan resembled a large, green larva with red eyes and big sharp teeth. It also seemed to have another mouth or jaws in it's tail. It soon spat out couple of smaller, flying insects. Which on Tantras's sign grabbed the Blood Spiral Soldiers and took them into the air, thus putting an end to Dante's hopes.

"It's those flying insects from before" noticed Lok, remembering that he'd seen similar titans outside the Cloisters "only a lot more of them"

"There is nothing we can do now" stated Lucas in deadpan tone.

"They could only have been generated by a single mother titan" concluded Nimue, her eyes fixed on the enemy.

"I agree" nodded Dante, looking the creature up on his Holotome. The information only confirmed all the suspicions. Bazela's hive was a literal hive, filled with smaller, winged version of itself. He turned back to other seekers "New plan" he said "the Elders will protect the Fortress. I'll take my team and see what we can do about the mother titan"

"There's army down there!" exclaimed Lok "won't they overwhelm us?"

He wasn't the only one wondering. The others too looked at the amber-eyed man as if was crazy.

"They're spreading out! We can engage them in small groups!" cried Cherit, brining everyone attention back to the holotome, on which true to his words the enemy forces divided.

Dante nodded his head seriously. That seemed like a good plan. That is until the elders figure a way to protect fortress, or a route they could escape. This battle was only to serve as a distraction to buy a much needed time. He knew very well that they cannot really win this or take this army out. He could perhaps set the savannah on fire, and thus burn their foes but firstly it wasn't his style, and secondly there was a huge danger to the local ecosystem. No, they had to do this the seeker way.

"Ok, Sophie-" he said closing his holotome and turning to his young teammate. He's done it purely out of habit, but the moment he saw her fallen expression he found himself at loss "you and Cherit protect the Elders" he said finally, after a long while of hesitant stuttering "everyone else get ready!"

Viviane and Nimue at once set to work, and with help of Armourforge and Battleforge equipped the three Casterwills as well as Mallory and White in magical swords and shields. The little group then left under the leadership of Teien.

"Once they're down, lose the path" ordered Dante, and the Lady of the Lake created a large bulge in the rock with Findshape; however Teien and her small squad were only a small drop in the sea of need, since a moment later a group of Spirals on Bazela insects came from around the corner, with spells at the ready.

"That's our cue!" cried Lok, taking off with his sister and Dante to meet the enemies in the air. Sophie made a step forward and extended her arm, like she wanted to stop them or tell them something but she was too late. They could neither see nor hear her.

The Spirals attacked first. One of them threw Nullcurse at Dante, but it missed the man, who at once responded with Dragonfist; destroying the insect and causing the enemy to fall. Lok summoned Willblade defeating the other two. Even Cathy managed to score a hit.

"There is only three of us and they've got an army" noticed Lok when they landed, worry once more gripping his heart. Cathy seemed equally troubled.

"I almost feel sorry for them" muttered Dante; and with that all three dashed at their enemy.

* * *

Despite the Huntik Team taking care of the foes, they managed to only delay the actual attack; soon more of the Spiral Soldiers rose into the air, throwing spells at the fortress.

One of those Nullcurses hit the floor near Santiago's feet. The Spaniard grimaced and rolled away, escaping second one before throwing a Shadowpoint-empowered Shuriken. The moment the weapon left his hand yet another spell was fired and hit the walls of Fortress, sending clouds of dusts and bits of rock on his and LeBlanche's heads. The old butler responded imminently, reaching into his bag and invoking Sentinel. The appearance of the Easter Island mask evened the chances. Few of the next Soldiers that came from around the corner crashed against the titan, falling to the ground. A second later another group came from the other side, and aimed Spells at the flying head but Dellix and Lane at once stepped in the way, having time to prepare for such turn of events.

"We've got your back!" cried the girl, casting a Kindlestrike and sending one of the enemies to the ground. In that moment she and her partner heard footsteps coming away from them. They turned around and saw Lucas heading inside with the others.

"Come on" he said without even turning around.

"Sir, aren't we going to protect the others?" asked Dellix incredulously. He knew his friend wasn't a warrior and resented violence, but this was too much! The young man in question stopped in his tracks, annoyance oozing out of him.

"We're not here to fight, remember Dellix?" he more stated than asked. But neither Dellix neither Lane moved an inch.

"But together we are one of the strongest Casterwill squads! We should be helping!" objected the latter warmly; she couldn't just leave like this! Her dutifulness could not stand for it; and Dellix was staying too! She knew him far to well, to assume he'd get convinced and she just couldn't leave him to fight on his own!

Lucas let out a deep sigh. Contrary to what he'd showed outwardly, he too was worried about the ones down there but he knew they can cope(at least for the time being); and he worried even more for the family _up_ _here_.. While at the foot of the cliff, people were younger and capable the ones protecting the fortress were not cut out for long fights, eight of them were elderly and Viviane was still a child; and she didn't have any titans, neither she used any spells other than Armorforge. And of course his sister was here; he couldn't leave her alone in that state! It did not escape his notice that since that bald man appeared, she's been usually distracted and quiet. He was no fool, he knew fear and clould recognize it pretty well, and what he saw on his sister's face was fear. How could he just go off and leave her in harm's way? Protecting weaker and venerable was his creed; and today he had already lost his chance at making his sister safe. He wasn't going to lose another! He remembered the little girl, and his carer Celine, who had died all those years ago. He failed to save them, the sole thought that same fate could be met by the others, especially Sophie was unbearable! He turned around to his teammates sharply.

"There's no point" he said, miffed. Why couldn't they see it? He couldn't be everywhere at once, so he chose those who needed help the most! "I'm going to meet with the Elders and figure a way to escape! Come on!" he gestured at them to follow him, but they only glared at him.

"Our brothers and sisters are fighting down there!" argued Dellix "you can help, or go and talk"

With the last words he turned around and ran off, with Lane following close behind him. Lucas watched them with mixed feelings. He didn't want to lose them and their respect. They were his friends. His _only_ friends, to be exact. And his teammates. He felt responsible for them both as a leader and as an Elder. But then again...people here, his sister, Nimue, little Viviane, Foucauld and Guardians...they needed protecting, they needed someone to draw fire away. LeBlanche and Santiago couldn't do it alone! On the other hand, if he goes he'll stop more Blood Spirals from rising into the air. It was a tough choice and he was really torn. He wanted to save and protect everyone; he felt responsible for everyone and simply could not put one group of people before the other. But he had to decide; he looked between his friends and the doors once more before sighing.

"Wait you two!" he called after his teammates. Dellix didn't stop, but Lane paused, turning around and giving him one of her special, saddened and hopeful looks. This shattered all qualms he may have had "Alright, alright" he sighed before catching up with them and jumping down from the cliff.

* * *

"We're not at all defenceless; the Fortress of Ironwill is itself a weapon and the Rune Guardians are preparing to use it" said Nimue inside the tower, as she stood by the door with Vivian tucking at her sleeve. By their side were also Sophie, Foucauld and Cherit. They all had their eyes fixed on Rune Guardians, who stood on the platform in a circle, chanting Casterwill mantras.

"Yes" confirmed Foucauld, who as the Keeper of Knowledge was informed the best "I'll help them protect the priceless knowledge held within these walls"

Nimue nodded, and he walked away. Sophie followed him with her gaze, her heart heavy with regret and doubt.

"After all that, Nimue is the one leading everyone" she muttered to herself, as if in a daze.

"What's wrong Sophie? This isn't like you at all" noticed Cherit with deep concern in his voice, seeing the anguish on her face.

"It's...that man" she answered with a confused sigh "I don't know why..." she confessed, as her mind took her back to Mexico. To the moment when Kiel trapped her in his fire circle before arrogantly informing her that he was the one who had murdered her parents.

"Is that why I feel so afraid?" she asked herself. Her voice almost broke at the end of the sentence, as the turmoil and pain she had felt back then returned. Has he really affected her this much?

"Sophie" she was woken from her quiet wondering, by the gentle and motherly voice of Nimue.

She looked up, and saw the woman standing quite close

"You're exhausted from the Trail of Courage" said the Lady of the Lake "stay here with Cherit"

The caramelette blinked, watching the other Elder for a while.

"But-" she started even more confused and lost "No!" she cried out loud, trying to get it together; she remembered her vision, especially the last bits where she protected Casterwills "I said we should fight and I have to stand by my word!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Cherit, punching the air.

"Then the three of us will work together and hold these doors until the others activate the defences" nodded Nimue. She was proud of how Sophie turned down the offer to rest in favour of acting and fighting. Yes indeed, this girl was a natural queen, wise and self-sacrificing.

* * *

At the base of the cliff, the Huntik Team was doing their best to keep the enemy busy and as far away from the Fortress as it was possible. But this task proved to be rather difficult as the opposing forces were overwhelming and seemed to be endless.

"They just keep on coming!" breathed Cathy worriedly. Just as she said it a Kindlestrike hit one of her enemies sending him flying. She gasped, supping around to see who it was.

"Lucas!" cried Lok, as the young Casterwill and his teammates landed amongst them. Lane at once threw a spell disposing of another enemy. Lucas looked at her with the corner of his eye.

"You know, I'm never gonna forgive you for this right?" he said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out amulet and summoning Templar - a humanoid ,white haired warrior with whole body-accept from neck little bits of abdomen, palms and legs -covered in golden-red armour. The titan at once launched himself the enemy, cutting two Harlequins in half with his sword. The Huntik Team watched this with smiles on their faces. But there was no time for expressions of gratitude and happiness, as they saw Kiel and Vulcana making their way towards the Fortress. Dante furrowed his brow. He knew that out of everyone here he is the only one who stands a chance against the bald man. He turned to Lok.

"Lok, think you can handle things here?" he asked

"Sure" nodded the teen in full understanding "leave it to me"

That was all the amber-eyed man needed. He at once skipped away with help of Hyperstride.

"Draw their attention from Dante! Attack!" ordered Lucas, and his friends at once went to fulfil it joining forces with two members if Foundation's team. Lok blocked one of the Nullcurses in the air, and Cathy dove under the legs of one of the Spirals allowing Dellix to push him away, while Lane and Lucas tied two enemies up with Sunlock and Grislebide.

* * *

Thought of the numbers of Ironwill defenders on the savannah were increasing, the attacks on the cliff did not cease at all. The foes were coming in as large numbers as before. There was no pause, no time to rest for Sophie and the others; they had to throw spells almost all the time, while trying to avoid being hit themselves both by magic and by sharp pieces of rock.

"There's no end!" cried Cherit seeing another group coming around the corner "this is getting serious!"

He barely finished, when another Nullcurse or some other dark spell hit the ground near him and Sophie, forcing them to make a lunge forward and lie flat on the ground.

"No" whispered the girl, when she raised her head and on the horizon saw the Spiral forces under the lead of Kiel. In that moment she realized the horrible turth "they're strongest are hanging back! _He_ is hanging back!"

* * *

Far off the man on the fire cloud smiled.

"They're trapped" he stated "no one can stop us"

But there was someone who could, and _would_ stop them-or at least him-and that person was Dante. The amber-eyed man just knocked down another Spiral Soldier, and pulled out Ariel's amulet, invoking the titan. Then with help of Hyperstride he followed the elf into the skies. Kiel turned around just in time to be kicked off his cloud. The two men struggled a bit in the air, exchanging hits and blows before landing on their feet in the grass.

"You're not a Casterwill" said Kiel, trying to wriggle out of his opponent's grasp "what a waste of time!"

Saying that, he used Armourburn to set himself free but he was not dealing with any random opponent. He was dealing with a fire master. Dante easily cooled the flames down. They sparred a bit more before the russet-haired man jumped away.

"Sorry to disappoint you" he said in response to the previous accusation "now fight me!"

With that he dashed upon his foe again. They exchanged kicks and blows while up in the air their titans faces off against each other. Ariel attacked first and even knocked Vulcana to the ground, but the titaness quickly got back and tossed a fire ball at him.

On the ground her master shot a Fireswarm at his enemy, but Dante easily ducked, and then quickly punched the Spiral sending him flying.

* * *

Back at the door to the Fortress things-true to Cherit's previous words- were becoming more and more grim as another part of the Spiral army arrived. This time however it wasn't normal Soldiers but Murdoch and his Hunters.

"Those are Kiel's men!" exclaimed LeBlanche as the trio landed. They at once begun their offence with Murdoch summoning Cerberus. Sophie narrowed her eyes at him and his two men.

"Roar Legendary Titan of Valour Mytras!" she called, thrusting her arm forward. The ring on her gloved hand glowed a bit but soon dulled. An expression of shock appeared on the girl's face. She could not understand what was happening; but before her mind could even process it, a double Nullcurse hit her right in the abdomen. The power of this blow was so strong that it sent her flying right to the edge of the cliff. She would've fallen down for sure, if Santiago hasn't caught her wrist in the last moment. She glanced over her shoulder and shivered at the sight of the harsh ground below, knowing very well she wouldn't have survived such fall. She felt her bodyguard pull her back and lead her to safety. As she walked she heard the sounds of the strife around her; but she scarcely paid attention to it. She barely registered Sentinel falling to the ground, even though it happened only few steps away from her. But she was in just in such a shock! And her thoughts were so muddled! All she could think of right now was the dulled jewel on her finger and Mytras not answering her summons.

"Why didn't it work?" she wondered aloud, as Santiago rested her against the cold rock "because I'm avoiding Kiel?"

The Spaniard looked at her worriedly. He had never seen her in such a state, she was so dazed! Oh, how he wished to stay with her! All his instincts were telling him to! She was unable to do anything! But he also knew that LeBlanche and Nimue won't cope for too long, and that soon the enemies will turn their attentions to him and his lady. And that in her current confusion she would be too easy of a pray. And that was what really settled it. He had to lead them away, to give her chance to recover and escape to safety.

"Cherit, look after Lady Sophie!" he ordered, before turning around to rejoin the battle. He got there just in time, as Sentinel had been destroyed by Murdoch and Cerberus; and the black-haired seeker was preparing for another strike. Santiago threw a Shadowpoint powered shuriken at him. The man dodged and turned around. In response, the Spaniard glared at him murderously.

"You were with Kiel when he burned my lady's home weren't you? You're his tracker!" he snarled with despise and hatred. For years he had hated the man who had led the arsonist there. He dreamed of the day when he'll meet this monster and punish him. And today was that day!

"Well, I'm the reason she escaped! Come get me!" He announced before turning and ruing off; louring the enemy away from the others. Despite that the situation of the two elderly defenders changed very little. The enemy was still coming in and blasting away at them, and now they also had to defend Sophie, who-although managed to get up-was still sore and weak.

"Foolish Casterwills" sneered one of the Hunters, coming closer "Surround them!" he ordered.

In answer, another group of bombardiers approached, throwing spells at the wall behind the three Casterwills, forcing them to bend and shield themselves from dust and rocky shards. Seeing that they are distracted, the Hunter threw and Acidheart at LeBlanche. The poor butler did not realize the danger until it was too late, and the spell threw him across the floor right at the feet of his two female companions, drawing a gasp from them.

"No" whispered Sophie, watching the Spirals approach "It's over and it's all my fault! I wasn't brave enough" she whispered with self-reproach, looking down at her ring. She had been right in her vision-she thought bitterly- her illusion in the test had been right too! She couldn't do it! She was useless and weak! She was no queen! She should just quit! She was lost in such thoughts for a longer while, until a sound of footsteps and a strange, powerful and warm aura broke her out of this trance. She looked to the side in order to establish the source of this phenomena and saw Nimue passing her by. The woman's body was surrounded by orange glow.

"It is not over" she said, stopping few steps ahead. Her voice was quiet but calm and gentle. It was a voice of someone who knew what has to be done, and has come to terms with it "I have one power left that is quite dangerous to our enemies, but it has a price" she revealed.

Sophie's eyes winded, and her heart went into a mad race of panic as she realized the horrible truth.

"Lady Nimue, no!" she cried pleadingly, falling onto her knees in despair. No, no, no no! It could not be happening! Lady Nimue could be allowed to make such sacrifices! Not for _her_ sake!"your life is too important!"

"Worry not" cut her off the older Casterwill, in the same calm voice "the life of a Casterwill must sometimes be given for what is good and true"

"Get her quick!" shouted one of the Hunters, having no respect whatsoever for the solemn scene. Him, and his companion leapt forward...Nimue's eyes narrowed at this and her eyebrows knitted as she cast Soulburn.

"Nimue, NO!" yelled Sophie in last desperate attempt to stop the woman, who became as much of a mother to her as LeBlanche was a father. But it was too late. The Lady of the Lake was burning. She then bowed forward casting another spell – Sacreblade, causing the warm orange flames to turn, into cold blue ones; then a scream left her throat, tearing through the air with sharpness of a knife. The blue light spread, pushing spirals away and destroying their titans; becoming stronger and stronger, and soon taking over the whole cliff. This caught everyone's attention, causing the fighting to cease for a moment.

"Sophie's up there!" breathed Lok in fear. He didn't know what was the source of this wonderful power, but he knew it was strong. It made him feel odd which in turn caused a mad fear to grip his heart. He had to get to Sophie!

"Oh, M'lady Nimue" whispered White in another part of battlefield. Few feet away from him, Lucas gasped and his eyes filled with fear and disbelief. He recognized the spell, it was one of the strongest ones in Casterwill books, it could destroy any titan and defeat almost all enemies but it could only be used once. A wave of regret washed over him...he should have stayed!

* * *

Up on the cliff Sophie was still slumped on the ground, her head bowed with grief and defeat. She could not believe in what was going on. Her previous guilt was now even stronger than before. It was all her fault! All of it! She suppressed a sigh; ready to give up and take off her ring, throwing it away, when she heard LeBlanche gasp. This brought her attention and she looked at the butler. He wasn't looking at her though but somewhere above. She followed his gaze, and her eyes met with those of Nimue. The woman was floating in the air, surrounded by the blue flames.

"Sophie" she spoke, sounding more like a ghost or Casterwill enchantment than a living person "deep in your heart there's something you fear more than Kiel's fire! I saw how quickly you gave up Casterwill leadership, such a responsibility so many lives depending on _you!_ _That_ what is truly terrifying! Sophie don't fear your future" she pleaded before dissolving into nothingness.

"Nimue" moaned the caramelette pitifully, extending her palms to catch the last remains of the woman's spiritual power. She then fell to her knees again, hugging her hands to her chest, her small frame trembling from sobs.

* * *

The moment the blue light disappeared, everything around the cliff calmed down and a deep, solemn silence fell over the battlefield. Nobody moved, nobody _could_ move.

"That light" spoke Harrison at length "it makes me feel strange"

"It's radiating hope, courage, life" explained Tantras "stay here. I'm going" he said, before jumping on one of Bazela's insects and heading for the fortress. Seeing his master go Kiel's senses returned as well.

"Casterwills!" he cried, turning around and dashing for the cliff.

"Not so fast!" called Dante after him, attempting to follow but Vulcana stopped him with a fire ball. He avoided the blow but was forced to jump down to the ground. To make matters worse and furthe bury his chances, Ariel returned to the amulet almost at the same time. The amber-eyed man however still tried to peruse his foe. But it seemed like he had no luck as a group of Spirals blocked his way. He let out a deep growl of frustration.

"I hope Sophie is ready" he said to himself.

* * *

And it seemed that this prayer was going to be heard for the girl was on her feet again; her grief turning to rage and anger the moment she saw Kiel.

"Now or never!" she exclaimed, her voice strained from emotion. Her enemy seemed to agree with her on this point, since he pulled out Balem Pyre's amulet and summoned him. The titan attacked right away, almost setting the door aflame. LeBlanche gasped at this and backed away in fear. Balem attacked again, this time aiming at Sophie but she rolled away. She then dashed at Kiel, attempting to kick him but he easily blocked her leg with his muscular arms. He then send his own punch, which she avoided by jumping aside.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she declared, glaring at him as she landed few feet away.

This brave statement caused the bald man only to smirk and raise his eyebrow.

"Oh?" he asked mockingly "I know how much you _like_ fire"

As he spoke Balem Pyre created a huge flaming circle around the three of them. LeBlanche approached it wanting to help his ward, but Vulcana blocked his way. Sophie glanced over her shoulder to check on him. Her heart once again filled with well known fear and her confidence dropped. She was all alone now! In that instant, something flashed in the corner of her eye. She turned back to her foe, and gasped at what she saw. Kiel's body was simply aflame! At once the memories came back. She was naught but a frightened out of existence little girl again, backing away from flames and a laughing boy. And this was her undoing for Kiel seized his chance, hurling his fist into her stomach. She cried out, as it sent her flying. She managed to stop, but she had no time to recover, since Fireswarm fell on her head. She had enough reflex to cast Augerfrost to cool it down. It wasn't as good as Chillskin, but nothing else came to her mind. The clash of two so different temperatures created a thick vapour, over her and it didn't even disperse when she felt a strong hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. She raised her eyes and came face to face with her tormentor, and the murderous look in his eyes send shivers down her spine. She looked away instantly.

'Am I still afraid of my past? My future?' she thought, as the further memories flashed before her eyes. The one of Santiago picking her off the floor, and the other of being carried in his arms down the hill; suddenly as if out of nowhere the name of Nimue came to her mind. And then something wonderful happened! A blue light enveloped her, absorbing Kiel's next punch, pushing the man away. Sophie gasped with relief and shock, landing on her knees. She then felt a powerful force coming from her pouch.

"I must believe in myself!" she said, as the confidence and valour once more filled her heart. She knew what to do! "I must invoke...POWERBONDED SORCERELL!" she cried, pulling out the amulet of Sabriel's sister. A second later the titaness appeared by her side. Like every other Powerbonded titan, she of course has changed. Her hair grew thicker and longer and the curled horns on her helmet got bigger. Same thing could be said for the shoes. The sleeves of her blouse became much longer, and a half-circled metallic element with arrows in it appeared behind her back.

"Powerbonded Sorcerell" whispered Sophie, in slight disbelief "I..was able to empower you..attack Kiel with all your strength" she ordered.

The purple haired titaness needn't be told that twice. She at once shot blue rays of power from her hands, drawing blood as she sent the bald Spiral flying. It gave her some advantage but not much and not for long, for the man got up rather quickly.

"All together! Nothing can survive!" he yelled at his titans, casting a spell himself. But he had underestimated Sophie, who was now stronger and as eager to fight as he was. She blocked the tripled attack with Honourforce shield, sending it back at the ones who threw it. Kiel and Vulcana backed away and Balem Pyre tumbled over the edge of the cliff. Sophie furrowed her brow, anger still burning inside her. She was glaring at her enemy when a soft, childish voice brought her attention back to the door.

"Grandma Nimue? What's happening?"it asked, causing her eyes to widen. She turned around and saw Viviane standing there by the burning entrance, looking around for her grandmother with fear and confusion. The caramelette, at once remembered how _she_ called for her parents, as her house burned around her. Her vision became blurry with tears, when pain and grief grabbed her heart again. She also felt guilty. Guilty as she had never felt before. In silence, she watched LeBlanche take Viviane inside. And then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

'Vivian needs me' she though, turning around with new resolve 'all the Casterwills need me now!'

"I'll avenge my past and I'll lead the Casterwills" she vowed, pulling Mytras's ring out of her pocket and slipping it on her finger. She then raised her hand and summoned him in a loud, clear voice. And this time her confidence, anger and determination made it work. The majestic lion was once again at her side, as strong as ever and ready to heed her orders.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the plains below Dante was doing his best with defeating the Spiral Soldiers that have surrounded him before. He easily gave them the slip. They tried to follow, but their way was blocked by Ironsquire, and when one of them tried to attack from behind a flash of light pushed him away. Dante turned around and smiled at the sight of Lok with Willblade.

"Hey Dante" said the teen, grinning "I thought I'd save you for once"

The auburn-haired damphir nodded his head

"Nice moves" he complimented, before turning back to the matters at hand "any chance of getting close to Bazela's Hive?"

Lok's expression dropped

"Nope" he sighed, unfolding his arms "we all got split up fighting groups of Blood Spirals"

"I'll take the mother titan alone then" resolved the amber-eyed seeker "you go and help Sophie"

With that he left. His student watched him go before summoning Kipperin and taking off into the air. He was really glad that Dante proposed this. He wanted to go and check on his girlfriend to see if she was alright. Especially after that light, and after Tantras and Kiel went there together; but he was a little afraid to ask should anyone else need help down here. (It might have something to do with leaving Dante almost to die last year) But with his mentor's consent he could go without any qualms.

* * *

The girl he was so concerned about was doing quite well; currently avoiding attacks of Kiel by jumping and rolling away. She then, used Chillskin and kicked the man making whirl with her legs before using his muscular arm as bounce off and landing few feet behind him. At the same time in the air Sorcerell was battling with Vulcana, and Mytras was taking care of Spiral reinforcements. He took care of Balem Pyre already, by thumping over the fire-titan, as soon as the occasion arose. That of course, angered Kiel and he aimed a very powerful spell at Sophie but she avoided it and dashed upon him, hitting with Kindlestrike at very close range. It was so strong that almost threw him off the cliff. In the same instance Vulcana was defeated by Sorcerell weakening the bald Spiral further.

"Sorcerell, let's finish up!" cried the Casterwill princess, whose strength and will to fight seemed to return and even increase with every minute. The female titan nodded, and was just about to serve the last stroke when a Drybite spell sent her to the ground. Sophie gasped and ran to the titaness's aid but was stopped by Acidheart. Tantras who was responsible for both hits, turned to Kiel; anger clearly visible on the dark face.

"Get up" he barked "I raised you to destroy the Casterwills. Don't forget!"

The bald man quickly pulled himself to his feet, gritting his teeth and glaring at the girl who dared to bring him down. This was something he could not get over. A Casterwill _and_ a girl on top of that has almost defeated him! Now more than ever he was drawn to destroy her, make her pay for all. He wanted to hear her high-pitched scream as she burns in his grasp.

"Good" nodded his master with approval, trying to shoot the caramelette with Nullcurse but LeBlanche stopped him by punching him and then immobilizing him.

"Go ahead Sophie" said the butler to the girl "I'll keep this buzzard from using his powers!"

The young Casterwill nodded, also getting back to her feet and setting her eyes on her nemesis.

"He's right, isn't he?" she asked. Her voice was trembling, but not as much from fear as from anger and disgust "you only live to destroy us!"

In response the arrogant enemy raised his eyebrows and snorted mockingly; but that didn't have the desired effect on her. She didn't even look at him, she didn't even stir.

"How empty..." she said instead. Now that she realized everything and saw through him...he suddenly became far less intimidating and strong! She found out that she doesn't fear him anymore..."you're pathetic! I almost feel sorry for you!"

She watched as the smug expression disappears from his face, replaced by anger and shock.

"Don't you fear me?" he asked, trying to sound predatory and intimidating, but he failed. Up to this point he was sure of his victory and power over he; until this moment he treated her words and behaviour just like he had before-as weak and pathetic attempt to cover terror. But now he felt that it's not so, and that he has lost his grip on her. She really didn't fear him! However, he wasn't going to give up so easily. Like every bully he simply refused to accept that his victim is not afraid of him anymore, so when the girl used Soulburn to restore her magical strength he used Enderflame to put her down. But she didn't even let him. She was stubborn, and now that all her fear for him has vanished turning into contempt, she was fighting with all that she's got. In stern and determined voice she ordered Sorcerell to defend her, and the female titan took the blow for her. This caused her to return to the amulet but her seeker hardly felt the effect of that. She was far too angry. Her only concern for now was beating Kiel. Almost at the same second she dissolved his second attack into nothingness with Breakspell, and then giving him no time to recover from shock she dashed at him, and almost touching his chest hit him with Toucharm, sending him up into the air. She didn't wait for him to fall; she followed him with use of Hyperstride and then kicked him back down with all her strength. He fell hard, slamming into the ground and creating a thick cloud of dust. Sophie landed gracefully few feet from him and briefly looked down at his fallen, beaten form before turning her eyes to the blue sky. She felt so happy! Happy as she had never felt before it was like a heavy burden had been lifted of her shoulders! She finally felt like her old self! Heck she felt even stronger and more confident that she had felt before!

"Father, mother, I've won" she announced in a breathless voice, and at this moment the consequences of what she had done caught up with her. All the used energy, stress and unhealed injuries all fell down at her at once, causing her body to shut down. She fainted. Cherit at once flew up to her, catching her head and putting it gently on the ground, worry written all over his furry face.

"NO!" cried Tantras in anger and frustration. For him this was a blow and outrage "How could you allow a Casterwill to defeat you?" he shouted at his fallen student "regain yourself! Invoke your ultimate titan!"

The bald man tried to get up, but it turned out he was too weak to stand. With big effort he pulled his arm forward and uttered the name of Efreet King before letting losing consciousness for good. But it seemed like he'd done enough, for the amulet in his hand glowed and the titan appeared. Efreet King was indeed enormous, his upper body was made of gray stone and the lower of fire. He had disproportionally small head with red face and two horns and surrounded by a mane of flames. His arms were muscular and red, and his wrists were protected by stone bracelets. Upon his awakening, he let out a ferocious roar, showing off a set of white teeth. Cherit gulped. This was not good.

* * *

Cathy climbed up the rock looking around the Spiral group. She has caught Dante on her way here and the man told her to provide distraction and lead Harrison-the brown haired boy she'd been battling before- away. She spotted the teen very quickly, and gasped softly as if she slipped. It immediately caught his attention. She backed away, feigning fear and shock of a caught spy before breaking into the run. As she'd expected, her target followed after her. She smiled a little. Membership in Collage theatre and years of school pageants were really paying off now.

* * *

As soon as he saw Harrison depart, Dante put his plan into action knocking the remaining Spirals down. When he was done with them he approached the Hive. He looked to the side and saw that according to his plan, the last one standing was Claudia. He turned to her and she nodded. They both then raised their hands, casting Toucharm at the green monster before them.

* * *

The fight on the cliff despite most of the human participants being either dead or immobile was carrying on with fierce power. Mytras was doing his best trying to crush Efreet King as he had done with Balem Pyre, but the fire titan escaped, and then took a post before the lion. They both roared and shot their energy rays at each other. The two powers clashed, struggling for a while but eventually Mytras was pushed away and sent back to his amulet. The victorious fire titan roared once again, approaching unconscious Sophie. LeBlanche gasped with terror and despair. He felt so helpless! He wished to go and save his beloved princess, but he had to keep Tantras restrained. If he let go, the old bastard would at once join in with the titan, and then all will be lost. But if he stayed, then the titan will get her! The butler really felt like between Scylla and Haribids. One option worse than the other! But it seemed he was in luck today, as in that very moment Lok appeared on Kipperin's wings, and with Willblade in hand. He attacked at once, slashing his foe with the sword. Efreet groaned and backed away but otherwise was unharmed.

"I didn't even scratch it!" gasped the teen in surprise and shock. A second later he himself had to dodge his foe's punch "I've got to stop it! Sophie's defenceless" he told himself looking down at his fallen love. With that image in mind he charged upon the enemy again, breaking through the fire and attempting to block it with his sword. It was a bit of a struggle and the teen barely kept his position, but suddenly it seemed like his strength increased. Cherit gasped turning towards the door behind which, the ritual took place. The Fortress was awakening, and the person who was going to be mostly affected by this was Lok. His sword glowed, and he felt the same power he had felt on Avalon. He encircled Efreet King, holding Willblade high. In the same moment a red ghostly version of Pendragon appeared behind him, and once again on the sign made by sword the dragon shot the enemy with his blue fire, defeating him. And like last time, the ghost disappeared, turning into million little sparkles. The very moment it happened, inside the tower, the statues of Icaruses, Feyones and finally Coralgolem broke free from their stone shackles.

"Our spell is complete!" cried Foucauld "Charge!"

The colossal titans rushed the door, and under Lok's lead headed for the enemy. Seeing this and understanding what it meant Tantras broke free from LeBlanche, ordering the Spiral army to retreat. The Soldiers and Hunters alike dropped the fight almost immediately, running away. The Casterwills all cheered happily, either throwing their fists it the air, either by simply sighing with relief like Santiago. Nearby Cathy watched Harrison, being dragged away by Claudia.

"We've not finished, witch" growled the boy, before following his bodyguard and the others. The battle was finally over.

* * *

Sometime later, as the sun begun to finally set, the victors once more gathered by the door of the fortress. Despite the victory the moods were far from happy and ecstatic. They all were tried, and additionally the realization of Nimue's death had finally made it home to many. Vivian, was naturally most affected, weeping and snivelling. Even if none of them felt any sadness, how could anyone be smiling at such sight? Foucauld tried to comfort her but to no avail. She only turned around when Sophie came along.

"Sophie, grandma Nimue is gone" she said in a broken voice.

"I know, Vivian" nodded the caramelette, putting a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder "but we have to take care of Casterwill family in her place"

"We...do?" questioned the little ginger, a little unsurely

"That's right" agreed Sophie, giving her a small smile "you're now the Lady of the Lake, _and_ a member of the Casterwill Elders, but you can do it! I'll prove it" she assured, getting on one knee and pulling of Mytras's amulet slipping it on the younger girl's finger "Mytras only bonds with courageous hear, right? From now on Mytras will protect you"

All the Casterwills cheered at the moment, proud of what their leader had done, and Viviane smiled. In exactly that moment, Lok's voice cut through the air.

"Now, last I checked Sophie was looking for some support from her family!" he called. They all turned to look up at him. He was standing in a victorious pose on a rock, Willblade in his hand, and sun behind his back.

"Hold it" cut in Lucas, breaking victorious mood and causing everyone to look at him this time.

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him and put her hands on her hips, ready to give the bastard a piece of her mind. She was no longer weak child, that would let this control freak abuse her. Oh no. She'll punch him if she has to! She just gave one bully a solid trashing, she'll give the other same medicine. But her brother didn't scold her, instead and to her great astonishment he smiled at her warmly.

"Sophie..." he started a bit shyly "I...was wrong and...I'm proud of you" he confessed humbly, before smiling happily "so I pledge my loyalty to Sophie leader of the Casterwills!"

Those words caused the girl to lean back and relax a little. She looked around and saw Rune Guardian nodding his head in approval and agreement.

"I will pledge my loyalty as well" added, Teien coming forth. Foucauld who had been standing by Sophie, gave her a small smile.

"Today you gave me something to believe in again" he admitted. The caramelette gasped in shock. He had been the toughest and most obstinate of her opposition! Lok who had approached the group on this very moment simply grinned

"So it's unanimous" announced Dante

"Let's hear it then!" cried the blonde and on his cue whole cliff burst into cheers and ovations in new leader's honour.

* * *

 **Good god, hope you liked it all. :D Yeah I've again made some cosmetic changes, and added few sentences here and there to spice things up, like with Sophie's feelings and all that.**


	15. The Echoes of the Past

**Soundtrack.**

 **Betrayer Theme: Edge of Night/Lord of Illusions (Nox Arcana: Theare of Illusions)**

 **The Midnight Meeting: Threshold of the dead/Nightmare(Nox Arcana: Darklore Manor)/Mysterium(Nox Arcana: Theatre of Illusions)**

 **Adalberto's Theme: Here comes the king(X-ray Dog)/Blood of Dragon(Nox Arcana: Blood of Dragon)**

 **Adalberto's Lands: Rouge's Hollow(Nox Arcana: Blood of Dragon)**

 **The Red Comet/Ritual: Darkolre Mannor/Incantation(Nox Arcana: Darklore Manor)**

 **Creatures: Curtain Rises/Black Fire(Nox Arcana: Theatre of Illusions)**

 **Battle: usual battle stuff from previous chapters, Dragon Riders(Nox Arcana: Blood of Dragon)**

 **Betrayer vs. Casterwills: Night of the Wolf(Nox Arcana: Transylvainia)/Vodoo(Nox Arcana: Theatre of Illusions) /Steeds of Thunder(Nox Arcana: Blood of Dragon)**

* * *

 _ **Before recorded time**_

A tall man with long white hair and beard gritted his teeth as he watched the children of his old friend Lord Casterwill, discuss the distribution of wealth after their father has passed on. He was outraged by their plans! The four brats haven't decided to hid Behemoth, Tao, Araknos and the Ancient Amulet of Will away! Such a great power and they did not want anyone to use it. They didn't want HIM to use them, even though he deserved them! He was Lord's Casterwill's best friend through all these years, he had given his support to the cause and deserved to be given those titans! The Children have left all the other four ones, Phoenix, Umbra, Quetzalcoatl and Mytras for themselves! And to add the insult to injury they gave the last one - Pendragon to their champion! A man who was neither friend nor family, but a servant! A vassal! This was too much to for the elderly man to bear, and he simply left not even wanting to hear more. As he walked down the stony path to his residence, his anger with the Casterwill family rose. He had given them so much, he had spend whole life helping and serving and this was how they repaid him! They betrayed, played and cheated him! Ungrateful bastards! He clenched his fists. He wasn't going to let them get away with this! But first he needed some kind of support, both from titans and people.

* * *

"Don't you think that Berenger is behaving strange lately?" asked Alyana, the younger daughter of Lord Casterwill, a short, ginger haired girl with bowl cut. Her three older siblings stirred in their seats, and the words of their father, from after the war rung in their ears.

 _"In the ages to come, without a common enemy many Seekers will turn to evil"_

Could it be then? That Berenger, their father's most trusted confidant and best of friends had succumbed to the dark side? It was unthinkable! Esegar, the eldest of the four, a young man with short ginger hair and blue eyes, shook his head.

"He has, indeed" he said at length

"What do you propose we do, then?" asked Nyneve, the Lady of the Lake, a tall woman with green hair, turning her hazel eyes to her brother.

"Is it not obvious? We should confront him!" said Gwynn, the middle child, a slim boy with long blond hair. He has always been the most active of all Casterwills. He has after all, bonded with Mytras, the Legendary titan of Bravery whose ring has been hanging around his neck.

"Peace, peace brother" calmed him Esegar "we cannot rush so. Remember that this is our father's oldest friend, we cannot accuse him of anything just like that. It has to be done with care, else we may affront him"

Gwynn grumbled something under his breath, leaning back in his seat.

"But we have to do something" said Nyneve "find out what is it all about. There is no smoke without fire, after all"

"We shall watch him a bit more closely then" decided Esegar "and if he continues his strange behaviour we will ask what is wrong. Alyana you can ask about if others have not noticed the same, but be gentle when you do. We do not want to start rumours, and if he indeed is planning something then we do not want him to catch the wind of our actions"

The youngest sister nodded seriously.

"It shall be done, brother" she said. Her eldest sibling gave her a look of gratitude, but the pain caused by even asking her for doing that was still present in his blue orbs.

* * *

As the Casterwill wondered, Berenger was making his own plans. Clad in his long red coat, he crept into a hidden cave, in the base of a cliff. He walked to the very end of it, and muttered a spell, getting through the wall. He found himself in a dark chamber, but he did not lit his way up by any light. He knew this place like a back of his hand. He descended down the stairs and stopped before a throne, cut out of crystal. At once a couple of tentacles shot out from the seat, but he easily cut through them all. He then stepped onto the platform and with one single spell, cut out a piece of the crystal, creating a crack and fizzle like a lightning. Berenger stepped away. As he did the tentacles appeared again, and wrapped themselves around the throne, reactivating the missing bit. The old man smirked at that. Perfect. The Casterwills won't notice a thing. He then hid the chopped of fragment of the stone in his sleeve and walked away.

* * *

It was dark, starless night when a group of people, all dressed in dark green or dark brown cloaks, met in the forest under the mountain. They all were silent and looked around nervously, as if they expected something bad to happen or come their way.

"My friends" a deep, almost demonic voice made them all jumped as they turned around. Before them, stood a tall man with long white hair and beard. He was wearing a long deep red, cloak, underneath of which he wore a golden-and-red outfit "good evening to you"

They all nodded to him, for a while too afraid to say a word.

"What is it?" asked the man "are you all that scared?"

"With all due respect Lord Berenger" said one of green clad people "but what we are discussing here is nothing short of treason, so forgive us if we are a bit apprehensive. If the Casterwills were to find out"

"They will not" cut them short Berenger

"But they are already getting suspicious" spoke another person "and theirs is the might and power! Only they know where the Legendary Titans of Mind, Body and Spirit are! As well as the Amulet of Will! And they have all the other Legendary Titans AND the Willblade"

Berenger said nothing, causing everyone to shift about in fear. Finally he reached into his pocket.

"That's why I acquired this" he said pulling out an amulet in shape of a flower, with blue stone in the middle "it's called Archwarder, and he can disrupt any Legendary Titan" he explained, before hiding the amulet and pulling out another. This time it was a golden ring with two, slim white horns and purple stone "this is Demigorgan" he said "The Legendary Titan of Betrayal. He will be a great help against the Casterwills, his special ability will render them powerless, however not as much as this" he went on, as he pulled out third amulet, once again made of gold but this time with a green stone "this is Legion. He can absorb titans, destroying their amulets and taking away their powers. Together with our own titans, as well as another one we'll be able to stand up to Casterwills"

All the cloaked seekers looked at one another and whispered between each other as the malicious power radiating from the amulets reached them. This certainly was something...

"This is wonderful, indeed" agreed the one who spoke his doubts first "but...please my lord do not think me a coward or a worrier but I have one more concern. Once more please forgive me, I agree with your arguments, you surely have right in your demand for more power from Casterwills, and calling them out on hogging all the important amulets. We all should have bigger share in the treasure, but like everyone I'd rather keep the position I have, than loose everything. Your titans are strong and they will grant us great advantage, but we need to crush them, and do not forget that the agreement with vampires still stands"

"I know of that, my brother" spoke Berenger "and I had taken that into consideration. I know it all, and don't you worry I have thought of it long. And I have a solution for it. You see back in my time and during the war I had come to know of other types of magic, and knowing of them is the first step to using them. I am talking of necromancy and dark arts. They will allow us to call upon evil spirits from the very pits of hell, ones that will overpower any seeker and kill Casterwills before they even manage to utter their spells. Those creatures will pose a challenge even for vampires and other immortals"

"I have heard of necromancy" spoke one of the brown clad seekers, who has been silent up until now "it is powerful magic indeed, but it needs a focus, an artefact that will help with the ritual"

"I have thought of that, and I have made one" said Berenger "here" he said pulling out a sharp, object that looked like a glass or blue crystal "I called it Void. It's made of crystals from the Cave of Crystals that Casterwill himself has made. It will have enough strength to call upon the dark ones"

The other seekers backed away from the artefact, as it's power swept over them and they all fell to their knees.

"We are yours to command Lord Berenger" they said.

Berenger smiled to himself.

* * *

"Thank you, sir" said Alyana, smiling to another council member she'd talked to in past few weeks. She sighed. She has found nothing, whenever she asked about Berenger and his sudden absences people either put them down as harmless, either didn't know he had been absent in the first place. In general nobody has seen anything, and nobody knew anything definite. She turned around another corner when suddenly a chilling feeling of being watched came over her, it seemed like someone was above her. She muttered Riverview but there wasn't anyone.

'You are getting paranoid Ana' she told herself, sighing once more and carrying on her way.

* * *

Berenger smirked widely, as he walked out of the shadow. Everything was going according to his plan. He then turned away and was about to go the opposite way that Alyana has taken when he almost bumped into Esegar. It was a bit of a surprise, but luckily he recovered before the younger man could notice.

"M'lord" he bowed lightly "beautiful day for a stroll, is it not?"

Esegar nodded

"Indeed it is" he said

"Are you going my way, m'lord?" asked Berenger, still in a tone of a polite conversation. Esegar shook his head

"I was going to check something" he said "but thank you for your offer"

Berenger bowed again, before passing the younger man and leaving.

Esegar watched him for a while before stepping forward. He was curious as to see what the man was watching so intently, but saw nothing...except the small figure of his sister, as she walked away.

* * *

"I am sure of it" said Esegar when he and his siblings met, some time later "he was the one watching you"

Alyana bit her lip at the words, clearly worried, and Nyneve's brow creased.

"If he was following her all the time, he must know we're onto him" she said "or at least suspect so"

"Then what are we waiting for!?" asked Gwynn "clearly we should confront him now!"

Esegar however raised his hand, stopping him.

"We can not" he said, shaking his head "we have no evidence-"

"He was following Ana!" interrupted Gwynn hotly "is that not enough for you? He knows, Esegar!"

"I know that" said the eldest brother irritated "we may know it and we may be sure, but you forget that it is the council and other seekers that we have to convince. And we have no solid evidence. We do not even have any witnesses, and Berenger is our father's oldest friend. He is a legend, and people look up to him and respect him. We cannot drag his name through the mud, much less accuse him of treachery or arrest him just based on our feelings! That would only make us seem like paranoid tyrants! That is not the way our father intended things to be!"

Gwynn gritted his teeth.

"Fine then" he spat out "do what you please, elder brother"

With that, he turned around and marched away. Esegar let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever will we do with him?" he asked defeated. Nyneve smiled gently, and put her hand on his shoulder.

"He is young" she said sympathetically "he will come around"

Esegar looked at her, and put his hand on hers. Whatever would he do without her?

* * *

Gwynn groaned. He was so frustrated with his siblings! Why couldn't they see what he saw? Being a man of action however, he shoo the feeling off and started to ponder on what he could it, and a second later an idea did come to him. Maybe he couldn't do anything about Berenger directly without his sibling's support; but he still could do _something_. He muttered a spell and disappeared in a flash of light. A while later he found himself in a different place, amongst tall mountains. He marched on the rocky path and walked up to a large cavern. Almost at once, a group of people in long tunic and with long hair, braided at the side, pointing their spears at him. He raised his hands up.

"I came here to see Lord Adalberto" he said "I am one of the seeker leaders, Gwynn Casterwill"

The warriors didn't reply at first but one of them moved, and walked into the cavern. Soon enough a man walked out, he was rather tall and had long onyx black hair and moustache. He was dressed in a long golden robe, with a black cape attached to it; on his head he wore a golden crown. His amber eyes at once fell upon Gwynn. He then waved at the warriors, who at once withdrew their spears.

"My apologies, Lord Casterwill" he said, in a polite tone "but we have to guard our home from the intruders and we had cases of people giving known names to get to us"

"I perfectly understand" nodded Gwynn "safety comes first"

Adalberto bowed his head, before mentioning at him to follow. The young Casterwill did and together they entered the cave.

"So?" asked the vampire "what has brought you to my humble abode, my lord?"

Gwynn told him all about Berenger and repeated his conversation with his siblings.

"They do not understand" he said "Berenger does not care whenever our family suspects him or not, as long as we don't do anything about it. And that is exactly what is happening! We are playing directly into his hand! I cannot do much to him without the consent and support of my siblings and the rest of the council, but I can go and pay visits to friends and ask them for help in private matters or consult them. And that is why I have come to you. I would like to ask for your help. I would like you to be ready to come to our aid when the trouble comes"

Adalberto Vale said nothing for a while, just watching Gwynn.

"From what I hear this man is really acting suspicious, however I do understand your siblings and their reserves too especially as he is your late father's friend. But" he said raising his hand "my people will be there to help you, should Berenger overwhelm you and should war break out. I can even send some of my people to live nearby you, so that they can help you before the rest of my army reaches you"

Gwynn nodded

"Thank you" he said, bowing.

* * *

A few days passed since Gwynn met with Adalberto, and nothing bad seemed to have happened. Quite on the contrary, the days were quite lazily and everyone seemed to have been more relaxed. That was until one night, a large red orb shot into the sky, catching everyone's attention. All the seekers, especially Casterwills shivered as an ominous feeling swept over them, as if the world was coming to an end! The four siblings at once rushed out of their houses and calling for spells hurried towards the place from which the red light has come. Nyneve immediately called for Quetzalcoatl sending him to the skies to summon the rest of the seekers for aid, and even as they ran several people joined them. Not long afterwards together, they reached the Northern Mountains. To their utter shock and horror they found Berenger standing on the edge of the cliff, with few other council members on the ground, chanting some unknown words. In the Berenger's hand there was a crystal amulet, sharp in shape and glowing with violet light.

"Berenger!" cried Esegar, and as he shouted even more people materialized behind him.

Berenger didn't answer, he didn't even stir. Outraged but this insolence, Gwynn fired a Boltflare at the man's back. Berenger stumbled forward and then spun around. However, instead of anger his face showed amusement.

"Ah, the Casterwill family and their pets" he said "I welcome you, my lords and ladies. I have expected you, I even brought a welcoming present"

With that he reached into the folds of his robes but before he could retrieve anything an arrow hit him in the hand. He let out a scream and looked up, and the Casterwills turned around only to see Adalberto Vale and his vampires standing there. One of the immortal warriors already had another arrow at the ready.

"Lord Adalberto!" cried the Casterwill siblings, minus Gwynn.

"I though you might need aid" said the vampire, riding up to them on his huge beast of a wolf.

"Well, well, well" said Berenger, smirking "Lord Adalberto. I have not been expecting you so soon, but no matter. You and your little army of undead will not stop me tonight"

As he said those words, the earth shook and the red glow that has been coming from the symbol below increased, colouring all of the sky. The Casterwills stepped back, watching with horror as one by one strange creatures started to walk out of the cracks, and one more monstrous than the previous one. First were large dogs, in shape and size similar to Cerberus but with only one head and fangs dripping with acid; following them were tall pale creatures, so thin that they resembles skeletons with tightly stretched skins, and long faces without noses; behind them walked monsters with greyish skins, their bodies were hunched and they almost walked on all fours; rows of large splinter like teeth, were clearly visible in their huge muzzles.

"W-what are those things?" whispered Alyana.

"Demons" spat out Samael, a fair-haired vampire and Adalberto's right hand man "they can be summoned only with help of necromancy"

The eyes of the Casterwill siblings blanched even further and exchanged terrified glances. They had heard of necromancy, but never ever in their lives had they expected to see it in action. It was horrifying that Berenger should obtain such power and learn it under their very noses! Berenger must have noticed their expressions because he started laughing.

"Yes" he said "be afraid! The times of darkness and death have come!"

And as he spoke, the creatures as well as the other councilmen he has railed under his command sprung forward, attacking. The Casterwills and their troops reacted at once, summoning their own titans and firing spells while vampires jumped into the fray, drawing their swords, bows and spears. The battle has begun, and it was a bloody one. Spells of all kinds flew everywhere as well as arrows and the swords and spears reflected the bursts. It was a mess and it was often difficult to discern people, vampires and many smaller or medium titans in the chaos. From time to time one of the seekers or vampires fell, or a flash of light told of a titan returning to it's amulet; and sometimes a puff of thick smoke or mist went into the air when someone scored a hit or killed one of the demonic creatures summoned by Berenger. The Casterwill side knew however that they are at slight disadvantage, and that their people cannot fight forever especially as more and more of their people fell to the demons.

"Lord Adalberto" called Gwynn, turning to the black-haired vampire "how long will we have to hold?!"

"Until dawn" answered the man, sending a fire wall at few hell hounds and strigoi -as was the name of the hunched monsters- "they all will be killed once the light of sun hits the ground. If your people are too weak call them away. We can hold these enemies off for a while" he added. Gwynn shook his head

"This is our fight as well" he said "we can handle few more hours"

Adalberto smirked, and nodded before drawing out his sword and jumping among the strigoi, slaughtering them.

Gwynn saw this in the corner of his eye, but had no time to admire speed and skill of the vampire king as he had to fight his own enemy. He shot two powered up Kindlestrikes and send one of the Harlequin titans back to the amulet. He then looked around in search of Berenger; he finally spotted the man above them on the cliff. He also noticed Esegar fighting his way through the crowd, undoubtedly trying to get to their enemy. Their eyes met, and Gwynn understood. He called for Mytras to follow him while telling Caliban and Strix to hold the enemy off, before using Hyperstride to jump over to his brother.

"What about Nyn and Ana?" he asked, as the two of them jumped from side to side

"I have sent Cherit to bring them here" answered Esegar "we will defeat this man together"

Gwynn nodded again. This sounded reasonable.

* * *

Nyneve pushed away another strigoi, panting heavily. Despite constant energy boosts she knew she was slowly running out of steam. In that moment she heard someone call her name. She turned around as saw Cherit, her father's faithful friend flying up to her. He gestured at her, and she heard his voice in her head. Her brothers wanted her to join them for the final showdown with Berenger. She nodded her head and turned around with help of Hyperstride, heading for the cliff. She soon caught up with all three of her siblings at the foot of the cliff. They exchanged determined glances and ran up the steep side with use of Nibblefire. They jumped over the edge. They attacked straight away, shooting spells at the man, and Gwynn ordered Mytras to attack, while Alyana summoned Phoenix. Berenger smirked at that.

"How nice" he said "but I have acquired a new plaything since the war with Nullifiers. Archwarder!" he called out. There was a flash of light and Archwarder descended to earth. The head of the titan swilled around and particles of dust or something like pollen fell upon the two Legendary Titans, causing them to pause for a second before going completely wild.

"What is going on!?" cried Alyana "what have you done to them?!"

"I am glad you have asked" said Berenger "you see, Archwarder can disrupt even most powerful Legendary Titans, yes" he nodded, seeing the expressions of the trio "even ones like Overlos and the other three"

Gwynn's eyes filled with rage.

"You snake!" he exclaimed, shooting another spell, which Berenger has blocked. The man then raised his hands and called for Nullcurse. Alyana at once put a shield over herself and her siblings.

"We cannot do anything with that horrid...titan over there" she said pointing at Archwarder "he will disrupt any titans we will call"

Gwynn made a face but he knew as well as two others that she is right

"What will we do then?" asked Nyneve. For a while there was silence while Alyana put some more strength to the shield.

"I know!" said Esegar "we could sent Cherit again, to get one of our allies here. They will distract the titan and we will take care of Berenger then"

As no one had any other plan, they had to agree to that one. Nyneve, sent a mental message to Cherit, while her two brothers tried to shoot at Berenger and his titan to keep them at bay until the help arrived.

* * *

Cherit was flying around, trying his best to help when he heard a voice of his friend's eldest daughter in his head.

" _Cherit, we need your help. There is a titan here, it meddles with our Legendary ones. Get some help"_

His eyes winded in fear for a second before their expression changed into determined one and he flapped his wings harder, flying up to the nearest group of seekers, lead by the Champion of Casterwill, a broad shouldered man with brown beard and a golden circlet on his brow.

"Casterwills need your help!" he told them "they are fighting some awful titan that causes their titans to act strange! They need help!"

The seekers at once stopped fighting and some of them turned around and started to make their way through the enemy to help their leaders.

* * *

The Casterwill siblings, continued to shoot spells from behind of Alyana's shield. It was perhaps the safest way as Berenger kept attacking them. The shield however was getting weaker and when Berenger shot at them with particularly strong spell it broke, but at the same moment another one appeared, and a spell hit Archwarder. The Casterwill children turned around and saw a group of maybe ten seekers behind them, their Champion amongst them. He was the one to fire the spell, as his hand was still glowling.

"Do not worry my lords and ladies" said the man "the cavalry is here"

The four siblings smiled, at each other and nodded at their allies, who at once begun firing spells at Archwarder. This allowed the four to focus their attacks on Berenger. Their titans were now free from Archwarder's power and could attack as well. Phoenix was protecting them with firewall as well as sending waves of heat towards the man, and Mytras was using his breath on him, successfully pushing the man away. They were slowly getting tried, and so were their friends fighting Archwarder, but Berenger too was panting, and it was visible that summoning both such a powerful titan and performing a dark ritual have taken a toll on him. However, he was doing his best, and still was a formidable opponent. He raised his hands and was about to cast another spell, when something caught his attention. The sky was a much lighter shade of blue and soon enough the sun rose on the horizon, spreading it's light upon the earth. All the strigoi, hell hounds and other demons stopped in their tracks cowering and retreating, trying their best to find shade, but they couldn't. Their end was nigh.

"NO! MY ARMY!" exclaimed Berenger, watching with outrage how his monsters are turned into vapour and smoke. He then turned his blazing eyes to the Casterwills "it is your fault! You dammed brats!"

He then reached behind his folds, trying once more to get the amulet that he wanted to retrieve before but he wasn't able to as Gwynn and Esegar cast doubled Grilsebind and Sunlock, binding him down. At the same moment Archwarder returned to the amulet.

"It is over, Berenger" said Esegar "you have lost"

* * *

The four Casterwills as well as those council member still faithful to them and the seekers who had survived the battle looked down at the tied up traitors before them.

"Berenger" said Esegar in a solemn voice, his blue eyes cold and serious "for your your treachery you and your followers are hereby banished forever. If you ever try to return or reclaim your place amongst seekers and Casterwill Council you shall be imprisoned. Your name will also be forgotten, and never mentioned by anyone as you do not deserve recognition from noble seekers. Guards escort them to the border" he ordered. The seekers at his command nodded and with spells and went up to Berenger and his men lifting them up and leading them away. The Casterwills watched them in silence until the group vanished around the corner.

"So?" asked Alyana "what are we to do now?"

"We must hide Void, and with our death we shall hide our Legendary Titans as well. They cannot be found to easily or passed from person to person, for they can find their way into wrong hands"

Her two brothers nodded and with that they turned away, and descended from their platform, ready to turn their words into actions.

* * *

 **UFFF. JESUS H JESUS THIS WAS SO HARD. You people don't even know it. I sat over a month on this chapter. I know it's not the best, but I tried my best. Idk if I should have added present day scene? But honestly Idk how to handle it, especially as there should be one in last episode and there will be some stuff there and maybe in episode 20. Though of course different. And I don't really know what scene would be fitting for this one tbh. Casterwill chronicles are lost so this thing wouldn't have be written down. Anyhow. I hope you like I have given the Casterwills names, because titling them 'younger/older daughter/son is ridiculous and as they could cast spells and name them and all I bet you they knew names too. So I named them accordingly.**

 **Esegar is the oldest and tbh I don't really know what his name means. I found it on Fantasy Name Generator.**

 **Gwynn well I named him so because I like this name. It's a Welsh name meaning fair/holy/white and I think it fits as he has blond hair**

 **Nyneve on the other hand was one of the names of Lady of the Lake fron Arthurian Legends and since this was first Lady of the Lake and we already have Viviane and Nimue, I thought I'd go with this one especially as it's not that known I think. So this name follows or rather starts the tradition of naming the Ladies of the Lake.**

 **Alyana is a form of Helene/Helena which means torch and bright, it fits with the youngest daughter's fiery hair as well as her having Phoenix** **as her titan.**

 **Berenger is old French name and it means Bear Spear**


	16. The Power of Umbra

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **Fight-Look up previous chapter**_

 _ **Race for the Titan/Chase on airport: Assasin's Creed II: Venice Escape/X-ray dog: Fatamorgana 00:00-00:09**_

* * *

 _ **Baja, California**_

Dante was sitting on his bike, on the empty airport with his phone by his ear and wind blowing through his hair. His eyes were fixes on the violet-orange-pink sky above.

"Dante do you have a visual?" asked Lok's voice, a little muffled by the distant hum of the plane's engine.

"You're coming in clean Lok" answered the amber-eyed man when the machine emerged from the clouds "the runway is straight ahead"

"Roger that Dante" nodded Lok inside of the plane, adjusting the headphones and microphone a little to hear his mentor better. His eyes were fixed half on the plane's radars, half on the view before him "how is the desert?" he asked.

" _Dry_ " answered the man on the other end of the line " _bring it in slow and mind the wind_ "

While Lok was reporting to Dante and receiving his instructions in the back of the plane Sophie was jolting up and down amongst the piles of tide up boxes and an old car.

"If this whole plane falls apart do you think Bubblelift will save me?" she asked Cherit, who was floating in the air above her head. The little titan shook his head with small squeaky noise.

"Probably not" he told her. A second later the door on the side of the plane was opened and the rush of fresh air came in.

"We're going down" informed everyone Lok, turning to his friends after a quick glance outside. Sophie's eyes winded in pure terror as the plane jolted again and her hair with it.

"I know it!" she cried out grabbing her head before casting Bubblelift to create a round bubble of light around herself.

"Sophie I mean we're landing" spoke Lok watching her with slight amusement. She was so brave, she was well able to stand up to people ten times her size or even to large groups of people all on her own, she wasn't afraid of jumping from great heights of storms, of darkness and blood. But here she was stressing over an old plane. The caramelette glared at him hard.

"You'll wish you were in a bubble when this thing touches down" she barked

* * *

On the ground Dante kept his eyes on the plane with mobile still by his ear, but he wasn't the only one observing the plane. Behind him four dark figures on motorbikes were keeping watch as well. When it came near enough the set off, speeding towards the safety net that separated the parking lot from the airport and tearing it down. Dante at once turned his head that way furrowing his brow. He had felt some scent on the air earlier on so it wasn't that much of a surprise but there still was something bothering him about this group. He couldn't understand what they wanted from them. He watched them pass and seeing them follow the plane tried to call Lok and Sophie again when a pulse of light tossed the mobile out of his hand. He turned around and saw a young woman with red hair. She had strange device on one of her hands. Something that looked like a mechanic glove. She raised it and it lit up again. His brow furrowed even further.

"Why don't you give it a rest" he muttered tossing a powerful fireball her way thus knocking her unconscious. He then got fully on his bike and put his helmet on before speeding after four others. They all raised their hands in the air and fired similar bolts of energy towards the plane causing the seekers inside to feel the effect. Sophie's Bubblelift dropped down. She landed on her feet, trying to regain her balance.

"Trouble" informed her Cherit straight away and they both raced-as much as it was possible with the plane jumping and shaking violently- to the small round window. They both gasped at the sight of strangers on the ground aiming strange powers at them.

"There are some people on the ground" spoke Sophie turning to Lok who still was standing by the door "what should we do?"

The boy didn't show a sign of being troubled by this sudden outcome in anyway. Quite on the contrary his blue eyes were filled not only with calmness but also excitement and even mischief.

"Are you kidding? This is gonna be great" he said walking away from the door with a smile "check it out" he said stopping by some loot hidden under blankets "check it out" he said excitedly pulling the white material away to reveal two bikes a orange and a green one with Foundation's crest in front. Sophie didn't seem so excited however. Her brow furrowed.

"But we can't land with them blasting away at us" she pointed out.

"Who said anything about landing?" asked Lok smiling at her. By this time Cathy also came up to them.

"You can't be serious!" she cried out

"I am" he answered "come on, Sophie!"

"No" shook her head Cathy "Lok, it's too dangerous! You're not a stuntman bro, and what will I tell mom when you end up in the hospital?!"

Lok opened his mouth to say something, but then he caught Sophie's eye, and saw dissaproval in them. It looked like he had been outvoted. He sighed in defeat

"Fine, fine" he said "no stunts for me today, I guess"

* * *

While the three team members inside the plane discussed their situation Dante was catching up with the adversaries and launched an attack of his own, firing a spell their way and managed to hit the tire of the nearest bike. The driver regained balance in last moment managing not to fall off. Then he and his other friend turned around answering with attacks of their own. The same ray of strange electric light. Dante easily dodged it however bowing his head.

"You'll never hit us at that angle from a moving bike" laughed one of the enemies. His deep voice muffled by his helmet. He barely finished when he heard a light laughter coming from the direction of the plane. He turned around and following the lead of his three friends looked up only to see Lok and Sophie standing in the open door smirking.

"Funny you should say that" said the girl "cause there's no better angle than from above"

With that both she and the blonde raised their hands in the air aiming their spells. In the rear Dante did the same thing

* * *

Half an hour after they've escaped their attackers and finally landed the Huntik teammates were speeding down the sandy canyon in the old Jeep that had travelled on the plane with them. Dante of course drove with Lok sitting on the front seat and the two girls in the back. Sophie, although they were on the ground and there was no danger of falling still seemed nervous. The car was as jittery and rusty as the plane and the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere only worsened her fears. If they broke down there was no one who could aid them. She didn't however got enough time to consider all dark scenarios as they stopped.

"So what's the deal?" asked Lok looking up at Dante who stood up in the car putting binoculars to his eyes.

"First we have to meet up with two native Kumeyaay seekers" explained the man turning his eyes away from whatever he'd been looking for to turn them to his student.

"I've heard they've been researching the local myths and collecting titans in Americas for centuries" chipped in Sophie excitedly, forgetting all her fears and doubts now that the jittering had stopped and ready to share her own information on the topic.

"Right" nodded Dante sitting back down and turning to her "not long ago they became allies of Huntik Foundation"

"Guys" spoke Lok suddenly with serious voice and expression "looks like we were followed" he said pointing at something before them. indeed there were two tall shadows on the gray wall across from them. All eyes turned to Dante with silent and well known question of _what now?_. The man said nothing jumping out of the car without opening it's door and making few causal but confident steps ahead.

"Dante Vale" spoke a deep male voice with strange accent and one of the shadows raised it's hand "you're in very serious trouble"

"You return to us empty handed and expect to live?" asked the second voice and the shadows begun to move as their owners approached. Slowly two Native men emerged from behind the rock. The seemingly older had long black hair tied up in ponytail and wore glasses, which rested on his eagle-like nose. He was dressed in white shirt and yellow west. His companion was a little more tanned and younger, his brown hair was short and spiky standing on his head in something one could call a _Mohawk._ He also had a small goatee. His green sleeves shirt showed off his abs. He also wore some jewellery a brown bracelet on his arm and a feathered talisman on his neck.

"There you are" said Dante as all that had occurred was completely normal "about time you showed yourselves. Everyone" he said smiling and turning back to his stunned and scared team "let me introduce my friends. Meet Galen and his brother Teeg"

As he spoke the brown-haired native smiled and waved at them in most friendly manner. Dante then put his hand on both men's shoulders leading them to the car. He walked up to the boot and retrieved a yellow cookbook on Fish from his backpack.

"And yes I've brought it" he said handing it to the brown-haired man.

"Thanks" nodded the man "but we must go, quickly. Those people who'd attacked you won't be far behind"

Few minutes later they all were at Teeg's and Galen's house, which was situated in one of the caves n the canyon, Dante went inside as the last one taking his bag out of the boot of the car.

The insides of the cave were truly spectacular, blending the natural values with modern décor and simplicity. It consisted of small kitchen unit and living area with book shelves on the right and small sitting area in the middle. The team with black haired man occupied the latter while the brown-haired man and Cherit worked in the kitchen preparing meal.

"It's a nice set up" commented Sophie turning to their bespectacled host. She was amazed how a simple cave could be turned around to look like actual flat "you and Teeg grew up here then?"

"We did" agreed the man looking at her from behind his desk and laptop "and studied under all the greatest local archaeologists"

"They're proud experts on Cortez and his conquest of Mexico" added Dante, who had dropped his coat and backpack and joined the others, standing by Galen's side.

"Or so we thought" corrected the black-haired man "until we travelled for New York City to join the Huntik Foundation and discovered there was much more to learn"

Meanwhile his brother was continuing his preparations for the fish, chopping the vegetables. Cherit was still accompanying him.

"Oh, so it's Tilapia? Is it?" he asked wanting to help and get more involved. Oblivious to the fact that Teeg probably can't hear him due to the rock music blasting in his headphones "well perhaps I could help with the sauce" he proposed flying over to the pan but Teeg turned around and grabbed it, stirring in it while flipping the fish with the other hand.

"Let's eat" he said, finally taking out his headphones.

* * *

After few minutes the meal was over and done with. Dante and Sophie helped with the dishes, collecting them and leaving them for Galen to wash, before returning back to the seating area.

"That was a very good meal" complimented Cathy smiling over at Teeg, who took the place behind the desk

"You'll need the energy when you'll be diving into Cortez's vault" said the native

"That's right" nodded Sophie with all seriousness she could muster "we've got a long day ahead of us. Lok, do you have your father's holotome?" she asked turning to her boyfriend.

"One sec I'll get it" said the teen bending over to retrieve the device from his backpack. He quickly pulled it out and opened it displaying the quatrains "this one was one of my dad's last clues" he informed

"In the waters of the conquer to the west, the big cat has it's resting place and armies cannot reach him" read Sophie

"So, you think it means Gulf of California?" asked Cathy feeling that someone has to. Just for the sake of conversation and rule.

"Also known as the sea of Cortez" said the caramelette

"Cortez gotta be the conquer mentioned in the clue, right Dante?" Lok turned to his mentor for confirmation and support

"That's why I was in such a hurry to get to California" said the russet-haired man "while you were researching I've been able to pinpoint the location of Cortez's vault"

"With a little help from us" corrected him Galen crossing arms over his chest in mock upset

"That's right" nodded Dante "Galen has an impressive collection of Cortez's old charts and records"

"Now maybe you can finally tell us what you've been after" smiled Teeg. Lok nodded

"My dad wants us to find two of legendary Casterwill titans" he said solemnly

"The first was bonded to Lord Casterwill's oldest son" took over Sophie

"Cortez probably found it in the Yucatan, then buried it with the rest of his treasure" continued the blonde

"It's known as the Legendary Titan of Dimensions. Umbra The Shadow Jaguar" finished Dante getting up, and earning some gasps from his hosts. He then turned to the holotome and clicked for the information about their newest mission - Cortez's Vault "we'll leave at dusk to avoid detection" he informed.

* * *

 _ **The Sea of Cortez**_

The little foundation motorboat was skimming across the calm waters of the gulf of California. They stopped amongst some rocks in order to avoid further detection. It was already sundown so there was little movement in these open waters but it was better to be safe than sorry. Sophie turned around to Cathy and Lok who were adjusting their diving gear.

"Button up guys" she said cheerfully putting on her goggles.

"This is it" added Dante who was sitting on the edge of the boat "straight down and into Cortez's cave"

With that he put on his mask and fell over into the water followed closely by other three. They soon reached the underwater gateway which the amber-eyed man has found earlier on. It wasn't long either when they swam out and laid their feet on the cold stones of the cavern. They left their gear outside and headed for the inner chamber.

"Looks like this is the place" noted Cherit, looking at the magnetic shield at the end of the dome-like cave.

"Nice décor" commented Sophie as they approached. Behind the blue barrier was a display of wooden chests guarded by a sleeping giant who was leaning against a tall column "early sixteen century treasure room if I'm not mistaken"

"I guess Cortez left a titan here to guard all his treasures" said Lok, making few more steps to get a closer look. Dante imminently took his backpack off and pulled out the Holotome. However the machine said nothing. He clicked on it few times; closed and then opened it again. Each time in vain.

"Strange" he said "holotome doesn't seem to pick up anything"

"But it's impossible! Holotome can scan any titan" objected Lok "maybe it got wet or jolted too much in the car?"

Dante didn't seem convinced, but he reached into his backpack again drawing out one of his amulets. The device scanned it and read it no problem.

"It does work" said the russet-haired seeker

"But if it doesn't scan this soldier..."started Lok

"Then it mean it's not a titan" finished Sophie "but if so then what is it?"

Lok said nothing turning around and tapping the barrier. As soon as his fingers touched it the gigantic soldier stood up, raising his sword in the air.

"Whatever he is, it's safe to say that if we get inside he'd attack" said Dante

"And he surely won't just let us get there without a serious fight" added Cherit worriedly "he seems strong"

"I sure hope he's prepared" said Lok with great deal of spirit "cause we're gonna get that amulet whenever he likes it or not!"

As he spoke the soldier started slowly to advance towards him obviously ready to attack.

"Lok!" cried out Sophie, watching in fear how the colossus jumps lashes at the boy letting the sword fall. The blond gasped shielding himself with his hand ready for the blow; but it never came. The sword stopped on the barrier causing some short fuse. The soldier shook a little stepping back.

"He seems a bit touchy about all that treasure" muttered Dante

"Are you sure he can't get out Dante?" asked Cherit fearfully, his eyes still on the soldier. Sophie looked at him and then at their leader before joining Lok and the barrier and raising her hand above it.

"As the line said that armies couldn't get through" she said "it can only be deactivated from the inside. There. That's the switch" she added pointing at the tall column.

"Ok, but how to get this guy to do it?" asked Cathy

"Well..." started Sophie when suddenly the heard a rustle from behind and a ray of familiar light flew past them. They turned around only to see the same group that had attacked them at the airport. Only there were two more of them. Standing there, aiming their gloved hands at them. Dante's eyes winded when he saw their faces. It just couldn't be...

"Give up trespassers" said one of the men "there is nowhere to run and you're outnumbered"

Lok opened his mouth to say something, but Dante stopped him by shaking his head. He put his hands into the air and others followed his lead. Their adversaries quickly surrounded them still aiming their powers at them, all accept one who turned towards the barrier and pulled something out, giving a small signal. A second later the blue shield disappeared and they all entered. The soldier inside did nothing to stop them but they could feel him watching them, ready to strike. They walked for a long time in silence before reaching another chamber. All members of Huntik Team gasped as they saw the enormous statute of a lion on the end. It's head was circled by a halo of golden amulets.

"This must be Umbra" whispered Sophie

"What are his abilities?" asked Lok curiously

"My Casterwill books say he can teleport at great distances" answered the girl

"Hey, you two" spoke one of their captors "shut up"

The two teens glared at them but upon catching Dante's eye said nothing. They've waited for a second or two when suddenly a secret door in the front of the lion opened and a man walked out of there. He was fairly young, in his late thirties. maybe early forties, with tanned skin and somewhat Native American features. His hair was long and tied in a ponytail. He was dressed in loose shirt and brown trousers.

"Master Martin" spoke one of the men "these are the intruders I've told you about. They wanted to get through.."

The black-haired man nodded saying nothing only raising his hand.

"So" he spoke after a while, with a curios accent "who am I the honour to address?"

"My name is Dante Vale" spoke Dante "these and my friends Lok Lambert, his sister Cathy and Sophie Casterwill"

Martin's brown eyes winded a little bit as he heard the names Vale and Casterwill.

"Have you anyway of proving your identity?" he asked cautiously. Dante let his hands down-under the careful watch of his guards-and pulled down his wetsuits slightly showing off his shoulder and a mark in shape of burning rose running through a letter V. Martin furrowed his brow and his minions gasped exchanging looks. They imminently dropped their hands down and bowed imminently. Cathy, Lok and Sophie too dropped their hands finally able to stand normally. Dante looked at Martin.

"Now" he said "maybe you can tell us who you are"

"Of course your highness" said the man bowing "my name is Martin Cortez, son of Hernan Cortez and Donna Marina"

The seekers exchanged surprised glances

"But that's impossible!" cried Sophie "Martin Cortez died at age 72...or something...you can't be him.."

"There are ways to cheat death and papers" answered the man "Sixteen century could be very inaccurate with their documents. And since so much time has passed it's very easy for things to disappear or be forged; especially since there isn't overwhelmingly much known about you"

Dante nodded. He knew many people like this. People who used to be officials, and were even quite known before they were turned, but due to the times they've lived their biographies were easy to influence.

"Anyhow" said Martin "I'm very sorry for treating you this way. It's just...this is our treasure and home. We have many valuable things here and my father told me to protect them. I have to be careful with strangers"

* * *

"Wow" breathed Lok as she looked around the spacious chamber. The décor was a combination of old stone, antiques and vintage, steam-punk machinery "you've built all this yourself?" he asked looking at some of the sketches on the walls and the desk.

"I had time, young man" smiled Martin "I had a lot of time. I implanted some parts of already existing inventions. I modernized and changed some; some are my own creation"

"Like the guarding giant?" asked the teen. The older man nodded

"Indeed" he said "I've also created the barrier and my people's weapons. It works on magnetic and electric powers. We also supply electricity for ourselves. It's easier this way, and much cheaper"

"That's very impressive" said Dante "but could we please return to our reason for being here?"

"Umbra" said Martin

"Yes" said the amber-eyed man

"My father told me to guard it" started Martin "and this was my reason for existence. You are my king of course, but I still cannot give it to you just like that. It would be a little unfair, and I think that Casterwills wouldn't be happy if it was given away so easily" he added glancing at Sophie.

"So what are we to do?" asked Dante. Martin smiled

"Come with me" he said, leading them out before the lion's statue "you see?" he asked "there are quite a few rings there but only one is true. You have to race there against one of my men and then guess which one is the real Umbra"

"Let's do it then" said Lok, stepping forward and summoning Kipperin. He flew up into the air but he didn't last for long; as soon a golden dart hit his wings sending him to the ground. He groaned. Sophie and Cherit respectively run and flew up to him, helping him stand.

"No flying I'm afraid" said Martin shaking his head "it has to be a race of wits and strength"

He looked over at Dante, who smiled a little before setting off. One of the vampires followed him. They begun to climb up the large lion. It was truly a battle of equals as the vampire was going head to head, if not outrunning the auburn-haired man. Dante however didn't seem to be very much concerned with it. He smirked and then raised his elbow up to a golden craving of a jaguar; thus triggering a small hidden lever and activating the traps. A rain of small darts, long and short fell down, distracting his temporary competitor and allowing Dante to throw him off with a spell. The amber-eyed man climbed up the rest of the way and found himself on top of the statute. He looked around the twirling rings. They spun so quickly that it was difficult to tell which one emitted the power. He furrowed his brow. There had to be a way to find the right one. He closed his eyes, focusing all his seeker energy on finding the real source of seeker magic. He tuned out all the voices of his talking friends, of the whooshing and whizzing of the rings. He focused only on this one task. He didn't know how much time has passed, when a golden flash appeared before his eyes and he saw a ghostly, foggy figure of a large black jaguar with golden armour and helmet. He opened his eyes and reached out catching one of the rings. Almost at once he felt the familiar jolt of energy running through him and heard a deep roar in his mind. The circlet disappeared from his eyes dissolving into nothingness like a vapour. He smiled to himself.

* * *

"So" said Sophie as she and the others stood outside the cavern "what will you do now that there is no titan to guard Martin?"

"Oh, I don't know" shrugged the vampire "I'll probably stay here. The cave is quite nice and I have everything I need. Maybe I'd work on some inventions and stuff"

The caramelette nodded

"We should get going" said Dante "and thank you once more"

Martin bowed to him

"Pleasure is all mine" he said "Umbra is yours; but you have to watch out and use it wisely. He is a powerful titan, he can teleport you anywhere you wish to be; however he has one weakness. Every time you use him his power decreases tenfold. Now you understand that...with him being so old and having so many masters..."

"We'd use him only in emergencies" assured him Dante. They bowed to each other again and the team said their final goodbyes.

* * *

 _ **I know this might be shorter but tbh I cut out the Talk with Teeg scene here, Cathy is new and whatnot but she does know Lok longer than the others do and idk..I just didn't feel like copying that one here. As to Kaioh she gets him from Foundation, the way Dante got King Oberon.**_


	17. Lok's Leadership

**Soundtrack:**

 ** **Chariot Chase/Venice Combat/Florence Escape/Flight over Venice (AC ii)****

 ** **Dante's House: Floence Tarentella from 0:28(ACII)****

 ** **The Nigh by the Castle: The Cask of Amontillado(Nox Arcana: Shadow of the Raven)/The Plauge(Assasin's Creed 2)****

 ** **Dante's Dream: Flame Tongue/Chamber of Immortals (Nox Arcana: Blood of the Dragon)****

 ** **Dante's musings: Sanctuary( Assasin's Creed 2)****

* * *

 ** _ **Taihang Mountains, China**_**

Dante, dressed in yellowish turtle-neck sweatshirt ran up the steep forest road, seemingly not feeling the weight of the huge backpack he had on his back. Finally he reached his destination, a small but very picturesque lake, with many waterfalls and rocks sticking out of the water. Scanning the area he made a note to himself to bring Zhalia here sometime. He then made his way to the one of small falling streams of water and putting his hands up to it proceeded to drink, but before he could even lift the hands to his lips his sensitive ears picked up a sound of rustling leaves. His brow furrowed as he carefully glanced over his shoulder. In that exact moment a shining Kunai flashed before his eyes, missing his ear by an inch and burring itself in nearby rock. He turned around in an instant throwing his rucksack away.

"Who's there?" he demanded, thought his eyes at once caught a very familiar female figure, in tight green Chinese dress and long, black hair. The wind carried her smell. She smelled of some wild Asian flowers, forest, streams and a little bit of smoke and something else.

"Your end" she said with thick accent "if you're not fast enough"

With that she bounced of the rock and jumped into the air. She stood against the sun, so he had to cover his eyes to see her but this also gave him the advantage of noticing her shiny weapons, and avoiding them before she could even throw them. He jumped onto the rock behind his back, and then landed on smaller one on the water. His opponent landed and threw another portion of daggers at him, improving her aim with Shadowknife. Once again he dogged, landing few steps away on much larger patch of ground. It was time for counter-attack. He used double Toucharm to raise the waters and create a wave that could easily compete with Tsunami. The woman raised her brown eyes and watched it coming, before breaking into the run, jumping from one rock to another. She finally stopped and turning around made a jump for it, breaking through the watery wall. In his mind Dante nodded with approval. She had gotten better since the last time he saw her. But he wasted no time on thinking moving one rock closer to her. She glared at him and dashed forward. he did the same. They met in the air, enchaining a kick before landing on opposite sides.

"Now for fun part" he muttered under his nose jumping onto her patch of ground and sending a punch, which she quickly blocked. She backed away and once more using a nearby rock as bounce off, jumped over him making a flip in the air and gracefully landing on her feet. She then kicked him once and then again aiming for his face. He dogged each time. Her moves were becoming much quicker with each try. He leaned back and stepped away from her. She tried again, causing him to step back more. One of his leg fell into the water. He averted his gaze for a while, before swinging his leg at her sending kicks with equal speed. Now it was her who had to back off. She narrowed her brown eyes at him and punched him. He blocked the blow. She tried again swinging her another hand at his face. He turned his head away, and then blocked her leg and grabbed her arms with his hands throwing her across the pond. She landed on the rock behind him however.

"You're better than ever, Dante Vale" she said turning around to him, and smiling as she put her fist and open palm together before she bowed her head.

"Lin Storm" he greeted repeating her gesture "it's been a long time. You've really grown up" he noticed, scanning her muscular silhouette.

"And you have not Dante" she smiled titling her head to the side "you're still like a teenager"

He sighed not knowing if he should take this as compliment or not.

"I've come to see the Master" he informed her crossing his arms "I hope the old rascal managed to stay alive after all these years"

"Very funny" she replied "my grandfather will likely live to be one thousand" she said "Now follow me"

With that she jumped away, bouncing of the stones.

"Well?" she asked stopping on the one that she started the fight from. Without a word he pulled his backpack on again and followed after her, using Hyperstride to lift himself up.

* * *

 ** _ **Dante's House, Venice Italy**_**

Meanwhile, The Huntik team was dwelling at their mentor's and friend's house in Venice, keeping an eye on the property and keeping Zhalia company, but since she was still asleep they had some time for themselves. Lok was checking stuff on his father's holotome looking for new clues, while Sophie was making tea in the kitchen and Cathy was reading some ancient tome about seeker magic. They didn't sit in this manner for too long when Metz's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, Lok" said the man turning to the boy, who at once put the holotome away standing up "I-I'm calling with a mission" revealed the older man

"Dante is away on personal business" said the teen "but he left me in charge; and I'm not afraid of leading a mission"

"I can see that" nodded the chief "Lok I'm glad to see you're taking your responsibilities seriously. I'll send the data"

Lok nodded reaching out for his holotome to receive them. It would be a lie if he said he wasn't excited. This was after all his first time doing something on his own. Really his own, without anyone watching over him. His heart was a mix of emotions; excitement, pride, wonder, anticipation . He clicked on the device and a pang of anxiety touched his heart at the sight of quite well-known building.

"But that's the Castle of Vlad Dracul!" gasped Sophie, who came over with Cathy in tow "I thought it was under Huntik Foundation's control"

Metz's face in an instant became more serious

"It is" he sighed "but I'm afraid that Vlad's strongest titan Antedeluvian is not. Our seekers stationing there had no luck subduing the monster" he confessed as the picture of the fearsome titan appeared on the holotome "but Lok, you have experience with wild titans like Lindworm. I think you're the man for the job. Don't worry. You'll have backup from our local agents"

"I'm not worried Metz" exclaimed the teen hotly but quickly his mind caught up with his tongue and he added "sir"

"Just Metz is fine" smiled the brown-haired man. Meanwhile the holotome informed the room about their newest mission.

"Alright" said Lok when it finished "seekers we have a mission"

* * *

The night that fell on Dracula's Castle was a gloomy and dark one. The usually starry Carpathian sky was cloudy and the temperature dropped down few degrees. Adding to that, the aura coming from the castle wasn't exactly overwhelmingly friendly one. This atmosphere and weather was what the two Foundation agents camping by the gate had to deal with.

"This place gives me the creeps" complained one of them. An average looking dark-skinned man with black hair and light jacket, as he checked the doors one more time

"Yeah" agreed his companion-a middle-aged, wrinkled blonde in brown jacket. He was preparing a meal for himself and his friend holding a pan over the fire "baby sitting a wild titan isn't exactly my idea of a vacation"

His companion turned around nodding

"Hey, what got him so worked up?" he asked as the new wave of malicious aura caused the shivers to run down his spine. He once more turned towards the door. In exactly the same moment- just like in some kind of creepy horror movie- a huge, torn cloud came over the full moon and a gray-clad figure crept behind the sitting blonde covering his mouth. His eyes winded and he let out a muffled gasp as the pan with fish and vegetables fell out of his hand. A while later his unconscious body was dragged away towards the bushes. The dark-skinned man hearing the thump turned around. That was all the Spirals were waiting for. Another one jumped down from the tree just behind him. He gasped again and taking a step back in surprise pulled out his Freelancer amulet, but to no avail. A mare second later he was knocked out by Nullcurse and his titan send back to the amulet. As soon as he fell Tantras and his students came out of the shadows, stepping over the man's body. Claudia who always followed close after them stopped, and watched the man for while. She felt a little pang of conscious but she brushed it aside crouching down and taking the spear that was hidden behind his back. She then walked up to the stone sculpture and put it inside the wound. The eyes and the scar glowed red and the gate opened. She slowly walked up to it

"Master Tantras" she said turning around "all clear"

"The Casterwills have been successful in standing the tide of darkness for now" said the man as he and others followed her inside "that ends here" he added looking up into the sky, where the Red Comet was pulsing through the clouds.

* * *

Dante and Lin finally made it to their destination. A stone, ancient temple hidden in the mountains. Outside on one of the stones, sat an elderly man in brown-and-white robes and long white beard and hair tied up in a bun on the top of his head.

"Dante Vale" he greeted the newcomer "you return after so many years. Dante approached him and got onto one knee bowing his head.

"Master Storm" he said "you look even younger than when I left"

The old man smiled chuckling lightly

"How is my old friend Metz?" he asked after a while "still a lady killer and a dare-devil?"

"Actually he is head of Huntik Council now" informed him his former student fighting back a smirk. Lin's eyes winded and she barely held back a gasp, but her grandfather seemed amused, rising his thick, bushy eyebrows.

"Gone respectable, eh?" he asked "there is a question of why you've returned to me" he continued laying his piercing eyes on the younger man, examining him and looking inside his soul "your eyes..." he said bending over "they betray anguish and fear, uncertainty of future"

The auburn-haired man sighed deeply. He should've known this. His old master was expert at reading people.

"Yes" he said "a new development has come. A new enemy and darkness. Also many things in my life has changed. I need to master myself and my powers. I need to get better to be able to protect those that I love"

His eyes filled with fire and steel determination as he spoke. He thought of his people and of his friends, but mostly of Zhalia and their child. If he wished to be a good father and protect his family he really needed to get better. He wasn't bad but what he was capable to do wasn't enough anymore.

"I have to" he repeated "for all of them"

* * *

At approximately same time Lok, Sophie, Cathy and Cherit were in Romania, on their way to Dracula's Castle. The girl was working on her Cypherdex and the blonde was browsing through some papers.

"So bro, how does it feel to be in charge?" asked Cathy curiously

"It all feels like work" answered her brother "tickets, reservations, expenses how can I never see Dante dealing with this?" he questioned

"Well I think you're doing fine" said Sophie turning to him

"Once we get to the castle things will pick up" added Cherit smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, little bro we trust in you" added Cathy "so what do we do?" she asked.

"Take a look" said Sophie turning her Cypherdex around to show her teammates the results of her work "this is the layout. We'll start here. In the throne room" she started.

* * *

As they discussed the mission, the Blood Spirals were already at the spot. In the Throne room. Tantras stood in the middle by the stone seat performing, surrounded by two Marauders and his men. Claudia watched it all and shivered lightly. She had known magic. She knew this magic. Even thought it was more of a seeker one and therefore weaker than the usual it was still dark magic of necromancers.

"What's wrong?" her musings were interrupted by Harrison "think throne is trapped?" he asked

"No" answered Tantras for her "it's centre of power. Vlad Dracul was an ally of Blood Spirals in his time. The product of his seeker powers is here, below this throne" as he spoke the seat shifted revealing a round hole. All seekers felt shivers run down their spine as an ominous light came out of it...and a while later a huge human heart appeared before their eyes.

"W-what? What is that thing?" asked the boy taking a step back

"The heart of Vlad Dracul" answered his mentor "all the ancient seeker's evil power. Focused into a single artefact!" he laughed maniacally, causing everyone to shiver. Accept his protégé.

"So, we're gonna use it to crush the Huntik Foundation and the Casterwills, right?" asked the brunet by approaching the older man.

"Exactly my son. Exactly" smirked Tantras evilly.

In exactly the same moment, outside, the Huntik team has arrived and barged into the courtyard.

"Lok the agents stationing there have gone missing!" cried Sophie, alluding to the scattered food and wood they have met before the gate"we should use caution!"

"But if our backups are in trouble we gotta help them" noticed the blond.

"Well well" a known but rarely heard voice made them al stop in their tracks "Huntik Team. I should know it would be you"

They looked up and saw their old enemy Harrison standing on the blanks, smirking down at them.

"You again!" barked Lok furrowing his brow and narrowing his eyes "what are you up to?" he demanded.

"With the Blood Spirals I'm going to bring, everyone on earth the same pain and loneliness that I felt as orphan" declared the pale-faced youth "you'll never stop us!"

Lok's brow furrowed even further as he turned around to his girlfriend.

"Sophie any idea what that means?" he questioned. The Casterwill queen at once closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples, concentrating on her sixth sense. It didn't take long. It was a second when a power hit her. Terrible power, so malicious that it made her feel physically sick. She imminently broke the connection.

"There is some evil magic filling the castle!" she exclaimed "much stronger than before!"

The blond watched her for a second before turning back to the young Spiral.

"Get down here and fight us!" he cried. The younger boy only smirked at this outburst.

"That won't be necessary" he said "I have some authority now! Get them!" as the last words left his lips two spirals. Claudia and another women jumped down onto the grass-grown yard and dashed at the lone Foundation seeker there. Sophie and Cathy prepared to fight off the two while Lok went for the boy. But the protégé was ready for them, summoning Hitokiri for help. Cherit dashed at the titan but the warrior brushed him away easily. Lok's Augerfrost too didn't meet with a better effect, and a second later the blond was flying across the roof straight at the stone tower.

On the ground Sophie faced off against Claudia. She knew that their spy was quite a skilled fighter, so she summoned Sabriel for help.

* * *

While the team worried and faced the chaos and frustrations of a battle in Romania, in China everything was calm. Dante was sting cross-legged on the balcony, dressed only in dark martial-arts pants, and stripe over his chest and meditated with Lin and her grandfather. He took a deep breath and felt as if he was floating inside a strange sphere that felt like middle of flaming fire. He could feel the warmth and friendly heat. He got to his feet looking around. When suddenly something approached him, he stepped away. It was a huge lion with flaming fur and mane. The animal stopped before him sitting down before him. The fire went up, twisting and turning...and a second later a man appeared. Dante almost fell over at the sight of long raven-black hair, thin moustache and pair of amber-eyes.

"D-Dad" he stuttered. The man smiled and reached out with his hand, touching the auburn-haired ones heart with it...

Dante's eyes snapped open suddenly and he got back to his feet a little shaken and confused. He sighed deeply wondering what was the meaning of this vision. For now however he had to forget about it and push it to the back of his mind as the time came for the physical side of his training. He, Lin and Master storm moved to the front yard outside the temple where he and Caliban had to walk from one end of long chains to the other, carrying bucks of water while avoiding Lin's daggers. They passed it. The object of next test was to lift a rock, while standing on the hands and holding another stone between ankles. Dante-thought with some effort- managed to do so, helping himself with Bubblelift. The third exercise was to hit all the logs, that fell down the waterfall. Using their martial arts both the man and the titan completed their task.

"Good job, Dante" nodded Master Storm "and now that your physical training is over, let's get to the real thing"

* * *

 ** _ **Bucharest, Romania**_**

Nina, was sitting on the elegant chair, across from her friend and leader of the Romanian Clan – Radu.

"So, whatever brings you here your royal highness?" asked the vampire with a polite smile. Nina sighed.

"I came to talk" she said "I know it may sound strange that I come with it to you, but...I need some help my friend, you see-"

But she was not allowed to finish as the door opened, and a young vampire girl with clearly Turkish features burst inside.

"Ceren?" asked Radu surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry boss, but there has been a report from Bran...there...there are some seekers there, and it's not good. Not good at all"

Nina felt her blood run cold. Bran Castle... She looked over at Radu. The vampire lord looked completely struck. She could not blame him, thought. Bran held a lot of horrid memories for him. He was after all, in his human time Radu the Beautiful, brother of the infamous Dracula. Radu however- as expected from a clan leader- composed himself quickly.

"Let's go" he said, heading for the door, with Nina close behind him "call for everyone available"

* * *

In the castle yard, the battle was carrying on, with Sophie and Sabriel fighting Claudia. The witch, was currently on defensive, jumping away from another spell. She could not help but wonder, where Dante was. Where they hiding somewhere? She had to find out. This wasn't jokes anymore! She shivered again at the power that radiated from the widows above. Something had to be done! She avoided another one of Sophie's attacks, before ducking under the girl's arm, before grabbing it and twisting, slamming the heiress to the ground.

"Where is Dante?" she asked lowly, holding the caramelette down firmly "You cannot win without him"

"We will manage!" answered Sophie, anger coating her voice as she slipped out of the woman's grip. Claudia might have been their ally, but the Casterwill queen would not be put down and doubted. Not again, not by anyone. No matter who they were and of what age. She knew her value!

Claudia blinked, before sighing deeply. She liked Sophie's spirit, but clearly the girl had absolutely no idea what was going here! It seemed like she had to be a little more literal. Especially since she could feel someone watching her all the time. So she attacked again. This time she managed to trap Sophie against the nearby wall, holding her up by her wrists firmly. Helping herself with a binding spell this time.

"I have no doubt you're strong, _ _trash princess__ " she said "but there is a lot more to it. That kid up there? He has gone much stronger, and there is really something bad going on in that throne room. They are messing with really dark magic. I'm telling you. You _need_ Dante"

Sophie opened her mouth in protest, but then she felt something, a wave coming through her. Her eyes winded, in horror, as her head filled with images of Tantras and the feel of the dark power. She looked at Claudia, and the woman slightly released the grip on her hand. She then quickly kicked the woman in abdomen with both of her feet, getting free before running up to the roof, where Lok was fighting.

"Lok we've got to hurry!" she cried out to the boy. He sped up imminently rushing across the roof, and passing Sabriel without even looking at her. He barely registered that her swords had been kicked out of her hands as he jumped over the chimney and landed next to Harrison.

"Got ya" he announced sending a punch, and then another. Forcing his younger enemy to back off.

But it seemed like his advantage was the only one. Sabriel fell onto her back, sliding down to the edge of the roof. Hitokiri walked up to her calmly and put his heavy iron-clad foot on her breasts. Lok's luck soon ran out too. The Spiral protégé collected himself and using Newfury punched the blue-eyed teen off the blanks. The blond hit the tilled roof and bounced off it, then flew almost across the yard, hitting the tree to finally fall down onto the ground below. Every inch of his body ached and hurt. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. He scanned the area. It didn't take a genius to tell that things weren't good, but plainly bad. He cursed his stupidity in his mind. He wanted Dante to come and save them but he was well aware that it was just a wishful thinking.

"I'm the leader" he reminded himself "I've got to do something"

His eyes filled with determination. He got the team into it, so he had to get them out of it. Or at least try. He reached into his pocket drawing out Lindworm's amulet, and summoning the titan.

"Everyone's counting on me" muttered his master "Cherit help Sabriel, Lindworm cover us, Sophie, inside" he ordered as sternly as he could mange. The titans at once went off to head it, while Sophie and Cathy made a run for it. Claudia made a half-hearted attempt to follow them, but was stopped by Lindorm. She didn't mind. But her superior did.

"No! Stop them!" he cried throwing Poisonfang at the escaping duo, but missed them. They got inside. In meantime Cherit powered Sabriel up. The titaness raised her hands and stopped Hitokiri's sword and then reaching for her own weapons slashed his throat, sending him back to the amulet. The young spiral gritted his teeth at that and putting the amulet back into his robes jumped onto the yard. If his stupid bodyguard and titans couldn't do the thing, he was going to take care of Foundation scum himself. He had to give master Tantras the time, but Lok too understood the value of time so he quickly ordered Lindworm to stop the younger teen with Spin-screen, before turning back and running into the dungeons with his teammates. He briefly remembered his and Sophie's encounter with Antedeluvian there, but it was a mare second. He turned around to the girl.

"Where to now?" he asked

"The throne room" she said "that is the centre of all malice. Claudia told me they're performing some kind of ritual there"

They broke into the run, rushing up the stairs and then along the narrow corridor.

"You ok Lok?" asked Sophie turning around to the blonde. For a short while she marvelled about the steel determination in his blue orbs and previous commanding tone in his voice. She had to admit that when she first heard it, it sent shivers down her spine. She had never seen him like this. Where was the awkward, shy, blushing boy that had stopped her on the school yard a year ago?

"Yeah" he answered smiling "kinda"

"You know, you really took charge back there" said the caramelette

"I'm just trying to be...you know..a leader" he replied "I guess" he added after a while

"It made me feel safe" she confessed softly "knowing you had everything under control"

He blinked at those words. She felt safe. He made her feel safe? Did she really mean it? It made his heart melt and scream with joy.

* * *

In the old mountain temple Dante was again sitting on the terrace with Lin and her grandfather, completing his training, by finally learning the power of Copykind. He was in the middle of painting the symbol of the spell, when his holotome started to beep. He furrowed his brow feeling his inner organs tighten. Something was wrong.

"Master, please excuse me" he said standing up and after bowing to the older man in quick manner, he ran up to his backpack and dug out the device. At once Metz's face appeared on it.

"Dante I'm glad I've got through" he said, and the serious tone and expression only increased the worries of the amber-eyed man

"Metz has something gone wrong?" he asked

"Lok and the others are on mission to Romania" answered his mentor "we lost contact hours ago"

Now that was bad. Very bad. Dante almost shivered. Romania and lost contact were two phrases that could never go along well.

"What about our agents stationed there?" he questioned. He already knew the answer or rather suspected it but he grasped on this last ray of hope, like a drowning man grasp onto whatever comes his way.

"They've disappeared" sighed Metz removing this last support "Dante I have a hunch something every serious is happening in that castle" he added.

'No kidding' muttered the younger man in his head. talking about stating the obvious. Without a word he closed the screen. He had no time for any goodbyes or be-there-right-aways

* * *

He was very rightly worried, for The Huntik Team, has reached the throne room, and burst inside.

"Tantras! What are you doing?" demanded Lok seeing the old man with a large heart in the man's hand. This object was the source of the whole malicious power they've felt, and in any other circumstances the blonde would've been afraid, would've backed off but today he brushed the fear aside. Today he was a leader and his mission now was to stop Blood Spirals. But the old man didn't seem to be impressed by this bravery and determination for he only laughed in response

"You're too late" he said at length as the two Marauders stepped in the way shielding him "with this I'll Blood Spirals will be indestructible. Again.

"We've got to get Tantras away from it! Fast" said Sophie breathlessly.

"He's only got two titans" said Lok "we outnumber him"

With that he ordered Lindworm to attack. Sophie followed his lead nodding at Sabriel and Cathy called on Kaioh the Tracker a humanoid titan with hair of black feathers. His chest, shoulders and arms were clad in wooden armour and his hips were covered by a loose green cloth. His primary weapon was a long green whip, that seemed to come from his right wrist.

The two titans scarcely made two steps forward when the window burst into pieces and Harrison appeared in it with Claudia at his side.

"Hello again" he said "you have run away on us"

"We're not going anywhere now" answered the young leader of the team "no until we stop you"

" I can't be interrupted" said Tantras looking at his student "destroy them" he ordered.

"Master I'll show you what I can really do" nodded the teen.

"Watch out Lok, The Spirals are full of surprises" whispered Cherit.

"That's right" agreed the brown-haired boy reaching into his pocket and drawing something out of it. "I'll got something special for you"

Lok's eyes winded. The aura he felt was all too familiar.

"Oh no" he whispered. He watched with fear and shock as the brown-haired boy summoned Antedeluvian, but the fear turned into terror when he saw that the titan has grew larger and much more muscular. His hair was longer, his teeth sharper and his armour much improved. He had large golden piece with blue stone in the middle on his arms. He wore the same piece around his belt. His shoes grew bigger and thicker, with additional spikes. wings too became bigger and much more realistic. In his hand was a long whip made of bony disks. Cathy gasped and took a step back in shock. She has so far seen many titans, including really evil ones but the malicious aura coming out of this one was perhaps the strongest yet.

"I can't believe it" whispered Sophie " he has bonded with Antedeluvian"

"Not bonded" corrected her Lok "Powerbonded"

"So he's even stronger than before" uttered the Casterwill princess. She barely finished when Lindworm dashed forward at the vampire titan, not paying attention to his seeker's orders. Antedeluvian jumped away in the last moment and slashed the dragon, sending him back to the amulet. Lok groaned feeling much of his energy draining out. Cathy let out a small cry, making a worried step towards her brother.

"When Antediluvian hits a titan he takes their abilities and uses them" informed them Harrison, as Antedeluvian raised his sword in the air and begun to spin it above his head. The sword flew across the sky, and clashed with Sabriel's swords. Lok at once summoned Willblade.

"Everyone go!" he ordered the others, charging forward. Sophie and Cathy at once followed his lead.

"Finish that Casterwill girl" said Harrison to Claudia.. She nodded jumping off the window still and dashing at Sophie to engage her in another sparring session, while Cathy took on Harrison. Sabriel and Lok together battled Antediluvian. Cherit came to their aid pulling the evil titan's hair.

"Ganging on Antediluvian" muttered Harrison, pushing Cathy away and shooting a Blood drain at two Marauders, thus sacrificing them to empower his own titan. The Foundation seekers watched this with awe and shock

"Now he's really powered up" gasped Lok, taking a step back. Sabriel made an attempt to attack the vampiric titan, but he swatted her away as if she was nothing but a fly and Lok met with the same fate a mare second later. Harrison immediately made his next move, ordering Antedeluvian to use Blooddrain on Kaioh, causing the titan to drop to his knees. Seeing this Cherit moved to help, shooting Antedeluvian with a ray of power; the evil titan stumbled backwards and unforgettably stepped on weakened warrantor sending him back to the amulet. Cathy let out a short gasp of pain and slumped even lower to her knees. She wasn't the only one, the small attack has drained Cherit of whatever power he has left and the little gargoyle fainted, falling into Lok's arms. Now it was only the blond and Sabriel left.

* * *

Few steps away, Sophie was again fighting Claudia. The older woman, was trying her best, it was obvious but her moves still betrayed her worry, and she was taking every chance she could, to look around and search for help. Sophie tried to take advantage of those moments, shooting a Kindlestrike, but Claudia dogged, and it hit the roof. She then, threw the Casterwill girl across the room with Nullcurse.

Lok glanced her way, before checking up on Cathy and finally turned back to Cherit. The little titan opened his eyes a little

"Stop Tantras" he whisperer weakly before passing out again. Lok nodded in response, propping his friend against the wall before reaching out for the Willblade and dashing forward. He ducked under Antedeluvian, but got knocked down a minute later when the titan produced Kaioh's second weapon-a staff.

* * *

In her peripheral vision Sophie noticed Lok fall, and Sabriel following soon after; and felt anger stir inside her heart. She dogged another one of Claudia's attacks and pulling out Sorcerell's amulet summoned the titaness who at once blinded Claudia, giving the team some advantage. Soon Sabriel joined them as well allowing Sophie to perform Triple Truth Shield. The spell created a light blue mist around them, and when Antedeluvian attacked Lok again a pair of what triangles made of what seemed to be glowing, orange threads. The triangles hit Antedeluvian, pushing him away and slamming him into the fireplace. This victory was short lived however, as Harrison appeared from the side and send Sabriel back to Sophie's hand with Drybite. The girl could only glare at him. Seeing what has occurred, Cathy let out a small gaps and her blue eyes filled with anger. She had since learned how Sabriel ended up in Sophie's hand. She knew how much the titaness meant for the girl. With new found energy the Lambert girl threw herself at Harrison, tackling him to the ground.

* * *

Lok, who has gotten up by this time looked around once more. The situation did not look good for him and his team. They were three titans down(and one of then Powerbonded!) and while Sophie and Cathy seemed to be doing well, it was becoming clear they are getting more and more tried. Especially Cathy. He then looked to Tantras. The man was glowing with power now. The blond knew he has to hurry.

"I need help" he said to himself, looking at his sword

'In Arc's Dream World I invoked the titan in the Willblade, and that time it helped me when Sophie was in trouble' he mused, remembering his success at Ironwill. Filled with new resolve and sped towards Antedeluvian and ducked under the titan's legs again. Only this time he got help from Sorcerell who flew up just in time, to knock the vampiric titan away. Lok send her a short, thankful look, before raising his sword and calling out Pendragon's name. And for a while it seemed to work, he felt a spark of power touching his very soul, but it was only a momentary sensation and was gone sooner than it appeared.

"No!" he cried in despair, letting his arms drop, and looking down at the dull blade. It could not be happening! Behind him Tantras smiled

"I have it" said the man "I can feel the legacy of Vlad Dracul's mad power"

Lok's heart filled with rage as he turned around. He could not let this go on! He might not have been able to invoke Pendragon, but he still had a sword and that had to count for something, right? So he dashed at his enemy, but before he could get there he got tackled by Claudia. The witch straddled him. Tantras laughed raising the heart up and in seemed all was lost when suddenly the chamber filled with smoke. It blinded everyone. And then everything happened very fast, someone had grabbed both Sophie and Cathy, tackling them to the ground and Lok felt the weight being lifted of his back and someone dragging him to the side.

"It's alright, Lok. It's me I brought some back up" he heard Nina's voice by his ear.

In almost the same moment there was a short gasp coming roughly from where Tantras was, followed by a thud. In the same moment a violet light broke through the mist, almost knocking Lok off his feet. He heard Claudia calling for Harrison and saw their silhouettes pass him in the distance as they made their escape. There were some foreign voices shouting something. Then everything calmed down, and soon enough the smoke disappeared. Lok blinked few times, looking around. The throne room looked like a mess and there were several strange people in there; two of them, a Turkish girl and some other woman stood by Sophie and Cathy. He turned to look behind him and saw Nina, with a small smile on her face. He then looked over to where Tantras had stood with the heart, and gasped. The artefact wasn't there! In fact there was no sign of it! Another short look around was enough to spot a body of their, now-former-enemy lying beside the wall. There was a tall man with long brown hair watching over it with furrowed brow.

"Radu" Nina called to the man "we should get going"

The brunet turned to her and nodded.

"Take the body away" he ordered his people "and clean up this place. I do not want any reminders of what has occurred here, remain"

The other vampires- because they could hardly be anything else, if Nina was here- nodded and saluted to him.

* * *

 ** _ **Romanian Clan's Safe-house, Bran, Romania**_**

The small chamber, was lit only by the TV screen. Dante was packing back and forth before it, followed by the gazes of Metz, Nina and Radu the last two being in the room with him.

"I can't believe you green lighted this mission" said Dante, shaking his head "it was too dangerous, even if you sent them only for Antediluvian; he's very dangerous and unpredictable"

"Lok has experience and did agree to it" said Metz "he said he could handle it and wasn't afraid"

" _Of course_ he said he can handle it" snapped Nina, from the back "he is frigging sixteen. Kids at that age think they are adults so when you offer them _adult_ task, they'd agree; especially when it's a cool adventure! So of course, he and Sophie agreed! They really __do__ think they _can_ do it. They are kids! You however, are an adult Metz. You're a leader of Foundation for over a decade. _You should have known better_ "

The brown-haired man, opened and closed his mouth couple of times before closing them. He let out a sigh.

"I can only repeat. I didn't know about the Blood Spirals, and I thought they can handle it" he said. For a long while the room drowned in silence.

"Anyhow" said Dante at length, looking from his sister and Radu back to his mentor "it ended well. That's what's most important"

Metz could only nod to that.

Dante was standing, on the balcony of their temporarily dwellings, looking up into the sky. His mind was going through the events of last few days. His training, his vision, Lok and Sophie nearly getting themselves and Cathy killed. If Nina and the Romanians haven't showed up...he shook his head unable to think of it.

"Is everything alright?" he heard from behind. He needn't even turn to know it was Nina. The girl slowly walked up to him "Dante?"

He sighed again

"It's...nothing really" he said "it's just...so much has happened today, Lok and Sophie and their mission...it's just...I guess things are so different for me. I mean the last year's dealings with Organization seem so easy now"

"Last year was different" said Nina "you didn't have the cares you do now"

Well she was right with that. He bowed his head, and in that moment he felt her hand on his palm. He looked at her.

"But as I said back then, and when Metz has fallen ill" she continued "I am here to help, and so is the rest of the court and clan. What is our motto?"

"I am fire, I am death" he answered.

"And that is what will await our enemies" she stated "the vampires will help this time around. I promise you"

He could not help but smile

* * *

 **Here it is**


	18. The Dead Magic Island

_**Blood Spiral Base- Previous themes**_

 ** _Fights- previous themes_**

* * *

 _ **Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown**_

Deep under the ground of wastelands Rassimov was standing before the Throne of Lies once more talking to The Betrayer.

"Master" he spoke "your servant calls to you. Tell me your will and it shall be done"

He barely finished when the cove begun to shake and dark mist gathered under the ceiling as the deep bass of the dead man echoed in the room.

"The time of my coming is almost at hand" he informed "nothing must be allowed to stand in my way"

"Yes" agreed Rassimov bowing deeply "oh, great Betrayer"

"In the time before recorded history, the sons and daughters of Casterwill opposed me" continued The Betrayer "their legendary titans still haunt this world" he said with great contempt and anger.

"My master, Phoenix is most worrisome" said his servant and follower in concerned voice

"Find it" ordered the dead man "send your strongest!"

"It shall be done" promised the black haired man "we had already located the volcano of Phoenix. It is protected by an anti-magic field, but the devotion of our brothery cannot be stopped" he assured quickly

* * *

His words were true;as just at the moment Shauna, Wind were descending into the volcano, with couple of other spirals. They landed with quiet thump and slowly walked up to a golden arena, with four pools filled with lava that was located right in the centre of the chamber.

"My mistress, be careful" warned one of the masked soldiers, addressing his words to Shauna. The green-haired woman turned around with scowl on her face.

"A Blood Spiral fears nothing" she reminded him in her usual sharp manner "now find that amulet"

The man bowed lightly without a word, knowing very well that the woman wasn't one to argue with.

* * *

 _ **Uninhabited Island, Indonesia.**_

The peace and serenity of quiet morning above the tropical volcanic island was broken, by loud hum of engine and the whooshing of propeller of Foundation owned helicopter. Montehue looked out of the opened door scanning the area below in search for the awaiting Huntik Team. Soon he spotted four figures on the small sandy beach, all in Safari outfits. They all looked just like the last year, accept that there fourth person wasn't Zhalia. As the helicopter lowered it's flight they covered their eyes and held their hair from blowing away. The machine finally got low enough for the passengers to leave it. Montehue heavily dropped into the water, followed by Tersely, with all their baggage.

"Well, well" he said smirking as he approached the team "looks like Dante and his team need me to bail them out again"

"Montehue!" cheered Lok happily "Tersely!"

The bearded man gave him a small smile, before turning his eyes to Cathy

"And who's this?" he asked "a new seeker"

"This is Lok's sister Cathy. She is replacing Zhalia for the time being" answered Dante

"Oh, is she sick?" asked the bulky man

"Pregnant" answered the auburn-haired man.

Montehue blinked, a bit shocked before smiling.

"Well, well" he said "Who would've thought. Congratulations"

"Thanks" smiled Dante

* * *

Sometime later, when all the pleasantries were over the two teams were settled down in their jungle camp. In the front area, under the waterproof roof, Montehue was unpacking his axes while Lok and Tersely conversed. Sophie was sitting on one of the logs in the back with Cathy and Dante; the latter was on the ground with his back against the bark, and his hand hanging over his knee.

"Huntik Foundation reports say no magic can operate in this area around the volcano" said Sophie, displaying the map of the island on her Cypherdex.

"The Blood Spirals, have a head start" remarked Dante furrowing his brow in concern and seriousness "without powers and titans we'll never catch up" he shook his head.

"Lok" said Tersely turning to the blonde, teen who at his mentors words begun to search through his backpack. He finally found his holotome and turned his attention back to his bespectacled friend.

"Is it true? Did you find the lost quatrains of Nostradamus?" questioned the redhead. His voice betraying slightly the curiosity and excitement. But before Lok could answer, Cherit spoke up.

"Ethan found them" he clarified "and hid them away on his holotome"

"Yeah" nodded the young Lambert smiling with pride and excitement, as he opened the device and the memory from events in Kenya rushed back to his mind.

* * *

 _He stood in the meeting room with his holotome in hand._

" _Bring out any information about the titan Phoenix" he ordered. It was just one second, one wave of the holographic screen and his father's figure appeared before his eyes. His heart skipped a beat at this sight._

" _Lok if you're hearing this, it means the Casterwills trust you enough to tell you about Phoenix" said his father_

* * *

Lok shook the memory off; here and now was much more important, so regaining his focus he begun to type in the information with Tersely peeping in from the side.

"Ethan said that the quatrain is the key to finding Phoenix" said Sophie, also joining them and clicking on the device to display the note.

"The lost daughter rises from the red ashes" read Tersely, leaning closer and adjusting his glasses "only when the draught comes to an end, the underworld holds the answer, but the stone with three sides threatens all"

"It's a riddle!" exclaimed Cherit

"Ah" said Montehue rubbing his head "my head hurts already"

"When the drought comes to an end" muttered Tersely rubbing his chin, and ignoring the remark of his boss and friend.

"Doesn't look much like a draught to me" noted Lok

"Not literally" said his mentor also joining the others "but there is a draught of magic around the volcano"

"So we have to end it but we don't even know the cause" said the blond sighing heavily at the last words. Just like before their mission to Ethiopia, when he had found the code, he felt now the helplessness and tiredness. Once more he had no clue what his dad meant. But unlike then today they had no book with answers. No key to the code.

"I have an idea about that!" his musings were interrupted by Tersely "have you ever heard of Lodestone?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Sophie bending over and once more chaining the displaying image on the holotome so now it showed a green triangle "an ancient artefact that can negate magic. The Casterwills must have left it there to protect Phoenix"

"The clue says the underworld holds the answer" spoke Lok now much more hopeful and excited.

"The Lodestone must be in underground passage hidden nearby" deduced Dante furrowing his brow.

Not long afterwards, they were making their way through the jungle bush. Montehue was for once in the lead since he was the strongest and his axes were quite useful in making the path for others.

"This is the life, eh Dante?" he questioned in bemused tone, clearly enjoying the adventure. This was a rhetorical question so the younger man didn't answer.

Unbeknownst to them a Blood Spiral Casterwill Hunters was sitting on one of the trees above with Nightlurker. When the team was in the right spot he made a gesture with his hand and the titan cut off the vines that held a large beam causing it to crush onto the ground. The path crumbled taking Lok and Sophie with them. Cathy would've fallen in as well but she managed to hold on some root, and with help from Tersely pulled herself up. Dante and Montehue gasped and turned around rushing for their friend's aid but they made one step when two Hunters cut them off, from both sides. Montehue did not waste time and imminently pulled out his axes, ready to fight.

* * *

Down below, in the dark violent and reddish stone corridors, Lok opened his eyes,

"You guys alright?" he asked lifting himself of the ground, anxiously looking for the others. His gaze finally fell on Sophie and his heart skipped a beat when he saw her under the large log.

"We're stuck" she informed, trying to push it off but to no avail. Soon Cherit's little paw came out as the little titan tried to free himself as well. Lok got up to his feet at once.

"I'll get you out hold on!" he called to them, his features hardening with determination. He pulled out Kipperin's amulet and summoned the titan for help. It was a second and he had the green wings on his back. But before he could even get to his friends a Hunter came out from the shadows. His lips at once went up in cruel smirk as he noticed the helpless enemy.

"A Casterwill girl" he said and a Nullcurse appeared in his hand. Sophie's eyes winded in fear at the red glow that enlightened her face.

"NO!" cried Lok with equal fear, and wasting no precious time he summoned Willblade. He got there in last moment to stop the deadly spell with his weapon "you want to get her?" he cried out boldly "you have to get through me first!"

The man took another shot at him but the teen escaped. The Spiral furrowed his brow and reaching into the depths of his cloak summoned Dark Pharaoh. The titan engaged the blonde while his master hit the boy from behind with Thundercut. .

"I can't reach my amulets" groaned Sophie, trying to wriggle her hand out "in that case..." she muttered and pulled it out Sabriel's amulet, calling for her friend, before ordering the titaness to use her swords. The pinkette needn't be told twice. She stuck one of her blades into the ground and using it as a bounce off threw herself at the Pharaoh, smashing him to the ground. A second later he was crushed by stones. That took care of it.

"Come here and free me" ordered Sophie. Sabriel at once went to work sticking her sword under the log and letting her mistress and Cherit escape.

"Good thing I don't need to breathe" muttered the little titan, while the girl fired Boltflare in the direction of Blood Spiral, allowing Lok to pick up the Willblade.

* * *

Meanwhile the fight above picked up when the Spirals summoned Shadow Kulit. It was a hairy titan with blue skin, and red face with two large fangs. The only piece of clothing it wore was a red apron-armour around his waist and two pieces on his arms. His forearms and legs were bandaged and as his weapons of choice he used two sharp Katanas. Dante's brow furrowed in concern when the titan approached them grinning.

"We need to end this. Quickly" he said to Montehue

"My thoughts exactly" agreed the bulky man. Without hesitation he reached into his pocket to draw out Fenris's amulet and summon the enormous wolf. The fight begun anew. Montehue threw one of his axes at the enemy, but the blue skinned titan easily threw it away, concentrating on Fenris who jumped on his back. His master decided to attack Dante, but the amber-eyed man dogged it, and grabbing the enemy's leg threw him at nearby tree. Montehue with equal ease defeated the female one.

* * *

Sophie was close to pushing the beam off her legs completely with help of Sabriel, but the titaness soon had to attend to Dark Pharaoh, who had freed himself from his stone barrow and attacked her from behind; but before he could launch another set of shots the Sophie freed herself and send a Kindlestrike his way. He dodged it with one swing. Few feet away Lok, fought the Spiral Hunter, trying to hit the man with Willblade's light but the red-clad seeker avoided it every time. Finally though he fell when he tried to attack Lok again. Few steps away Sophie was helping out Cherit.

"Sophie look out!" cried the little titan, pointing at the Pharaoh. The titan was once more ready for an attack, but again was stopped by Sabriel, who jumped at his back causing him to crash. He recovered quickly, rising from the hole. Sophie furrowed her brow and aimed Boltflare at him.

* * *

On the path things had taken an exciting turn as well. While Dante and Montehue fought the Spirals, Fenris faced off against Shadow Kulit. It seemed like the wolf was winning but soon the tables turned as he was smacked on the back by two shadowy tentacles that came out of his enemy's back. The wolf roared in pain before grabbing the other titan and throwing him into the bushes. Simultaneously the same thing happened to the Hunter, that Montehue had been fighting with. Dante wasn't far behind, kicking away his enemy as well.

"You've been practising" noted his rival and best friend smirking. The amber eyed man rolled his eyes

"Thanks for noticing" he said and a threatening smile appeared on his face. It meant only one thing. The fun has ended His next words only proved it "Now let's finish this" he said drawing out Caliban's amulet and summoning the titan. The Aztec at once challenged the Kulit. They clashed, wrestling for a while. The shadowy tentacles once more crept from behind of the blue-skinned titan's back, but Dante warned his friend in time and Caliban jumped away. He watched the sun for a while, following it's path before focusing on his enemy again and using his newly acquired knowledge to stop the tentacles from harming him. It wasn't long before the Kulit was send back to it's amulet. His mistress fell to her knees groaning in pain, and gritting her teeth. When she raised her eyes again she saw Dante and Montehue and their titans facing off against her. There was no way she could defeat them alone with just one titan at her side. She therefore stretched her hand towards Nightlurker and using the spell of Power Lock, absorbed all his energy, regaining her own.

"She sacrificed her own mate" breathed Montehue with disbelief. He could not understand how anyone would just defeat, drain their own titan to get power. Their friend and companion. Dante too seemed disgusted by this practice but at the same time he knew that in war everything was fair. If it was win or die fight then you tried to win. By any means necessary. His brow furrowed when he saw the woman raise her hand.

"Move! She's powered up!" he cried. He barely said it when the black spell spun through the air aiming for Cathy and Tersely. The red head gasped, his eyes becoming large as the eyes of a deer caught in headlights but before he could even start to panic Montehue got him and Cathy out of harm's way. They only saw the spell brush the ground, making a deep trail in it.

"That was close" muttered Cathy exhaling the air she didn't know she had taken. But this was not the end. Soon to their utter shock and terror the hole in path into which their friends have fallen begun to cave in. Cathy cried out in horror and Dante's eyes winded. Both their heads were swirling with thoughts about the young seekers trapped there. How will they break the news to Casterwill family? What about Mrs. Lambert? How to tell a mother that she had lost her son too? Dante remembered at once his talk with the lady just a year before as well as his promise to keep Lok safe. How will he be able to look Sandra in the eye? He broke into the run, hoping that he will be able to do something. The other three followed close behind; they didn't get far when they saw Lok flying out on Kipperin's wings, holding Sophie in his arms bridal style, while the girl was cradling Cherit in hers.

"That's the way" laughed Montehue. Dante let out a deep sigh, relaxing and looking around. The Spirals seemed to be gone; he could not see them nor their titans anywhere so he called Caliban back. In exactly the same moment Lok landed, putting Sophie safely on the ground before ordering Kipperin back as well. Willblade also disappeared from his hand. He then slowly turned to Sophie, once more scanning her body for injuries and making sure she was ok. When he was certain of that he walked up to her.

"What was that place anyway?" he asked the question which was buggering him ever since he woke up in the strange cavern

The Casterwill heiress barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

"It's a lava tube" she explained "lava creates hollow channels through the earth when it cools"

"Unfortunately it's not the underground passage we're looking for" said Dante, coming up behind the girl and opening his holotome to scan the place. The result was negative.

"Then let's keep looking" proposed Tersely smiling a little before summoning Red Searcher. It wasn't long before they were on the move once more. They only stopped when they some little clearing. This seemed like a good place for a search, so without further ado they went down to work, parting the bushes and looking behind the trees and stones. Sophie however seemed to be somehow distant and stressed. She has of course been like this whole day, but now her anxiety was almost palatable

"Sophie relax" said Lok, diverting his gaze from the bushes and search to look at her reassuringly "we all know what this mission means to you. We won't let you down" he promised with all seriousness.

The young heiress looked back at him, her green eyes filled with doubt, fear and uncertainty. She bit on her lip in order to suppress the tremble

"I know" she said "but Phoenix is the Legendary Titan of Rebirth; maybe with it the Casterwill family can be. Well...reborn. If the Spirals get it..." she trailed off shuddering at the very possibility.

"Don't even say that!" exclaimed Cathy, joining the conversation "we won't give them a chance!"

"That's right!" agreed Cherit "nothing is gonna stand in our way!"

With that he dashed forward and second later he was lying in Lok's arms, rubbing his head.

"What hit me?" he murmured a little dazed. Red Searcher turned around and flew up to the spot, only to be sent back to his amulet. The same thing happened to Willblade when Lok came closer. The teen acknowledged the fact with a loud, a little panicked gasp.

"We must be getting close this must be the lodestone's anti-magic field!" said Sophie breathlessly as the well-know thrill ran down her spine and she felt her insides turning in anticipation and excitement.

Dante slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry Cherit" Lok turned to the little titan with truly apologetic expression "you'll have to wait here for us"

"Don't worry, it's just until we deactivate the lodestone" assured him Dante, as he and the others crossed to the other side.

"B-but what will you do without me?" called the little titan after them, his raspy voice filled with desperation and franticness "Dante? Lok? anybody?" he asked, more quietly when they didn't answer. They kept walking and soon he couldn't see them anymore. He let out a suppressed sob and slumped to the ground.

* * *

After few minutes of walking the team finally reached their destination, a huge, tree with a huge stone in it. Lok, Sophie and Tersely went up there to solve this little puzzle and grant the entrance while Dante, Montehue and Cathy waited few steps away.

"Maybe you should let me give orders from here on out" proposed Montehue, with an air of pride and slight superiority. His amber-eyed companion raised his eyebrows as a slightly amused and inquiring _oh_ escaped his lips.

"Without all your powers and titans to rely on a little man like you will be in big trouble down there" explained the bearded man.

"I'll think about it" said Dante in same amused and causal tone, as if his position and abilities weren't questioned a moment ago. A second later they heard a rustling sound as the door opened when Sophie touched the symbol of Amulet of Will, which was engraved in the stone door.

"Tersely stay up here" ordered Dante looking with suspicion and focus at the unknown darkness that spread before them "if we get into trouble contact Guggenheim. Everyone else, we're going in" he told the others before leading the way into the corridor.

* * *

They entered a small triangle shaped room, with tree entrances. The only feature in it was a large triangle stone with another red triangle painted in the middle. The team divided into small groups peering into the dark corridors, trying to see what was hidden in them.

"So, which way we go?" asked Cathy

"Dante" said Lok turning to his mentor "can you map this place on your holotome?"

The man said nothing, only put his backpack on the floor and browsed through it. After few seconds he pulled out the device and switched it on. To no avail. It didn't respond in the slightest.

"No good. Seeker technology runs on the same principle as our powers" he muttered. He let out a sigh. There was no point in complaining and cursing fate thought. A mission had to be completed or else they're all doomed. He therefore put the backpack on and pulled out a small notebook.

"Tersely can you hear me?" he asked switching on the small radio in his ear "Come in Tersely" he repeated. He had to do it a few times before finally the buzz came in. He sighed again. Sometimes working in Foundation was a bit annoying. They were mostly magic based and their equipment and gadgets' left a lot to wish for most of the time.

" _There._ _Go ahead Dante_ " said the muffled, slightly changed voice of their backup.

"We're in a room with three exists" described their surroundings Dante "we're heading west"

" _Got it_ " confirmed the red-haired apprentice.

The amber-eyed man waved at his friends, silently ordering them to follow him. One after another they entered the right corridor. It was a very narrow, stone path with many twists and turns. It made everyone remember the story of Minotaur and his labyrinth.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about fighting enemy titans" said Lok with optimistic smile as they walked. The others nodded a little unconvinced. They weren't sure if lack of magic was a good thing considering that it was supposed to protect a powerful Legendary Titan.

They turned around yet another bend and entered a small room, with lumps of what seemed to be a red clay or lava scattered every here and there. As soon as they went further in, the lumps rose turning out to be small, midget dwarfs with bulgy foreheads and strong muscular arms, which looked like were able to crush anything.

"Why can't I keep my mouth shut" moaned Lok.

"They must be some kind of protection mechanism controlled by the Loadstone" deduced Sophie. Just as she said those words, their new enemies let out a battle cry and dashed at them. They were moving very fast and before anyone could notice Montehue was pinned to the wall.

"How can we fight these things? " said Lok looking around desperately and fearfully "No powers, no titans"

"No problem" answered Montehue, breaking free from the crushing embrace of his enemy and throwing the midget across the room. "Come on then show me what you've got!" he cried twirling his axes with a determined face. The creatures attacked but soon their limbs were falling down onto the ground as their soft skins made contact with the sharp blades.

"Watch out!" shouted Sophie with fear and worry as another group of enemies launched at the bulky seeker. He had scarcely enough time to gasp as they brought him down.

"Montehue!" gasped Dante. He ran up to his friend, and grabbed the golem, with his hand. It begun to melt in half. It groaned letting go of it's victim. Montehue was free and quickly cut of the head of the enemy, missing Dante's of a proverbial hair.

"Thanks" muttered the auburn-haired man "I think" he added more to himself. If the other man heard him, he ignored it turning back to the remaining midgets.

"Alright" he said as a huge smirk appeared on his face "time for the rest"

Dante decided to back off. He didn't want to be there where his friend slaughtered the enemy. He joined his team and watched the progress of events with calmness and amusement . Sophie winced covering her mouth with her hand, a little put off by the violence. Cathy on the other hand closed his eyes completely. It wasn't long before everything was over.

"Well, that takes care of that" smiled the bearded man brushing his hands as he approached the others "do we proceed?" he asked

Dante nodded renewing contact with Tersely again.

"Tersely" he said "we're heading right. You still there?" he asked when his ears filled with unpleasant shrill ring.

" _Yeah_ " confirmed the voice on the other side " _What was all that noise?"_

"Trust me, you don't wanna know" assured him the older seeker as they went on. They looked ahead; focused on what was awaiting them and therefore didn't notice that a wall behind them moved with slight rustle.

* * *

"I'll take your word for it" nodded Tersely, as he kept his post outside the cave where he could control the situation with help of rather old fashioned device "I'm happy with as little excitement as possible"

But soon this excitement was about to come to him too. He was being observed from behind of the nearest bushes by a large, sandy mountain lion.

* * *

They team proceed on the dark corridors, looking around in search of another turn or chamber that would bring them closer to their prize-The Lodestone.

"Take a left up here" muttered Dante while making notes on the sheet of paper in his hand. They barely got around the corner when an unpleasant, scratching sound finally reached their ears bringing their attention to what was in the rear.

"Look!" exclaimed Sophie "the walls!"

"Man, what if they have been moving around this whole time?" asked Lok, looking around with rather perplexed and worried expression. He really didn't feel comfortable right now.

They moved forward, but they were watching out for the walls this time.

"They _have_ been moving" moaned the Casterwill girl as another one shifted "we could be walking in circles!"

"Hey I've got an idea!" exclaimed Lok happily. He reached into his pocket and took out a piece of chalk. With proud smile he walked up to the wall and drew a thin line on it. Dante nodded at him. That wasn't the most original of ideas but it was the only way they had right now without powers and titans.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Tersely was busy with taking down the reports Dante gave him.

" _Clear, take this right_ "

"Right, about there..." he nodded imminently putting the change onto his own map. He barely ended when a low growl came from behind. He slowly turned around and gasped at the sight of the mountain lion. Thousand of headlines about the attacks on humans and man-eating big cats flashed before his eyes. He let out a silent scream but quickly remembered that it will only serve to attract the predator. He quickly covered his mouth, shaking like a leaf and begging the fate, god, heavens, Casterwill…whoever was ruling over the world for the lion to spare him.

* * *

The seekers inside made their way through the stone labyrinth closely watching the shifting walls and trying to solve their mystery.

"Ugh, I'm completely turned around now" muttered Montehue angrily. Despite his work in museum, his doctorate and lectures, his intelligence and knowledge were more books and academics than logic and puzzles. He was man of action, not strategies and thinking. He left that to Tersely.

"No one said it's going to be easy" pointed out Dante with a shrug, never tearing his eyes away from his sketch "this way" he said after a while moving on.

"Look, we've been here before!" exclaimed Lok. Indeed a wall before them was marked with long chalky line. Sophie and the others too looked a little put off and discouraged by this; they have been moving in circles! But Dante seemed to be satisfied, his lips turned up with a smile and his eyes glimmered with pride and excitement of scientist whose experiment and theories came to successful conclusion.

"Just as I expected" he said

"What?" asked Lok, giving him a perplexed look.

"There is a pattern to the way the walls are moving" explained the man, glancing around "Maybe this one..." he trailed off hitting the button on his radio.

"Tersely, you're getting this?" he asked "Tersely can you hear me? Tersely?"

There was absolutely no answer from the other side, he repeated the name once more and then yet again. Nothing. It really started to worry him. Has the enemy gotten to the young man or was it the radio? He sighed trying to regain contact and praying for the problem to solve itself. They needed a help here!

* * *

Dante's worry over the problem was partly justified; indeed Tersely was in a bad situation but it wasn't the Blood Spirals. The young assistant was currently avoiding becoming a lunch for the mountain lion. He watched the beast trembling with his mouth covered, propped against the stone door. Finally the animal seemed to get bored off stalking him and with low murmur walked away. The red-haired seeker sighed with relief and uncovered his mouth reaching out for the map.

"I-I...yes That would make sense" he said stammering into the radio.

* * *

"Good. Let's do it" nodded Dante acting on the confirmation and proceeding on.

" _Except...oh no_ " Tersely came in again, but the disturbance and rustle on the line disrupted his massage, and the fact he was stuttering didn't help to make it clear either. " _it's a...it's a..."_

"What?" Dante furrowed his brow trying to make out the muffled and unnatural words "I couldn't hear you"

As he spoke they entered another room, just like the one they had been in before, only taller and much brighter. Some of the stone walls were covered with pure gold which reflected the strange light, causing the room to look like a chamber belonging to an ancient temple. Lok and Montehue at once thought of the Great Hall in Thor's Temple.

" _I said it's a trap!_ " finally Tersley's massage came through and rang in Dante's ear like knell. He shivered at the additional high-pitched sound made by the machine; but soon his attention was turned elsewhere as the group of the lava midgets walked out of the many corridors of the room. This time they had an upgrade in form of rocks.

"Watch out!" he cried as the one of the rocks was thrown at them. He knew he had to act very fast. They couldn't hope to win this. Not without titans. "get back to the hallway!"

He broke into the run and the others followed his lead, but before they got to the exit and safety a giant golem broke through the wall, cutting their only way out.

"It looks like this could be fun after all" remarked Montehue. He seemed to be once more the only one unfazed by the events, pulling out his weapons and preparing for an attack. However before he could make one swing he ended up hitting the opposite wall "or maybe not" he muttered grimacing in pain.

"Come on" said Dante, quickly walking up to him and lifting him up "we need to make a break for it"

There wasn't much else to be said and they all made a run for it. Without turning back or thinking much ahead they dashed out of the chamber and into the hallway. They didn't stop not even for a second. They just ran for their lives.

"This way" hurried them the amber-eyed man. They put on more speed getting into another corridor of the maze. The walls kept on shifting like mad.

"Lok hurry!" Cried Sophie stopping for a while and looking out for her boyfriend, who still tried to mark the walls. The blond looked at her, and catching her urging gaze tossed the chalk away. He turned around just as the wall begun to move again. Montehue quickly got in the way, holding it up for him. The blonde made it in last minute ducking under the man's arm and rolling inside.

"Fine work lad" praised him the older seeker letting go of the wall.

"Are you alright?" asked Sophie with worry written all over her pretty face as she approached the blond, bending down a bit in order to help him up.

"I think so but..." he nodded but halted almost imminently when his eyes caught something before them "Oh no!" he exclaimed. The others followed his gaze and their faces fell. All the walls were marked with white lines.

"We've been down all these hallways" moaned Sophie with despair.

"These walls have been shifting" said Dante "so it looks like we're making progress in reality we're no closer to the Lodestone"

"What do we do now?" asked Cathy

"Remember what the quatrain said" reminded everyone Lok "the stones with three sides threatens all"

"Right that's the Lodestone" said Sophie rolling her eyes. They all knew that. They needn't to be reminded. The blond didn't seem to pay attention to her annoyance and behavior as he turned to his mentor.

"Dante do you think you could get us back to the entrance?" he asked

The man nodded, quickly understanding the boy's line of thinking. It wasn't long before they entered the small room in which their journey began.

"There!" cried Lok pointing at the triangle-shaped stone in the middle "the stone with three sides!"

"It must be the Lodestone!" rejoiced Sophie. But before they could discuss how to deal with it, the walls broke and the lava dwarfs under the lead of the giant walked in.

"Go break that stone I'll handle this" said Montehue to Lok. He then grabbed the giant's hand and slamming it into the ground used it as a bridge to get on it's back. The others quickly scattered around to block out the midgets.

"Lok, move!" ordered Dante sharply throwing of the backpack and keeping his eyes on the enemy"we'll hold them off"

The teen swept his eyes over the team before nodding in silence and running up to the stone. In his eagerness and hurry, he forgot about the fact he cannot use his powers and out of the habit he kicked the stone. He regretted it shortly afterward when a sharp pain shot through his body.

"How am I supposed to break that without my powers?" he mooned holding his foot. He sighed deeply once more looking at his teammates. They were fighting. They struggled to buy him time. He HAD to do this somehow. A determined look appeared on his face. He will do this and succeed.

"Hurry Lok!" cried Sophie, ducking in order to avoid another attack leashed upon her by her enemy. She really needed her powers. Without them fighting those creatures was useless.

"I'm trying!" his reply came in sharp annoyed tone. He didn't want to shout at her nor appear as if he was angry with her, but he felt the pressure. In his desperation he tried to kick, thump and hit the stone with his fists and feet. He even threw himself at it with his whole body. In that moment of the golems came up behind him and grabbed him, lifting him off the stone.

The rest team wasn't doing any better. They couldn't hope to do much. At some point Cathy was thrown across the room. She winced in pain. Dante gasped trying to get to her, but his path was blocked by another golem and a second later he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He made few steps back glancing around. He looked at Lok, who tried to free himself from the enemy's grip. He sent a wave of heat towards the boy, just before his own enemy kn coked him down. But the move worked. The golem's construction weakened, melting and allowing Lok to break free. He pushed the enemy away, breaking him in half and causing the stone head to hit the Lodestone, chipping it. In one second the tense air dropped down and everyone felt a rush of magical energy filling the room.

"We did it!" cheered Sophie "we managed to deactivate it!"

The powers were back and now the seekers could take care of the golems in proper way. Soon all was over. They gathered together again and headed for the exit. They needed their rest. It wasn't long before they reached the surface, where they were greeted by Tersely.

"You made it!" he exclaimed, walking up to Sophie. The girl was staggering and seemed close to faint and since Lok was helping Dante to walk, he took the Casterwill's girl elbow and helped her out "and you destroyed the Lodestone!"

"How did you know?" asked Lok in astonishment, letting go off Dante.

The young man laughed sheepishly "Oh, I don't"

"All the same you're right" confirmed the amber-eyed man "and that means one thing" he added. He pulled his hands to his chest using Everfight before opening the holotome and displaying the details of the second and main part of their mission. Getting Phoenix.


	19. The Phoenix's Ashes

_**Soo the Soundtrack for this chapter is pretty much settled. Fights and Spirals are known.**_

 _ **Sophie Ascending: The Greatest Story Never Told**_

 _ **Sophie/Lok moment on the roof, would be the Huntik one, because I think it fitted well enough.**_

* * *

 _ **Indonesian Islands**_

The gentle beams of sun warmed the smooth stone shelf, near the volcano. The sky was simply cloudless. Nothing out of ordinary. Or so it would seem until the small patch of green leaves that laid in the shelf begun to move. It quickly made it's way towards the edge and stopped. There was a little rustling sound and the white furry head of Cherit popped out. The miniature titan looked around for a while before diving down. He landed in the bushes and scanned the surroundings. His green eyes at once fell on the entrance to the volcano. Just like predicted, there was a group of Casterwill Hunters there, watching and keeping close guard of the place. The small gargoyle swiftly and silently left the place to pass on the news to his friends.

* * *

The Team's camp was set deep in the jungle, far enough from the enemy so they could put up a small fire to keep the mosquitoes and other insects away. The members of the team were scattered around, talking or otherwise occupying their time while they waited for Cherit.

"I'm just glad we can use titans and powers again, right Tersely?" asked Lok turning to the red-haired assistant with a small smile. The two of them was sitting on cut down logs. The bespectacled man nodded eagerly allowing himself to smile.

"If any of us had to scout the Blood Spirals we'd be caught for sure" he said.

"And you know Cherit likes to be a part of great action" agreed the blond. Montehue and Cathy smiled lifting their heads up from their axes and book. The only person who didn't share this happiness and did not take part in talks and activities of any kind was Sophie. The girl hardly paid attention to anything; standing in safe distance from the fire with her back to everyone and her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Her pretty pale face was painted with worry and uncertainty; her green eyes were fixed on the bulgy shape of the far-off volcano. She knew that there in that mountain her destiny awaited in form of the Legendary Titan of Rebirth. She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous and doubtful. She couldn't help but wonder and remember that she is now a Casterwill leader, someone that everyone counts on. In her hands was the fate and future of her family. What if she fails? What if the enemy gets the titan first? And if she gets it? Will her family be great again? All those fears, all this anxiousness from previous day returned again. She was so lost in thoughts that she hasn't heard Dante approaching her until he put his hand on her shoulder. Only then she turned her face and eyes to him.

"Sophie" he spoke gently, giving her reassuring smile "I know you aren't comfortable around fire, marching into a volcano isn't going to be easy"

"Don't worry I've got the man who burned my home didn't I?" an unsure smile appeared on her face, as if she needed to convince herself more than anyone else.

"I just don't want you pushing yourself into something you're not ready for" sighed the man, clearly worried about her state. She could have a smile plastered on her face, she could try and modulate her voice but none of this appeared in her eyes.

"I have to do this" she shook her head, furrowing her brow determinedly "there's no other way for me to keep moving forward"

"That's a brave lass!" said Montehue smiling broadly at her in order to give her another boost of confidence.

"And I bet that Sophie is the only one that can bond with the Legendary Titan Phoenix" added Lok with huge grin on his face.

"That's right" agreed Dante, smiling in order to give the girl reassurance"it was the titan of Lord Casterwill's daughter after all"

The young heiress finally smiled and it reached her eyes, that now were much calmer and more confident. She nodded her thanks to them all. In that moment Cherit flew up to them.

"Oh Cherit! You found your way in?" asked Lok looking at the little titan.

"That I have" nodded the gargoyle perching on the pile of rucksacks and bags "there is an old lava tube that leads into the base of the volcano"

"So what are we waiting for?" asked the blond, his blue eyes hardening and filling with steel determination "let's go!"

"There, lad" said Montehue, putting his hand on his shoulder and stopping him "now, now, there'll be plenty of time to get overheated when you're in the volcano. Please continue" he said turning back to Cherit.

"Thank you" said the little titan "as I was saying there is a large number of nasty Spirals by the entrance"

"But they don't know the Lodestone is gone!" noticed Lok "So they don't know they can use their powers"

"Clearly, we should charge in there" presented his view the bearded man.

"No good" disagreed Sophie "we wouldn't be able to take on a large group before they raise the alarm"

"Unless we retain the element of surprise we never complete our mission" agreed Dante

"How about this?!" exclaimed Lok suddenly, with a huge smile on his face and his eyes shining like two stars "we'll just set up an ambush deep in the jungle"

"Good idea" praised the Casterwill girl "we can lure the guards away from the entrance before we can use our titans and powers"

"Then all we need is a trap. Something big enough that can hold all of them" took over the blond

With that they went down to the work, cutting the trees, tying up vines and using magic to conceal all sorts of traps. Finally after some minutes the stage was set.

"Now all our trap needs is some bait, eh?" said Montehue smirking.

"hmm, nothing motivates those Spiral fanatics like a Casterwill" said Sophie smiling devilishly as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

"Ok, go" agreed Dante "everyone else to your positions"

The others nodded slowly heeding his order. Only Lok looked back over his shoulder with slight worry. He wished very much to go with Sophie to save her if there was a need. In those troubling times of war he was anxious for her safety. But he knew he couldn't. It would spoil everything. He sighed therefore joining the others.

* * *

Sophie reached the volcano. True to the information given by Cherit there was a group of hunters keeping vigil there. The girl felt a pang of anger at this sight. God how she hated them. But those feelings soon passed replaced by malicious spiteful joy when she remembered the plan.

"Hello boys" she called out to them in sing-song voice, putting on a fake dreamy and innocent expression "care to go for a lap around the park?"

They all turned to her and she could actually see him furrowing his brow under that mask.

"It's the Casterwill!" he barked

She smiled a little before turning around breaking into the run. The Spirals at once, without second thoughts followed after her, screaming and shouting. She didn't heed their wishes. Finally when she made it around the bend she stopped sharply and pulled out Icarus's amulet. She glanced over her shoulder and when the enemy approached she sprung up, catching the titan by the legs, letting him carry her away. The Spirals didn't seem to notice at first that she's using a titan even though her magic was supposed to be dead. It looked like in their chase and willingness to get her everything else was unimportant. This has become their downfall, as they stepped right into the first trap- a pool of glue. They groaned, and moaned trying to break free. To no avail. The only ones who didn't caught in was a pair slow pokes: a skinny man and fat woman who came as last ones and therefore managed to stop right before the trap. For a while they watched their companions in confusion; only when a Boltflare flashed past them, and they saw Dante and Lok standing nearby did they realize what was going on.

"They're using titans" uttered the woman, at once calling in Harlequin, before running after the two seekers.

"They're getting free" noticed Cherit, pointing at remaining Spirals who had started to get out "you have to harden the glue!"

Tersely who stood nearest quickly cooled the glue with Augerfrost and soon Sophie joined him; letting go of Icarus and firing the spell from both hands. In seconds the gooey substance was frozen solid preventing the enemy from getting out once and for all.

Few steps away the plump Spiral and her Harlequin were also taken care of and disposed under a pile of logs.

"I bet that didn't feel good" remarked Lok smiling at his mentor. The man let out a small grunt, turning to leave when the boy stopped him, catching his sleeve. He turned and saw the hand of Harlequin rising from the pile; but before the evil titan could get out Elf King Oberon stepped in slashing him with a sword.

"I'm beginning to think those Dragon Soldiers aren't so taught" sneered Montehue with slightly patronizing tone, as he and the others gathered together again, a while later.

"Watch out, take them lightly and we'll all be sorry" said Dante

"Dante is right" agreed Sophie "we had the perfect plan and we were also lucky"

"Let's move" reminded everyone the amber-eyed man "when our luck runs out someone will notice the missing guards"

This was not a thing to discuss or argue with. Soon enough someone might go and change the guards or ask them to return, and that would mean collapse of the whole scheme. Therefore they headed for the volcano; and in tune with their usual luck there was a surprise waiting for them there.

"Dante, there are still two guards" noticed Lok, pointing at the two men before the entrance.

"I see them" muttered his mentor, slowly reaching into the inner pocket of his vest and pulling out Metagolem's amulet; summoning the titan. It was a second and the guards were no more. This however, was not the end of the team's trouble. They didn't even get to the entrance when another group emerged from the trees and bushes and begun to shoot at them.

"Keeping going!" encouraged them Montehue, stopping in his tracks."I'll make sure they don't follow!"

"No way! There's too many!" objected Cathy warmly. Montehue could've been a bear, mighty and strong but what could one man against so many?

"Don't worry, I won't underestimate them" he promised smiling at her. The girl sighed and looked at Dante who-although worried and reluctant-nodded his head.

"Metagolem! Cave in the lava tube!" he ordered his titan before spinning around and disappearing with his team in the tunnel.

When everyone disappeared inside Metagolem destroyed the entrance.

"I don't think I'm up for this" he confessed Tersely weakly, watching the overwhelming forces of the enemy, that they had to beat alone now.

"Good. More fun for me" smiled his companion, standing in his battle stance and preparing himself for the onslaught.

* * *

On the other side of the cave in door the four man team was slowly making their way through the tube. It was dark and unpleasant but Sophie soon enlightened the reddish brown walls with Boltflare.

"That's much more pleasant" noticed Cherit

"Yep, you know the volcanoes! They just don't work without the right lighting" joked Lok , trying to lighten up the mood.

"Now we just need the idea what we're looking for" said Cathy, as if to herself

"Don't forget the clue from your father" said Cherit

"But we solved it already" said Lok, rolling his eyes "it's how we got this far"

"Not quite" shook his head Dante "do you remember how it started?"

"It said: Lost daughter rises from the red ashes" quoted Sophie

"Lost daughter might be Phoenix, or Casterwill's daughter" proposed Lok

"Maybe" muttered his mentor. It made sense but he had a feeling it wasn't it.

"Can we please hurry?" asked Cathy "I don't want to leave Montehue and Tersely out there for too long"

The others nodded slowly. They knew very well how precious the time was. They went on a bit further until they reached crossroad that lead to two main corridors of the volcano. After a short glance around something caught Dante's eye. There was a third path! Small entrance in the wall before them! There was a light coming out of it. A very bright light. He gave Sophie a quick look and she blew the Boltflare out.

"This could be it" he whispered, feeling a little thrill of excitement that always comes when something suspicious and mysterious is going on.

"Sophie, let's take a look!" proposed Lok approaching the wall and looking up at the entrance

"Keep your eyes open Lok" warned him Dante with smile. The teen didn't answer catching on the edge of the shelf and crawling inside. Sophie joined him, and soon they disappeared from the view of their friends.

The small corridor wasn't long and they soon were on the other side.

"Wow" breathed Lok at the sight of huge chamber that was the heart of the volcano. In the middle of red rocks there was a golden circle with four small lava pits by which stood a pair of Spirals swirling in them like in some strange cauldrons. The group was supervised by Shauna and Wind. A sharp gasp left Sophie's lips at the sight of boiling lava and the picture of her younger self backing away from the fire flashed before her eyes. She shook her head violently putting an end to it. She wasn't afraid!

"So Phoenix is probably down there somewhere" she heard Lok's muffled voice by her ear.

"Um, yes" she confirmed "the clue says that it rises from red ashes"

"It's a..volcano Sophie" pointed out the blond "everything's kind of reddish...Wait a minute!" he exclaimed suddenly, his voice subdued and barely audible from the excitement "do you see what I see?" he asked, pointing at the golden arena.

She looked down narrowing her eyes a little, and then the light imminently dawned upon her.

"This room looks a lot like the Ancient Amulet of Will!" she cried out in muffled and subdued voice.

Indeed it was so. The shape of the arena, the cravings and four pits looked _exactly_ like the cravings and stones on the famed artefact.

"It makes sense" went on Lok "it's pasted all over Casterwill books and stuff. Kinda like a family symbol, right?"

"And the left most gem was red" she added, pointing with her hand at corresponding pool "Phoenix must be there"

"Not much time left" noticed her companion grimly when the Spirals approached it. She couldn't disagree with that. They quickly turned around and returned to their friends with fresh news.

"This is why we went to such lengths to maintain the element of surprise" explained Dante when they heard out the whole thing.

"Shauna and Wind are the strongest. They're on Rassimov's level" noted Lok

"To be honest, we never had a decisive victory over them" shook his head the auburn-haired man

"And they've almost beaten us twice" agreed the boy, remembering all their encounters.

Dante sighed deeply looking around his team

"Is everyone still sure they want to do this?" he asked in low voice.

"Yup" nodded Lok smiling

"Positive" confirmed Sophie with deep confidence, clenching her fingers in determined manner.

"I'm in" added Cherit

"I've come this far..." trailed off Cathy, smiling a little before following after Lok.

Dante watched them go; and when they disappeared put his hand on Sophie's shoulder for the second time this day

"You've come a long way" he remarked "you fought Kiel's fire, but now you'll have to bond with Phoenix"

The girl smiled at him in appreciation for his concern

"This place was made for my family, right?" she asked with calmness "I have nothing to fear"

He nodded, proud that she's at least trying to conquer her fear and be confident about herself. With nothing left to say they followed after their companions.

* * *

Outside Montehue and Tersely were busy buying time for their friends in the volcano. The bearded man had lost one of his axes; the weapon got chipped when a power hit it. Despite this setback the bulky seeker was still filled with optimism.

"Well, this is quite a workout" he laughed turning around to his companion. Tersely only gulped unsurely. He didn't like this. He didn't like it at all; but what could he do? It was his own choice.

* * *

"This is the last pit" said Shauna back in the volcano "it's got to be here!"

Her minions nodded; fearing to look at her. But just as they were about to pull the rod a Touchram hit them, raising the dust and sending them flying. When they regained their focus and first shock was over they saw Huntik Team dashing at them. It wasn't a long fight; with help of Basilard, Willblade and spells all evil seekers were in shackles and Sabriel was pointing her sword at a very angry Shauna.

"I'd give up if I were you" said Dante, smirking at the woman and shaking his head "she hardly misses at this range"

With the enemy taken care off the team turned to their task. Finding Phoenix.

"This is a nasty little pool the Casterwills have" noted Cherit, looking at the thick layer of boiling rock before them.

"Dante, could we send Ignatius down to look for the?" asked Lok tearing his eyes away from the substance in order to look at his mentor.

"Not a bad idea" nodded the man "but I don't think Ignatius would be able to approach Legendary Amulet" he pointed out. The blue-eyed teen sighed a little put off and looked back at the lava.

"Well, we can't exactly dive in, so let's see if we can clear out that lava" he proposed after a short while

With that he and Sophie begun to throw spells into the pool. To no avail.

"Augerfrost cooled the stop glue down" said the girl. They tried it that way but again it didn't work. It only caused the heated rock to hiss and emit vapour. Nothing more.

"I don't think it's working" furrowed his brow Cherit. Lok was about to nod and propose something new when suddenly something occurred to him. He raised his head and looked at the tied-up enemies.

"Hey" he said slowly "Dante, Wind can't talk can he?"

"As far as I know" muttered the man, and in that instant it occurred to him. His face blanched as he turned around. His worst fears were confirmed when he laid his eyes on the dark-haired Spiral. Wind was breaking free! The amber-eyed man at once turned around and ordered his friends to duck down before a dark spell hit the lava. They avoided being burned by the falling drops in last moment. This was beginning of an end. Shauna smirked and disappeared from their view using some sort of teleportation spell. She reappeared again behind Sophie, using Newfury to break free. Sophie gasped at the sight, and Lok's name escaped her lips in fear. The blond gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow, raising his sword and rushing to her rescue. He clashed with Shauna, glaring at the woman with anger.

* * *

Few steps away Dante was facing off against Wind and his titan Shakrit. He quickly avoided the titan's attack. Seeing this Lok ordered Basilard to aid the auburn-haired man, and take care of the flying serpent. The titans clashed and soon Sabriel joined them.

This left Dante with only Wind to deal with. He glared at the dark-haired Spiral, before getting into his fighting stance.

The battle was on again and as fierce and dangerous as ever. Everyone was busy fighting either with humans either with titans. The Huntik Team seemed to be losing at first: Dante's Metagolem had been sent back and Shakrit easily threw off Sabriel.

* * *

Outside things were pretty grim too. Montehue and Tersely defeated their enemies but barely the body of the last Hunter hit the ground a new group appeared, stepping out from the shadows.

"We're doomed" moaned Tersely. Montehue seemed to be shocked too but it was only a momentary flash. His eyes soon hardened.

"Not likely" he said tossing Fenris's amulet and catching it in his hand.

* * *

In the volcano chamber Lok clashed with Shauna's sand mummy-Ash. Shauna tried to attack him from behind but was stopped by Sophie's double Kindlestrike. The powerful blue spell hit her in the chest, sending her flying across the room. In another corner Cathy tried to help out Basilard but with poor results.

"This thing won't quit" she breathed, after she had to dodge the serpent's tail.

Dante's and Winds duel was different. Both men were skilled and powerful, almost equals in their field and none of them was willing to give in. However there was something in Wind's behaviour that bothered Dante.

'He's even faster than last time' he thought, furrowing his borrow as he avoided another attack 'Why?' he wondered. He fixed his eyes on his enemy, trying to figure out this strange Spiral. And then he noticed it. The worried look the other man gave to the side. Curious he turned his own gaze that way, it fell on Shauna. The realization hit him with severe force. He couldn't help but smirk. Who would have thought...

"Don't tell me" he said "you want to protect Shauna!"

Hearing the taunting, slightly amused tone in his opponent's voice Wind turned back to the amber-eyed man, and glaring at him send a large Boltflare his way. Dante avoided the spell, knitting his eyebrows. It wasn't like Wind to be so careless. He turned around, and in that moment it hit him; he saw his shadow and the glowing spell in his enemy's raided hand. His eyes winded, but there was nothing he could do as the powerful shot of electricity ran through his body, drawing a muffled agonising groan of pain.

* * *

Shauna and Sophie were glaring at each other preparing for the fight, both angry and hateful. But soon Sophie's attention was driven elsewhere. She could feel something oozing out of the centre of the room; something was there in the lava.

"Something's calling for me" she muttered to herself. She couldn't help it. It was too strong. Against her better judgement she turned her eyes towards the pits. The call was definitely coming from one of them. But which? In all that hissing, bubbling and bursting she couldn't really tell. She was so dazed and absorbed with that riddle that she had forgotten about everything else. She didn't see that Shauna is aiming a powerful double Rippleburst at her. Not until she felt a familiar energy and saw a burst of light as Sabriel threw herself in the line of fire.

"No!" she cried, her voice filled with fear and despair. It was just like the Professor's Castle! She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth, feeling anger rising within her. She raised her green eyes at her enemy.

"Hyperstride" she growled, simply throwing herself at Shauna, kicking the woman with all her might, causing her to stagger. Now it was Rassimov's sister's time to get furious. She glared at Sophie, whipping her mouth with red gloved hand.

* * *

In his side of the room Lok was still trying to destroy Ash. With no success. The titan seemed to regenerate every time. The boy had almost lost his hope when the obvious realization hit him.

"It's made of sand" he whispered. He almost kicked himself for not noticing it earlier, but he decided not to dwell on this now. What was important that he had found out something crucial about his enemy. Now he knew what to do. He blocked another attack with Willblade ordering Basilard to use Shooting Slash at the same moment. The warrior hit the mummy. At first nothing happened, but Lok quickly gave new instructions, ordering him to use the lava. A second later the sandy titan hit the hot surface and even he could not survive the heat. Shauna stumbled a little, when he returned to the amulet, draining her strength. This defeat however only served to fuel her anger even more.

"I cannot believe I need to use my strongest titan on one worthless Casterwill girl" she snarled before reaching into the little bag on her hip and drawing out a three- coloured Egyptian amulet with white stone. Angrily she uttered the name of the titan inside. Lilith The Queen. The titan wasn't very large. Certainly not as large as Basilard but like most of the Spiral titans it was monstrous. It looked a little bit like Jericho. It had eight white, thick legs that resembled that of a bird, her torso was simply a green spine plastered on torn piece of material. From it sprung out a pair of gray, thin arms protected by pieces of golden armour. Her head was rather small and triangle-shaped, made of gold with two red eyes and a pair of long blue spikes beneath. She had long blue hair and a pair of torn bat-like wings. She did not carry any sword or other weapon with her instead she had two long stings which she could hide and bring out at will. This weapon together with speed and ability to fly, made it easy for her to defeat enemies twice her size, such as Basilard. The large warrior was forced to the ground in an instant. Seeing this Lok imminently came to the rescue, pushing Lilith away with the power of Willblade before turning back to Sophie.

"We've got it Sophie" he assured her. She gasped watching him for a while before nodding. She understood what she had to do. She turned around and threw herself at Shauna. She was coming closer and closer preparing for an attack, but just as she was about to hit her enemy the woman disappeared in a gleam of flame. Sophie's eyes winded in fear and she covered her eyes and face as she landed with a loud thump, raising the clouds of dust. When the light disappeared and she was sure the dust had fallen down she lowered her arms. Her brow furrowed; but before she could even look around in search of Shauna or even start to think about the woman's whereabouts she felt a pair of strong arms grab her and lift her up. Her eyes winded. All her questions were irrelevant before they even arose.

* * *

Meanwhile Cathy and Cherit were still dealing with Shakrit, but couldn't defeat it. The girl sighed, deeply looking at the enormous titan. She jumped away from another attack. She looked up, and then cast a Dragonfist, pulling all her strength into it. The spell hit Shakirt, sending him back to the amulet. Cathy smiled weakly, before passing out from exhaustion. The fight was far from over. Her victory wasn't the only one as Lok had managed to defeat Lilith, but just like with her it took a lot of his strength and with Basilard returning to the amulet he fell to the ground unconscious.

Sophie let out a sharp gasp, causing Shauna-who still held her captive- to grin.

"It's over girly, it's all over" laughed the woman

"Lok! Sophie! Cathy!" Dante's eyes winded with worry as he turned around and watched his fallen teammates. He felt a pang of guilt. He shouldn't have brought them here, he should've known it will end like this. Growling angrily he turned back to his enemy and cast a Darkfog. Wind however was prepared for such an attack, answering with his own and stronger spell. The two powers clashed, struggling for a while but finally Dante's weaker one had to give in and the amber-eyed man was send to the ground as well.

"That's right" continued Shauna, enjoying the feel of her hostage's growing fear and despair "it's hopeless"

"Sophie!" in that moment Lok's voice cut in, causing both female seekers to turn towards him. Sophie once more gasped, her eyes filling with all sorts of emotions when she saw the blond trying to get up to his knees "the lost daughter rises from the red ashes" he said, struggling to keep his voice from shaking "you're the lost daughter! It's gotta be you!"

Sophie's eyes winded even more as the realisation hit her. All her strength returned, her heart was strong again. In that moment she felt a push from behind, and then cold fingers gripped her shoulders.

"Here is where you finally meet your end Casterwill" she heard the hate filled voice in her ear. In the corner of her eye she noticed the green gleam of Venomhand. She spun around catching Shauna's hand and pulled the woman closer. She saw the hatred and blood lust in the red orbs; but this time it didn't scare her. They didn't bother her. She boldly returned the glare.

"Maybe" she stated in hard tone "but that's not for you to decide"

With the last words she pushed the green-haired woman with ease, and then-using the force of the push-made a double flip in the air, diving straight at the pit mirroring the Red Gem. The memories from the fire flooded her mind once more, one by one. From the figure of a scared little girl backing away from Kiel, to being carried down the hill by Santiago. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She wasn't going to let the past interfere! She wasn't going to be scared anymore! With that thought she hit the hot lava.

"Sophie!" gasped Lok weakly, watching this scene with fear and complete shock. He had never thought it would turn like that. He didn't know what he had expected to happen but this wasn't it. He couldn't believe it. Sophie couldn't have... But he soon was woken up from his daze when everything started to shake and the lava begun to spring out everywhere.

"It's erupting!" cried Cherit anxiously. The hot rock begun to spread everywhere, rising with each minute. Shauna who still stood where Sophie had left her backed away; for the first time in her life showing a little fear. Wind quickly came to her rescue and taking her into his arms begun to make his way up the chimney. Lok gritted his teeth in fury. This was just about enough for him. Mad at himself, mad at Nostradamus and at the enemy for causing Sophie to dive to her death he wasn't going to let the pair escape.

"I won't let you get away" he shouted after them, his hands glowing with Augerfrost.

"Lok!" cried Dante running up to his student. He too felt horrible for Sophie, he too felt pangs of guilt and pain but there wasn't time for that now. It wasn't time for revenge. He had to get others to safety "we have to get out now!"

His student glanced at him and nodded, putting the spell off with a sigh. He understood. He glanced for one last time after the escaping Spirals, and using Hyperstride headed for the exit. Dante grabbed Cathy by the hand and copying his student's movements dragged the girl behind him.

The volcano erupted. The flaming lava sprung in the air with powerful blast and roaring sound. All of those that fought outside raised their heads. The Blood Spirals at once abandoned the battlefield escaping to the jungle and covering their heads from the hot rain of fire.

"This can't be good" noticed Tersely worriedly

"For once I agree" nodded Montehue.

"What about the others?" questioned his assistant.

"Dante is the one to find his own way out" he calmed the young man with certainty and confidence he didn't really feel himself "let's go then" he added quickly.

Montehue's words were true. Dante did find his way out. He and the team got out of the volcano just in time, so when the eruption took place they were in a safe distance from any harm. They all watched the red outburst of the mountain against the blue sky. Lok's eyes were fixed on it all the time; fearfully searching for a familiar female figure. He desperately clung to hope, repeating the words of the prophecy in his mind. _Lost daughter rises from the red ashes._ She rises. Therefore survives and lives. For seconds that seemed like years nothing had happened; but then it came,! The spread of feathers and wings and a cry of glory as an enormous bird of gold and red appeared on the sky. Slowly the flames died out, revealing another figure. It was small and almost invisible but there was only one person it could be.

"It's Sophie! She did it!" exclaimed Lok, feeling the huge weight on his heart drop. He felt like dancing and screaming from joy. She was alive. She was alive.

He wasn't the only one. Dante smirked and Cathy let out a sigh of relief entwining her fingers and thanking all heavens for this miracle.

"This is wild" she whispered

"That's the legendary Titan of Rebirth, Phoenix" corrected her Dante, putting hands on his hips

The others nodded and they all-now including Montehue and Tersely- watched the glowing figure dancing in the air above the jungle.

* * *

"That was a miracle! You really were reborn from the ashes!" exclaimed Santiago, when the fantastic tale came to an end. The team had returned to Venice and was not filling their friends on the details of obtaining Phoenix.

"Just like in all the legends! Phoenix first dies and then is reborn" added LeBlanche. Both he and the Spaniard were looking at their mistress with admiration and pride. Especially Santiago, in whose eyes and mind Sophie rose to the rank of true all-powerful goddess.

"That's going a bit too far, don't you think?" checked their ideas the very girl, laughing a bit. That was impossible right? No one could return to life after being burned to ashes! Those were just legends. Even with powerful magic it seemed impossible for a human to archive.

"Phoenix more likely granted Sophie total fire immunity" agreed Dante, proposing much more likely theory

"That makes sense" nodded Cherit.

Sophie put the golden ring she had been holding in her fingers over the Cypherdex scan. The mechanical voice of the device at once showed them the floating figure of the titan, informing them about its strength, type and abilities: Firewall and-which was much more curious-Revival.

"Of course Phoenix IS a legendary titan" said Dante slowly "who knows what powers she holds"

As he spoke the last words Lok- who had been standing nearby propped against the wall- furrowed his brow looking to the side. He wondered...

* * *

The gentle rays of setting sun swept across the rooftops of Venice making the tiles shine like gold. Lok and Sophie watched this display of light from the balcony. It was a tradition of sorts, watching the Venetian sunsets.. Lok per usually was sitting on the balustrade, with his legs dangling on the other side; Sophie stood few steps away from him. They both had been silent, lost in their own thoughts. Especially Sophie seemed to be preoccupied with something. Finally she let out a little sigh and turned her eyes to her companion.

"Lok" she spoke. He turned around and gave her a questioning look "I don't know when we'll have another chance...to spent time like this" she explained, looking away with the last words and rubbing her arms nervously "There's...there's so much to do as the leader of Casterwills. Especially now" she elaborated taking of Phoenix's amulet. The white gem set in bird head-shaped gold glimmered in the sun.

"O-Oh" stuttered the blonde, trying to hide the hurt in his voice and failing "I understand. Family comes first"

"I just can't think about myself right now" she continued, walking away from the balcony. She stopped for a while, looking at him as she spoke before turning away with saddened expression. She barely made two steps when his voice caused her to stop.

"Sophie" he spoke. She looked at him with the corner of her eye and saw that he was looking at her, his face half-turned. There was a warm smile on his lips and gentle look in his eyes. Like always "you gave us a little scare back there at the Volcano, but I knew you could do it the whole time" he confessed warmly.

She couldn't help but smile hearing this bold and steadfast belief in her. She then turned away, this time for good and walked out in much higher spirit and confidence in heart. Lok on the other hand turned his head back to watch the sunset. On his own.

* * *

 **SORRY, SORRY SORRRY it took so long...but I got sucked into Qrowins and Adventure Stories set in XVII Poland amongst other things, and well...I wanted to be safe and actually have episode 20 written...it's another one of my 'original' episodes a.k.a it's not just tinkered with Huntik episode like this one, and it always takes more time...sorry**


	20. Allies

**Soundtrack:**

 **-Damian's traning: X-ray Dog: Dark Empire 1:00-1:25**

 **-For the fights with Amazons: Regular fighting stuff**

 **-Lucas and Damian: Ezio's Family, the Huntik soundtrack for the roof scene in episode 19.**

* * *

 _ **International Huntik HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

Dante and the rest of his team were once more in New York on a meeting with Huntik Council. They have found the last of the Legendary Titans that Ethan has left them information about, and now was the time to finally step up and start the offensive strike Sophie had in her mind.

"We need to do something'' said Guggenheim ''if the forces they'd used under Ironwill had been so big, and their newest recruits are so high and they'd obtained Antedeluvian, we will need some help"

"Yeah, but who could help us?" asked Uffizi "there are no other seekers around, especially since the Organization has been beaten down"

There was a long silence before Lok spoke up.

"Hey, what about the Amazons?" he asked "maybe they could help us? I mean...we're kind of friends, aren't we?"

The Council members looked at each other, and then everyone looked at Metz. The man hadn't replied for a long while.

"This is a time of crisis" he said at length "and we need all the help we can get. I therefore declare an official Huntik Foundation Mission" he continued "Mission: Allies in War. Go to Turkey and talk to the Queen of Amazons, to request her help with the Spiral War"

The Huntik team exchanged happy glances, smiling at each other as they received the details on their Holotome.

* * *

 _ **Turkish Airspace,**_

"So, you had actually went and met Amazons?" asked Cathy, looking at Lok and Sophie with awe. She had of course got a small recap of their adventures last year but they hadn't told her that.

"Yeah" nodded Lok "and it was pretty cool, I mean sure we got into some trouble with them because I ugh...broke their sacred statue but in the end we became friends because we saved their queen"

"Who is also Metz's daughter" added Cherit, smiling a little "that helped out a lot later"

"And hopefully will be helpful now" said Sophie.

"Passengers" spoke Dante's voice "we are landing so please buckle up"

The three younger seekers at once put their belts on, and soon the plane dived down, landing in a small clearing in the forest. From there they set off on foot, following a map on Lok's holotome. It wasn't long when there was a rustle and the second in command- a middle-age woman with green eyes and blond hair -stepped forward, flanked by a couple of masked women with spears in hand.

"Dante Vale?" asked the blond "what are you and your team doing here?"

"We have come to ask queen Hippolita for help" said Sophie, coming forth and curtseying "on the behalf of Huntik Foundation as well as Casterwill family"

The woman watched them for a while

"Please" added Lok "it's really, really important. We wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't"

The second in command sighed deeply before turning around and motioning at them to follow her. They did and soon enough they were in the village. Cathy, was looking around the tall stone buildings with awe, as she was the only one from the team that hasn't been here ever before. Heck, she'd considered Amazons a mere myth! Their guide lead them to one of the most fancy buildings in the area, where a teenage black girl with brown hair was standing in the gate. When she saw them her big dark-eyes light up a bit, and she smiled

"Friends" she greeted them "what a pleasure to see you, what brings you here?"

They all bowed to her, and Sophie stepped forward

"Your Highness" she said "since we last met I have become a leader of the Casterwill family, and from this position I would like to request your help. You must have undoubtedly noticed the Red Comet"

"First of all I would like to congratulate you on your position" said the young queen "secondly, yes we had noticed the Red Comet, as I assume that is the right name for the red glow visible on the sky both by day and night"

Sophie nodded

"Indeed and it is only visible to seekers" she said "and other people from magical world" she added, catching Dante's eye "anyway, this light is the message of doom for all of us. It heralded the return of a menacing seeker group called Blood Spirals. They are followers of a man called Betrayer, who has been a friend of Lord Casterwill himself but betrayed the side of goodness, by trying to summon unspeakable evil. He has been defeated but his followers had returned and wish to cover the world in eternal darkness again"

Hippolita and her guards heard the story with utmost interest and concern.

"These are truly troubling news" she said at last, her brow furrowed with worry "very much so"

"Will you help us?" asked Sophie

But before Hippolita could answer a loud bang could be heard from the door, the archway burst, sending sharp pieces of stone and clouds of dust over everyone.

"My Queen!" the second in command threw herself forward, tackling the young girl to the ground, while Lok did the same with Sophie and Dante pulled Cathy away. For a good few seconds nobody could see anything, but finally the dust settled down revealing a group of Blood Spirals and Casterwill Hunters, with Marauders and Dark Pharaohs in tow.

"Hello, your royal highness" spoke one of the hunters "hope we're not interrupting anything?"

Dante, Sophie and Lok glared at him in response gritting their teeth at such an address, the former reached for their amulets while the blond summoned Willblade. The Amazons had picked themselves up too, and held their spears before themselves, while Hippolita called for Solouwing and Diana. The two sides were ready for battle.

* * *

 _ **Callington, Cornwall,**_

Nina sat on the windowsill, one of her legs hanging over the edge as she watched Damian spar with Lucas, Dellix and Lane. The team was holding up well, and it was a very nice and engaging fight to watch. Especially when Dellix and Damian crossed blades. Despite being thousands of years younger than the latter, Dellix was putting up an excellent performance, keeping up with his opponent most of the time. She smiled when in exactly such moment, Lane attacked with a spell from afar, forcing Damian to raise his hand and deflect it with his wrist. Lucas then tried to attack with Templar, but Damian stopped him with a shadowy figure, before disappearing himself in a swirl of darkness.

"You are doing well, kids" he said, standing few feet away with a smile on his face, his arms crossed over his chest "especially you, Dellix. You truly live up to the fame your people have as sword masters. I must say that I haven't had such a young opponent giving me so much of a challenge in a very long time"

"Thank you" nodded Dellix

"You were doing well too, Lane" added Damian "but do try to engage your supernatural powers as well, flight and pixie magic can be very useful especially against mere mortals"

Lane nodded

"Similar thing goes to you as well, Lucas" said Damian "you have potential and as a seeker you are very good, or at least I think so but don't be afraid of your powers and abilities. I know that humans bringing you up made diet mixed with blood a bit difficult and icky, but this is who you are, and nowadays there is really no controversy to it"

"I-I will try" said Lucas looking away "but it's not gonna come any time soon, I'm afraid"

"It's ok" said Nina from her place "we don't even frigging know when we'll be facing our enemies and nobody is trying to change you in an instant, you take your pace. Your father was just saying that in a general manner. Anyhow" she said turning to Damian "how about you all take a break?"

* * *

Lucas was standing on the balcony of his father's house, looking into the distance, playing with the pendant around his neck. The area surrounding home was calm and quiet, there was a meadow and some fields and lots of greenery. And there was a small English town nearby with shops, casualty and schools. A perfect place to raise a family. He felt a sudden pang of sadness and regret. He was supposed to grow up here, with Sophie and his mother and father. They were supposed to be happy. He looked down at the pendant in his hand. It was a joint pendant, meant to be worn by town people. On one half the letter D was engraved and on it, on the other O, and in the middle L. Damian, Oriana, Lucas. His mother gave it to him; told him that she and his father bought this for each other and wore the halves of the necklace as a symbol of their love, when he was born they engraved an L between them. Because he was their child, born out of their love. She told him to never forget who he really was and never be ashamed of it...

"Lucas?" he almost jumped when his father suddenly materialized by his side. The man didn't say a word, looking down at Lucas's neck and at the necklace, before reaching for it and taking it into his hand, running his fingers across the letters.

"She was the sweetest woman I've ever met" he said at length, his voice wistful and nostalgic "and sentimental. She loved this kind of things, and I guess I got swept in with it. I'm not the most romantic person but wearing her name around my neck certainly made all those times when we couldn't see each other more bearable, and then you were born and we decided to give it to you. The greatest love of both our lives"

Lucas blinked, startled by such a confession. Being brought up by the stern Casterwill elders he wasn't exactly used to being told he was loved. Casterwills always put studies and pride in family name before everything else. Or at least those that took him in after the fire had. His mother was different, she always told him how she felt and showed it, but after she was gone there wasn't anyone. And then he got his team and simply had to put everything away and focus on survival and his job as a guardian. Still, and maybe because of it all, hearing such words from his parent, knowing that he had a family member that would show him love was a comforting feeling.

"Thanks, dad" he said "it means a lot"

Damian smiled, before lightly ruffling Lucas's hair.

"I certainly hope it does" he said. There was a while of silence, before Lucas broke it.

"Dad?" he asked "could you tell me one thing"

The vampire raised his eyebrows.

"Dad...why did vampires and Casterwills break their alliance?" asked Lucas "I know there has been some disagreement and that for ages you had not spoken to each other until Lord Adalberto's death and that even made the relationship worse...but then I was born and I am both a Casterwill and a half-vampire. I know why and how was I born but...what has made this huge rift?"

"Nina hasn't told you?" asked Damian, clearly surprised by the question. Lucas shook his head.

"No" he said "I think she was afraid of hurting my feelings by talking ill of my family. Whenever I asked she would get evasive and say that my ancestors and Adalberto got into an argument about the Betrayer, but she wouldn't specify anything"

Damian kept quiet for a few seconds before sighing

"I wouldn't tell it you myself but since you are asking...we have helped Lord Casterwill's children in the war on the request of Lord's youngest son- Gwynn. The others were quite surprised to see us there; but they were glad to see us help in the battle. After it was over the Betrayer has been captured along with many of his main followers and traitors from the council. Like after every battle there had to be some sort of punishment, after all these people wanted to cover whole earth in darkness and betrayed their friends"

Lucas nodded, he knew that part of the story

"Well, the trail has been held. Many of the traitors had tried to win Casterwills over again, whining about how they had been mind controlled or frightened into submission. Fat lies of course, they were in it for the promised power and out of wounded pride. The Berenger however didn't say a word. He kept insultingly silent during the whole trail. After all the witnesses have spoken, the Casterwills went to deliberate. When they returned they announced that the Berenger and all of his people shall never be mentioned by name by anyone and that their titans and spells shall be forgotten and branded as forbidden; while they themselves will be exiled forever. We had been shocked on our part. What Berenger tried to do was full on betrayal, and for no other reason that sheer ambition and wounded pride. He has not been treated unfairly, he just wanted more power than was his due and therefore decided to destroy almost all life for it! And he showed no remorse either. He just kept silent through the trail, and it was sheer display of arrogance"

Damian sighed again

"In our world it would have been met with death. We are no monsters and we do not find pleasure in executing but we also know when to get tough. We live by the rule that if those who defy us genuinely fall on their knees and humble themselves, we pardon them and raise them; but when they show no remorse and never recognize what they did wrong we punish them with severity. And with Berenger we could tell that if given a chance he will come back to his scheming, it was simply too dangerous to let him go. So we went to Casterwills and tried to reason with them. Gwynn seemed to be on our side but Esegar and the Lady of the Lake would not budge. They saw executing people as tainting the soul, as an act of tyranny. They saw it leading down to a dark path with no turning back, that was unworthy of Casterwills that should always remain pure. No lies, no cheating, lawful good basically. We tried to argue again, telling them that they only need to do it this once, explain everything but they remained by their stance. In the end Esegar told us to leave, in a very cold and even proud manner; so we left. After that I think the Casterwills destroyed all the evidence of our help aside from the copy of our agreement with their father. They separated themselves from us and let us fade into legends about titans and evil seekers"

After he spoke the last words, a pregnant silence fell over him and Lucas.

* * *

Dante dodged yet another spell coming from his bunch of enemies, before firing his own and making a flip in the air, landing behind the group. Few steps from him Lok was blocking and sending the spells away with the use of Willblade, showing how much of a progress he's made since he first touched the sword. Sophie smiled at the sight but she had no time to admire her boyfriend's skills, having her own enemies to fight.

"Honourguard!" she cried "Now! Sabriel!"

Sabriel, jumped from behind her, sword raised high before slashing three Marauders and thus sending them back their amulets. The Spirals, who owed them groaned, two of them even falling to their knees. Sophie gave Sabriel a nod of appreciation.

Nearby Hippolita, glared at her own enemy

"I shall not let you destroy my home" she said "motioning at Diana to shoot her arrows in the directions of her titan enemies and sweeping the legs of her human ones with her javelin.

The other Amazons, were doing their best as well, using their weapons and skills to dodge and score hits against their opponents. Cathy was amongst them, shooting spells from afar and protecting the other women with her shields whenever needed, earning her nods and smiles in return.

Dante grabbed one of his enemies by the wrist and spinning the man around threw him out of the window, before kicking the second one down. He then turned to his teammates.

"Huntik Team!" he cried "regroup!"

Lok, Sophie and Cathy at once found themselves in the middle of the room by him

"It's time to end this" said Dante "Lok, create and distraction, Cathy provide a shield for all of us. Sophie call for Phoenix"

All three nodded and followed his lead. Lok, cast a Darkfog on the enemies, using Willblade to spread it out more and at the same time a great dome of light surrounded everyone but Blood Spirals a second later Phoenix rose into the air. Dante looked at Sophie who motioned at the bird to attack. One sweep of wings was enough to create fire. Dante raised his hands too creating his own flames, before combining his powers with those of Phoenix and creating a powerful whirlwind of flames. The Spirals screamed as their titans returned to earth and they themselves have been thrown out of the windows by the sheer force of the swirling heat, many jumped out on their own accord, running as fast as their legs would carry them. Dante watched them go before quieting the flames with his hand. Sophie put her hand in the air and called Phoenix back and Cathy recalled the shield.

"Good job, everyone" said Dante, turning to his young friends.

* * *

"Thank you once more my friends, for helping us save our homes and preserve our ways of life" said Hippolita, as few minutes later they gathered together at her throne "you have once more proved yourselves to be our true allies and great seekers, which is why I am now, with great pleasure telling you that we shall come with you and fight this new evil. You have our spears"

"Thank you, my queen" said Dante bowing deeply, with a hand on his chest "this is a great honour for us"

Lok and Sophie smiled at one another giving each other thumps up. Mission accomplished.

* * *

Lucas didn't say a word as his father's words sunk in. admittedly, at first he felt a bit hurt and angry. It was a knee-jerk reaction to hearing such new information. Especially as while his father did not outwardly criticize Casterwills, it was clear from the way he'd spoken that he though Casterwills to be foolish. And being brought up by the golden legend of Casterwills, Lucas didn't take kindly to that sort of insinuations. But this was not the main reason for his sudden anger, and deep down he knew it. The real reason why his initial reaction was to clench teeth and suppress an angry rant was because...he could see his father's point. He hated the idea of executing someone, especially a close family friend but if Betrayer has been slain then there was great change that they wouldn't be at war today, that his mother would be alive. And maybe if vampires and Casterwills remained allies then maybe his parents could truly be together. His sister could be immortal too. His fingers clenched around the reeling. In that moment, he felt his father put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met his father's gaze. His father gave him a small smile, and squeezed his shoulder in a reassuring manner. He needn't say anything. Lucas understood and relaxed. Yes, the past could have been different but there was no point in dwelling about it. They however had present to live and future to shape, and maybe in that future they could make everything alright.

* * *

 **GAH! This chapter is terrible, but I really have absolutely no idea for it. I had wrtier's block for past month and I harrowed through with this piece with the last ounce of my strength.**


	21. Rassimov's Secret

_**Soundtrack:**_

 _ **Fights: Regular**_

 _ **Blood Spirals and Legion: Blood Spiral themes from before**_

 _ **Dante's House/Venice: Home in Florence/Florence Tarantella**_

 _ **Zhante: Serenity/Starlight Serenade to about 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **minute(Nox Arcana), Assasin's Creed Tour of Venice to first minute. The song that played during Aragon's and Arwen's talk in first LOTR movie. The AC soundtrack could also go for Sophie's and Lok's talk.**_

* * *

 _ **Blood Spiral Base, Location Unknown**_

Harrison was sitting on his cot, staring at the ground. Ever since Tantras's death he had felt like everything lost it's meaning. The old man was like a father he never had. He was the one to take him away from poverty and cold walls of the orphanage. He has given him power to raise above and finally pay back those who had wronged him. But now he was gone. Harrison remembered all their training together, all their conversations about his future in Blood Spirals. Tantras has been full of hope for him, and after Kiel failed to kill that Casterwill bitch he has become Tantras's prodigy and favourite.

'You have potential, Harrison' the man's words rung in his ears again 'and I would like you to become a member of Blooded Circle one day'

Harrison clenched his firsts, before raising his head; his gray eyes filled with determination. He knew what he should do now.

* * *

 _ **Venice, Dante's House**_

Back in Venice Huntik Team was having a video conference with Metz, regarding Blood Spirals.

"Blood Spirals say they follow chaos, but really they just follow Rassimov" said Lok.

Dante nodded his head slowly "And that's why we're going to try and attack him"

"We know something is on" said Metz "according to information we have from surviving Organization files"

"Metz's special delivery would be a big help" chimed in Cherit

"Man, you always give Dante the cool stuff" complained Lok looking with envy at the silver amulet with entwined bottom and green stone in the middle which was being held by his mentor. Meanwhile the Holotome informed them of their newest mission-Eye of the Storm

"Now all we have to do is wait for Claudia's signal " said the amber-eyed man

* * *

While the team waited and made their plans in the depths of Spiral Base, Harrison was standing before Rassimov in Betrayer's throne room.

"Master Rassimov" he spoke humbly. Talking to the very man who had lead them and the most powerful of all made him feel a little bit scared but mostly fascinated "please let me take my teacher Tantras's place in the Blooded Circle"

"Very well" nodded the black-haired man and the teen took a step back in surprise. He had not expected the answer to be so quick. He'd rather thought he'll have to wait for few days if not longer what came next made him even more surprised and excited "but first you must join me on a secret mission" said the man

"I'll do anything" promised the brown-haired boy quickly. After all he did not want his master to change his mind or think he was a coward. Because he wasn't and he was ready to prove his devotion.

"Tell no one of this. Not even your own bodyguard" elaborated Rassimov giving the young acolyte a stern look. Claudia who had been listing in to the whole conversation completely unnoticed swiftly retreated behind the tall stone column retrieving her little blue notebook and scribbling away as fast as she could giving her friends the update they needed. She then smiled a little. Rassimov was in for a big surprise. Very big surprise that might just as well crumble all his plans.

* * *

 _ **Valley of the Kings, Egypt**_

Not long after their conversation Rassimov and his young companion were closing in on their destination flying on the Bazela's Insects-Blood Spirals way of travel around the world. Soon they were at the place and they lowered their flight.

"Whoa The Tomb of Nefertiti!" gasped the boy at the sight of great building build in a cliff, with entrance guarded by two large statues of sitting pharaohs "how do you know about this stuff?"

"I've learned of it long ago from my link with the Betrayer. It was I who led the Organization here in the first place" answered the man simply not even looking at the boy but instead keeping his eyes glued on a group of workers that came by. The men did not look pleased to see him at all.

"Hey, you can't leave titans out in the open here" said one of them a bulky bald man in red shirt raising his spade high. Rassimov did not bulge only his eyes winded with anger.

"Kneel warms" he uttered raising his hand and using Auraforce and forcing some of the men to fall to their knees groaning in pain. The two who were standing behind them gasped.

"Who are these guys?" asked one of them a native Egyptian judging by the colour of his skin and the turban on his head. His companion, a slightly older man with white beard and hair furrowed his brow firing a raypulse at the intruders, but the spell was blocked by young Spiral's Stomshield. Seeing their spell backfire the two men gasped running away as fast as they could.

"Now take them" ordered Rassimov. He barely finished speaking when the door of the nearest tent lifted and Azaram walked out of it followed by the archaeologist from whom Zhalia had stolen maps during famous Nefertiti's Sceptre mission.

"Rassimov" barked the former glaring hard at the man he used to hold in high regards up until now "so it's true! You've betrayed the Organization!"

Instead of answering Rassimov quickly found himself behind the two men and using one of his dark spells knocked them unconscious. Meanwhile his young accomplice took care of one of the two men who had run away by blowing his tent. He was just about to get the other one when his Fireswarm was cut short by another spell. He turned around and found himself looking at a small group of Klaus's suits. He furrowed his brow annoyed that he has to deal with such lowlifes but resolved that faster he gets them the better, so he raised his hands casting Darkfog. In seconds the whole area was covered with thick dark cloud. It wasn't long either when two of the suits were lying on the ground. The boy started looking around for the third one, panting though more from anger and annoyance than exhaustion.

"Nice try kid" he heard from behind. He turned around and saw a figure of a blond man holding an amulet. Before he could react however the suit was lying on the ground wrapped in the long vines of Rassimov's titan.

"Master" he spoke looking up from the mummified body to the black haired man "they were all weaklings"

Rassimov did not answer for a while

"Now there's something I require here" he said finally before turning around and walking away. Harrison for a second wondered if that was good or bad thing. He wondered if his master acknowledged him or was annoyed with him. Either way it was better to go after him. He therefore followed the man and soon they were inside the tomb.

"Master that man...knew who you were" started the teen. He couldn't help it really the question was nagging him ever since they've came to this place.

"Yes I once hid myself within the Organization to weaken them from the inside" explained Rassimov

"Why not just crush them?" continued the boy encouraged by such a swift response

"To be a leader might is not enough" said his master "I had to learn about control"

With that he raised his hand over one of the walls. There was a shifting sound as the stone cracked in half opening and revealing a small stick with a woman's head on the top.

"And control is what this mission is all about" continued the black haired man furrowing his brow.

* * *

While all the happenings above were taking place the Huntik Foundation jet was hurrying in their direction. There still was some time to reach the tomb though so they all occupied themselves with their own things.

"Not now Cherit" growled Lok as the little titan flew up to him with a chess board. The small gargoyle's happy face imminently drop down at the refusal and the harsh tone in which it was delivered. Downhearted he left. This strange event could not have gone unnoticed. Lok was not the one to be harsh and rude. Especially to Cherit. Cathy and Dante turned around and Sophie put down the book she'd been reading.

"Lok, are you still worried about the Willblade?" she asked.

"The more I use it the more I know something is missing" confessed the blond, turning the handle and opening the resting place of Pendragon staring at the golden amulet.

"It's probably because you haven't been able to pond with the titan inside" spoke Sophie calmly

"Things will get way worse, way fast" sighed the boy, his voice coated with deep worry and anxiety "if I can't invoke Pendragon I'm not sure I can protect you" he confessed softly, raising his eyes at her. This was always his greatest fear and worry ever since he'd taken the sword. It was a Casterwill weapon supposed to protect the future queen. It was it's purpose but so far nothing had happened. The only moments he'd invoked Pendragon or rather something close to it was during the battle under Ironwill...and that was just a power...spirit not actual titan. And that wasn't enough anymore. He couldn't bear the thought that something might happen to Sophie because he fails to master the blade. The girl smiled warmly seeing his worry and understanding his anguish.

"You can't force it Lok" she said gently "the bond between seeker and titan is very special" she continued raising the palm in which she had Sabriel's soul and looking at the glowing light that surrounded it.

It wasn't too long when the four man team was already in the valley, awaiting their targets. Lok soon spotted them and quickly returned to the others, who were waiting behind the stone wall of the nearby cliff. He nodded at Dante, who imminently got the message and ordered Ariel to cover the boys tracks. The Wind Elf nodded and in seconds the sands looked smooth and still as the place was desolate and abandoned by all life. The team watched their enemies pass them and land nearby.

"What's with the running around?" asked the brown-haired novice looking at his leader and master with confusion "aren't we going to King Tot's tomb?"

"That's exactly where we are" answered the Russian opening his Loreslave and displaying the small mound of sand with stone walls by its side "we're here at the hidden entrance. Have you heard of the necklace of Tutankhamen?" he continued as the device showed a picture of a large Egyptian necklace in shape of colourful falcon with red ruby above it's head "Legend says it green glass, created when a meteor crashed and superheated the Egyptian sand, but I believe it's much older than mare three thousand years. Much, much older. I believe it was an ancient Necromantic artefact used by the Betrayer in the great war to control the Dark Ones. Now we'll use it to control both them, and him"

The brunette gasped and stared at the man completely stunned

"But isn't it against our rules?" he questioned, shocked. But he had to admit he was impressed. They walked up to the tomb, unaware that they're being observed by Dante and his team.

"Yes, but I'm not taking chances. That's why this is a secret mission. King Tut's stepmother." answered Rassimov simply. He knew that by telling this to the kid he's taking a risk. But it was a calculated one. This young boy was attracted by power and position. His loneliness and wish to be someone was going to shut his mouth. He was after all being treated special, was being told something that was kept secret from others. He won't breath a word. Rassimov raised his hand and was just about to put it in the hole to open the secret entrance, when in it was tossed out of his hand by a green spell, falling few steps away.

"Why are you knocking on King Tut's tomb?" asked well known voice of Dante Vale, and when Russian turned around he saw the amber-eyed man standing there on the cliff with Lok "selling girls scouts cookies again?"

"Dante Vale, I'm pleased to destroy you myself" said the leader of the Spirals "get the key" he told his own companion. The boy without a word went to fulfil this task. Huntik team remained unmoved by this. Quite on the contrary even. Lok smiled widely.

"We have a drop on you this time" he said and Dante gave signal to Ariel. The young spiral novice turned around, he saw Cathy and an elfish titan but only for them to disappear in sudden sandstorm few seconds later. He carried on however, braving through the wind and heading for his goal.

"No!" gasped Cathy seeing through the twirling sand that the enemy is going to succeed. Without further thought she made a run for it. Meanwhile Rassimov tried to take down the rest of the team with Fireswarm but they escaped him hiding behind the wall of sand.

"Do your parts and stay clear" advised Dante, looking at his two companions and trying to get through the howling wind "Rassimov's attacks are deadly"

The teens nodded assuring him that they understand it perfectly and thus the execution of the plan has begun. Sophie went first casting Breakspell to prevent their enemy from using one of his own dark powers and blinding him. Lok imminently took advantage of that tossing a cape at the man further distracting him.

* * *

Few steps away both Cathy and Harrison were getting close to the key. The teen however was faster and had a good head start. He was almost there when Cherit snatched the prize from under his nose. The young spiral gritted his teeth and tried to attack the titan but before he could do anything Cathy grabbed him from behind. He glared at her and swiftly tossed her over his shoulder. She fell onto the small mound of sand and tried to finish her off, but she rolled away. He attacked again, this time almost hitting her. She fall back from the impact. He smirked and made few steps forward to grab her when Cherit's power send him flying. The little titan whipped his mouth glaring.

* * *

"Having fun Rassimov?" asked Dante in another part of the battlefield "we can do this all day"

The Russian seeker turned around but he couldn't see a thing but swirling sand. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. This was really getting on his nerves but he refused to let his anger show. He could still kill them.

"You fools" he uttered "with my ultimate power, darkvoid you cannot hide. It will pull you and your titans in like a black hole, obliterating everything"

Having said that he raised his arms to create the dark cloud above his head. Dante however remained unfazed by this sight.

"That's just what I've been waiting for" he said reaching into his pocket to draw out his newest amulet and summoned Maelstrom. It took just a mare second and Rassimov was thrown onto the ground. Shocked he picked himself up, kneeling down and trying to regain his focus, when Dante approached him.

"Sorry Rassimov" said the russet-haired seeker "Maelstrom can safely absorb your most dangerous powers" he informed

"It is not over" the Spiral leader seemed to have hard time accepting his defeat.

"Yes it is" answered him Dante. He raised his hand and the storm calmed down, clearing the view and showing Lok and Sophie with their spells at the ready. Rassimov couldn't help but gasp.

* * *

Few steps away his young companion too was watching. Seeing his master fall he let our an angry, inhuman roar and raced off into the unknown. Cathy got to her feet watching after him. She didn't know if she should follow him or not. In that moment Dante called her over to them. She sighed and turned around joining the team. Few minutes later the backup in form of two Romanian agents and Lady S arrived to take Rassimov and his titans away. Dante cautiously separated the amulets from the seeker putting them in one of the boxes.

"This one has to be kept separate" he instructed before giving away the golden scarab-the part of Anubian.

"Enjoy your victory while you can Dante Vale" spat the owner of the artefact glaring at the team before him "I promise final retribution"

He barely finished when the agents came up to him, escorting him into nearby car.

"You had Rassimov figured out Dante" praised Sophie with smile and relief in her voice. It was finally over. Now defeating the Spirals would be easy.

"It's hard to believe master of chaos is so predictable" agreed the amber-eyed man, watching the car booty close before turning back to Ariel to thank him. The titan bowed and returned to his amulet.

"How about we check out what the Spirals were looking for" proposed Cherit

"Yeah" agreed Lok "a little treasure hunting is just what we need"

"Good" said the dark-skinned agent smiling at the young seeker's enthusiasm "but what about his titans?"

"Leave those with me" answered Dante "just in case something happens"

The man nodded still smiling. That sorted things out. The enemy won't be able to get anything. It was safe nobody will know. But he was wrong. The whole conversation was overheard by Harrison. The boy waited for a while before sliding down the sandy hill and heading where he and his master have left their flying insects.

"That pesky flying rat can really throw a punch" he cursed Cherit under his breath. He walked up to one of the insects and put his hand on it. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"No one will expect me to recover so quickly" he said to himself, using Powermark and absorbing the energy of the titan. He giggled maliciously as the red power ran through him causing his eyes to glow with it.

Meanwhile the Huntik team, unaware of what was going on in the dessert entered Tut's tomb.

"Ambushes are way to stressful. This is more my speed" commented Lok as they all looked around the tall chamber. There was nothing there accept gigantic statues.

"Didn't you notice something strange about Rassimov today?" asked Dante suddenly. He couldn't help it. Now that the first emotions have passed he could think much clearer, and he saw a very peculiar change in the actions of their enemy.

"Why didn't he bring the others?" wondered Cherit

"Maybe he was planning something here against the other Spirals" proposed Lok as they scattered around looking for clues

"That's girth" nodded his mentor crossing his arms over his chest "what we find here might end the Blood Spiral threat for good"

Sophie slowly came up the angel and looked down at the inscription on the pedestal.

"Yuya, Tiye .They're women from Tutankhamen's family" she uttered furrowing her brow "can we line them up?" she asked.

Dante without a word approached the line and shifted another figure.

"The clue said it was Nefertiti" said Lok. Sophie scanned the names and finally found the right one. It was the first one in the line, counting from the door.

"She was king's stepmother" said Dante "and some believe his advisor"

"Let's see if we can make her face his statute" proposed Lok and his mentor quickly fulfilled the request, causing all women to face the lone male statue on the other side of the corridor. As soon as it happened the floor shook and one of the tiles parted.

"Lok below you!" warned the boy Cherit. The teen gasped as a tall granite stool emerged from the sand. In the middle laid the Necklace of Tutankhamen.

"Jackpot!" rejoiced the teen smirking as the artefact glowed. Few minutes later they were speeding across the desert in their Jeep, discussing whatever their finding could've been.

"It's not a titan whatever it is" said Lok

"No but I sense strange magic radiating from it Lok" added Sophie

Before anyone could say anything more familiar scent reached their noses. Cathy furrowed her brow.

"Can you guys smell something burning?" she asked. Dante's eyes widened.

"Oh no" he whispered as a toppled over, burning car appeared before them. The others shivered gasping at the sight. The was only one group to which this car could've belonged. Their friends. Sophie looked away. She might've conquered her fear of fire but she still remembered that it was this element that destroyed her house. They pulled over to the wrecked vehicle and jumped out of their car to inspect the damage and look for the victims. There was no one alive or dead, but before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief Rassimov and his young henchman emerged from the smoke with Jericho at their side.

"Your doom is at hand Huntik Foundation" spoke the Russian clenching his first "return by necklace"

"Team, guard the amulets" ordered Dante "Lok, I'll need your help with the Spirals"

The boy nodded, imminently summoning his winged titan and the Willblade, before following his mentor into the battle. Cathy watched them biting her lip. She couldn't help but wonder. Was it her fault for not following after this kid? If he'd been captured... In that moment the brown-haired seeker aimed two nullcurses at Lok, which the blond dogged. Dante took on Jericho, helping his student a bit, but it wasn't the end. The young spiral kept firing his spell causing Lok to lose his concentration and balance a few times.

"You won't get past me" laughed Harrison

"Is that so?" asked Dante smirking. He wasn't afraid of a young acolyte. His eyes glowed white as he summoned Umbra. The great titan roared running towards Jericho and tackling the skeleton into the ground so his master could destroy it. The young spiral let out a loud moan and fell to his knees as his energy level dropped down rapidly. Rassimov glanced at him briefly

"Now watch Harrison" he said "I want you to be the first to witness my true power"

"Give up Rassimov" called Dante looking up at him "you can't fight without your titans"

"Unfortunately for you Dante Vale I'm not as predictable as I let you believe" answered the master spiral glaring at the Foundation team "you see I have one final titan hidden within my body" he explained, titling his head to the side as the spiral tattoo on his neck begun to glow read. After a while a large golden amulet of strange tear or scale like shape emerged from there. Lok and Dante gasped as shivers ran down their spines. This was bad. Very bad. The energy coming out of the amulet was dark and malicious.

"Stop him!" cried the amber-eyed man breaking into the run. He couldn't allow this horrible thing to be summoned, but he was too late. Rassimov has already called out the name of The Legendary Titan of War Legion. The desert filled with the dark aura and violent light as the titan came to earth. The Huntik Team gasped at the sight that met their eyes. Legion looked like Frankenstein's monster, all patched up, with different colours and messy green hair. His mouth was made of two scraps of metal and resembled a beak, with teeth in it. There were four large pins coming from his shoulders and his arms were protected by golden armour. He wore torn pants, belt with green gem and large boots.

"Date have you seen anything like that before" whispered Lok when he finally found his voice.

"Never" answered the man not taking his eyes of the creature for a single moment "there is something different about this titan"

Umbra growled and broke into the run, charging upon the other titan with Lok following close behind. Legion tried to hit Umbra, but the Jaguar disappeared attacking him from behind. Lok at once seized the occasion and slashed the enormous titan with the Willblade, sending him to his knees. Then Dante send doubled Touchram at it, causing clouds of dust to raise into the air.

"No titan could withstand that much damage all at once" stated Sophie watching the fight. Cathy didn't respond, too worried to utter a word, and rightfully so because a second later Legion stood up. He was alright and his power was as strong as before. Rassimov chuckled.

"You can't win" he declared proudly "I was given Legion from the Betrayer himself. He has assimilated other titans and he can use their powers against you" as he explained an Icarus symbol appeared on the titan's chest.

"We've got to help them" declared Sophie "that thing is unnatural"

She barely finished when Legion shot Lok with Icarus's light bolts. The teen gasped almost falling but regained his balance charging upon the titan and slashing him on the back of the head. Dante imminently ordered Umbra to hit the titan's knees. Meanwhile Cathy and Sophie run up to him, ready to fight. The Casterwill girl cast Kindlestrike but nothing happened. The titan remained unfazed, counteracting with Feyone's powers.

"It's not damaged at all" gasped Lok.

"If I can't defeat the titan I can defeat his master" declared Dante charging at Rassimov. Cherit hit Legion with his power. Sophie imminently created a shield but it was no help against the blow that was to come. Legion's absorbed powers broke her shield, sending her to the ground. Lok turned around and gasped seeing the girl fall. His blood boiled with anger almost at once. He clenched his fingers around the Willblade's handle even tighter. This was what he feared and he wasn't going to let that happen.

"No holding back!" he cried summoning Lindorm "Cherit, let's get serious" he told his friend as the furry dragon charged upon the enemy. Cherit once more used his energy breath while the teen ordered Lindorm to activate spinnerslash. The force of the attack caused Legion to stumble and fall into the sand.

"Looks like Legion is just another pretty face" remarked Dante to Rassimov.

"You haven't seen anything yet" replied the other man. The other three members of the team gathered together, and watched how Lindorm approaches the dune, roaring. Was it over? The titan sniffed a little bit and in that exact moment Legion rose from the sand and grabbed him by the head, lifting him into the air. He then pulled the furry titan close and squeezed him tightly, absorbing him. Lok let out a scream of agony and fell to his knees.

"Lok what's wrong!" cried Sophie anxiously taking a step closer to the boy. The blond didn't answer only glanced at the amulet in his hand. The pedant glowed a vibrant green light before turning into the dust. The blonde felt the strings of bond that connected him and his faithful friend break. It could not be...tears welled up in his eyes.

"No, Lindorm!" he gasped. He barely spoke the words when the symbol on Legion's chest changed from Feyone's to Lindorm's. Cathy and Sophie gasped, the latter covering her mouth with her hand. They couldn't believe it was happening.

"Legion has been assimilating powers of other titans for ions" explained Rassimov narrowing his eyes "and is now unbeatable"

"Everyone stand down!" cried Sophie "I'll stop this hideous thing with Phoenix!"

"No!" stopped her Dante "it will be a disaster if Legion adsorbed legendary titan"

"An excellent suggestion" smirked Rassimov "Legion!"

Dante seeing what his enemy was aiming at imminently summoned Umbra back into the ring.

"Nice move" nodded his foe "but do not forget to defend yourself" he added kicking the amber-eyed man sending him flying. Luckily the damphir landed on his feet.

"We can't use our titans" exclaimed Sophie worriedly "how can we fight that thing?"

"I bet he can't absorb a titan as big as Pendragon" said Lok through gritted teeth before jumping back into the fight. Sophie and Cathy called out after him but he was too angry to listen to their cries. Dante furrowed his brow summoning Soulwing. He knew it might be a bad idea but Lok needed some aid, or he'd be dead. As the hawk soared through the sky, Lok raised his sword in the air.

"I gotta do it" he exclaimed summoning Pendragon. Unfortunately before he even finished the incantation Legion smashed him with his fist, sending Kipperin back to the amulet, and the boy falling down. Sophie cried out his name in fear. Luckily Soulwing was there to save the day. With his enemies gone Legion made his way towards the female members of the group. Both girls took fearful steps backwards, knowing now that nothing they can do would work. As the enormous titan advanced further Sophie's hand begun to glow.

"I can't invoke you Sabriel, it's too risky" said the Casterwill girl clutching her hand tightly and shutting her eyes to prevent her titaness from escaping on her own. She refused to let the scenario from Professor's castle to repeat itself. In that moment Legion shot with Lindorm's power, causing both her and Cathy to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Now that was something else" smirked Harrison, finally getting back to his feet while Dante gasped in worry and fear.

"Look well Dante Vale" his daze was broken by Rassimov "all your friends and you're helpless to save them. Now I'll finish you"

The mocking tone in Russian's voice did it. It was the last straw. Anger boiled inside the russet-haired man's heart. He could let any insult pass. He could keep his cool in face of failure and defeat but not when people hurt his friends and then mocked him about it. In one second Rassimov was blocked by an enormous whirlwind of sand. Dante got back to his feet feeling the power rush through him. He reached for his amulet and summoned Ariel. The blonde elf appeared by his side almost at once and in Power bonded form, with longer hair and upgraded armour. Now there were two spikes coming from his back. Dante at once ordered his friend to activate Hyperstride. While the elf raised the blinding sand storm, the amber-eyed man threw himself at the Spiral Master tackling him to the ground.

"Foolish tricks" said the man "I have Legion. He can't be defeated"

'We'll see about that' thought Dante. He knew that almost no titan could withstand hie fire controlling powers, and he was quite ready to pull all the stops. He knew however that in order to be able to do that freely he has to move the others to safety, as loosing himself to his powers would most likely get them hurt too.

"Ariel, take everyone away from here" he told the titan "I'll lead Rassimov away with this" he raised the Necklace into the air. It would be his bait. It would make the Russian careless and lead him into a deadly trap. It seemed to be working as the black-haired man gasped getting back to his feet

"The Necklace of Tutankhamen!" he said narrowing his eyes "give it to me at once"

"You'll have to catch me" smirked Dante teasingly but before he was even able to finish his sentence Soulwing flew by, grabbing the artefact. The stunned seeker called after him but the hawk didn't listen.

"Legion, get that titan" ordered Rassimov sternly and his gigantic monster imminently proceeded to fulfil it. Dante felt cold dread spreading through his body as he called after his titan time and time again. He saw his enemies passing him by in pursue after the escaping bird. He made a step forward to follow them or use his powers but he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ariel shaking his head. He at once understood. There were other things to take care of. Like his friends. They were all beaten and wounded. They needed medical attention.

"We need to get everyone to Huntik Foundation hospital quickly" he said bowing his head. It seemed like today he would not avoid sacrifice.

* * *

 _ **Venice, Italy**_

It was dark when Dante finally reached his home. He was exhausted. He'd just left the hospital. Everyone was alright. More or less. Sophie and Cathy suffered only a couple of minor injuries and Lok was just in shock so they let them go home almost at once. He let out a deep sigh opening the door and switching on the light in the living room. Almost imminently he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him. Without a word he returned the hug. After a long while, Zhalia finally let go of him stepping back.

"So...how are they?" she asked.

"Fine" he said "no one is too badly injured. Thank God" he sighed again "this mission was a total mess. We shouldn't have been so confident and cocky about it. I should've known Rassimov has more tricks up his sleeve"

He shook his head, emphasising his disgust at his own mistake.

"And then Soulwing..." he paused and tears appeared in his eyes "it's all my fault"

Zhalia bit her lip. The pain he was going through was breaking her heart. She didn't even know how to comfort him. Finally she reached with her hand to touch his cheek. He turned around and looked at her. She felt another stab in her heart.

"You couldn't have know he'll have that strong of a titan" she whispered "and sometimes even the best plans fail. We can't win every time. Sometimes we lose"

He said nothing, lifting his hand and putting it over hers and pressing it closer to his cheek.

"You are carrying great burden, Dante" said Zhalia "partly bestowed upon you, partly chosen by you; but you do not have to carry all of those cares alone. I am always here. I will always be here for you, to help you carry them"

Dante looked down at her again before kissing the inside of her palm.

"Thank you" he said. And he needn't say anything more.

 **Ok, so...here it is. Yeah Zhante at the end because I need it.**


	22. Back Home

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **Fights: Regular/Wicker Hearts(Nox Arcana) for the approach of titans**_

 _ **Lok's Dream: Mist Loch(Nox Arcana)/Home of the Brotherhood(AC)/The Forgotten(Nox Arcana)**_

 _ **Awakening Willblade: The same as Nimue's theme. Greatest Story Ever Told/Warrior's Dawn**_

 _ **Morning with Mrs. Lambert/Zhante/The End: Nox Arcana Rouge's Hollow/Riverdance/Irish Folk Music in general**_

 _ **Tri-na-NoG: Forgotten Path/Fairytale(Nox Arcana).Citadel of Secrets(Nox Arcana)/Mystic's Dream Loreena Mckennit(for when it shows the choir part 1:06-2:40)**_

* * *

 _The full moon was high in the sky, shedding it's pale light upon a rocky Irish valley. He narrowed his eyes panting heavily, before letting out a battle cry and charging upon a Harlequin. He slashed the titan in half with Willblade and the monster disappeared. A faint laugh reached his ears and he saw even more enemies closing him in tight ring. He gasped and glanced around. It was then when he noticed him! His father! The man was standing just few steps away, on some large rock!_

" _Lok!" called out the man, his voice echoing strangely against the tall moss-grown rocks._

" _Dad! I'm coming!"he broke into the run. He had to get to his father. He'd been waiting for this moment almost whole his life. Sure he talked to his father in Peru, but this was different. This was not a hologram. He slashed another Harlequin, but the titan pushed him away. He did not fall however but landed on his feet; the thought of his father giving him strength. He dodged another attack from behind and turned around._

" _Don't go!" he pleaded with his father._

" _Lok!" exclaimed his dad in concern. In that moment a faint cloud came over the moon; the valley became much darker. He however did not care, calling to his father once more. Then he felt a sharp kick on the back but used it to his own advantage, to gain momentum and slay the enemy in front. Then he activated Hyperstride, jumping over the others and landed behind their back. Now all he had to do was to get to his father. He broke into the run. He reached the foot of the rock and stretched his hand out, in hopeful attempt His father did the same. It was so close! Soon they'll be reunited. He could feel it. He jumped and was just about to grab his parent's awaiting hand when suddenly a great black hole opened just beneath his feet, sucking him in. He screamed and letting go off his sword fell into the abyss._

* * *

Lok sat up on his bed with a sharp yelp. It took him a few seconds to truly wake up and realize he is in the safety of his own house.

"Oh man" he muttered running his fingers through his hair "what a crazy dream!"

He let out a sigh and pulled the patched covers away, sitting on the edge of the bed and bowing his head. It was a second night he had this dream...

Few minutes later he walked down the stairs into the living room. His teammates were already there sitting around the dinner table.

"Morning everyone" he greeted them.

"Morning?" giggled Sophie turning around in her seat "it's practically the afternoon"

"Lok" spoke his mother smiling at him "I saved you some breakfast it's in the kitchen"

"Thanks mom" he said returning the smile

"Zhalia has already had two servings" she, causing the dark-haired woman to blush.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. Sandra just laughed.

"It's fine dear" she assured her guest "you're eating for two now"

"I'll get us all some more sausage then" proposed Dante getting up from his seat and heading for the kitchen with Lok. The teen walked up to the cooker and started to stir his breakfast, while the older man begun to take the other foods out.

"I'm glad your mother took us in" he said at length "we needed a safe place to go after fighting Legion"

The blonde's expression imminently fell.

"We've been in some bad spots before but... we didn't all make it out this time" he said lowly, remembering all that had happened. He'd lost Lindorm and Dante Soulwing. His oldest friend...

"Lok" started the older seeker warningly. He certainly didn't like the expression of guilt on his student's face.

"It's my fault" cut him off the boy "if I had just invoked Pendragon..."

"Legion might've absorbed him too" shook his head the amber-eyed man putting a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder "don't doubt yourself"

* * *

 _ **Previous night...**_

The night was dark when Scarlet Bryne reached the valley near the town.

"I could use some more light" she muttered to herself. She hid her Holotome and cast Boltflare. She smiled to herself and proceeded on, but she barely made a step when suddenly a gigantic titan appeared before her. It had very small head with a brown mask on it and small bunch of green hair. It's chest was broad and blue, and his gloved arms enormous. He wore a scrap of material on hos lower half, and his t gray ights were decorated with two wide golden rings. He also wore big brown boots with furry rim. The ginger seeker gasped reaching for her own amulet and summoning Gaybolg. The tree-like warrior launched upon the enemy at once, but the giant beat him down easily.

"No" gasped the woman and made a few steps back when the enemy turned to her and begun to approach her "Gaybolg help!" she stuttered. Her titan at once jumped at the enemy, knocking him over. Scarlet seized her occasion and shot the colossus in the back with Raypulse.

"Gaybolg keep moving" she ordered her own titan "now drop him" she uttered another command. Gaybolg fulfilled her wish, landing on his feet and tripping the enemy before stabbing him. That finally sealed the deal and the mysterious titan disappeared.

"Now that certifiably was a wee bit closer than I would've liked" sighed Scarlet with relief.

* * *

 _ **The morning,**_

"You guys go" said Zhalia "I'll help Mrs. Lambert with the dishes"

"You're sure?" asked Lok "the weather is nice"

"Yeah" nodded the woman "I don't feel like walking. I'm a bit tired. I'll help Mrs. Lambert and then maybe lie down for a while"

"Okay" said Dante smiling and giving her a peck on the cheek "just don't overdo it, ok?"

She nodded "Just don't get ambushed" she advised jokingly as they headed for the door.

* * *

"Who could possibly ambush us out here?" asked Lok as they walked out of the house. Just as he finished Scarlet's slim figure appeared on the road and the ginger ran up to him and Dante exclaiming their names in happy voice, and throwing her arms around them.

Sophie put her hands on her hips frowning. It seemed like their walk was over before it even begun, as they returned back home imminently. Their return prompt different reactions from the ladies inside. Sandra smiled warmly greeting Scarlet while Zhalia glared coldly at her.

"Scarlet dear it's been ages!" exclaimed Mrs. Lambert

"I've heard Dante was in town" smiled the red-head "Lok too of course"

"It's always good to see you Scarlet" said Dante smiling politely. Zhalia frowned crossing her arms. He smiled

"By the way" he said evading the stretched out hand of the red-head as she tried to touch his "I don't think you've heard the news. We're expecting a child" he said wrapping his arms around Zhalia, his fingertips gently resting on her belly, as he kissed her neck. Scarlet blinked surprised and her face fell a little, as she looked away.

"Um...Congratulations" she said smiling a little "it's good for you"

There was a moment of awkward silence. Seeing this Cathy spoke up

"So, what brings you here Scarlet?" she asked. Scarlet blinked, before smiling a little and putting out a small mission card.

"Now then" she said. A second later a Holotome was standing on the table, displaying some castle and the mechanical voice informed the gathered seekers about their newest mission-uncovering the treasures of Tir-na-nÓg.

"Tir-na-nÓg?" exclaimed Sophie loudly "the phantom castle of Ireland?"

"Aye" nodded Scarlet "can you believe I used to tell Lok stories about the castle when I used to babysit him?" she asked

"You DID?" asked the boy his azure eyes winding in amazement

"So, you always had been a bad listener have you?" teased Sophie, causing a blush to spread across blonde's cheeks which in turn caused Scarlet to giggle.

"Let me guess, you found the valley of Tir-na-nÓg" said Dante putting his hands on his hips

"Aye, but when I explored it last night it was empty" said the red-head

"Empty?" asked Cherit rising his eyebrow.

"Accept one rouge titan, that attacked me out of nowhere" revealed Scarlet in slightly pitched voice

"Nice trick for an empty valley" muttered Lok.

"Reminds me of a time Ethan took me to a valley not far from here for a moonlight picnic" sighed Mrs. Lambert with nostalgic look on her face "when the moon fell through the clouds a floating castle appeared right in front of my eyes"

"Really? What did you and dad do then?" asked Cathy

"I gave him a smack" laughed the woman "he promised he was retried from adventuring"

"Ok, seekers" said Dante smiling a bit "when the night falls we'll go looking"

* * *

True to his words, as soon as the darkness fell upon Kerry, the whole team-minus Zhalia- was exploring the valley which Scarlet visited only day earlier.

"Cloudy again tonight" remarked Sophie as she wiped her forehead. They walked and looked around in silence when suddenly Lok gasped loudly as his eyes winded in recognition.

"Ever since we've got here I've been having wired dreams about my father in this valley" he said breathlessly. Cathy jolted up, looking at him with curiosity. Dante on the other hand had his brow creased. Could it be a coincidence? There was no telling, but if they found the castle maybe they'd find the answers. They scattered around the small area.

"The moon is peaking through the clouds" said Sophie after a while, when a light blow of wind, caused the white puffs on the sky to move, allowing the pale rays of moonlight to fall through.

"That will give us some more light" remarked Dante. He barely finished when the air quivered and slowly a mighty castle on a cut-out piece of rock appeared on the sky.

"Look!" gasped Sophie bringing everyone's attention to it.

"Tir-na-nÓg! So the legends are true!" exclaimed Scarlet in subdued voice. Cathy who stood nearby could only nod, too stunned and awed to speak.

"Amazing!" continued Sophie looking at the red stone walls, windows and many tall towers of the building above them "a whole castle that appears only in moonlight"

Dante smiled a little at her reaction, before taking out two ropes with hooks, swinging them to create a bridge between the earth and the castle.

"If this place is going to vanish with the moon, we only have until morning to explore" he warned as they climbed up. When everyone one was standing on their own two feet they proceeded forward and into the castle. The place was cold and empty, with nothing but ghostly cobwebs hanging under the bowed ceiling and between the stone walls.

"Hey, check this out" whispered Lok when they ascended another level. There was a niche in the wall, just atop of the stairs, with four sculptures representing three giants. Two with grand hands and small heads and one headless, with a grotesque shield representing a monstrous face.

"This is the one that attacked me last night!" exclaimed Scarlet pointing at one of the twins. Dante furrowed his brow.

"It's likely that these titans serve as guardians of the castle" he muttered

"Aye, that maybe" agreed Scarlet nodding her head "in the stories Tir-na-nÓg was home to the spirits"

"Everyone be careful" warned the amber-eyed man with utmost seriousness as they moved on "we haven't completely recovered with our run-in with the Spirals"

"Dante's right" nodded Lok, with equally serious tone as the flashbacks of their last mission replayed before the eyes of all of it's participants "that battle took a lot from all of us"

"Let's move" muttered his mentor, waking everyone up. Getting distracted in this place was the last thing they needed.

"So what would happen if this place started to disappears while we're standing on it?" asked Cathy carefully. Before anyone could answer a ray of moonlight fell through right onto the floor before Lok, creating a huge hole, which radiated ghostly, red, yellow and purple light. The teen too busy looking around didn't notice it and stepped right into it. He could only gasp as the strong whirlwind of power sucked him in. Hearing the noise Cherit turned around and exclaiming his friend's name, dived in after him. The others turned now as well with horrified expressions.

"Lok!" cried Sophie running up to the black hole with stretched out hand, but she was too late, as it vanished right before her eyes.

"We can't follow him now!" cried Scarlet worriedly.

"One of us can" corrected her Dante reaching into his pocket and withdrawing Umbra's ring, summoning the titan "follow Lok. Quickly" he ordered sternly. The big cat nodded and dived under the floor, disappearing in a flash of light. As soon as that happened, everything started to shake violently, making it very difficult for the teammates to stand straight and keep their balance.

"Guys, I think we've triggered something" said Cathy, trying to keep her balance.

"Wait last time I was attacked right after I used a seeker power" revealed Scarlet, as she spoke the three statues shed their stoney skins, and advanced towards them.

* * *

Lok woke up, when he felt something wet prodding his shoulder. He opened his eyes to meet with a big black muzzle and two purple eyes.

"Umbra" he whispered "where are we?" he asked, sitting up and scanning his new surroundings. It seemed like he was in some completely other world. There was no walls nor floor. There wasn't anything really, accept dancing, violet shadows or smoke.

"I'm not sure" admitted Cherit quietly.

"What is it Umbra?" asked the teen, noticing the jaguar lifting his head a bit and sniffing around.

"I think he's sensing some kind of link between this place and Huntik" said Cherit thoughtfully,

"Huntik?" gasped the blonde, his heart skipping a few beats "you mean the titan world?"

"The veil between our world must be exceptionally think here" muttered the little gargoyle furrowing his brow

"My dad's lost in Huntik" said the boy to himself, as the pieces of the puzzle started to click "that's why I keep having those dreams about him! He must've been leading me here"

Umbra paced in place a little bit, before emitting a loud roar and breaking into the run, with the other two following close behind him in hopes of finding a portal or maybe even Ethan himself.

* * *

Above in the castle, the team was now standing in their battle poses, facing against their newest enemy.

"It seems we have no choice but to fight" said Dante as his whole body glowed with blue power. He raised his hand, uttering Caliban's summon but before he could even finish the phrase a sharp pain ran through his body, causing him to drop to his knees "no good. Too tried" he groaned lifting his head. The others looked at each other worriedly. This couldn't be good.

"We've got it" said Sophie out loud calling upon Sabriel, while Scarlet summoned Gaybolg. Sabriel faced against the headless warrior in black-brown armour and long cape. The giant swung his flail at her, binding her two swords together thus forcing her to drop them. Seeing this Sophie ordered her titaness to use diving kick. Sabriel jumped on the two blades, and using them as a bounce off, launched herself at her enemy, tacking him down to the ground with a single kick. Meanwhile Gaybolg fought against one of the blue-chested twins, diving under his legs, and sweeping them just like the night before. The titan however quickly got back to his feet, throwing the smaller cousin away and advancing towards Sophie. The young Casterwill gulped taking few steps back. Sabriel made an attempt to save her, but was stopped by the headless giant. Her mistress gritted her teeth, ready to fight when Scarlet, bound the titan's legs with Grislebind. This made things much easier for the girl, allowing her to shoot the enemy in the chest with double Kindlestrike, which in turn allowed Gaybolg to hit him over the head, sending him back to the amulet. The two female seekers exchanged triumphant smiles, thanking each other for the aid.

"Sabriel, stop Dullahan" ordered Sophie "Activate double parish"

Her titaness needn't be told twice, and with aid of spells shot by both Sophie and Scarlet, Dullahan shared the fate of his friend. This victory however was short lived, as the titans came back to life the very next second. Dante let out a soft groan. Their luck really tended to be rotten sometimes.

Meanwhile, Lok unaware of the peril his friend's were in above, followed Umbra into another part of the strange, shadowy world where in the middle of stone circle stood an oval shaped mirror.

"Maybe I can contact my father here. His Holotome worked before" said the blonde teen withdrawing said device from his bag and opening it. He clicked on it few times, but to no avail "come on" he muttered trying to shake it "it's no use, what am I supposed to do now? I was sure...winding up here couldn't be an accident.." he muttered leaning against the stone setting of the mirror, after few fruitless attempts of making Holotome work

"Lok..." started Cherit trying to sooth his friend, but the boy chased him away, throwing the Holotome down and taking off his bag

"If anyone can hear me I want to speak to Ethan Lambert!" he yelled frustrated before throwing the bag at the Holotome. As soon as he spoke the last words a pale blue light flashed on the other side of the mirror. The teen gasped and took a step back as the figure of his father appeared before his eyes.

"Lok" sighed the man with relief "thank goodness you've made it"

* * *

"Take cover!" shouted Sophie back in the inner upper yard of the Castle, when Dullahan launched his weapon at the team. Scarlet in response, shot at the other titan but the giant easily blocked her spell. The red-head gulped, fear appearing on her face as she stepped back. Imminently Sabriel came to her aid, jumping at the enemy, kicking him in the chest but he threw her away, causing her to fall. Seeing her best friend fall, Sophie gasped but before she could even aid the titaness, she was attacked herself by a flame emitted by Dullahan's shield.

"Sabriel get up!" she cried out, shied ling herself with Honourgard "Hurry"

It took no more than this to motivate Sabriel, she easily evaded being smashed, by rolling away. She then dived under her enemy's legs, and bouncing off the wall threw herself at him swinging her swords. Her luck however seemed to have ended in that very moment as the enormous gloved hand grabbed her, and slammed her against the wall sending her back to her amulet. Sophie exclaimed the name of her titaness, groaning and bending over in pain. This has taken more energy from her than she'd expected. And the fight didn't look like it was going to end soon either...

* * *

"There is not much time" said Ethan from the other side of the glass

"Dad you've gotta help me" pleaded Lok "I-I don't know what to do! I couldn't protect my friends!" his voice rose as the feeling of helplessness he'd felt so many times since he drew the Willblade garbed his heart once more.

"Listen to me, you'll find your strength" interrupted him, his father "you are a seeker and a hero. A real one"

"But I never wanted to be any of that!" replied the blonde with sad expression. He felt a little bit hurt with the hurried and a bit dismissive tone his parent had used. He felt like his father didn't understand the doubts and fears he had to live with now "I wanted to be an adventurer like you"

Ethan only smiled at those words "I know Lok" he said gently "I wish it could be that way, but this is a dangerous time. The whole world is counting on you"

"Me?" doubted the teen "I can't get the Willblade to work right. I can't even invoke Pendragon" he muttered going back to all those failed attempts to summon the titan. Each time it was needed, each time his friends and teammates were in danger. How could he protect the entire world and be a hero if he failed each time he was needed?

"I have an idea about that" said Ethan with unwavering calmness "Pendragon's owner must be chosen by Lord Casterwill"

"Chosen?" asked Lok, furrowing his brow in confusion. This word created a strange feeling of recognition. Echo of something forgotten "but how?"

"Think back to the first time you ever held the Willblade" instructed his father. Lok almost groaned. He felt like he was on some kind of test or exam in school.

"I-I don't remember much" he admitted, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He tried to evoke some memories but there was just blackness behind his eyelids

"You can do it Lok" scourged him Ethan. The teen sighed shutting his eyes tighter and focusing with all his might on the elusive events of that faithful day.

"It was on Avalon" he said out loud as they started to unfold before his eyes "I grabbed the Willblade. Next thing I know we've won"

"What happened in between?" questioned his parent gently. He focused even harder, digging in his memory trying, to make something, anything out of the mess that he had there.

"I don't know" he sighed reopening his eyes. There was no use. He couldn't remember and that was the beginning and end of things.

"There's no time Lok, think" urged Ethan

"I-I wasn't alone" started the blonde slowly, as the fog begun to clear "Lord Casterwill was there, that's when he said to me-" he paused when he felt Cherit touch his shoulder. He turned around and gasped at the sight of the gigantic figure of Lord Casterwill hovering above him with Willblade in hand.

"Arise Lok Lambert" spoke the radiating figure, causing the teen to gasp once more.

"Lord Casterwill" said Cherit "I thought my mind was playing trick, but...it is true"

The ancient seeker said nothing, only touched the handle of the Willblade, taking out Pendragon's amulet. The golden pedant turned around and dawned a warm fiery light on Lok, filling him with power. The boy raised his hand in the air, feeling the bond with the titan returning anew. Smiling he put the amulet back into the sword.

"Lok, you were able to bond with the Legendary Titan of Champions, I'm proud of you" confessed his father, smiling warmly

"Dad" whispered the teen unable to say anything else. He felt so...so happy and at the same time. He felt confident and proud.

"Lok, listen the Spiral plot is even bigger than you realize" said his father swiftly returning to more urgent matters "I haven't it all figured out but be ready for anything"

"No problem" assured him the blonde "I have Pendragon now"

"They might be expecting Pendragon" smiled Ethan "you'll need something more"

"Something more? Another Legendary titan?" asked Lok. His father said nothing only pointed up into the space. Lok looked up and saw the Blue Star shining above his head. The blue light became larger, and larger and soon it took over everything. The blond closed his eyes and when he opened them again he found himself back in the castle, standing on one of the balconies. He looked down and saw his friends facing off against the guardians of Tir-na-nÓg.

"There are just too many" exclaimed Scarlet, once more casting Raypulse on Dullahan.

"We have to push them back!" shouted Sophie desperately, using the power of Kindlestrike. But it was easier to be said than done. One of the large-handed giants sent Gaybolg back to it's amulet. Scarlet groaned shooting another Raypulse at him. It threw the giant back, but his twin was still on his legs, and he approached Cathy, easily lifting her up in his huge arms. The girl let out a yelp of pain, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. In vain. A second later Scarlet was tackled to the ground by Dullahan. Dante gritted his teeth.

"No" he uttered making a shaky step forward. He didn't know what was going on with him. Why was he so weak? Why was the power of the castle affecting him so much?

"If I sacrifice my life's energy with Soulburn I might be able to invoke Phoenix" said Sophie, causing the amber-eyed man to pale with dread. As far as he knew she'd used it two times already. If she used it for the third time...God only knew what could happen. This spell was powerful. Very powerful and Phoenix wasn't any average even rare or Powerbonded titan! The energy required to use it was great. Far too great.

"Sophie it's too dangerous!" he called out trying to stop her. To no use. The Casterwill girl had her mind already set on the deed and she wasn't going to listen or even hear any other opinions. She raised her hands in the air and the orange glow overtook her. She closed her eyes, culminating her power when suddenly a well known voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Sophie wait!" it called, causing her to lose her concentration and turn around, to see Umbra and Cherit. The two soon were joined by Lok.

"Lok!" she cried out in surprise, while Dante smiled. The blond's eyes filled with red light as he raised flaming Willblade high in the air. With steel determination hardening his features he jumped in the air, swinging the sword and sending Dullahan away. He then turned to Cathy-who still was in other giant's grasp-and gripping the handle of his weapon tighter summoned Pendragon. The courtyard filled with orange light and smoke as the white dragon appeared among them. In one second he had all the enemies lying on the ground.

"Pendragon let's end this!" cried Lok pointing at them with his sword. Pendragon took a deep breath and shot them with powerful ray of blue light, sending all of them back to their amulets. This time for good. As the rest of the team started to slowly gathered themselves up, the blonde once more raised the sword in the air, calling Pendragon back to the amulet. As soon as the white dragon was gone Willblade disappeared as well.

"He did it!" exclaimed Cherit happily while Sophie run up to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Lok that was AMAZING!" she cried before throwing herself into his arms. He at once returned the embrace, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. He felt his heart melt as his fingers touched her caramel hair. He haven't held her like this for a while now. It was as if that scene on the balcony has never happened.

"Not bad Lok" praised Dante getting back to his feet and summoning Umbra back.

"Thank you" said Cathy sending her brother a smile, though she really doubted he'd heard any of this, wrapped up in his own little world with Sophie as he was.

"Look! The statues!" exclaimed Scarlet turning everyone's attention to the niche, where instead of stone giants laid two amulets. One violet with purple stone, the other gray-and-golden with blue stone.

"They must the treasures of Tir-na-nÓg" concluded Lok opening his father's Holotome to scan them.

"Looks like Dullahan, the headless knight and Firbolg the fearsome giant" said Dante as Scarlet walked up to the niche and took the amulets. Lok scanned both on the Holotome, getting information about their attack and defense statuses as well as their special attacks. Dullahan was a Draco-Titan Warrior of average size. His special ability was disarm and flame burst. Firbolg was a Messo-Titan Warrior, size large with special ability of mighty gauntlets.

"I've always dreamed of standing in Tir-na-nÓg, so I'll never forget this. Thank you everyone" whispered Scarlet with tears in her eyes.

"Anytime" said Dante nodding at her with a smile.

* * *

The sun was already up in the sky when the team sat back down in the lounge of Lambert household. Zhalia was leaning against Dante with her arms around his waist, while Sophie, Cathy and Mrs. Lambert occupied the chairs.

"I can't remember the last time I actually got to talk to dad" said Lok who as the only one was standing

"What did he say?" asked his mother eagerly. She wasn't the only one. Cathy too was looking at her brother expectantly

"He said...he said he was proud of me" answered the teen, smiling fondly at the memory. It caused a fuzzy warm feeling to spread in his heart.

"Yes, of course he is" smiled Sandra, wiping a single tear.

"He's not the only one" added Dante "Lok got us out of a tight spot today"

"Yeah, he was the true hero" added Sophie, smiling warmly. Dante reached out then and took a cup of the tea Mrs. Lambert has prepared

"I propose a toast to that" he said "to Lok Lambert"

Everyone else quickly followed his lead and rose their cups

"To Lok Lambert" they said in union.

* * *

 **Her it is. I hope you liked it. The rest of the chapters are done and dusted for AGES now and I only need to research soundtrack for them, and they will be published and I can focus on some new things for Huntik and my other fics and my RWBY ones as well.**


	23. Words from Ethan

_**Venice: Florence Tarantella/House in Florence (first minutes)**_

 _ **Zhante: Previous songs used for them, Beauty and the Beast: Prolouge 1:43-1:49**_

 _ **The Fights: Regular**_

 _ **The ritual: Omen(Nox Arcana. But without the talking)/Incantation(Nox Arcana)/Conjuring(Nox Arcana)**_

 _ **Nina: Battle Dawn(Mercedes Lackey)**_

* * *

 _ **Dante's House, Venice**_

The time has passed, and everyone knew that the eve of their final stand against the Spiral is drawing near. It wasn't just the information from Claudia. It was in the air, sky, atmosphere. Both Blue Star and the Red Comet seemed to shine brighter. It was all there. In meantime they were preparing themselves, by training every hour of the day. The Huntik Team, of course trained the hardest knowing that most of the action is up to them. Dante sighed deeply as he switched on the newest gear in his training room, creating holographic visualizations.

"Whoa, this is freaking awesome" breathed Lok turning a metal sphere in his hand.

Sophie glared at him harshly as she tried to switch on the rest of the equipment

"It would be so cool playing video games in here" continued the blond, trying to take the remote from her. She glared at him even harder turning away, but by doing so she'd lost the remote to Cherit, who flew away with it giggling.

"Get back here!" exclaimed the girl, chasing after him. She was soon joined by Lok and it wasn't long before all three of them were rolling on the ground trying to get the remote.

"And this is how they come to terms with it. Each in their own way" muttered Dante smiling gently. They were all so young and so full of hope. They had yet to learn about life and war. They had some understanding of danger and death but they still believed in victory and still didn't consider death or defeat as something that can happen to them. Finally the little duel was over, with Sophie taking hold of the remote.

"It's not a game" she snapped at the other two getting back to her feet and finally switching on the holographic screen, which allowed contact with Huntik Council in New York. It seemed like they've stumbled upon a heated meeting as they heard Guggenheim complaining about the lack of information and about Spirals plans.

"Calm down" scolded him Teien, her brow undoubtedly furrowed and her eyes harsh behind the white mask "Sophie the head of the Casterwills is here"

This caused everyone's eyes to turn towards the girl on the screen. Sophie took a deep breath and summoned the most polite and dignified expression she could.

"Good morning everyone" she barely uttered the greeting when Cherit popped up from behind her head, grinning like an idiot and giggling. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment as she withdrew from the sight, trying to drag the little titan's paws out of her hair. Seeing her trouble Dante stepped in.

"Don't let us interrupt you" he said grinning mischievously at the gathering before him.

"Our point is obvious, despite all our efforts we still can't find the Spiral Mark" said Guggenheim returning to the most burning issue.

"Dante, any ideas?" asked Metz

"Claudia" answered the amber-eyed man readily

"Dante, hate to break it to you but that's not a plan" laughed Montehue, who was listing on the conversation from another screen

"It's been top secret Montehue, but you should know that this lady, Claudia has infiltrated the Blood Spirals" revealed Guggenheim, earning a gasp from the other man.

"She's been informing us about things from the very beginning" added Dante

"And we're waiting for her to get the location of the Spiral Mark" completed Lok.

* * *

 _ **Blood Spiral Base, location unknown**_

Claudia's fingertips were tapping impatiently at her Logosbook, as her eyes were set on the Throne of Lies and Betrayer's still form. Few steps away Rassimov was preforming some sort of mysterious rite over the tanks that stood at the top of the stairs.

"As _the_ night, draws near so grows the power of the Betrayer" he said making circuital moves and causing the black liquid inside the cauldrons to bubble and emit purple fumes "now he will give us his final orders in person" he announced backing away. The rest of the Blooded Circle which consisted of Shauna, Wind, Murdoch, Harrison and of course Claudia, let out a laud gasp. They watched in fear and awe how Betrayer's eyes lit up with ghastly red light and a ghostly version of the man appeared in one of the tanks. Claudia shivered violently.

"Rassimov" he spoke in husky voice "you will finish the Casterwill girl. She could be a threat to us this night"

"My Lord" spoke Rassimov "share with us your vision. Where is Sophie Casterwill?"

"Before night fall she shall stand by the grave side of Nostradamus" answered the spirit.

"Murdoch, track her, find her, eliminate her" ordered Rassimov warmly, shaking his fists and wildly.

"Yes brother Rassimov" said the tracker bowing deeply before disappearing into thin air. Rassimov once more looked at the Betrayer, awaiting further revelations or orders.

"Tonight by my design, the Spiral Mark shall open" spoke the ghostly man. He then wavered and vanished. Rassimov smiled while Claudia furrowed her brow, glaring at the empty space.

'In your dreams dead man' she thought

* * *

Nina glanced at the army behind her; it wasn't anything too big, but it would do for the war they were going into. Though not the one to underestimate her enemy, she knew that Spirals were still humans and therefore slower than vampires; and with a good plan and enough stealthiness her troops would be safely on top of things. This however didn't mean she wasn't anxious; actually her anxiety levels were through the roof. She worried about everything and everyone, she couldn't help but wonder what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to Dante or Lucas? What if something happens to anyone in the Huntik Foundation or on the Casterwill side? What if something seemingly insignificant happens and causes all hell to break loose? She knew all too well that war was a capricious mistress. Anything could happen. She remembered all too well that Adalberto and Bianca died, because the fuse was faulty. One tiny thing, and it changed the world. And she just couldn't help but feel that something really bad will happen, something they haven't even thought of. And that scared her. She took a deep breath to calm down and exhaled slowly, trying her best not to worry too much.

'I am a queen' she told herself 'I am in charge, I have to keep clear head, and be a mistress of myself. Things may happen, but they may not. I must stay clear on the course and if the game changes, then we'll change too. We are flexible..."

"Nina?" she was brought back from her reverie by Damian; the fair-haired vampire put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry" he said, giving her a soft smile "we'll give the enemy what they deserve"

She send him a small smile. He had always known what to say and when to appear.

"Thank you" she nodded .

* * *

 _ **Dante's house, Venice Italy**_

Dante was staring at the Logosbook as if he wanted to cause the message to appear by sheer strength of will. Behind him, his teammates were sitting around the room in equally nervous anticipation: Lok and Sophie were busying themselves analyzing and making plans on the boy's holotome, while Cathy sat in the chair, trying to pay attention to what her brother was saying, but at the same time being a bit distracted and lost in her own thoughts. No one could hold it against her, however. There was a serious battle approaching, and she'd only started her journey as a seeker. Suddenly, the still, somber mood of the room was broken by a loud gasp coming from Sophie.

"Lok! Look!" cried the girl. The blond blinked a few times, astonished at the person before him.

"Dad?" he breathed. In one second both Dante and Cathy were off their seats, their eyes fixed on holotome. Indeed, it was a holographic image of Ethan there.

"Lok" said the man "if you're listening to this, then tonight is the Spiral night! Nostradamus, only he knows how to destroy the Spiral once and for all"

"Nostradamus?" asked the teen incredulously "but he's been dead for five hundred years!" he exclaimed but upon a glare from Sophie, he returned to the message.

"His true grave remained secret to this day" continued his father "access my secret file called Damus1102. Now hurry boy! There's no time!"

With that the image of Ethan disappeared and the holotome shook a little bit, emitting sparks of energy.

"Holotome open Huntik Secret file: Damus1102" ordered Dante, as soon as the machine calmed down. In seconds the file was before them.

"A secret tomb?" asked Cathy, breathlessly. She still was shaken by the appearance of her father; even if it was just a recording! After all she hadn't been there all the other times when Lok found those, AND this one appeared quite on time too!

"Nostradamus believed that if his true resting place were discovered, it would be looted by grave robbers" explained Sophie, as she turned her face from the holotome to Lok.

"We actually prefer the title Ancient Artifact Enthusiasts" corrected her Dante, a smug look on his face. Cathy gasped a little, at the revelation but said nothing as holotome told them the location of the tomb-a graveyard in the south of Salon, and gave them a clue about a tree with read leaves. The Huntik team exchanged glances. They were going to the Spiral Mark, but they first needed to check that out!

"Go to the Foundation HQ" instructed them Dante "I just need to pack a thing or two"

The young seekers nodded, and taking Ethan's holotome with them, sped out of the house. Dante watched after them before turning to the corridor that let to the depths of his house. As expected, Zhalia was standing there.

"So, you're going" she stated, her voice seemingly normal but he detected the subdued emotions beneath.

"It's a clue" he said "we have to"

The woman sighed deeply

"I don't like it" she said "this message is just too coincidental Dante! I know one can get lucky and these things do happen but this...this is just too perfect!"

Now it was his time to sigh. She was right of course, per usual.

"I know, but we have no reason _not_ to trust Ethan" he said "so far all his clues have panned out. And it's better to check than miss something"

Zhalia knitted her eyebrows, visibly doubtful of such a way, but she didn't say anything to oppose it. She knew as well as him, that his words were true.

"Just...be careful, ok?" she said "and call upon help if something happens. Don't try and play a hero. I expect you to come home" she added, giving him her best stern glare. He smiled.

"Aye, aye m'am" he said saluting. She glared at him harder.

"I'm serious Dante" she said in a matching tone. His gaze softened, and he walked up to her.

"I know" he said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder "and I will be back. I promise; and anyway" he smirked "I don't think Nina or any one of our troops would even _let_ me go too far"

Zhalia said nothing, so he simply wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She caught on this quickly and wrapped her hands around his torso, burring her face in his shirt. They stayed like this for a while, before she finally pulled away. He gave her one last smile and kissed her on the forehead.

"I should be going" he said softly "Lok and Sophie will be wondering where I've got to"

With that he stepped away and walked out of the house. Zhalia followed him with her gaze, before sighing deeply and biting her lip. She already regretted having been left home! And then it suddenly occurred to her! She knew this was a risky thing, and very much so but she would be careful, and anyway it'd be far more unhealthy for her to stay here and stew! She quickly turned to the depths of the house.

The Huntik Foundation jet, landed on the seemingly empty airport near Salon. Dante opened the door, and jumped down, followed by the others.

"We need to hurry" he said seriously "remember, this is last minute mission. If anything happens relay on your weaker titans and most basic spells. There is much more important battle awaiting us, we'll need all the strength we can muster"

His three young companions nodded.

"You've got it Dante" said Lok seriously.

* * *

 _ **Huntik Foundation HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

The Huntik Council was still in hot debate about the Blood Spirals and the upcoming mission

"Even when we find the Mark, how will we get there on time?" asked the brown-haired lady worriedly

"Our Scramjets" answered another member "they can fly over anywhere in the world in four hours"

"They can only carry a small amount of passengers so we'll give the Casterwills priority" decided Guggenheim. Everyone nodded in agreement to that. The Casterwill family was the most important part of the plan, they knew what to do the best AND were the ones destined to fight this evil.

* * *

Meanwhile in Salon, the Huntik Team, was walking amongst the old graves, looking around for the one where Nostradamus was supposed to be buried. Unfortunately for them the graveyard has been planted with copper beeches, so almost EVERY tree they saw had red leaves.

"We've gotta find the tree with red leaves, huh? Maybe Nostradamus could have been more specific" scoffed Lok "this is not possible!"

"Maybe we're in the wrong place?" asked Cherit worriedly, as they entered the park

"The coordinates were precise, Cherit" said Dante "this is the place we've been looking for"

"Lok, there must be more to your father's clue" joined in Sophie, who once more was dressed up in the same gear she was wearing during the siege of Ironwill.

In response, the usually calm blond grabbed couple of leaves from a nearby tree and marched up to her.

"By the tree with the red leaves" he said, miffed "sounds pretty clear to me!"

With that he turned around and threw the leaves to the ground in an angry gesture. The silence that followed his words could have been cut with a knife, and everyone turned to look at him. It was not his style to get so irked, especially with Sophie. Lok must have realized it, as he stopped few steps away and sighed.

"Sophie, I'm sorry" he said turning to her, and predictably meeting a furrowed brow and narrowed eyes "I just thought my dad will save the day, but this looks hopeless" he said, raising his arms and gesturing around to empathize his words. Sophie's scowl stayed on her face for a while more, before her expression softened.

"I'm with you, Lok, we'll get it" she assured, causing the blond to smile.

"And I'm too, bro" added Cathy

"So, why was Nostradamus so afraid of tomb robbers, anyway?" asked Lok after a while, when the whole team gathered together in a circle

"Because he hid the secret to saving the planet with him" supplied Sophie "so he had to take precautions to keep his grave hidden"

"Then how could he be absolutely sure, that we'll find it?" pressed the blond, this seemed a little bit strange to him. What was so special about them?

"If he predicted all this, then he'd know we'd have the Willblade" clued him in Dante

"Right! no one else can use it!" exclaimed the boy, his blue eyes shining as he called for the sword.

This turn has come right in time, for Murdoch and his people were on right behind them.

"Looks like four sets of footprints" said the tracker, examining the thin marks on the grass, before sniffing in the air, his nostrils immediately filled with mix of four well known scents "recent" he added.

"Let's charge in there!" said one of his hunters, making a hasty step forward and pointing at the park before them "destroy them!"

Murdoch brow furrowed, at such bold insubordination and he walked up to his henchman.

"We can't let them escape" he said lowly, leaning closer "we'll wait until they're in corner"

* * *

Unaware of this new danger, Lok was trying his best with the Willblade, walking backwards with closed eyes and swinging the sword in hopes that it will point in the right direction, or that something will pull at it.

"Come on, dad" he muttered under his breath "we really need you here! Guide my sword!"

He made a few steps back, concentrating when suddenly his foot came upon a tree root, and he fell down, Willblade flying out of his hand.

"Lok!" cried Cherit,

"No way!" gasped Cathy at the same time, her sapphire eyes wide in shock as she stared right ahead. Lok, lifted his own gaze of the floor, and was reddened speechless.

"How could we possibly have stumbled upon the right tree?" wondered Sophie, as few feet before them the ground has parted revealing a few flights of spiraling stairs.

"Because they're all the right tree" answered Dante, who as the only one seemed to be unmoved by it. Not that it was anything strange, he always knew how to keep his cool about him. Even in the most amazing of circumstances.

"So, I guess we have to figure out which steps to take" said Lok, coming up to his mentor. The man smirked.

"Pick one, and maybe you'll get lucky again" he advised smugly "I've got a hunch" he added, moving himself. Lok furrowed his brow but said nothing, and plucking the Willblade out followed in suit; choosing of course a different path than Dante, only to meet the man right in the middle.

"Hi, there" greeted Dante, smiling a smile of a man who knew this all along.

"Dante!" breathed Sophie from above, she'd know Dante to be smart and perceptive and got used to his ways after a whole year of knowing him, but he still managed to surprise her! She glanced at Cathy, the older girl seemed equally, if not more stunned.

"So they're all the same tomb" said Lok, on the stairs below as the realization dawned on him as well. His mentor nodded.

"Your father's clue was perfect" he said "the tomb was under the tree with red leaves"

"Under every tree with red leaves" finished the blond. This was truly amazing!

"Nostradamus wanted to make sure, that Willblade's owner could never miss it" deduced Sophie, as Cathy simply looked on in awe.

* * *

As the seekers discussed and marveled in words, Cherit chose to express his feelings in action, flying up, down and around the spiraling stairs, laughing and cheering loudly.

"Cherit, stop it!" chided him Sophie, when he flew right past her. The titan however didn't seem to be paying much attention to her words. Too wrapped up in his joy.

As the team was making their discovery in Salon, back at the Spiral Headquarters, the cult was preparing for their ritual to uncover the Spiral Mark.

"Brothers, sisters" said Rassimov, from his elevation on the rock "the day light fades to darkness, and in the final moments, the final moments of our enemy the Spiral Mark yearns to awaken. Tonight we'll taste it's fire, and taste the reward of thousand ages of devotion! The world will know the fury of the Blood Spirals!" he exclaimed, loudly.

* * *

Zhalia, quietly slipped, through the road looking around and soon enough she noticed them- Nina and the army; she had to admit they came prepared, a lot of vampires were carrying equipment on their backs, things she assumed to be tents, medical supplies and food. She hummed, impressed, before made her way over to them. She didn't fear being recognized as she had Friendface on her, pretending to be a random clan member. And as to her smell she knew many members didn't know it, and she would keep out of the wind's way. She knew of course that this deception won't go forever, but once she's there they won't have another choice but to let her stay. Especially as she had very good arguments. She therefore run over, and joined some of the troops in the back, some of them nodded at her and she greeted them back with small smile. This was perfect all she had to do now, was to await for the message and for the witches to open the portal for them, to let them go wherever the Spirals were.

* * *

In Salon, the Huntik team had entered the main chamber of Nostradamus's tomb. The round chamber was cool and drowning in semi-darkness, with the only source of light being the entrance, decorated in Casterwill runes. In the middle of the room, there was the actual tomb. They examined it carefully

"Think it's trap, bro?" asked Cathy, breaking the tense silence.

"Nah" shook his head Lok "you can't even get down here without the Willblade"

"Don't be nervous" added Dante, his voice perfectly gentle and calm "it's clear Nostradamus is on our side"

With that he grabbed the heavy stone lid, and with the help of others, pulled it off, setting it aside. They then returned their attention to the tomb. There was a mummified body there, and on top of it laid a scroll. Sophie reached for it gently and unravelled it.

"Into the Spiral Centre, a Champion of the family will fly, only the Fire of Justice, will cause the darkness to die" she read

"The Family is gotta be the Casterwills" deduced Lok "this is about you, Sophie!"

"That makes the Fire of Justice, Phoenix, right?" asked Cathy

"Sophie, you gotta fly Phoenix, right into the centre of the Spiral to destroy it" said Lok.

Sophie didn't answer, her eyes still on the paper as she made a few steps forward, looking for some more clues.

"What is that?" asked the boy suddenly, pointing at the other side of the page. There was a large picture there in blue ink.

"Looks like a clock face" noticed Cathy

"two, forty two" she read out loud

"It's two forty two now!" said Dante, checking out his watch "he knew exactly when we'd be here!"

"He's not the only one!" came suddenly from the outside, and when the seekers turned around they saw Murdoch and his Hunters, one of which cast a Nullcurse, sending the Huntik Team flying, and causing them to end up in different sides of the room. They were quick to recover, though. Cathy, who had become quite accustomed to the quick changes of the tide and sudden attacks, has reached into her pocket and pulled out Dullahan's amulet, calling out for the titan. Dante soon followed in suite, summoning Oberon; he then broke into the run himself, avoiding Murdoch's attacks. Cathy meanwhile got into the scuffle with the Hunter who had thrown Nullcurse at them beforehand. Sophie took on the other one, kicking him in the face with such power that he spit some blood. That left Lok, to take care of the sole female Spiral. He charged at her, Willblade in hand and threw her against the wall with one single sweep. Nearby, Dullahan and Oberon took on Piskofen, a titan very similar to Marauder, but with long golden claws and double chain- finished with a sharp blade and a ball- instead of two wrist-blades; and his face was covered with something resembling a golden gas or breathing mask rather than goggles, with two pipes going to the back of his head, neither did he wear a blue headpiece, leaving the top of his head wrapped only in bandages. He had tried, to shoot the two titans with a beam that came out of his forehead but dynamic duo avoided it, and Dullahan quickly neutralized him with his round shield.

* * *

Few feet away, Dante was sparring with Murdoch, their fighting resembling a carefully choreographed dance or movie stunt. Lok however was a different case, his enemy has managed to pick herself up and a moment later he'd landed on the ground with a groan of pain. The Spiral Huntress, smirked and charged at him with intentions of finishing him off while he'd been weak, but luckily Cherit stepped in and attacked her, clawing at her face and causing her to fall. Lok took advantage of this situation and with one blow knocked her down. This allowed him to come to Sophie's and Cathy's rescue, knocking out the latter's enemy. He sent both girls a smile.

At almost the same time, Dante's duel with Murdoch has taken unexpected turn when the Tracker summoned Hellinx, a hellish red cat in a blue armour, with spikes coming out of it. Dante gasped, as the animal launched at his face, knocking him down. Seeing this Lok furrowed his brow, he knew that in this small, confided space he and the others don't have much of a chance; they had to get out.

"The stairs, quick!" he called to his teammates. Dante at once pushed away Hellinix, and getting up with ease, ran out after his teammates, and with Spirals following close after them the fight soon resumed again on the stairs; and it was fiercer than ever for both sides were serious about this. The Spirals could not let the Huntik Seekers get to the Base and Mark before the ritual has ended, and the team was desperate to move on. Murdoch- who had been fighting Dante in the forest- had thrown a punch at his enemy, but the russet haired man evaded it easily. He watched with grim satisfaction how his foe hits the bark with full force, and retreats hissing in pain.

"Just as clever as the other Spirals" he muttered to himself, when the Logosbook in his pocket started to glow "it's Claudia" he breathed, turning his gaze to the little book. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest as he realized what it means. His head snapped up.

"Lok, I need time!" he called to his student. The teen needn't be told twice, as he charged at Murdoch and pushed him away with the power of Willblade.

"You got it, Dante!" he replied. On the stairs, Oberon got his master's silent message and acted upon it too, blocking away Piskofen. Sophie, pushed away the Spiral she'd been fighting, letting the man tumble down the stairs and ran up to Dante, shielding him with Honourguard thus letting him check out the message.

"Sophie, we'll know the location of the Mark any second now" told her the man.

"Roger" she nodded, her voice filled with determination; she then put one of her hands away and keeping the shield active with only one, called for Cypherdex.

As the two sides battled in Salon, the summoning ritual at the Spiral Base was coming to an end. The sky was dark and the evil energy around could be almost touched! Rassimov has pulled out Void, for everyone to see. Gasps could be heard, most of them filled with awe. The evil man smirked and took a deep breath.

"Erase the light, Void" he commanded. As soon as those words left his lips a violet light shot out of the amulet, covering the area like a forcefield. From her place in the back, Claudia gulped; for the second time today, she was scared of the powers she'd witnessed.

"The day is done!" announced Rassimov "look at the earth beneath your feet and see the Spiral Mark for yourself!"

He barely spoke those words, when a violet thunder struck the ground trailing a line around the exposed area. The Spirals gathered there cried out in fear, scurrying away as the ground cracked and opened beneath their feet. Meanwhile the tall cliff, that Rassimov and the other members of Blooded Circle were standing on, rose into the air, held up by the power of Void, while the man laughed like a maniac. In this chaos nobody, noticed that Claudia has moved backwards, and was sketching the landscape; taking advantage of such a good view point, to finally determine where they are and where the forces of her friends should come to. She never stopped, not even when the mark on her hand activated, sending a throbbing pain down her arm. She pushed away all the surprise, shock and fear she might have felt. She had this one task to perform, the stakes were took high...

* * *

In her spot in the hills, Nina shivered when a wave of malicious power washed over the area. She wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip; Damian's grip on her shoulder strengthened, nearly crushing her bones. In her place in the back, Zhalia grimaced, barely keeping herself upright and she had to grit her teeth in order not to let out a yelp.

* * *

The team in Salon, had similar reactions. All the remaining titans, looked up in alarm, Sophie groaned, as her head started to throb with pain; and the Spirals fell down to their knees, their foreheads sweating, as the Marks on their shoulders begun to glow.

"It's happening!" cried Lok.

"You're took late" smirked Murdoch, grasping his aching shoulder "the Spiral Mark is relieved!"

The Huntik team ignored that completely, Dante and Sophie focusing on their tasks. Both of them feeling a tingle of anticipation as they started at the Logosbook and Cypherdex respectively. Dante additionally had his hand to his ear, pressing the communicating device to send the message to Metz and the others.

"We have the Casterwills" he heard Metz's voice "we're already in the air, just give us the location"

There was a moment of silence, as both Dante and Sophie stared at the Logosbook now.

"Oh...my god" whispered the girl after a while; her voice filled with disbelief as she started at the detailed sketch of a rocky landscape, with five words beneath it, like a signature.

"Metz, it's under the Spiral Base! on a Siberian Plateau" informed Dante, sending the message to both Foundation and Nina.

"We pick you up" offered his mentor. Nina had stayed quiet, knowing very well that the plan was that they stay in shadows and secret from Huntik Foundation,

"Sorry Metz, we can't wait for you" declined Dante, before switching off and summoning Umbra. It took one roar, and one by one Huntik Team disappeared.

"We'll say hello to Rassimov for you" said Lok, smirking at Murdoch

In Italy, Nina turned to her magical aides.

"We're going to Central Siberian Plateau" she said. The witches, who had been standing in circle nodded, and grasping hands together whispered a spell. Soon enough a blue-gray portal appeared before the army. Nina, turned around to her troops.

"Brothers and sisters in arms" she said "we have our destination and the doors are open, form a line and enter"

Immediately, everyone stood to attention and quickly lined up, marching towards the portal and disappearing inside it, pair after pair. When everyone was in, Nina looked at Damian, and taking one deep breath entered the portal alongside him...

* * *

At the Mark, the Spirals were cheering loudly while their masters watched over them with smiles on their faces.

"No one can stop us now" stated Rassimov, shaking his head. He couldn't be more proud and satisfied if he tried! The Huntik Foundation didn't know where they were, thanks to their concealment spells and methods of travel, even if-and it was a big if- they had any spies it would have been difficult for those to establish where they exactly are; and today Murdoch was keeping Sophie Casterwill busy. On top of that, he had his own plans. Things couldn't be more perfect! But just as he basked in the brilliance of his mind, a glowing sphere appeared on the other side of the base. A moment later it burst, revealing the four Members of Huntik Team. Claudia had seen them and the corners of her lips quivered, turning up in a small smile.

'Don't throw pearls before swine, Rassimov' she thought 'you haven't won just yet'

Across from her Dante also smirked.

"Seekers" he said, his voice solemn and determined despite his expression "we have a world to save"

* * *

 **UFF, this is done. You don't know HOW long it took me to change this particular chapter and how many headaches it all gave me.**


	24. The Spiral Mark

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **Fighting: Regular**_

 _ **Blood Spirals: Previous Themes**_

 _ **Betrayer's Reveal: Night Wraiths(Nox Arcana) or something from Nox Arcana's Carnival of the Lost Souls**_

 _ **Dante's Death: Come my Son(x-ray dog) and maybe Breathing Space(x-ray dog)**_

* * *

 _ **Siberian Plateau, Russia**_

At the foot of the mountain, the Forest, the final touches had been applied to the base of the vampire forces. It wasn't a big camp, it consisted of one large tent hosting a hospital and another, smaller that served for headquarters. They were furnished pretty simply too. The hospital had three camp tables, to put the medical supplies on, and a row of camping beds; in the headquarters there was just one camp table to put a map on, and three simple seats. It was enough though. They didn't need more, even the hospital was there because it was better to be safe and sorry. Vampires were swift and stealthy, it took a lot to cause them serious harm, and they could heal within moments. Still, there always could be some accident. It made Nina feel better; quelled her anxiety a little bit. Just one less thing to worry in case everything went south. The nephelim sighed, as she walked out of the headquarters, wanting to consult something with one of the vampires that had been send to a lookout post on one of the trees. In that moment however, she bumped into someone. She raised her eyes and was about to say she was sorry but the words died in her throat when she met with an overly familiar face.

"Zhalia!" she exclaimed in utter horror "what are you doing here? How did you get here? You should be in Venice!"

The dark-haired woman sighed. Well here it went. She had been expecting Nina to go into shock and fright; she couldn't really blame her. She would have done the same had it been Nina or Sophie, but she just had to do it. It was against her nature to just stay behind.

"I was worried" she admitted "and I kind of sneaked in with help of Friendface and came with you through the portal. Listen, Nina" she said "I cannot just stay put at home when all of my friends are fighting! I'd suffocate!"

"You're pregnant" pointed out the nephelim, her voice a bit sharper than she intended it to be

"I'm not planning to take any part in the action" argued Zhalia "I just wanted to be close, I'd be much worst off back in Venice! I'd worry, and not sleep and pace around and would really end up in hospital. Here I feel a little calmer...even if I'm not fighting it makes me feel like I'm part of it all. I promise I won't leave the camp. And I can help you out a bit with the planning, and communication. That shouldn't be much of a strain, right?"

Nina sighed deeply, shaking her head. Dante was going to _murder_ _her_ when he found out. She couldn't believe she had missed Zhalia, illusion or not! She massaged her temples and then looked at the woman. She wanted to send her away, but seeing to what lengths her new sister has went to join them, it seemed pretty pointless. And if Zhalia was to stay here, the vampires could keep an eye on her and she'd be safe. Nina let out a loud huff.

"Fine, fine" she said resignedly, putting her hand in the air in a sign of defeat "I get your point. But you're the one explaining things to Dante" she warned. Zhalia smirked

"I can handle that" she said. The corners of Nina's lips twitched at that.

"You know," she said to the woman "you remind me a lot of Dante's mother; Bianca would have done the same thing. That woman was a she-wolf if I ever seen one. Now, if you wanna help me I think it'd be good if you got a tour around the camp"

* * *

 _ **Spiral Mark**_

"Esegar Casterwill was no fool, he sealed the mark so it could not be used again" said Rassimov smirking evilly, at the thought of bringing back the chaos again and destroying everything that the Casterwills had believed and trusted in "fortunately I have means, to break the Casterwill seal"

"Rassimov" his triumphant speech, was interrupted by Dante "we came here to crash your party"

The black-haired man looked down at the four seekers, clearly unimpressed.

"You and your Huntik Foundation are no threat to me" he declared

"He's got the home field advantage" said Lok quietly

"Don't worry" calmed him his mentor, a smug look making it's way onto his face "Rassimov won't miss the opportunity to show off his power"

"I command the Spirals because I am the strongest!" said the Russian, proving the amber-eyed man right in an instant "I will defeat the intruders personally" he vowed, causing his devotees to cheer loudly. His sister however wasn't all that impressed and happy about this new development.

"We have the Spiral Mark" she reasoned "why don't we use it to call the dead ones?"

"This confrontation is part of the unsealing ceremony, Shauna" answered Rassimov. He then joined his hands in prayer-like shape causing another part of the earth rise, creating another platform, in the air. He them jumped down from his rock and headed towards Huntik Team.

"It's too dangerous to run for the center with Rassimov around" said Dante

"So we fight" finished Sophie with steely tone. The amber-eyed man nodded and turned around to call Umbra back to the amulet. They couldn't allow such strong titan to be send back to the amulet or destroyed.

"What are you waiting for? Cowards!" they heard Shauna's accusing voice.

"Remember our mission" said the amber-eyed man "first we take out Rassimov"

"Then get Sophie to the center of the Spiral Mark" finished Cherit. The Casterwill girl was still in doubt about that part. Not that she didn't want to do it. She wished it with all her heart but something wasn't right. A tiny but very nagging voice in her head was telling her that something is wrong.

"The last prophecy said that the champion of the family will stop the Spiral with-" she started

"The fire of justice. That's gotta be Phoenix" butted in Lok, interrupting her in mid-sentence. It was clear that for him everything is simple. It was also equally clear that he thinks her doubts are coming from her modesty and lack of confidence that she had displayed lately. And he wasn't going to let that beat her. Not ever again "Ok Sophie, you get to be the star today"

The carmelette gasped unsure as the vision of herself in a crown appeared before her eyes. In a crown...

"I don't know about that" she said doubtfully.

"Let's go" said Dante cutting off any further arguments. It seemed like they'll have to go and see for themselves where the truth really lied . They jumped and as soon as the feet of the three seekers touched the ground Rassimov summoned Legion. The members of Huntik Team gasped in shock; they barely escaped him last time! And they've lost Soulwing and Lidworm!

"I need to stop Rassimov" muttered Dante, through gritted teeth "Lok, Sophie Legion is all yours"

"But Dante, Legion is invulnerable!" objected Sophie

"There has to be a way" told her the auburn-haired man, walking away slowly to meet his opponent in the open field "if anyone can do it, you can"

He made few steps more and then stopped. Rassimov also came closer; as soon as they both were in the right place with no one to disturb them, the two men went to their battle stances. Rassimov was the one to make the first move, boldly charging upon his much younger enemy. Dante however was prepared and evaded each blow. He then went to the counterattack.

As his master attacked, Legion made his move as well, thumping on the ground and waving his bulky arms.

"If Legion absorbs a titan, it's amulet is permanently destroyed" said Sophie, not taking her eyes of the Frankenstein monster. His tall figure brought back the unpleasant memories of the fight in the desert, but this picture soon was dispersed when Legion attacked them with Icarus's bolt. The two teens and Cathy quickly jumped away, barely escaping harm.

"If we don't do something we'll be finished for sure" exclaimed Lok "Cathy, you better sit this one out" he told his sister. The girl looked like she wanted to argue, but he gave her a pointed look "please, we can't let him absorb your titans and we might need you later in the battle"

The girl opened and closed her mouth before retreating with a deep sigh. She knew it was pointless to argue, and he did have a point. She had already fought not long ago and summoned a new titan; not to mention she was scared!

"We can use quick titans that would stay out of reach" proposed Sophie, turning to Lok. The boy nodded and drew out Dendras's amulet, summoning the puppet master. Sophie on her part called for Feyone. The battle was on.

* * *

In their part of battlefield Rassimov and Dante were once again standing still, staring at each other.

"You can do better" teased Rassimov, looking at his opponent "my audience will be disappointment"

"They'll only be disappointed when you lose" corrected him Dante with sarcastic grin. The Russian gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, clearly infuriated. His hands glowed green and he once more charged upon the amber-eyed damphir in clear attempt to destroy him once and for all.

* * *

Unlike their mentor Lok and Sophie didn't have much time for talks and teasing. The carmelette threw a Boltflare at Legion, but the enormous titan blocked it quite easily. Then Lok tried to slash him with Willblade, and even managed to throw the enemy back, causing him to stagger but this was a short lived victory. Legion recovered pretty fast and accumulated his power. The symbol on his chest changed from the icon of Icarus to the one of Lindorm.

"It's Lindorm's power!" gasped Lok "move!" he cried, as he and Sophie jumped out o the green power wheel's way.

* * *

Dante too was forced to doge an attack, and jump away. He landed gracefully few steps away from his opponent when a sudden and unexpected moment from the side caught his eye. He turned his gaze that way and saw one of the Spiral Soldiers handing over three Kunai knives to the Russian.

"Isn't that cute" he said mockingly "I think they're worried about you"

The older man said nothing, just took the daggers and threw them in amber-eyed man's direction. The foundation seeker easily dogged them, but had no time to rest as another attack this time in form of Stormflare was aimed at him. He rolled away and taking importunity of the smoke covering his enemy's vision threw himself at the dark-haired man. Rassimov was quick to act, capturing his wrists

"I have you" he said proudly, sure of his victory. In that moment however he saw the younger seeker smile and a second later a powerful doublespell send him flying. His body hit the ground with a loud thump. On this however the advantage of Huntik Foundation and 'good guys' has ended. The others still had trouble with Legion. Lok was forced to summon Basilard to aid them.

"Stop Legion but don't get grabbed" he instructed the titan. The bulky warrior nodded, speeding towards his enemy, with sword held high. And this was his demise. Legion easily stopped the blow by catching the blade and slowly lifted the armoured cousin off the ground. He then threw him down like a rag doll.

"Power Bonded Basilard activate leading charge!" shouted Lok. The titan once more dashed at his opponent, but was forced to stop in mid way and shield himself from punches instead. Fearing that his friend and one of few links to his father, might get absorbed like Lindorm, his master quickly summoned Basilard back. As the energy drained from him with the titan's return, the blonde fell to one knee, wincing in pain.

'That was close' he thought to himself getting back to his knees a mare while later. Now it was Sophie's time to act. The girl jumped right to the front throwing a Kindlestrike at Legion. The enormous titan at once turned to her ready to grab and crush her, when his fists encountered a powerful obstacle in the form of Willblade. A second later he was pushed back by a powerful blast.

Cherit's eyes winded at the sight of Lok's eyes filling with lilac glow, as the sword in his hand grew twice it's length. Legion tried to beat the boy down time and time again but the blonde didn't even bulge. He met every blow with a counter blow.

"No" whispered the little gargoyle remembering the parallel scene from Avalon "it reacted to protect Sophie. It's like before..."

His words were true. Lok's whole body was radiating with power. It was practically aflame. The boy took one more swing and tackled the enormous titan to the ground.

Contrary to his strongest lackey, Rassimov was getting back to his feat. With slight difficulty. Dante smirked at the sight.

"Rassimov" he said in as mild and sweet tone as he could muster but his eyes were glowing with mischief "why are you playing with us? Don't you have business with the Spiral?"

"Not yet" answered the Russian "but I appreciate your concern with my schedule"

With those words he charged upon the russet-haired man, indenting to destroy him. This time for good.

Few steps away, Lok fell to his knees, exhausted when the sudden rush of adrenaline died out.

"Lok!" cried Sophie in fear, running up to him together with Cathy, and putting her hands around his shoulder; but before she could even inquiry about the boy's health Legion got back to his feat and approached them. He reached out with his huge hands, ready to squeeze them like a bunch lemons when Dendras rushed in, getting caught instead. Lok called out his titan's name in fear stretching his hand in desperate attempt to stop the inevitable.

"Feyone!" gasped Sophie, when her titaness also got caught "now what can we do?" she asked in desperation, looking at Lok "we can't hurt Legion!"

She turned her head up, fixing her eyes on said titan. Her blond companion also raised his eyes.

"We're losing them" informed them Cherit "an amulet can only break when it has no titan to balance it's energy" he explained. And that was a turning point. Lok's eyes imminently went to the glowing object in Rassimov's hand.

"That's it!" he gasped "amulet is only supposed to hold the energy of one titan, right?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Sophie, her eyes filling with realization and awe "Legions amulet have been storing thousands of extra titans absorbed thought the ages!"

"They're still in one peace. They haven't been completely absorbed yet" said the blond smiling as they both looked down at the glowing amulets in their palms.

"We've got to hurry" stated the Casterwill heiress, her expression hardening. Her companion needn't to be told this twice. He got to his feet and rushed towards his mentor. Legion tried to take advantage of that and use Dendras's powers on Sophie and Cathy but the former put up Honourgard above them.

"Dante!" cried Lok to the older man "Legion's amulet!"

The amber-eyed man got the message instantly, and evading a punch separated his enemy from the golden pendant. He then tossed it to Lok, who destroyed it with Willblade. The very moment the tip of the blade hit the amulet, Legion grabbed his head as he started to glow and shrink.

"It worked, they're ok!" exclaimed Cherit when Sophie's and Lok's amulets returned to their previous state.

"Impossible! Legion cannot be defeated!" objected enraged Rassimov, not believing in what he is seeing.

"It can" said Dante with stern look on his face "and so can you"

With those words he cast Touchram, sending the Russian flying. This duel was over.

* * *

Few steps away Legion was still twisting and turning in pain, his body chaining it's size. The glow that overtook his body grew stronger. Lok, Cathy and Sophie broke into the run, getting away from the blinding light.

"You're free my brothers and sisters! Free!" cheered Cherit watching the ribbons of energy fly into the sky. Meanwhile Dante run up to his students.

"Everyone's distracted" he whispered hurriedly "let's get Phoenix to the Spiral Mark"

The three without a word or nod got back to their feet and ran. Sophie slipped the golden ring on her finger with determined look in her eyes, forgetting about all of her doubts.

"Sophie, I'll protect you" vowed Lok catching up with her. He had no idea how those words are going to change everything.

"I've got it!" cried Cherit, in sudden moment of enlightenment "The Champion of Casterwill! It's the key to the last quatrain!" continued the little titan; and as Sophie slowly quoted it both Cherit and Lok remembered what went on Avalon, as well as Ethan's words back in Ireland.

"It's Lok!" exclaimed the gargoyle "Lok's the champion who protects the Casterwills!"

Normally the blond would've blushed and tried to beat that theory down, insinuating it cannot be but he was far too absorbed with the idea of victory and with the triumphant mood of finally getting all the clues right, that he only glanced down the sword with a big grin on his face.

"So the fire of justice is right here" he said

"Quick thinking everyone, but we've got complications" said Dante, pointing out a group of Spirals before them. Sophie without a second thought summoned Phoenix. The fiery bird at once attacked the enemy, forcing them to scatter around in fear. This however wasn't the end of the trouble yet for Shauna and Wind perused the team, and blocked their way.

"Not too fast" smirked the woman, evoking Lilith the Queen to which Dante promptly responded with Caliban. The two titans clashed, while Dante took on Wind and Sophie Shauna. This gave Lok the chance to fly over them with Hyperstride.

"Stop him!" cried Shauna and her soldiers at once fired their Nullcurses at the boy, but he blocked each one of them

"Oh yeah" he exclaimed "this is gonna work!"

With that he crashed into the ground, stabbing it with his sword. The fighting ceased instantly, both sides turning around to watch the events unfold. Everyone was asking themselves the same question. _Did he do it?;_ and a second later they got their answers when red rays of light started to break through the stone. Lok's eyes snapped open and widened at the evil power. It was growing stronger which each second, making it more difficult for him to hold on. He let out a loud scream of pain and fear as the red blast send him flying. He fell hard, the impact causing him to let go of the Willblade. The weapon flew high into the air and after making a full turn, buried itself in the rocky soil ew steps away

"Lok!" cried Sophie running up to it's wilder, with Cathy and Dante in tow.

"What happened?" asked the boy, as Sophie helped him up.

"I can answer that" said a deep, almost inhuman voice. They all turned around and saw Rassimov standing there, holding his arm. He let out a short maniacal laughter, before dropping down unconscious. A red power like a flame burst from his body, taking form of a ghostly man with long hair and beard.

"He's come at last! It's the Betrayer!" cheered Shauna at the sight of her beloved and worshiped leader.

* * *

At the vampire camp, Nina and Zhalia raised their heads from the map. They both felt a sudden wave of malicious energy! The nephelim hissed, and grabbed her head. Her pain however was soon overcome by alarm and fear. Something must have happened at the Mark! That was the only reason. She looked at Zhalia, and the other woman seemed to be thinking same thoughts; her usually caramel skin pale and eyes wide. They both ran out and looked towards the mountains. Immediately they were met by one of the vampires.

"What's happened?" asked Zhalia.

"Well, m'lady I saw a figure flying through the sky" said the vampire "then there was a burst of this red light, and this malicious magic swept over us. Afterwards everything sort of calmed, though the red glow is still there"

"That can't be good" muttered the dark-haired woman.

* * *

"So, the day's finally come" muttered Dante, the Spiral Mark was throbbing violently behind his back.

"I don't get it" uttered Lok in disbelief "that was supposed to fix everything!"

"But the prophecy!" asked Sophie "why? What went wrong?"

None of them could understand. They did what they've been told, didn't they? They've brought the Champion and Fire of Justice! All according to instructions! Why did the evil felt so stronger then?

"Nothing" spoke the Betrayer calmly "everything is going exactly as I planned"

Lok turned around to the Spiral Mark, then the comet and finally to Willblade; and the realization hit him like tone of bricks.

"No way, The Willblade did this?" he whispered in a strangled voice.

"Casterwills sealed the Mark so it can not be used again" continued the Betrayer, in the same calm and collected voice "and when they did they sealed it to the Willblade, because it only can be wielded by a true of heart"

"And no one true of heart would be dumb enough to ever break the seal, is that it?" Lok gritted his teeth when he realized what he had done in his anticipation of being a hero! A hot, blooded rage build in his heart...he was angry at Betrayer for making this plan and at himself or falling for it. Such was a prize of vanity and recklessness!

"You faked the last prophecies of Nostradamus!" accused Sophie. She wasn't angry. Now that the shock has passed she was infuriated. Her whole body was shaking, and she hardly knew what she should do with herself.

"Certainly, and so much more" nodded the ghostly man, with great deal of self-satisfaction "in less than fifteen minutes the darkness will reign and take over the world. And all thanks to you Lok. I should be thanking you. Maybe I'd kill your beloved princes first, then? So she wouldn't suffer as much as I have planned for her to"

Lok gritted his teeth. The mocking tone of his enemy was only causing his anger to rise.

"No!" he cried, launching at the enemy and cutting him in half with the Willblade. The sword went smoothly through the spirit like thorough butter, but to no effect. Betrayer only restored himself a second later. Lok's eyes grew wide for a while but he didn't give up! He slashed the enemy again. But nothing happened. It slowly dawned on him that there is no way that Willblade can kill a ghost. There was nothing he could do to stop the avalanche.

"I've doomed us" he whispered taking a few steps back "I can't do anything about it"

The Betrayer smiled cruelly, his small glowing eyes set on the blonde. He'd always loved watching people crumble. Especially so full of hope and faith as this boy. The rest of the Spirals rejoiced too, shouting and rooting for their master. Lok took two more steps back...

* * *

Oblivious to the fact that anything bad has happened and that things got twice as dangerous as they had anticipated, The Huntik Foundation, Amazons and Casterwills were heading right for the Spiral Mark in Foundation's jets.

"Are you sure that an important executive type like you should be leading the mission Metz?" asked Montehue, leaning against Metz's pilot chair "it's plenty of dangers out here"

The older man smiled a little hearing those words.

"I'll have you know Montehue, before you joined the Huntik Foundation rescuing Dante was my job" he informed, before turning back to the screens; his expression becoming serious again as he uttered the order "Scramjets, check it!"

* * *

"Teien here, checking in" said Teien, who was flying the second plane with Foucauld at her side

* * *

"And LeBlanche here, checking in" said Sophie's butler, who'd come with Santiago in another one

* * *

"Scarlet here, checking in" said Scarlet from the fourth plane, touching the screen under her hands. She then disconnected and let out a sigh ""it's enough I have to ferry around these Casterwills form England! I don't even get a co pilot!"

An amused laughter filled the cabin at her words. Surprised she looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"I can help" said a female voice

"Whose there?" asked the ginger seeker. A sound of footsteps to her right answered her, and then a well known voice, called off Camoforge. She turned around and gasped at the sight of Sandra Lambert, standing there with a small on her face.

"Oh for the love of Casterwill!" moaned the green-eyed seeker in disbelief "Mrs. Lambert?"

"Sorry, you've got a stowaway" said the older woman, taking the empty seat at the helm as if nothing had happened "I've overheard you get the mission this afternoon"

Scarlet let out an exasperated sigh.

"Metz will have my head for this" she said to herself worriedly. After all Sandra Lambert was retried. Sure she was a seeker but she wasn't an active member of Huntik Foundation. It was like taking any other civilian on board. She wasn't the only one whose mind was occupied by worry and anxiety. Behind her, Vivian was experiencing exactly the same feelings, thought for slightly different reasons. She wondered about the battle, about how will it turn out. Will it be as the last one had been in? Will someone die like her grandma? Will she be able to perform and live up to her status as the Elder, like Sophie had believed? That was her biggest fear, that she'll disappoint her cousin and leader! After all the older girl had put so much faith in her!

"Don't worry Viviane" her thoughts were interrupted by Mallory "we'll protect you no matter what"

She smiled, feeling the warmth spread through her heart at her guardians' care.

"I know" she assured "I just hope we can help Lady Sophie" she explained looking ahead.

* * *

On the ground below Betrayer was still busy gloating about his actions and grand plans to use them to do his dirty work.

"To be certain you would stab the Mark on your own free will, I've been setting these events in motion since ancient times" he said

"No!" objected Lok angrily, clutching his fingers around the Willblade's handle "my father led us here! He'd never fall for your tricks!" he stated, his eyes blazing with fury as he pointed his weapon at the ghost

"You know your father well, don't you?" the next words of the enemy, caused the teen's eyes to widen. He watched in shock how the figure before him melts, taking the form of his father! "There's no time, boy" spoke the stern but known voice.

The Willblade fell out of Lok's hand as he himself dropped to his knees, the last rays of hope sipping away from him. This was the last blow. The recording that had led him here, was a fake. It was all a pretty lie! A lie that he'd fallen for, just because he thought it had been words of his father!

"No, dad" he despaired, looking down at his hands "what did I do!"

He then hid his face in them and sunk completely, sobbing. Cathy's reaction was very similar, her face was pale as a sheet and her eyes shimmered with tears. Soon she was on her knees as well. Sophie and Cherit watched the two Lamberts in silence before quickly turning around heading for the Mark.

"They cannot fight plans laid intricately perfectly since the dawn of time" said the Betrayer ,chaining back to his normal looks, "but let them try"

Sophie and Cherit stopped before to the Mark, which glow was becoming stronger whit each passing minute

"Cherit, give me all the power you've got!" said the girl sternly. The little titan at once fulfilled her request, shooting at her with his most powerful blast. He then fell down like a leaf. The carmelette didn't even look at him, raising her hands in the air and shooting a doubled Breakspell at the Mark, the blue charm hitting it with full force; but to no effect.

"No, nothing" whispered Cherit weakly as the malicious light and power not only didn't decrease but grew stronger.

"See Casterwill, it is pointless" said the Betrayer "soon my army will emerge and destroy you forever"

He barely finished when a maniacal laughter sounded from behind. Everyone turned that way and saw Rassimov getting back to his feet.

"You're very right, my master" he said with a dark smirk "but you will not witness that as a leader"

"What do you mean brother?" asked Shauna, her brow furrowing

The black-haired man did not answer her, but instead took out the Necklace of Tutankhamen

"With that I'm going to turn you to control you" he went on, the smirk still present on his face,

"Control? So you only want a power to yourself!" shouted Sophie outraged. It was true that she hated The Betrayer and all that he represented, but truth to be told she thought Rassimov was just as dedicated as other Spirals. Now it turned that he didn't believe in the god he was preaching about! He was manipulating people into belief he did not hold! He wasn't a gospel nor a madman like she'd thought. The answer was simpler, but also much more disgusting. He was just another manipulative cult leader, who wanted all benefits to himself. Rassimov looked at her, clearly amused with her anger. There it went. Just another idealistic idiot. Another simple fool.

"Of course I do" he said, before turning to the Betrayer "now bow to me!"

As he spoke the last words the Necklace started to shine. Shauna screamed making a step forward but The Betrayer stopped her. He didn't seem at all affected by her brother's insolent words. Suddenly Rassimov's eyes widened and the necklace slipped out of his hand. He let out a muffled gasp, pressing his hand to his chest before slumping down to the ground with his eyes wide open. He was dead. The Betrayer started to laugh.

"Behold" he said to the other Spirals "this is how the traitors end"

The Spirals imminently fell to their knees, bowing their head to him and whispering his name in most respectful tones they could muster.

* * *

"What's this?" asked Metz, squinting his eyes at the red glow that appeared on the horizon before them. Everyone could see it now and everyone could feel the evil radiating from it. Some stronger than others. Little Vivian, who like many Casterwills was sensitive to this type of magic, gasped and clutched her head, causing everyone in her plane to turn to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Mallory worriedly

"Evil" she uttered, unable to say anything more, her eyes wide with fear "great evil"

* * *

Dante's amber orbs squinted as he fixed his gaze on the Betrayer. It seemed like he had to pull this card out a bit earlier than he'd planed to. He slowly advanced towards the enemy. Shauna came forward in a clear attempt to stop him, but the Betrayer motioned at her to stay in place.

"I can handle that" he said lowly "this pathetic mongrel is no threat to me"

Dante didn't react, nor did he stop. He thought about Zhalia, remembering how he found out about her pregnancy, he remembered their farewell. His hand glowed with fire and then he threw himself at the Betrayer. The ghost smirked and a red light overtook him. Sophie's eyes widened at the wicked power. There was no way Dante could survived that!

"Dante!" she called but she was too late. The Betrayer's spell hit the auburn-haired man right in the chest. There was a strange flicker, and then the Betrayer disappeared with a scream. Dante dropped to his knees before falling back. Lok, Cathy and Sophie watched with horror how their mentor's body turns into vapor and vanishes.

"Dante's gone" whispered Sophie when she finally found her voice. "He's really gone"

Somewhere in the distance, the Spirals cheered.

* * *

 **This took time to update because I sort of just put it off :P. Anyhow I hope it was...ok-ish chapter and you sort of enjoyed it even on tiniest of tieniests levels**


	25. Lok and the Betrayer

**Soundtrack**

 **Spiral Mark/Undergrounds with Claudia: Previous Soundtracks for Blood Spirals.**

 **The Betrayer Rises : Night Wraights(Nox Arcana) Sorcerer(Nox Arcana), Resurected(Nox Arcana) / Lesser Evil(x-ray dog)**

 **Fights: Combination of previous**

 **Lok's Speech: Dethroned(x-ray dog)/United we Stand Divided we fall(Two steps from hell)/Greatest Story Never Told(same as with Nimue)**

 **The vampire camp: Nox Arcana's calmer tracks from Winter's Eve/The Huntik calm theme/Madam(Assasin's Creed)/Regan's Theme(The exorcist II)/Breathing Space(x-ray dog)**

* * *

 _ **Spiral Mark, Central Siberian Plateau**_

Claudia paced back and forth, in the main cavern of the Spiral Base. She and Harrison had been told to keep watch and she didn't like it at all. She turned to her companion. He was antsy too. He caught her gaze and opened his mouth to say something when all of the sudden all hell broke loose! The earth around them trembled and begun to crumble! Harrison let out a scream as he was tossed into the air, her own eyes winded but before she could say anything she was thrown at the opposite wall. For a while she saw black. She blinked and opened her eyes and gasped. Large bits of rocks were floating around completely ignoring the laws of gravity! She looked around for Harrison and found him on one of the rocks, unconscious. With some effort she tore herself off the wall and grasping the ever floating rocks. Finally she made it. She picked the boy up, and slowly made their way upwards..

* * *

On the surface, the three remaining members of the Huntik Team were surrounded by mass number of Silent Soldiers and Casterwill Hunters. It seemed like every Spiral out there was after their blood. In addition the power radiating from the Mark was stronger than ever before, despite Betrayer's disappearance. The earth shook again and slowly but steadily a tall tower emerged from beneath. On top of it covered in webs stood Betrayer's throne, with the man's green corpse seated on it. This could not go unnoticed by the Foundation and Casterwills who had just arrived to the Spiral. The Casterwill Team, which together with Rune Guardians was on plane flew by Teien and Foucauld, watched the events unfold with utmost attention and worry.

"Sophie's down there" growled Lucas, bending over a bit and gripping the chair he'd been standing behind, a little bit tighter. Beside him Lane let out a small gasp, her eyes and face filled with anxiety she felt for the seekers below. Dellix too had a grim expression on his face.

"Trouble, everyone cut altitude" ordered Metz as if sensing everyone's eagerness to do something.

"Activate vertical take off and landing mode" said Teien sternly

"Roger that" said LeBlanche, nodding to Santiago, who clicked on the touchable screen. Both planes lowered their flight at the same moment

"Let's get a move on" said Scarlet determinedly also lowering her plane. Just as she did that there the purple fire that previously distorted the underground chamber burst out and with speed of lightning made it's way towards the Spiral Mark. The two forces met, there was another violent quake and when it passed dark figures emerged from the Mark; large black dogs with red eyes and mouth foaming acid and gray-skinned beasts with three rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What? " cried Sophie in sheer terror and disbelief "NO!"

Shauna broke into a maniacal laughter.

"At last!" she cried overjoyed "the moment has come! Behold the power of the Spiral Mark, brothers and sisters and relish in it! Now all of our enemies will bow to us"

The other Spirals in one moment started to cheer, throwing their hands in the air.

"It can't be happening" whispered Lok, shaking his head, feeling more defeated then ever

Sophie too seemed to be at loss, looking around confused and scared; but then she heard the roaring of the plane engines and lifted her head to see the four Scramjets hovering above. This returned her strength and confidence. A determined expression made it's way onto her face and her eyes hardened.

"No! We'll stop you!" she declared "Huntik Foundation and Casterwills fighting together!"

The older woman only laughed louder.

"Fools!" she exclaimed "your strongest has already been destroyed! Dante Vale is no more and without him, you're nothing!"

Sophie's eyes widened and she took a step back, letting out a hitched breath. She wasn't the only one. Metz stared at the screen for a while, before letting his head drop, as his student's name left his lips.

"This is not right, just not, right" whispered Montehue, shaking his head and covering his eyes with his big hand. The others either said nothing, completely stunned, either looked down with fear. There was a complete silence, filling the planes.

"See?" came Shauna's voice again "your army's will to fight has drained away, Casterwill wench! You do not stand a chance against us! You're all going to fail! Dante Vale only postponed your doom"

Sophie backed away even more, moving closer to Lok, as the Spirals closed in, making the circle tighter. The blond looked up at her and his heart skipped a beat. He then looked at Cathy, who was frozen in fear, and then at the Spirals and felt sudden rush of anger at their joy and happiness. Shauna's mocking words only seemed to make it worse. His fingers curled, making long ditches in the earth. The Spirals mocked and laughed, calling Dante's sacrifice worthless and meaningless. That was it. It made him snap.

"No!" he yelled loudly jumping over the Spirals and crashing on the steps of the altar. His body was burning with blue flame. He stared hard at the corpse before him and after a while of silence let out a loud roar, that sounded throughout now quiet desert. The blue flame shot into the air, hitting the night sky and creating a sort of signal or beacon.

"Lok?" said Sophie to herself, furrowing her brow a little in wonder and awe. This was so unlike this boy. She'd rarely seen him display this much power. The last time was probably on Atlantis or Avalon, but she could still barely remember the last one. Either way it meant something important was going to happen, and she just knew what. She reached into her bag and drew out two pairs of headphones, she put one on and the other she tossed over to Cherit. The little titan needn't even be told what to do. He at once left her to deliver the device to Lok.

"I'm glad Dante isn't here to see this!" cried the blond turning around to the red and gray sea before him "I'd hate if he had to waste his time. On someone like you!"

Shauna glared at him and together with Wind fired some spells in his direction, but they were absorbed by the blue light.

"Atta boy lad!" cheered Cherit happily diving down to his friend "let's rally the troops"

Lok glanced at the little titan before lowering his head a little so his mouth would be closer to the microphone.

"He had a plan, I know it!" he said almost breathlessly "Dante wouldn't have scarified himself if he didn't believe in us, if he didn't believe we can finish this without him" he closed his eyes preparing himself for the stream of emotions that was rushing through his veins "he stopped the Betrayer to help us get it?!" he cried "we're the plan! The Casterwills are the plan, the Huntik Foundation is the plan!"

* * *

As he spoke people in planes started the lift their heads and their eyes started to fill with will to fight and faith in their cause. Lucas, Dellix and Lane exchanged looks and nodded determinedly. Scarlet whipped the last tear from her eye and her expression hardened. Sandra on the other hand smiled proudly. This was a bittersweet and moving moment for her. Her little baby boy was becoming a man.

"All teams ready Power amplifiers" ordered Teien while Foucauld clicked few times on the screen, activating the weapons.

"Casterwills move on Lok's signal" whispered Sophie below. As if on the cue the blond raised his hand in the air.

"Everyone! We can fight, we can win!" he shouted summoning the Willblade. He then shot with the fire at the Spirals, who quickly, scattered around. The whirlwind of light sped through this corridor making some of them Spirals fall and killing some of the zombies and hell hounds. In almost the same time the Scramjets shot the crowd with Kindlestrike and the doors opened, letting some of the seekers out. Amongst the ones who left were Montehue, Casterwill Team, Mallory and White with Vivian, and the Amazons.

"Let's make this a night to remember" cried Montehue, landing on the ground with Tersely under his arm and ax in his hand.

* * *

The vampire camp was bursting with life, as the people went back and forth, some coming back from a mission, others just going in. Nina bit her lip, her anxiety at the highest of levels ever since she'd learned that the Blood Spirals weren't their only enemies; that there were hell hounds and strigoi. And those could prove worthy opponents to a vampire if not even a challenge, especially the latter. All of this, has happened apparently because Lok stuck the Willblade into the Spiral Mark, which allowed it to be unsealed. He of course had done it because he thought that this was what he was supposed to do. After all this was Nostradamus's prophecy, which he had been lead to by his father. No one could have foreseen this would be a trick! And this was exactly what she'd dreaded so much! An event nobody could have possibly expected to happen, which has caused an avalanche of severe consequences. Her hand grasped the key pendant that hung around her neck. She then turned her head to the one who'd brought her the news, and her expression softened.

"You look exhausted" she noted "and you're hurt. Go to the medical tent"

He looked at her like he wanted to argue, but the fatigue was visible both on his face and in the way he was slumped on the small seat. He prompted himself up with effort too, before heading for the exit of the tent. And in exactly the same moment Zhalia chose to appear and bumped right into him. The confusion and shock of both parties was clear and strong.

"Zhalia?" asked the man, taking a step back

"Dante?" asked the dark-haired seeker

"What on earth are you doing here?" they exclaimed unanimously. Nina felt a rush of guilt, when her brother's eyes fell on her, his brow furrowed and expression anything but pleased. She could hardly find her voice, and she was sure her ears and face were red as a cherry.

"Don't look at her like that, Dante" said Zhalia, quickly "it's not her fault. I sort of sneaked in using my illusions. I did everything to stay hidden too. Neither she nor any of our people could have possibly detect me. So, it's all on me. I just couldn't stay at home like some medieval princess in her ivory tower!"

Dante turned his eyes to her and sighed deeply

"I wasn't going to keep you away, was I?" he asked. The woman smirked

"You know me far too well" she remarked "and anyhow, I've been a good girl, keeping out of the woods and danger, my only travels being between here and the medical tent" she then gave him a glance over, and her expression changed to a worried one "which you look like you need a visit to, what happened?"

"I'll tell you in the tent" he said "it's a pretty shocking story, and I'd rather not tell you at all given your condition, but there is no hiding from it. Still, I'd rather you be seated"

Zhalia furrowed her brow, but said nothing instead walking up to him and slinging his arm over her shoulder to help him walk a bit; despite him insisting he'd be fine. Nina watched them for a while, with small smile before turning her mind to the more pressing matters.

* * *

Lok was levitating by the throne for a while more before finally dropping down on the fog covered platform.

"Come on Cherit" he said swinging the Willblade, to clear the view "The Betrayer's got to be here"

The little titan nodded following after him. They were looking around, not noticing a shadowy figure of a Spiral Soldier creeping from behind, Nullcurse in hand. They only realized what was happening when the evil spell was cast. Lok's eyes winded and he let out a yelp of pain as the spell collided with him, knocking the breath out of him and sending him over the edge.

"LOK!" cried Cherit in mortal dread, diving after the teen. Luckily Kipperin, sensing that his master is in danger managed to invoke himself and wrap himself around the blond, settling him down on the stone.

* * *

Meanwhile the Scramjets, were shooting their spells at Spiral Mark, trying to seal it away or at least weaken it. This of course could not go unnoticed by Blood Spirals. People and titans were imminently sent over to stop the attack.

* * *

By the foot of the throne, Lok furrowed his brow. His back and side were still hurting from the impact of the spell. He slowly opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry, but his vision soon adjusted and he saw Cherit hovering over him with worried expression.

"Cherit, you gotta find my dad's Holotome" ordered the teen. The little titan nodded reluctantly and slowly flew away, looking over his shoulder for a while, before turning ahead and leaving for good. On his way he passed Sophie, who was running as fast as her legs would allow her, with look of anguish on her face.

"Lok!" she gasped, jumping over the ruble and lifting the blond's torso. Before she could inspect the extent of injuries he might've had or even ask him if he was alright a faint sound of someone halting came from behind. She gasped and spun her head around only to see a group of Silent Soldiers, ready to attack. She slowly got to her feet and withdrew Enfluxion's amulet summoning the water titaness. As if on the cue one of the Soldiers attacked, but Enfluxion rebuked his attack, sending him flying.

* * *

With the first part of the Foundation and Casterwill forces being gone, one of the planes landed, allowing the research team in persons of Clemens, Billie and Nasher to get out. One of the evil titans tried to attack them, but was stopped by Santiago, who emerged from the dust and fog and cut it down. The Spaniard then landed, on the ground taking out the amulet of Kunoichi. The female equivalent of Shinobi, was tall and toned. She had long white hair and pointy elvish ears. She wore a blue shirt with short sleeves, cut under her bosom and blue tight trousers. Her stomach and arms were covert with net. She also wore two finger-less gloves. The two pair of red eyes were looking at the world boldly from behind of brown leather mask that covered them. Santiago sent her a silent order and upon receiving a light nod launched himself at the eneny titan, beating it to the ground and allowing Kunoichi to cut it down with her katanas. That however was only the beginning. As he raised his head he saw more enemies firing at the plane flown by Teien and Foucauld.

"Keep us low. I'll handle them" said Teien standing up after impact of the hit sent their plane into turbulence. Without even waiting for her co-pilot to say anything or even nod, she climbed up and lifted the door to the roof. She waited for the ceasefire and jumped out, landing by one of the wings. The Spirals imminently launched another attack, aiming their spells at her, but she used her own powers to send the Nullcurses back at i their users.

* * *

Seeing pretty much everyone else fighting off the enemy Scarlet also decided to help. She put the plane on autopilot and lowering it's flight and jumping out. Her feet barely touched the ground when she heard a familiar voice uttering Featherdrop. She turned around surprised to see Sandra also getting out of the machine.

"Mrs Lambert!" she exclaimed "you know, you're meant to be retried"

"Scarlet" said Sandra approaching her with look of concern on her face "I've lost my husband. I won't lose my son too" she explained putting her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

* * *

Claudia bit her lip as she looked around. The battle was worse than she'd anticipated! Far, far worse! The Betrayer was up and so were the foul creatures he commanded. Foundation would need help, her help. Her eyes fell on Harrison; the boy was still unconscious and she knew that she cannot leave him in good conscience. And then she saw the planes landing and hope entered her heart. She turned back to Harrison, before closing her eyes. She soon sought out someone's mind, and gently prodded them, arousing their curiosity and awakening feeling of wanting to come and check her hideout. She then quickly hid behind one of the stones, waiting. The agent soon came in her sight and upon seeing Harrison knelt by him, and called for help. It was not long before one of the Council Members, came in, and they took Harrison away. She let out a sigh of relief, before turning her attention back to the fray. She took off her mask, and tossing it to the side without even a glance at it, broke into the run.

* * *

Somewhere else, close to the Spiral Mark, Lucas and his teammates were facing off against a small group Spiral Soldiers. Lucas quickly took two of them with Sunlock and Kindlestrike.

"There is no time to waste!" he called out turning to his teammates. He was worried sick about Sophie. She was in the most dangerous part of this battle. He was just about to give out orders to leave and go for her when he felt a strong blow to the back of his head. He let out a scream, his vision darkening as he fell to the ground.

"Lucas!" cried Dellix turning from his enemy, while Lane gasped. She made an attempt to run and help her leader but before she could even make a step she was captured by Piskofen's chains and dragged up the cliff, screaming. Dellix watched it all with horror. He didn't even know what he should do and who to save first. Lucas was his leader, friend and brother. Someone he swore to protect. Lane on the other hand...Lane was someone very special. She was more than a teammate. Who should he attend to first? His heart told him to save Lane but when he saw how high she was he decided against it. If he was to cut her off she'll get hurt. Especially with Wind around. This man was one of the strongest Spirals out there. Taking him down was the first priority. Having solved this problem, the black-haired man cut through his enemy, turning around and launching himself at the mute Spiral. Wind easily dogged this attack. Dellix tried again, only for his blade to be blocked by enemy's hand. The battle of strengths was going on for a while, with both of opponents trying to push the other down. Suddenly Dellix's eyes winded when he saw a red glow forming around the blade. This was not good. It took all of his strength not to take a step back. He braced himself for a blow when he felt a strange dark power forming around. Then everything happened very fast. There was a flash of colours and a sharp scream. Slowly he turned around and his brown eyes met with the sight of Wind's headless body lying right before him. He then looked up and saw Damian standing there, his war scythe dripping with blood.

"That's just to make sure he won't be revived by any magic" said the vampire. Dellix nodded slowly still in a bit of shock. He needed a second for the whole situation to sink in. Then, suddenly his ears caught a scrapping sound. His head shot up and he felt his eyes widened at the sigh if Lane plummeting down to earth. He moved like a wind, catching her in the last moment. He looked down at her. She was unconscious. He sighed, looking around for any sign of help but there wasn't any. But then Damian appeared before him, carrying Lucas.

"Come on" said the vampire "we need to get them to a safe place, quick"

Dellix nodded, understanding what the older man was driving at. He tightened his grip around Lane, and ran after Damian.

* * *

However not all places were as lucky and under control. Most of the battlefield was a picture of chaos with the limited forces of Huntik Foundation clashing against the much bigger numbers of Spirals, strigoi and hell hounds. The hissing and whooshing of spells was mixing with clinging of metal against metal. The air was filled with screams and howls of agony and the smell of blood shed by both sides and stench coming from the bodies of zombies and hell hounds. Viviane unused to this sort of sounds and smells was standing frozen in place, with her knees buckling against each other.

"Stay strong milady" said White as he and Mallory slowly came towards her, with their swords ready to strike and eyes casting sharp glances around. Suddenly a short, female laughter rung in the dust and mist.

"Who's there?" demanded Mallory. The person did not answer but soon he saw a female figure with long green hair emerging from the fog. It was Shauna. At once he and White launched themselves at her. They didn't get far however. Shauna easily destroyed their swords with Hexkill power, and then using their shock and surprise knocked them out with Newfury.

Shauna let out a short laugh when the last of her enemies fell, and putting her foot on his chest turned to horror-stricken Vivian.

"I guess I'll finish off these two guys" she said smirking "what do you say, Casterwill girl?"

"Get away!" cried the little girl, trying to sound and look tough and brave like a true Casterwill should, but the words came out rather as weak plea.

"And what can you do?" asked Shauna, clearly amused, as if she was watching a little kitten trying to be a lion. These words however and the mocking tone in which they were spoken seemed to awaken something in Vivian. The little girl remembered Sophie, and all the mockery her older cousin had experience both from the enemy and her own family. She remembered the trust Sophie had put in her, giving her Mytras. A look of determination appeared on her face. She was now The Lady of the Lake. A Casterwill Elder. She was not going to give in and betray the trust of her leader. She was going to make Sophie and Grandma Nimue proud.

"Roar Legendary Titan of Valour, Mytras!" she called.

* * *

Meanwhile in their base Clemens was trying his best to find out anything that could help them seal it and defeat the enemy. But as it often happens theory and practice turned out to be very distant from each other, and despite working on two Holotome at once and having Billie and her titan holding off the enemy he couldn't find a clue.

"We need more time to analyze the Spiral Energy" he muttered to himself. His wish came true the very next moment when tons of stick-shaped sensors fell from the sky burying themselves in the earth. But the devices weren't the only thing to fall to the ground. Billie was also pushed down by her enemy. The Silent Soldier smirked seeing her vulnerable form and made a step closer. The pinkette turned away, waiting for the blow but it never came. Instead she felt a rush of air on her face and heard a sound of shoes hitting the stone. Surprised she looked up only to see Nasher standing protectively in front of her. The man send the enemy flying with a single punch

"Excuse me" he said "these are some of my best agents you're harassing"

"Nasher, sir" whispered Billie. In exactly the same moment the Marauder her Melee artist was fighting with, was sent to the amulet by Guggenheim.

"Right" said the Swiss with his usual gentleness and calmness "carry on everyone"

Billie and Clemens both nodded their heads.

* * *

Some distance, quite away from the Foundation battles, a group of vampires, hid in the shadows; watching. They soon spotted their targets, a pack of hell hounds. One of the vampires walked out and whistled lowly, causing the dogs to lift their heads. The vampire smirked, waving at them before disappearing behind the cliff's boulder. The dogs, of course gave a chase, following the immortal into the woods, and straight into a trap. It took few shots and they fell to the ground, before finally disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The vampire put his weapon away and looked back at the mountain. Sure enough he saw his companions running down the hill, chased by couple of strigoi and Blood Spirals. Just like he, they led their enemies into the forest. The humans went down quickly, but the demons were a little bit more of a challenge. He therefore rushed to the help. He launched at one of the monsters, getting on it's back. It trashed around, but he somehow managed to settle himself and stabbed the creature in the neck. It let out a roar of pain, causing him to fall down. He rolled across the ground and watched how the beast stomps around, knocking down it's brethren before falling to the ground and turning into speckles of ash and dust.

"One down, two to go" he said to himself, getting up and once more rejoining his brothers-in-arms.

* * *

Dellix followed after Damian, through the thick Siberian forest. It was dark and he could barely see, but he guessed it was for the best. After all vampires were to help in secret. Suddenly, Damain stopped and a second later a pair of vampires jumped down from the tree without even a rustle of leaves.

"Samael, who is that?" asked one of them pointing at Dellix

"He's a friend of my son" answered the fair-haired man "he's carrying another wounded. They both can be trusted"

The two vampires ahead nodded, making way for them. It was not long when they reached the actual camp. Damian headed straight to the medical tent. Nina was waiting there, as she had long left the troops to Zhalia. She turned around sharply and gasped upon seeing the newcomers.

"What's happened?" she asked hurriedly, as Damian and Dellix put Lane and Lucas on spare beds. Dellix quickly told her what happened and who sustained what injuries. Nina moved to action at once, pulling out an ice compress from the medical kit, before passing it to Damian. The vampire glanced between it and the girl, before taking it. Nina moved towards Lane.

* * *

Lucas furrowed his brow, trying to get rid of the hazy darkness that surrounded him for a while. To no avail. He felt strangely dizzy and he felt a throbbing pain, coming from somewhere at the back of his head. Then, suddenly he felt something cold pressed to his skin. He let out a small his, and at once he felt a slight squeeze on his shoulder and then the calming voice of his father broke through. Wait, his father? He blinked, a couple of times, finally opening his eyes. At first he got blinded by the light but soon his sight adjusted to it. He found himself lying on his back, on something that looked like a bed. He lifted his eyes up, and found himself looking into his father's concerned face, which concern soon turned into relief.

"Thank, goodness, you're alright" whispered the vampire "you are in the medical tent of the vampire camp. I have brought you and your friends here"

Upon hearing his teammates mentioned, Lucas stirred, trying to sit up. It was a bad idea, as he immediately felt a pang of pain and the world spun before his eyes. His father gently pushed him back.

"They are alright" he assured, stroking Lucas's hair in a soothing manner "Lane is on the opposite bed, she has woken up a while ago, but she suffered an energy drain so she's sleeping now"

"And I sent Dellix to get something to eat for himself, and to check his sword, He was a bit reluctant to go away, but we managed to persuade him" came Nina's voice, and a second later the girl herself approached the bed. She bend down and smiled, before gently hugging Lucas.

"I'm so glad you've woken up" she said. He wanted to nod, but caught himself before he did. It was probably not a good idea.

"Thank you" he said, instead, earning two loving- albeit different- smiles.

* * *

Back with the base of the Betrayer's throne, Lok and Sophie could see little of what was happening to the others, but they heard everything perfectly. They exchanged worried looks. They needed the Holotome and fast. This was their only chance on ending this without too many people dying. For now they knew that they won't avoid loses. However there was no time to waste on thinking as they were under attack of two Marauders. Sophie reached into her pocket summoning Icarus and ordering him to attack. The winged titan at once charged upon the enemies. The two titans tried their best fighting him off, blocking his attacks and launching at him but in short time they were defeated. Sophie smiled to herself and summoned Icarus back, knowing that preserving energy was the best solution. In that moment Cherit flew over with Holotome in hand. Lok's face imminently lit up.

"Alright" he said happily taking the device from the little titan and opening it "there's gotta be something" he muttered pressing one of the buttons. As soon as he'd done that he was thrown back by a powerful force. The Holotome flew up in the air. Cherit tried to catch it but was repulsed as well. It finally settled itself high above, it's screen erupting into a vibrant green light.

"What is going on?" asked Sophie with evident fear and shock in her voice. In answer to her question a ray of powerful red light came her way. Her eyes widened and she jumped away, avoiding the collision in last second. She then spun around, to see who or what shot at her. The sight she'd met was not something she was expecting. Her blood turned into ice and she felt the muscles on her face loosen as her lips opened to emit a gasp of shock. The only thing in her mind right now was _It' can't be_. Right in front of her, levitating by the Holotome was no one other than the Betrayer. Only this time it wasn't just his spirit. It was his body.

"I'll handle them myself" he told the Spirals "haven't you figured it out yet, Lok?" he sneered at the blond "you know I was impersonating your father"

The blue eyes of the young seeker became large and round as the long denied truth finally made it to his brain.

"All the times it was his Holotome. Every time...The Holotome" he whispered as all the memories of his father's messages flashed before his eyes. Including their meeting in Nexus cave "it's a fake!"

"Rassimov has his uses" continued the Betrayer as Sophie helped the beaten and shocked boy up "on the night you and your friends raided the Organization's stronghold, he planted it in Professor's castle for you to find"

"You needed the Willblade to activate the Spiral Mark" said Sophie, who finally found her voice "but why lead us to Phoenix or even Umbra?"

She could not understand that. Why would their enemy risk having Legendary Titans against him? Why would he lead his enemies to weapons that could help with defeating him?

"You wouldn't have made it here without them" answered the Betrayer "and I knew they couldn't save you from this" he said raising his hand in the air. The moment he did that the Red Comet lit up brighter and shot down a ray of red light. Sophie, Lok and the Spiral watched with shock and awe how it takes shape of an enormous titan clad in brazen armour. It looked like a grotesque mix of a gorilla and a donkey. With the torso and arms of the first and legs and head of the other, only that instead of ears it had two spiky horns. One side of his face was covered with a metallic mask, and his pupiless red eyes stared down at the enemy with hatred.

"Oh dear" whispered Cherit weakly. He knew this titan and he couldn't say anything good about it.

"Demigorgan" said Betrayer proudly "the Legendary Titan of Betrayal"

"Red Comet was a titan!?" exclaimed Lok in disbelief as Sophie helped him straighten up. Flinging his arm around her shoulder.

"As the strongest of my titans it's potential it's limitless" announced the Betrayer, ignoring the question. He then motioned the titan to attack. Demigorgan took a deep breath and spat out a powerful beam of light, defeating the Enfluxion and sending Lok and Sophie down with the pile of stones into the pit the force of his power had created. The Betrayer smiled maliciously at the sight. Here they were, his greatest enemies the Champion of Casterwill and the current leader of the family, powerless to stop him. He raised his hands into the air, ready to strike when suddenly a flash of green light threw him off. He turned around and saw Claudia standing there, her eyes blazing and tattoos on her palms glowing.

"Hands off my trash princess and the kid" she said menacingly.

* * *

 **This is the end of this chapter. We had a bit of battle and a nice ending. Yeah I threw away Harrison's "redemption" it seemed to be a bit rushed in the series as he turned rather sporadically. Like with Zhalia we had about three or four episodes of build up with her pondering and wondering about her decision we've SEEN that conflict, we've seen her change. But Harrison? He was getting more and more drawn to the Blood Spirals and more and more corrupted with each episode and suddenly got epiphany because Zhalia turned out to be a spy and betrayed him. It didn't struck me as very strong character development because he was getting worse and suddenly it all was undone.**


	26. Each End Sparks New Beginning

**_Soundtrack_**

 ** _Fights: The previous_**

 ** _Betrayer: Previous_**

 ** _Dante's Return: X-ray dog Hero's Return, x-ray dog acts of courage/the final challenge_**

 ** _Dante vs. Betrayer: Nox Arcana Blood of the Dragon_**

 ** _Zhalia's appearance: Here comes the King(x-ray dog),_**

 ** _Nina's Memories: Fading Embers(Nox Arcana)/Acts of Courage/Melancholia(Nox Arcana)/Raven(Nox Arcana)/Bitter Ashes(Nox Arcana)? Breathing Space(x-ray dog)_**

 ** _Ending/Dhalia: Treasure of four crowns(Nox Arcana) just the melody/Florence Tarantella and Home in Florence/LOTR: The sound of shire._**

* * *

 _Spiral Mark,_

Claudia was in a pickle, she knew that. Betrayer and Demigorgan were formidable foes, even for her. She turned around and her eyes became wide and round from fear. Demigorgan was heading her way. She started to mumble some protection spells as the titan closed in when all off sudden a flash of electric light stopped him. The witch blinked few times and looked around, only to see Lok riding on a cloud of blue light with his titan Raijin. A while later Sabriel emerged from the rubble, dragging Sophie with her. On the sight of the kids being alright Claudia felt a wave of relief was over her. Not all was lost it seemed. At least not yet.

* * *

In one of the Casterwill planes, the Rune Guardians were performing yet another ritual, chanting in a long-forgotten language. Their bodies glowed blue before large bots of light shoot out of their stretched hands.

"Those Rune Guardians really know their stuff" marvelled LeBlanche, smiling in awe watching the Blood Spirals that had been attacking them fall. His good mood evaporated a second later, when he saw Shakirt on the plane computer screen. The titan swap it's enormous tail and sent the plane with Teien and the others thumbing down with a tail of smoke trailing behind it. And this was only the beginning. The titan then flew up and dove towards the plane.

"Here he comes" shouted Santiago, getting into his fighting stance, ready to defy the enemy, but Shakirt wasn't aiming at him. Instead he hit the side of the plane, piercing it like a cannonball.

"Oh dear" whispered LeBlanche worriedly watching the screens going crazy. The plane was going to crash down, there was no doubt about it. The butler felt a pang of fear and regret at the thought of death. Sure he knew he was going to die someday and rather sooner than later given his age, but he didn't want to go like this. There was so many things he wanted to say to his Lady Sophie. He wanted to see her triumphant and victorious. He wanted to see her happy and safe. These remorseful thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp blade cutting through the roof. LeBlanche blink and rising his head smiled upon seeing the familiar face of Santiago. Maybe it wasn't his last day after all. The Spaniard helped him up and they both raced for their life. A second later the plane crashed into the ground...

* * *

Nina sighed, getting back from the bed of another patient, that has been brought in. Thankfully, the vampire didn't have serious injuries and would self heal in matter of next few minutes. She then turned to Lucas, and his teammates; all three of them were sitting on one of the beds. In exactly the same moment, a young female vampire burst into the tent.

"M'lady!" she cried "two of the Foundation planes just went down!"

"Which ones?" asked Lucas, before Nina could even open her mouth

"Well the one had a Japanese woman in a red kimono on it, and two people jumped from the other; one of them was dressed in long white robes and the other in violet"

Nina's hand clasped over her lips, terror surging through her veins. Those were Casterwill planes! She looked to her three friends, who all had different reactions. Lucas paled considerably, Lane gasped and her blue eyes filled with tears, while Dellix tightened his grip on the edge of the bed. The nephelim felt her own eyes sting. Oh, how she wished she could turn time!

"I'm so sorry" she whispered. There was silence for a while, and then Lucas got up.

"I need to get going, Lane, Dellix stay here" he said. Nina felt another wave of terror crash over her at those words, literal panic overtook her! She barely got him here in safety, and he was going out again!

"But there is hell out there!" she cried out. He turned to her, his green eyes hard and determined

"My family got hurt! My sister needs me!" he answered sharply "I've already lost her once, and this won't happen again! I've lost too many already, my mother, Nimue and now probably others too! I'm not letting anyone else die!"

The nephelim bit her lip, almost drawing blood, her vision blurring. She understood him, she knew he'd loved his family and admired him for it, but she also loved him and she knew loss as well. She had seen too many go off like Lucas, too many she'd cared about. The memories of Alberto's departure came flooding into her mind

* * *

 ** _Florence, Italy, over twenty years ago_**

" _I don't like you going there" she told her brother, watching as he packs his things "I mean, I know we have or supposed to have a treaty with them, but the Casterwills haven't kept it for ages; and it's not that foe, at any rate"_

" _I know, and believe me if it was just about the agreement or just about Casterwills, I wouldn't be going" answered the man "but unfortunately they went against the Black Vipers, and both sides are equally stubborn. This conflict will only continent to escalate and it will engender our own people. Not to mention it will draw the attention of unawares, it already has. I need to end this before it gets out of hand"_

 _She sighed deeply, she understood it very well. He was a king after all, and he had to look after his own. He was obliged to interfere in conflicts like this one, between magic using humans if they happen on vampire lands, threaten the exposure of magical world, or pose danger to vampires living there. And all three instances have occurred now. So he had to go. She knew it, but it didn't mean she liked it. She bit her lip, trying to suppress her anger at the Casterwill family. If it hadn't been for their idiocy and stupid pride, none of this would have happened._

" _It's just a minor scuffle, sis" he said, coming up to her "I'll be back before you know it, look after Dante" he promised, ruffling her hair. She glared at him and he laughs. A second later he was out of the room._

* * *

 _ **A day later**_

 _She sat there on the couch, receiver still in her hand, and the words of her caller still echoing in her ears. Adalberto and Bianca had died. There had been an accident, a delayed fuse and they died in an explosion. She could hardly believe in it, it all seems like some sort of bad dream, but at the same time she knew she was not dreaming._

* * *

Nina blinked, her fists curling even tighter. She couldn't loose Lucas the same way!

"And what if you'll die?" she shouted, looking at him "you're so stupid sometimes, Lucas! You can die too, you can get hurt! And there are people who will be devastated if that happened! But you're so wrapped up in your lone ranger thing that you completely forget about us! You just don't care whenever you live, or die...and there is us...people who will be left alone and cold and crushed! I had seen war Lucas! I had seen people die, innocent people, people I cared about! I too cannot bear to loose more!" she yelled, bowing her head. Tears were now freely streaming down her face,

There was a while of silence, before Lucas walked up to her, and lifted her chin.

"Nina" he said, his voice much gentler than before "I know you care about me, and I know what you've been through in life. But I really have to go, I'm an elder now. You surely understand, it's no more being a ranger. It's my duty. And besides my sister is there, and you have a younger brother too...if Dante was in danger you'd go too, wouldn't you?"

The nephelim swallowed, before nodding.

"See? That's why I have to go" continue the Casterwill "but I'll be careful and I'll try to get back to you, ok? And if I'm in any sort of trouble, I'll send a signal and then you'll send Dellix or Lane with a rescue team, ok?" he asked, looking her deep in the eyes. She didn't answer, throwing her arms around him instead and hugging him tightly. He returned the gesture, and then pulled away and planted a small kiss on her forehead, before around and walking out.

* * *

By the foot of the throne's tower Lok, Sophie, Claudia, and Cherit were once more facing the Betrayer and Demigorgan.

"Betrayer, it's because of you my family has been hunted!" accused Sophie unable to contain her rage as she thought about the years of torment and fear that Casterwills had experienced, about their lost secrets and small numbers, about her own parentless childhood spend in ignorance.

"You pretended to be my father, you made Dante sacrifice himself and you tricked me into being a part of it" joined in Lok gritting his teeth and clenching his fists "you're going down!"

With those words being said Lok and Raijin charged upon the enemy. Claudia followed them with her eyes and sighed.

"They're going to need help" she muttered to herself. She was still a bit sore but with enemy's attention elsewhere she could finally heal herself and use some stronger spells. She put her hands up and muttered a few lines of old summons calling upon two bright light balls that raced towards the Betrayer. One of them hit Demigorgan together with Lok's Boltflare. A second later Raijin blinded the grotesque titan with his electric slash.

"No" growled the Betrayer hearing his pet hiss "vaporize them!"

Demigorgan took a deep breath, a large amount of power forming in his mouth. Seeing the danger Sophie reacted by imminently calling upon Truthshield. Claudia stopped her ball, waiting for the shield to surround everyone. When it repelled the attack, the bright spell hit Demigorgan, right in the eyes, blinding him. Sensing the chance to finally defeat the evil titan Lok ordered Raijin to attack. The Japanese warrior cut the giant through the chest, causing him to stumble back. The Betrayer however didn't seem to be overly bothered with it. Quite to the contrary, he laughed.

"Let me show you the true power of Demigorgan the Legendary Titan of Betrayal"

He barely finished speaking when a dark, brownish smoke appeared before Sabriel and Raijin, taking shape of their seekers. The titans stopped surprised and in that very second the eyes of the clones glowed red, sending circles of light at the two hypnotizing them.

"Let's destroy these things!" cried out Lok rushing towards Sophie's clone but Sabriel imminently stepped in front of the girl and blocked his powers. The boy took few steps back.

"What the..." he muttered

"Sabriel, that's not me! Attack it!" ordered Sophie, angrily. Hearing her voice the titaness turned to the clone, but wasn't able to carry out the deed. She just couldn't. In her mind it was Sophie.

"They're confused" explained Cherit to the real Casterwill heiress "they really think those fakes are their seekers"

"Titans share a bond with their seekers. Demigorgan is able to submerge the bond. I never thought it was possible" said the girl. She was shocked but most of all she was hurt. She cared for Sabriel, she thought that this titan could not be turned against her. She thought their bond was special. After all she had Sabriel ever since she could remember. This was something more than regular bond. Much more, or so she thought. It broke her heart to know it all can be destroyed in mere seconds by just one titan.

"Finish them Demigorgan" said the Betrayer, his voice lacking any emotions. At his words the clones shot short rays of red laser light at the hypnotized titans sending them back to their amulets, and weakening their seekers.

"Sabriel! NO!" cried Sophie breaking into the run. She forgot all about the danger. Her beloved titaness was being assaulted. She couldn't afford to lose her again. Lok made an attempt to go after her, wanting to protect her and destroy his clone but Cherit stopped him.

"Wait!" cried the little titan grabbing him by the collar "it's a trap"

The moment these words were spoken the clones merged into the titans they had destroyed. The two parties charged at each other, meeting in the very middle of the battlefield. Sabriel imminently bend over and stared down at Sophie.

"Sabriel please, don't!" cried the girl as the spell slowly took over her mind and body, making them numb and tuning out any sensations from the outside.

"I'm not going to let the Betrayer get away with this!" vowed Lok in outrage. He wasn't going to allow this vile monster to hurt Sophie. No one was allowed to hurt her. He raised his hands in the air summoning the Willblade. He then waited a bit for Raijin to catch up with him and quickly retreated, trying to outrun the titan and lure him into a trap. After making a full circle he stopped swinging the blade, and cutting through the fake Raijin. To his surprise the clone didn't get destroyed. It just went back to how it's been before. Just like the Betrayer. He was so affected by this, that he had failed to notice that he is standing right in front of Demigorgan and that the titan is preparing for the attack. He only realized it when Cherit warned him, but it was far to late then. He barely turned around when he was thrown backwards, by Demigorgan's power. He fell to the ground, with Willblade landing just few steps away from him. He slowly picked himself up, getting to his knees, and shaking his head trying to get rid if the cobwebs that clouded his mind. Demigorgan took another deep breath, preparing to finish him off in this weakened state. Claudia made a step forward, ready to run up to the boy and help him, when the Willblade rose up and shielded him. Surprised she stopped in her tracks.

"What's going on?" asked the Betrayer taking a shocked step back. Lok raised his head watching in slight confusion and awe how the radiant warm light that surrounded his sword repels Demigorgan's attack. Then when the coast was clear Pendragon's amulet emerged from the handle, flying straight into Lok's waiting hands. The teen grabbed it with his fingers, feeling the power surging through his veins. With a booming voice he called out Pendragon's name. In seconds the titan appeared before him. Just like he had done before only this time he was much more powerful. His armour got an upgrade becoming stronger, he also got a pair of skeleton wings on his back and his mane grew longer. The crown on his brow became bigger, with two sets of horns by it.

"Yes! Yes!" cheered Cherit with deepest awe and amaze "you Powerbonded with Pendragon!"

A small proud and joyous smirk made it's way onto Lok's face. He clenched his fingers tightly around the amulet, relishing in it's new power.

"Powerbonded Pendragon I need your Energy Short-Breath" he ordered confidently. The dragon raised his head and unleashed the attack. A rain of fire and spikes fell upon the enemies. Demigorgan bend down in pain, loosing control over his clones, allowing them to fall to the ground, lifeless.

"Didn't predict, this, huh?" asked Lok catching the Willblade and looking right at the Betrayer with challenge in his eyes. His confidence was now completely restored. He felt he can win this. He felt he can conquer and end this. Then he raised his flaming sword into the air and commanded Pendragon to activate another attack-Blade Flare. His titan stepped beside him, protectively putting his paws on Lok's both sides. Sensing the power the blond swung the Willblade once more, slashing Demigorgan through the chest, and tripping him off. With no power to keep them alive and no connection with their creator the clone dissolved into nothingness and the spell was broken, releasing Sophie. She stumbled and almost fell.

"Sophie, you're ok?" asked Lok rushing to the girl's side and holding her up. His face was creased with deepest worry as his eyes inspected her for any injuries or signs of harm.

"I will be" she said "just a little weak"

"No matter" said the Betrayer after recovering from the first shock "I fought Pendragon before. I know his weakness. Demigorgan" he said turning to his titan, and the moment he spoke another clone appeared. This time of a tall, handsome man with long brown hair tied in a braid. The clone was dressed in long green cape and golden armour. He had Pendragon's amulet on his neck and a golden band on his brow. Pendragon hissed seeing him and raised his paws to his muzzle, trying to shield himself from the view.

"He made another seeker mimic" said Sophie "but who is he?"

"It's Pendragon's original seeker, the Champion of Lord Casterwill" enlightened her Cherit.

The Betrayer laughed out loud watching the almighty dragon backing away and cowering from the advancing clone.

"Lok, did Ethan said anything about this?" asked Cherit, turning to his blond friend in hopes of solution to this new problem.

"Cherit, we're in this mess because my dad was a fake!" remained him the boy sharply.

"At least the very first time it was really him" said Sophie as the realization and memory came back to her. This caught Lok's attention. His face lit up with hope

"What?" he asked almost breathlessly. His heart was racing like mad, with both hope and disbelief.

"The Betrayer planted the fake messages in Holotome" elaborated the heiress "but we met your father through nexus. Holotome only channelled him. The true power was in the nexus"

Lok nodded slowly and in that moment the realization hit him like tone of bricks. He remembered another incident.

"Wait!" he cried.

"Lok, what is it?" asked Cherit

"At Tir-na-nÓg, the Holotome was dead, so my dad was really there!" the words were falling out of Lok's mouth with speed of a shotgun. He remembered his conversation with his father. The words spoken by his parent echoed in his ears again.

 _They might be expecting Pendragon. You'll need something more_

 _Something more? Another Legendary Titan?  
_

He and all the others looked up into the sky, as the same thought entered their minds.

"Everyone stand back!" ordered Lok raising his hand in the air and focusing on another bond. Soon he felt the familiar aura drawing near. Betrayer had felt it too and turned around with a sharp gaps. Everyone's eyes was on Lok now. Everyone watched with awe and shock as he summons Quetzalcoatl.

"Why is this happening?" asked the Betrayer, when a rain of blue meteorites shot down from the sky. One of them hit Demigorgan right in the vulnerable place in the abdomen. The enormous titan shook violently in obvious pain. In same second Quetzalcoatl appeared and wrapped himself protectively around Lok. Demigorgan shook again.

"No, don't return to your amulet! Keep fighting!" urged him his master desperately. Demigorgan composed himself, but he didn't get well for long. Lok had completed the summon and put Quetzalcoatl twisting amulet into his sword.

"This titan of Betrayal has got to go." he said decisively, his eyes filling with blue light "now!" with the last words he raced towards the enemy with his sword held high, before slashing the enemy titan again. The surge of blue power hit Demigorgan's abdomen once more, sending him into violent shivers. He stumbled back hitting the trunk of the throne, causing the power to crease it as well. He shook few more times and disappeared, returning to his amulet. Which to Betrayer's shock and anger also dissolved into nothingness. The force of the destruction pushed Lok away and he fell to his knees, exhausted after the ordeal. Sophie and Claudia watched him in shock. They weren't the only ones

"Lok!" cried out Cathy, who has previously been separated from her friend by Spirals and only now found her way back to them. Just in time to see her brother's fight. She was stunned, fixed in place for a long while, not believing what she was seeing until Lok collapsed. It was then that she found her voice and strength and rushed to his side.

"You don't see a seeker using two legendary titans everyday" remarked Cherit, as the girl helped Sophie pull Lok up.

"Our job isn't done yet" muttered Claudia pointing with her head at the still glowing Mark and the floating figure of the Betrayer. She knew that as long as he was alive and as along as the Mark was active the necromancy magic was strong; and the creatures that took their life force from it were dangerous and not overly easy to defeat.

"No, we don't have enough strength to defeat the Betrayer" shook her head Sophie, watching the Willblade disappearing from Lok's hand, jolting her arm up to help him straighten and lean on her a bit more. He looked at her and she smiled at him warmly, a gesture he couldn't help but return. But they had no time to enjoy romantic moments, they were in the middle of a war and the Betrayer did not hesitate to remind them of it.

"Did you really believe you could stop what I've set in motion so many ions ago?" he asked" watch helplessly how I sent the signal boost for final onslaught

With that he turned around and sped in the direction of the Spiral Mark. The team followed after him, on foot.

"Not enough" muttered Lok as he used Ever fight over and over again, to rebuild his strength. With poor result "I gave everything I had and it wasn't enough"

"No way, bro, you saved us" said Cathy

"Maybe you are the Champion of Casterwill?"

"I'm no champion" frowned the teen with heavy bitterness in his voice "that prophecy wasn't even real"

"Sophie, Lok has got your back through the whole, lead the Casterwill thing, don't you have anything to say?" asked Cathy, looking at the younger girl eagerly, hoping that words from someone he'd cared about so much, would help her brother. Casterwill princess did not answer at once. She and Lok made few steps more before she stopped.

"I was just thinking" she said in shaky, cracking voice as her eyes filled with tears "if the world ends tonight I won't go on another adventure with you again"

Lok watched her from the side and his heart clenched painfully at the sight of two crystal drops running down her cheeks.

"No way" he said reaching out with his hand and whipping off her tears. He felt pretty bad himself but he knew she needs comfort more than him "I won't let that happen"

The girl turned to him and smiled, making him smile in return. He just couldn't stay sad when she smiled at him like that. It made him feel like nothing has changed. Like the suspend on the roof never happened. They looked into each others eyes for a while before turning around to face the Betrayer. Lok's fist curled with silent anger.

"Ok" he nodded "one final charge. On three"

He just begun to count when suddenly they were interrupted by a familiar voice

"Hold it" it said "we'll take it from here"

They all turned around only to see Lucas and Sandra standing there.

"Lok honey, you stay put and rest" said the lady

"Big brother, you've made it!" rejoiced Sophie, for the first time truly happy to see her sibling

"What, Mom?" uttered Lok and Cathy, in awe and disbelief when they finally found their voices. Their mother's presence was the last thing they had been expecting! In that moment the Betrayer turned around to look at the newcomers

"It doesn't matter how many stand before me" he said, furrowing his brow.

"You have troubled our families long enough, mister" said Sandra glaring at him as she motioned Solar and Lunar to attack and Lucas nodded at Templar.

"Cherit" whispered Lok turning to his furry friend as the other three titans attacked "the Betrayer always attacks from behind"

The gargoyle-like titan nodded his little head joining his cousins.

"Stormflare" called the Betrayer, using the doubled flame on the titans. Sandra quickly ordered Lunar to put on the shield and Solar to attack. The fiery titan shot the Betrayer. He quickly disappeared materializing himself behind the Templar, ready to strike the warrior from behind. However he met with a nasty surprise when he saw Cherit there. The little titan glared at the vile man and shot him right in the face, causing him to fall with a cry of pain. Sandra then shot the man with her own spell, blinding him. This chance was quickly seized by Lucas, Solar and Templar, who attacked all at the same time. There was a flash of blinding light and all seekers covered their eyes and when they looked again they saw only shreds of red-and-golden fabric falling from the sky.

"Did they do it?" asked Cathy, with hope in her voice. Her question was answered a mare second later. The earth shook again and the wind picked up, as the Betrayer reappeared amongst them laughing like a maniac. Everyone's eyes winded and both Sandra and Lucas took a step back in fear. The Betrayer raised his hands in the air, sending a huge shock-wave that send all the active titans back to their amulets. Claudia let out a scream grabbing her head and fell to her knees groaning in obvious pain. This amount of evil power was too much. She was too sensitive to it as a witch. The Betrayer smirked. This one was out of the picture for a while. He then turned to Sandra and Lucas, calling upon Shadowlock- the power he had previously used on Harrison. The two seekers yelped in pain as it took over their bodies. Immobilizing them.

"Lucas!" exclaimed Sophie

"Mom!" cried Lok as his face became red with rage. He turned towards the Betrayer "why you..."

With that he broke into the run, dashing towards his enemy but the Betrayer disappeared. The blond furrowed his brow looking around, when suddenly a deep voice came right from behind his back.

"No more audience participation" it said slowly. Lok spun around and so did the others. Their eyes winded when they saw a powerful blast coming their way. A second later they were sent flying across the field. They fell few meters away, all expiring a moment of eclipse, both due to the impact of the collision with the ground and the brightness of the spell.

* * *

Zhalia bit her lip, not really sure what she was doing as she took the gun into her hand. She guessed that her idea was was to do something to help. Dante has left a while ago, to help their team. From all the reports it did not look good.

" _They have managed to defeat Betrayer's titan Demigorgan, but not the man himself. And they are very tired_ " Dante's words, as he looked at the Logosbook, echoed in her mind " _I have to go and help them_ "

Zhalia once more felt the cold shiver running down her spine, both at the thought of Dante going off to meet a powerful seeker, who was seemingly dead and therefore couldn't really be killed, and at the thought of Lok, Sophie and Cathy being at the awful man's mercy. She gritted her teeth. She knew that what she was planning was mad, and not exactly like her to do but she couldn't let the team down again! She had already done this once, by messing up a mission back on Medusa's Island. She wasn't going to let it happen again! And if things go south? Well everyone would probably be dead then either way, but she had a plan for this too. After all, she could change into a large cat, she could escape. And she could use her powers to alert Nina and the vampires, rally them for help. With that in mind, she packed the gun to the pouch on her leg; she then leapt forward and turning into a panther ran into the thick forest.

* * *

Lok, Sophie, Cathy and Claudia opened their eyes, groaning in pain as they picked themselves up into a sitting position. They they all at each other, feeling as helpless as they could; the three seekers and Cherit, wished that Dante was here with them. He would have know what to do, he would have a plan. Lok and Sophie, especially felt guilty about it, as they also had this sense of failure. Dante had believed in them enough to die, and they just turned his sacrifice into nothing. It was then when there was a sudden burst of light and they saw Umbra jumping in front of them, tackling the Betrayer. Cathy, Sophie, Lok and Cherit let out a gasp and turned around, only to see Dante standing behind them, seemingly not a scratch on him! They immediately got back to their feet

"You begun to biggest party without me? I feel insulted" said the man, smirking

"Dante!" exclaimed the Foundation seekers joyfully. Dante gave them a small smile, before stepping forward.

"Dante Vale" hissed the Betrayer "I though you were dead"

"There is one thing we say to death" answered the amber-eyed man "and that's not today, but enough of the chit-chat. Fight me!" with that he sprung forward, attacking the Betrayer and forcing him to defend himself. The battle has begun. Lok made a motion to help his mentor, but Sophie stopped him

"No" she said "we're too weak!"

The blond looked like he was going to argue, but when he looked around and saw Cathy still on the ground, and Cherit slumped near her, he had to agree. His shoulders dropped, as he returned to watching Dante. The man was not doing bad, he managed to avoid few of Betrayers attacks, and even fire few of his own but

"Can you two hurry up?" asked Claudia as she turned to glare at Lok and Sophie. The two teens bit their lips. They were trying their best to find any information, to remember something of substance but they couldn't find anything.

"Nostradamus was Casterwill seeker, why didn't he predict this?" asked Sophie utterly frustrated. Lok furrowed his brow when suddenly it hit him. He could've slapped himself for not thinking about it all earlier. This only showed however that too much has happened and that his strengths are failing him.

"Maybe he did" he said "Sophie we need Nostradamus's prophecies, the real ones"

Sophie looked at him and nodded understanding what he means. She quickly typed in the right words and quickly found the answer.

"The Betrayer fears his own medicine" she read out loud. Lok once more knitted his eyebrows, processing them before turning back to Dante

"Dante, grab him!" he cried. His mentor nodded jumping up and catching their foe in Irongrasp. He also called upon some of his powers to ensure that there will be no surprises. Lok stood shakily up and drew the Willblade, throwing it at the zombie. It pierced right through him, but nothing happened!

"Fools!" cried The Betrayer "I cannot be defeated by a mortal man!"

"Well, then that's very good, isn't it?" came another well known voice, from behind. Everyone turned that way and they saw none other than Zhalia, standing there pointing a gun at the Betrayer "because I'm not a mortal and I'm defiantly no man, say hello to Rassimov in hell"

With that she pulled the trigger, the bullet pierce the Betrayer's heart. The evil man roared, shaking violently before turning into dust. In exactly the same moment, a wave of bright light of dawn swept through the area, dispraising all Shadowlock and freeing Sandra and Lucas. The two exhaled, before looking at each other with wide smiles on their faces. In that moment, another group of people have appeared on the horizon and as they came closer, the team could discern some familiar faces. Metz, Guggenheim Montehue, Tersely and Scarlet were amongst them, together with many of the Casterwill family, Dellix, Lane and Viviane with Mallory and White. Sophie-to her great relief- spotted LeBlanche and Santiago too. She was pained though, to notice that Teien, Foucauld and two of the Rune Guardians are not there as well. Finally, the group has reached them, and the congratulations and reunions have begun. Metz and Guggenheim came up to Dante, hugging him and expressing their happiness of seeing him alive; Montehue settled for a friendly shove in the arm.

"Nice to see ya, pal" he said. Dante only smiled in response.

Of course Santiago and LeBlanche focused on Sophie, giving her very tight hugs, while Dellix and Lane came up to Lucas. The reunion took some time, before everyone looked back at Lok.

"What?" asked the teen

"The Spiral Mark" said Zhalia "it's still unlocked, and we need the wilder of the Willblade to close it"

The teen opened and closed his mouth, clearly wanting to protest but Zhalia had a point. She of course didn't say it out loud, but it was in the subtext. He had unsealed the Mark with the Willblade, and now he needed to undo it. He nodded slowly, hoping he'll have enough energy for that. In that moment, the Rune Guardians, walked up to him, and gave him a nod. He understood. They'll help him with their ritual. They took posts at the three ends of the Mark, while he walked up to it from the front. He looked at the guardians, they were chanting. He then rose his sword and stabbed the Mark with it, for the second time in past twenty four hours. There was a burst of energy and he cried out in pain as it blew him away. His ears were ringing and for a while he couldn't hear or comprehend anything that was happening around him. Only when he felt a slap on his face, did he wake up. He looked around. Everyone was standing over him, as he knelt on the ground.

"Did...did I do it?" he asked. Sophie, who stood nearby immediately dropped to her knees and embraced him

"Yes" she said after a while, pulling away "you did it"

* * *

 _ **Few months later.**_

"Dante, calm down" said Nina "I know it's stressful but you'll only make it worse with your anxiety"

He looked at her opening his mouth to say something, but closed them quickly. He knew she was right. Zhalia could well sense his emotions just like he could sense hers. It would do her no good. Not now. He let out a sigh and fell onto the chair. In almost the same moment the door opened and Lok and Sophie burst in through it with Cherit.

"We're not late?" asked the blond. He was alright now. After he'd returned he spent few weeks at home, getting back to shape as the war exhausted him both physically and mentally. Especially the latter. Finding out that the Betrayer had been using him took a great toll on him. Luckily his naturally happy and positive outlook on life didn't let the gloominess settle for too long, and with help of his mother and friends he soon made full recovery. Sophie, getting back to normal took a little longer but she made full recovery. The newly found family, responsibilities as a leader and building new relationship with Foundation didn't give her much time to sulk either. She still had a lot to learn and she would undoubtedly make more mistakes but she had time for it now.

"So?" repeated Lok. Nina was just about to answer him when the door to the room opened and the Midwife walked out. Dante at once got to his feet, looking at her eagerly. He wasn't the only one. The other three also had their eyes on her. She smiled a little.

"Lady is fine" she said "and so is her baby. It's a healthy little girl"

Dante sighed with relief and quickly pushed past her. He entered the room and smiled. Zhalia was lying on the bed, her hair and clothes were a completable mess and so were the sheets. She was looking down at a little bundle in her arms. Two nurses were picking up the towels and cleaning around. They bowed lightly to Dante, quickly taking the rest of their things and disappearing in the next room. The amber-eyed man followed them for a while with his gaze and then walked up to Zhalia. He climbed onto the bed, and looked over at the little baby she was holding. It was indeed a girl. He at once noticed that she has her mother's nose and darker complexion. He also noted a few strands of dark hair that was falling onto her forehead. He smiled even brighter. He never imagined something this little could be so dear. He never knew he could feel such strong bond and such strong love for someone other than Zhalia, Metz or Nina. Zhalia turned to him in that very moment and smiled.

"She's lovely" she whispered "she has your nose...so what shall we call her?"

"How about Dahlia?" sounded Nina's voice from the door. They both turned to see her standing there, with Lok and Sophie peering from behind her back.

"Dahlia" repeated Dante "Zhalia.."

"Dante..." said the dark-haired woman

"That's a very good name" he nodded.

"So we have a name, yahoo!" cried Lok.

"Lok" hissed Sophie sending him a death glare "you'll wake her up!"

With that she pushed him back to the corridor and started to scold him about his childish behaviour. Dante smiled and Zhalia rolled her eyes. It seemed like everything was back to normal then.

* * *

 **LAME LAME LAME LAME ending. But honestly this came up to my head. I know it's lameeeeeee. But really the other ideas I had...I just couldn't bring myself to write that shit, with Lok recovering and repetition of bloody LOTR scene where everyone throws themselves at Frodo. One such scene in the world is enough. I know it's a lame ending but whatever. You know what? I need Zhante fluff. If the Rainbow could give us Spiral Mark again out of the blue so I can put this here. Plus I need my OTPs happy and generally Happy Endings because certain show is turning really dark and I just am not in the mental state to handle darkness and questionable themes(like Ozpin and Oscar. Jesus F*** Christ Rooster Teeth, chill) and Jared Leto's Joker rip-offs.**

 **Also sorry if something is amiss I've checked this a few times but idk by this point.**

 **Anyhow this is the final chapter of a story I've been rewriting thousand times. I do hope you all enjoyed it and liked it even if it wasn't always the best(which you all deserve). I would like to thank you all for following this story.**

 **Broke-Fiery-Angel**

 **Carter Casterwill**

 **Maryamdxz**

 **LiliumHeart**

 **SaraNero**

 **Dorothea de la Vega**

 **and the guest(s)? who left the reviews. I do not know who you are but I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **This was a long journey, very long and it took me over a year to get here with this, with all the rewrites and writer blocks and other fandoms butting in and demanding my brain's attention. But despite all the setbacks I loved to travel with you all and I hope to find you somewhere along the way when I start another journey with another fic. I truly wouldn't be here without any of you my friends and I would have given up long ago; but your reviews and constant support is touching and it never fails to bring me joy.**

 **I would also like to thank any future readers. As this story comes to and end today I cannot list you but know-a message from the past- that I love you and thank you for picking my story.**


End file.
